


Little Wild

by Grattsfan



Series: Wild [2]
Category: NWSL - Fandom, USWNT - Fandom, canwnt - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2020-07-25 23:04:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 43
Words: 120,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20033824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grattsfan/pseuds/Grattsfan
Summary: The sequel to "Wild Thing," takes places a little over 6 years in the future. Kylie is now 16 and now a goalkeeper with the U17 program for Soccer Canada. This story will hopefully tie up any loose ends from Wild Thing and give insight into Kylie's soccer path.





	1. Chapter 1

The whistle blows to end the training session and Kylie grabs her water bottle before jogging over to join the rest of her team with the Coaches.

"Good work today everyone, make sure you hydrate and do a full recovery session including an ice bath! Understood?"

"YES, COACH!"

"Okay, I'll see you all on Thursday. Kylie, can you stay behind, please? I need to speak with you."

"Yes, Coach."

Kylie waits for the coach unsure why she is being singled out.

"Walk with me Wild." Kylie follows along, "Am I in trouble DMath?"

"Just the opposite kid, your hard work has gotten you noticed, by the senior team. They want to know if you would like to join their next camp and get some experience at a higher skill level."

"Seriously? I'm only 16 and the senior team is calling me up?"

"You won't be playing for them immediately, but they are short on goalkeepers and it seems as if Canada's #1 thinks you're ready to step up."

"Kailen, thinks I'm ready?"

"And Sinc, she's the one who called me and extended the invitation, pending your Mom's approval of course."

"OMG, I can't believe this is real; you're not pranking me right Diana?"

"Trust me I'm not pranking you about this Little Wild, KO would have my head if I ever did something like that to you."

"True, Momo is very protective of all her cubs."

"Speaking of cubs, how is your Mom feeling?"

"She's doing really well, I'm excited about having a little sister; I love my brothers, but they are double trouble!"

"I get it. How about you get yourself cleaned up and we can call your Moms together with the news; I promised I would record their reaction for Sinc."

"Sure, I'll meet you in the office shortly."

Kylie takes off running towards the rest of the girls and does recovery with them, then after showering and dressing she heads to Diana's cubby hole also known as her office.

"You ready?"

"Crap, it's going to be supper time there."

"I'm sure they aren't going to mind this interruption."

"True, okay I'm going to Facetime them now."

"It's connecting"

Kasey answers the call,

"Hey Ky, we are trying to get the boys to eat; what's up? And is that Diana with you?"

"Hey Wild, how are you?"

"Not bad for being 5 months pregnant; I feel like a house and I miss my abs!"

"I miss them too babe." Kasey shakes her head at her wife.

"Momo is there as well?"

"Yep, why?"

"I have some news for you, can you sit please Mom and Momo come closer to the screen."

"Don't tell me there are kicking you out of the program, what did you do Ky? I thought everything was going good for you up there in BC."

"I'm not being kicked out of the Excel program or off the U17, I'm actually being called up by the Senior team for their next camp in a couple of weeks."

"WHAT?"

"I'm being called up."

"OMG!!" Kasey starts balling while Kelley holds her.

"I think you just broke your Mom, Ky. This isn't a joke right?"

"No KO, it's not, that's why I'm with her; she needs your permission to be able to attend."

"Of course, she has our permission! OMG, this is incredible Little Wild, I'm so proud of you!" Kelley starts crying along with Kasey.

"And now I've broken both my Moms."

Two little faces appear in the screen, "Hey guys are you being good?"

"Ky, Ky that you?"

"Yep, Hi Konner, Hi Kody, I miss you, love you!"

"Love you."

"I'm gonna go now Moms, call me later ok? I love you guys and I'll see you soon. Bye!"

Kylie hangs up from the call and feels Diana's arms wrap around her, "We are all proud of you Kylie. C'mon now let's get something to eat before I drop you back at your hosts."

"Thanks, DMath for everything."

"Your family and family sticks together."

A few weeks later, Kylie finds herself training alongside the senior Canadian Women's National Soccer Team goalkeepers.

Kailen approaches her when she looks nervous, "You've got this Little Wild; you've trained with some of the best keepers in the world, me included. Get out there and show them what you can do."

Kylie nods and takes her position on goal, the first few shots zip past her but soon she starts to settle down and gets into a rhythm, "There you go kid, you got it now; keep it going!" As Kylie's confidence grows, she begins to show off what the team and coaches are expecting from her. She makes a few saves that leave even Kailen shaking her head, wondering how she got to them. 

Kylie is exhausted by the time Coach Christine Sinclair blows the whistle to end the session and she sits down on the ground, catching her breath. Kailen and another goalkeeper Sabrina D'Angelo come up behind her and scoop her off the ground, carrying her on the shoulders over to the bench with the others.

"Good practice Wild, you held your own."

"Thanks, are they all like that?"

"Nah, that was them taking it easy on you today." Kylie hearing that gets a look on her face that makes both Kailen and Sabrina bust out laughing, "We're only playing with you kid, c' mon ice bath time."

"I don't like ice baths."

"Better get used to them Wild, trust me you are going to be feeling it in the morning if you don't." 

Kylie takes off her cleats, socks and shin guards and follows her fellow keepers towards where the ice baths are set up, noticing that Jessie Fleming is in one by herself she decides to join her. Jessie laughs at the faces Kylie makes as she struggles to sit down.

"Good practice Ky."

"Thanks, Jessie. How's the wedding planning going?"

"Slowly, Jen and I can't agree on where we want to get married. Neither of us wants to spend a ton of money on it, we want to keep it intimate with mostly our close friends and family."

"Didn't you tell me before your parents have a decent sized back yard, why don't you just get married there?"

"OMG, we could totally do that! I need to call Jen and see what she thinks of the idea." Jessie gets out of the water and immediately calls her fiancee.

Kylie makes it through her first senior camp relatively unscathed with the exception of a few more bruises than she had coming in. She manages to hold her own against the big team and impresses the coaching staff. She is happy to get back to her team after the camp though as she wants to get some actual game action in. 


	2. Chapter 2

**3 and a half months later in London, Ontario.**

"Kel, my water just broke."

Kelley absorbed in her phone conversation, doesn't fully hear what her wife just said. Kasey goes to stand up and is met with a gush a fluid down her legs.

"KELLEY, MY WATER JUST BROKE!!"

Kelley stands up and moves quickly towards her wife, "What should I do?" Kasey looks at her momentarily shaking her head, "How about we go to the hospital now, your daughter has decided to join our clan a bit earlier than expected." Kelley helps Kasey walk slowly down the stairs.

"JEN? WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Why are you yelling, I'm not deaf," Jen yells back at them. "Sheridan, get your ass in here now, your niece is coming."

"WHAT? OMG! No, she can't come now, what about the wedding?"

"Plans changed, apparently she wants to be in attendance for the ceremony. Where's Kylie?"

"Kylie is out back with the boys," Jen responds to her friends' questioning. "Go to the hospital, the boys are fine. I'll message everyone and let them know what's happening. We'll be right behind you Kase."

Kelley helps Kasey out to their van aptly named the "Soccer Momobile." Getting in the driver's seat she looks at Kasey, "Where are we going?" "To the fucking hospital." "I know that but which hospital? It's not as if it was planned for her to born here and in Canada no less." "Kel, figure it out before I give birth right here in our car." "Yes dear." Kelley googles hospitals and brings up the co-ordinates to the closest one.

Pulling up the emergency, Kelley runs in and comes back out with a wheelchair for Kasey even though she insists she can walk. Kasey sits down and Kelley runs behind the chair pushing her as fast as she can, almost flipping the chair in the process when the wheel hits a rut in the sidewalk. "Kel, you need to calm the fuck down; I'm the one who's about to have to push a kid out of me." "Only one, I got ya beat on that Wild." "Shut up! Now isn't the time to try and one-up me."

Kasey is collected, brought into a room and checked out by a doctor. He smiles at her once done, "Looks like your little one will be joining us very soon. We are going to get you set up in a room, are you having an epidural?" "Yes," Kelley responds to the doctor's question. Kasey looks at her and shakes her head, "What she said." He laughs and nods.

Kelley heads out to move the van to a parking spot, while Kasey is moved to another room. Once Kelley returns she is handed a bunch of paperwork to fill out for the hospital and doctors. Their phones start buzzing

**Jen and Jessie:** We got a new family member about to make her presence known. Auntie's to be!! #Excited #WildChild

Kelley looks at the message, "Well I guess everyone will know now. How are you feeling babe? Can I get you anything?"

Kasey tries to get comfy in the bed, but the contractions are getting closer to each other. "Can you get me some ice chips or water please Kel?" Kelley smiles, nods and kisses Kasey on the forehead before leaving on her search. Kasey takes her phone out and messages her Mom, who is back in North Carolina with Buddy.

**Beep New Message:**

**Kasey:** Hey Mom, I just wanted to let you know, your granddaughter has decided she wants to make an early appearance. We are at University Hospital in London. Love you, will keep you apprised.

**Mom:** Is she is okay? Are you okay? I'm going to miss out on her birth.

**Kasey:** We are okay. Kelley not so much, she isn't handling the impending motherhood so well. I sent her out to find me ice chips. I know how much you wanted to be here for it.

**Mom:** You weren't any better when the situation was reversed, you do remember that you passed out in the delivery room right?

**Kasey:** Kel, has never let me forget that!

**Mom:** And she shouldn't!

**Kasey:** Love you Mom XOXO

**Beep New Message:**

**Kriegs:** Is it true? Is our niece coming?

**Kasey:** Yes, Athena will soon have another cousin to play with.

**Kriegs:** Ash, will be excited her and Attie are at the park right now. Give everyone our love and tell your wife she needs to send us pictures asap of the newest Wild child.

**Kasey:** I will. Love you.

Kelley returns to the room with Kasey's ice chips and a couple of tagalongs. Kylie comes over and hugs her, "You okay Mom; anything I can do?"

"Just help to look after your brothers okay Ky?" "I will Mom, Jen already lost Konner at the park yesterday."

Jen hits her on the arm, "I thought we had decided not to share that tidbit of info with your Mom, Little Wild."

"Sorry, not sorry Jen."

"Ky, where are Jessie and the boys?"

"Kody was getting hangry, so Jessie took him to find the cafeteria to get something to eat."

"He's just like his Momo in that respect, Kel maybe you should join them, you know how grumpy you get when you're hungry."

Kelley kisses her forehead before sitting in the chair beside her, "I'm good babe, I had a protein bar a short time ago."

A short time afterwards Jessie and the boys finally make an appearance in the room. Jen wraps her arms around her fiancée and kisses her before turning her attention back to her friends. The boys come running in and over to their Moms. Kelley picks them up and gently sets them down beside Kasey on the bed. They each take a turn hugging Kasey.

"Is she gonna be here soon Mom? We want to play with our sister." Kasey smiles at her sons, "Your sister will be here very soon, but remember what Momo and I told you; she will be just a little baby, so she won't be able to play with you for quite a while."

"I know, but I can't wait to be a big brother!" Kasey looks at her handsome freckled sons, "Konner, you know you are already a big brother, you were born 10 minutes before Kody was."

A doctor comes in to check Kasey's progress so everyone except Kelley leaves the room. "You are dilating quickly, we are going to give you the epidural now; if we wait any longer it may be too late." Kasey nods scared at the thought of a needle in her back, and knowing Kelley hates needles, she sends her out of the room while it happens. Jen comes in and holds her hand while they do it.

"It won't be too much longer now; there is a waiting area down the hall for your family. There is only room for one person in here and I'm assuming you want that to be your wife." "Yes."

Jen hugs her, "I'll see you soon Kase, I can't wait to meet my niece." Jen leaves the room and after a few minutes, Kelley returns and takes her place back in the chair. "The boys ok?" Kelley nods, "The waiting area has video games, they are fine. I told Fleming she was in charge of looking after, everyone." "Poor Jessie."

5 hours later ....

"One last big push, you can do it." Kelley feels Kasey crush her hand as she pushes their daughter out and into the world. The tears come flooding down as they hear their daughter cry out for the first time. "Would you like to cut the cord?" Kelley moves down and cuts where it's clamped off, trying not to vomit at the sight of everything. Too late, she runs into the bathroom and loses her stomach contents.

When she comes out they are weighing and cleaning her off. Kelley takes out her phone and snaps a few pictures. The nurse looks at her and asks, "Would you like to meet your daughter?" She is handed a beautiful little girl and the moment their eyes meet, she falls in love with her. She carries her over to Kasey, who is a sweaty mess, but in Kelley's eyes has never looked more beautiful than she does right now. Kelley hands her to Kasey and is in awe. "You okay Kel?" "More than okay, she is beautiful just like her Mom; I love you, Kase." "I love you too Kel."

After enjoying a bit of alone time with their newest family member and Kasey being moved into a regular room, Kelley goes to get the others. Walking into the waiting area, Kelley can't help but smile when she sees Kylie, Konner and Kody all curled up on the couches and Jen and Jessie in chairs sleeping. She clears her throat

"AHEM!"

"Is anyone is here interested in meeting their sister or niece?"

The boys get up and run over to Kelley, grabbing her hands while Kylie, Jen and Jessie walk behind.

"Now remember, she's very small and she might be sleeping so you guys have to be very quiet and gentle ok?"

"Okay, Momo."

Kasey finishes breastfeeding their daughter and hands her to Kelley as she covers herself back up.

"Meet the newest member of our family Kiara Jennifer Erin Wild O'Hara."

Kylie looks at Kelley, "Kiara O'Hara?" Kelley smiles and nods.

Kelley walks towards Jen, "Would you like to hold your namesake?" Jen nods and Kelley lets her hold Kiara.

"You named your daughter after me Kase?"

"And Erin, two of the most important women in our lives."

"Thank you."

"Can I have my daughter back before you drop her Sheridan?" Kelley takes her back and looks at Kylie, "How about you Ky, you ready to hold your little sister?" "Yes, so ready."

After everyone gets to meet the newest addition to the family, Jen and Jessie bring the kids back to Jen's parents' house where they had been staying for the wedding. The boys curl up in their sleeping bags and Kylie on the couch and are all out cold pretty quickly. Jen and Jessie head upstairs to the bedroom and follow their lead.

Kelley not wanting to leave her girls alone at the hospital sleeps for a couple of hours in the chair beside Kasey's bed. She wakes up and watches as Kasey breastfeeds their daughter before they both manage to sleep for a bit longer. A nurse comes to check on them, waking everyone up in the process. Kelley scoops Kiara from her little bed and rocks her until she falls back asleep.

The nurse jots down some notes, "provided nothing changes in the meantime, you should be able to leave in the morning." She walks out of the room and Kasey watches Kelley with their daughter, "Looks like our daughter has already picked a favourite; can't say as I blame her. I forgot how good you are with the Kel." "I had lots of practice looking after the boys when you were away or on the road."

"That's not happening this time around, I regret that I missed a lot of the boys first two years; I'm not missing Kiara's." "I know you do Kase, and I know it won't."

"You ready to introduce Kiara to her Grandparents and Aunt? Erin has been messaging me non-stop to Facetime her."

"Can you help me get out of the bed? I want to wash up and make myself a bit more presentable." "Kase, they know you just gave birth, they aren't expecting you to be all decked out." "Kel, it's more about the fact that I can't stand the taste in my mouth and need to brush my teeth. Maybe I want to be able to kiss my wife." Kelley helps her up and walks her to the bathroom. While Kasey cleans herself up, Kelley messages her former USWNT teammates letting them all know that their niece has arrived and is perfect.

"Ready now?" Kasey nods as Kelley takes her phone on and it connects with Erin.

"Where is she? Let me see her!"

"Hello, to you too Erin, how are you?"

"Sorry, I'm just a bit excited. Mom and Dad are here now as well."

Kasey holds Kiara as Kelley brings the phone in closer, "I would like you all to meet Kiara Jennifer Erin Wild O'Hara."

"Wait did you say, Erin?"

"I did and don't let it go to your head sis."

"She's absolutely beautiful Kasey, how are you feeling?"

"Sore, tired, ready to get the heck out of this hospital."

"Sounds about right. How are the boys and Kylie liking their new sister?"

"They love her already; that'll probably last until she starts screaming."

"Are you going to be out for the wedding?"

"Sounds like it. Oh crap Kel, we don't have a car seat for her."

"I'll let the two of you go, Kelley can you please send me some pictures; so I can brag about my new grandbaby?"

"Yep, on it. Bye."

Kelley sends Jen a message letting her know, she needs to do a bit of shopping in preparation for Kiara's hospital release, so Jen comes and stays with Kasey while she is gone.

Jen watches Kiara sleep and smiles Kasey catches it, "So are kids in the cards for you and Jessie?"

"Eventually, but we are still young and Jessie wants another go-round at the World Cup and Olympics first, before we make any decisions."

"You can always watch my guys if you need a kid fix in the meantime."

"I can't believe you have four kids now Kase."

"Five, if you count Buddy as a kid."

"How is he doing?"

"He still wanders around the house looking for Tiger sometimes. I think the boys understand that he got sick and went to heaven."

"You thinking about getting another cat?"

"No, one was enough; Kelley had to get allergy shots to be around him all the time and you know how much she hates needles."

"Oh yeah." 


	3. Chapter 3

“Is Mom and Kiki leaving today?” Konner asks Kelley as they sit down having breakfast together. Kelley smiles at her son, “Yeah buddy Mom and Kiara are getting out of the hospital today, we need to get your brother and sister up soon, so we can go and pick them up.”

“Eat first?” “Yes, Konner, finish your breakfast; I’m going to go and wake them up now.” Kelley ruffles his hair as she walks by with her coffee in hand.

Being quiet as she passes by the bedrooms, she heads downstairs and sees Kylie and Kody still sleeping. Heading over to Kody first, she gently rubs his shoulder and calls his name, knowing it doesn’t take much to wake him up; once she sees his eyes open, she tells him its time get up. He sits up and looks for his brother, “Where’s Konner?” “Upstairs having some cereal, there are some Cheerios waiting for you; go ahead up be very quiet.” “Okay, Momo.”

Kody heads up the stairs leaving Kelley with the task of trying to wake her teenage daughter up. Kylie takes after her in the respect that she likes to sleep and is difficult to wake up. Not wanting to damage anything by dumping water on her, Kelley decides to take a play out of Kasey’s book, “Ky, if you get up now, I’ll let you drive to the hospital.” “You won’t.” “I will, but we can’t tell your Mom; she doesn’t want you driving with the boys in the car.” “Okay, can I have some coffee?” “No, you’re too young for coffee, now get up!” Kylie yawns and slowly starts moving towards getting up, so Kelley leaves her to rejoin the boys upstairs.

When she gets there she is met by milk and Cheerios all over the place and two sets of eyes looking at her. “I’m not going to even ask who started it or what happened. Go downstairs and get Kylie to help you change into clean clothes.” The boys take off running as Kelley searches for something to clean up the mess they made.

“There are paper towels in the top cupboard.” “Thanks, Jen, sorry if the boys woke you.” Kelley starts cleaning up while Jen makes herself a cup of coffee. “I wasn’t really sleeping; I’m nervous and excited for tomorrow.” “I remember that feeling, for probably the week leading up to our wedding I would wake up and feel like that; just take some deep breaths and think about how much fun you are going to have on your honeymoon.” “KO, that’s going to make me even more excited, now I’m picturing Jess in a bikini.” “Yeah, but you aren’t nervous, anymore are you?” “No, I’m horny.” “That’s definitely something I can’t help you with.”

“Do you need help getting the boys ready to go and pick up Kase and the little princess?” “She is so beautiful Jen, I can’t even.” Jen wraps her arms around a crying Kelley, “I think you are way overdue for a long nap KO, you’re exhausted and emotional.” “I didn’t want to leave Kase when her temperature was spiking and I barely slept at the hospital.” “She is okay Kel and I’m sure she is already wearing a hole in the hospital room floor waiting for you to pick her and Kiara up. Now get your ass moving!” “Yes dear!” Jen and Kelley laugh as they make their way downstairs to check on the children.

A short time later, Kelley and Jen have managed to round up the troops and make sure everyone is decent to go to the hospital.

“You coming with us?” Kody asks Jen as she helps him buckle in the van. “Not this time buddy, I will be right here, when you get back ok?” Kody nods. “Be good for your Moms, both of you.” Jen looks at Konner as she says it, knowing he is the likelier of the two to get into trouble.

“You’re seriously letting Kylie drive?” Kelley nods and takes her place in the passenger seat, “It’s a 10-minute drive, she can do it.” “I’ll see you after.”

Arriving at the hospital it takes a few attempts before Kylie gets the van parked between the lines, once that is done, Kylie holds the boys' hands and Kelley brings the baby carrier in as they make their way in to bring Kiara home.

“Mommy!” Konner takes off running, followed by Kody, Kasey hugs them both. “Where’s Kiki?” “The doctor is just checking her out, making sure she is ready to come home with us.”

The nurse returns with Kiara in her arms, “You’re good to go.” Kasey is handed Kiara and the nurse passes an envelope over to Kelley, “You shouldn’t have any problem at the border if you show them this. You need to apply for her birth certificate though.” “Thank you.”

Kasey and Kelley finish adjusting the straps on the carrier to fit Kiara and the nurse brings in a wheelchair for Kasey, “Sorry it’s policy.” They collect everything and Kasey takes a seat in the wheelchair with Kylie pushing her and Kelley carrying out their new addition.

Back at the Sheridan residence, Jen with some help from her sister, her parents and Jessie has prepared a little welcome home party for Kiara. Nothing big, just some balloons, a cake and food, but the plan is for Kasey and Kelley to be able to relax and maybe have a short nap while they look after the kids for them.

Pulling into the driveway they all laugh when they see a bunch of pink flamingos set up on the lawn. Kelley helps Kasey get out before removing the car seat from its base and letting everyone else out. They walk into the house and there are pink balloons everywhere along with a “Welcome Home” banner. Kasey puts the car seat down and unbuckles Kiara from it, carrying her into the living area. Kasey is waited on hand and foot while Kiara is passed around to her new relatives. Eventually, Kasey starts having difficulty staying awake, Jen’s Mom approaches her with Kiara, “Why don’t you feed her and then go have a nap, we can watch her; take Kelley with you.” Kasey grabs her blanket and covers herself as she feeds Kiana, once the little one has had her fill, she sets her in the travel bassinet, she assumes Kelley purchased. She feels arms wrap around her and a kiss on the shoulder, “C’ mon beautiful, let’s get some sleep; she will be fine.”

Kelley leads Kasey into the bedroom and they both quickly fall asleep wrapped in each other. A couple of hours later they wake up to a screaming Kiara and Kylie in the doorway, “Sorry, the boys woke her up and I can’t get her to calm down.” Kylie brings her sister over to the bed, “It’s okay, thanks Ky. I love you.” “Love you too Mom, but can you please get her to shut up now.” Kasey uncovers her breast and Kiara starts sucking away, “She’s just like her Momo, a breast girl.” “Shut up Kel.”

A little while later and Kiara is sleeping between Kasey and Kelley as they watch on. “Kel, can I ask you something?” “Of course babe, what’s up?” “I’ve been thinking, I’m not quite ready to retire from soccer just yet.” “Okay, what exactly are you saying Kase?” “I received an email from Stars FC inquiring if I might be interested in a position within their organization.” “Okay, so you want us to move to LA so you can continue playing, are they even interested in having you as a player?” “Yeah, Alex assured me if I can get back to game shape, there is a spot on the roster for me.” “Kase, you aren’t getting any younger and you just had a baby, it will take a lot of hard work to get you back to being Wild Thing are you ready for that?” “Yes.” “If that’s what you really want, I will support you 100%.” “I love you so much Kel; I want you to know that you are my best friend, an amazing wife, and an incredible mother to all of our children. I’m so lucky to have you in my life.” “I love you, Kase, I would kiss you right now, but I don’t want to risk waking her up.”

The following day, Jen and Jessie exchange rings and promises in front of their friends and family. Kasey is Jen’s witness while Jordyn Huitema is Jessies’. After the ceremony they have a small reception in the backyard, keeping it low key as they both wanted. The event gives Kasey and Kelley time to catch up with a few former teammates and or competitors on the field.

Kailen seeks out Kasey after the ceremony, finding her sitting off to the side with Kiara. “Can I hold her?” Kasey passes Kiara to the Canadian goalkeeper. “How are you feeling Wild?” “Sore, tired, but good.” “How are you and Dom doing?” “We are on a bit of time out at the moment; she doesn’t want to leave Jersey and my playing rights belong to Minnesota now. It’s been difficult since Sky Blue was moved to New York and then disbanded.” “I’m sorry to hear that. I hear things are going well for you on the Canadian team front though.” “Yeah, now that Steph has retired, I’m the number one; having Sinc and Carm as coaches have been fantastic, they know how to get the girls going. How did Kylie enjoy camp?” “She was so excited, I know you were instrumental in getting her the opportunity, so thank you for that.” “She earned it, all I did was put a bug in someone’s ear, between you and me, if she has a good season this year it might become a permanent jump to the senior team. We need some energy on the team and Little Wild brings it, along with the other girl on her team Georgia, they are the next ones.”

“Can I ask you something Kailen?” “Sure.” “I’m thinking about making a comeback with the Stars, what do you think about that?” “Wild, I was shocked when I found out you were taking this past year off, but seeing this precious girl I understand completely. I don’t think you are done playing yet.” Kailen hands Kiara back to Kasey, “Call or message me if I can be of any help.” “Thank you.”

A week later and they have been back home in North Carolina for a few days and getting back into a regular routine. Kasey has been in contact with the Stars organization about a return to the field and it has been met with very open arms from all. She has to wait until her check-up with her doctor, to see when and how she can start getting back into shape. With everyone in bed and Kiara asleep in her bassinet, Kasey decides to allow herself a quick shower before calling it quits for the night. She isn’t at all shocked when Kelley slides in behind her and start kissing her shoulders and running her hands down Kasey’s body. “Kel, we can’t do anything, it’s too soon.” “I know, but I miss you and your body naked against mine.” “Nothing saying we can’t have a little PG fun before Ki wakes up.” As the water runs over their naked bodies, they are joined in a passionate make-out session and then they hear crying. “I got her Kase.” Kelley gets out, wraps a towel around herself and heads out to tend to their daughter.

When Kasey gets out of the shower and gets herself into some PJs, she doesn’t hear anything; walking into the bedroom she finds Kelley asleep on the bed with Kiara asleep on her chest. She carries Kiara over to her bed, before settling in beside her wife and falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

3 months have now passed and Kasey has been given the all-clear to start low-intensity training. As a family, they start making a daily outing to a local field allowing the boys to run and kick a ball around while Kylie and Kasey work out together. Kelley joins in once Grandma Pat arrives to watch over Kiara and the boys.

Slowly, with lots of hard work and eating properly Kasey is starting to see a difference in herself and her body. She’s managed to lose most of the weight gained from the pregnancy and her reactions are coming back to her. Kylie puts her to shame though as the teenager can still run circles around both of them. Gradually they increase the tempo of the workouts and sessions, inviting some of their friends to join them.

Word has gotten around that Kasey is planning on making a return to the field, and they have had members of the media taking pictures of her during the sessions resulting in the need to hire some security and keep the kids away from the field and cameras.

Kasey is surprised when she receives an email from Courage management asking if she would be available to come in for a meeting.

“What do you think they want Kel, I haven’t really heard from anyone in the organization since I informed them I was taking time off for Kiara.”

“It wouldn’t hurt to take the meeting and find out Kase, the Courage have always been a class organization when it comes to you.”

“True, okay I’ll confirm a meeting with them.”

Later on, that evening the entire family is gathered in the living area watching the latest instalment of the “Cars” franchise. Kasey holds Kiara in her arms sleeping and looks at their children watching the movie on the floor in front of them.

“Penny for your thoughts, Kase.”

“I’m just thinking that very soon Kylie will be headed back up to Vancouver for school and training and then soon University, she is growing up so fast Kel.”

“She is a good kid Kase, she has worked hard on and off the field to get where she’s at. It’s scary to think she will be done high school before she is even legally an adult because she took all of those online courses through the summer.”

“She still has her heart set on going to UNC on a soccer scholarship.”

“Diana told me she has already been receiving emails about Kylie, she wouldn’t tell me which schools had contacted her though.”

“I don’t think she can Kel.”

“Probably not.”

The credits roll on the screen and everyone except Kelley is asleep. She manoeuvres her way from underneath Kasey, laying her down on the couch and covering her with the blanket. She checks on Kiara making sure the little one is okay, before grabbing Buddy’s leash and taking him for his walk. When she returns Kasey is awake and sitting up, she unleashes Buddy, walks over to the couch and kisses her wife.

“What was that for?”

“Do I really need a reason to kiss my beautiful wife?” Kasey shakes her head, before getting up to check on Kiara, “She’s fine Kase, the monitor is on; let’s go to bed.”

A few days later Kasey makes the familiar drive to the stadium where the North Carolina Courage play. The security guard smiles when he sees her and offers to carry the car seat for her, which she politely declines. She makes her way down the hall and is shown into the owner Steve Malik’s office.

He stands up immediately, walks over and hugs her. He bends down to have a look at Kiara.

“She’s beautiful Kasey, how are you doing?”

“Thank you, I’m doing really well.”

“Motherhood definitely agrees with you. So, I’m sure you are wondering why I requested a meeting with you.”

“Yes, I am.”

“I know about the offer that Stars FC has made you and I’m willing to match it. We want you back with us this season, with our team.”

“You are only saying that because last season was the worst in franchise history.”

“That’s not the only reason, our team lacked heart this past season; Wild Thing you are the heart and soul of the team and I really don’t want to lose you to LA. Our fans love you and our organization loves you, you belong in Courage country not in Hollywood being paraded around.”

“If I made a couple of requests would they happen?”

“I would do my very best to make them happen, what do you need?”

“I want Jaelene Hinkle traded or released. You put the Captain’s band on her and lost your team.”

“Ok, what else?”

“I want my Captain’s band and Kasey’s Kids back.”

“Done! Do we have a deal?”

“Once Hinkle is gone, I’m back.”

“Thank you, Kasey.”

“Now I should get home and break the news to Kelley that we aren’t going to be moving to California.”

“I’ll be in touch.”

Kasey can’t stop smiling as she and Kiara make their way out of the building. Making the short drive home, she is met at the door by two flour-covered sons. She looks at Kelley, “Your sons, not mine.” Kasey heads into the bedroom to catch up on her emails while Kiara sleeps beside her. Kelley joins her in the bedroom a short time later, stripping out of the clothes she had been wearing before putting on shorts and a shirt.

“What are the twin terrors up to? Or do I really want to know?”

“Ky, took Buddy and them to the park to work off some energy, so it would seem as though we have some us time.”

“Us time huh?” Kelley nods before taking Kasey’s laptop from her and placing it on the nightstand before climbing on top of her and joining their lips. Sliding her hands up Kasey’s sides and lifting her shirt over her head, Kelley begins kissing down her chest and her breasts, “I’m jealous of the fact our daughter gets to suck on these right now and I don’t.” “Soon, they will be all yours again babe.” Kelley starts to move downward and undoes the button and zipper of the jeans Kasey is wearing, and then the crying starts. Kelley looks over towards the bassinet, “You couldn’t have waited a few minutes longer?” She gets up and walks over to the bassinet, picking Kiara up and scrunching her nose, “That’s a nope, we got ourselves a stinky girl.” Kasey does her jeans back up and pulls her shirt back on. “Do you need any help changing her, Kel?” “Can you grab her a new outfit please, she had a bit of a blow out on this one.” “Be right back.” Kasey heads to the laundry area and grabs the basket with Kiara’s clothes, returning to the bedroom with it and handing Kelley an outfit.

Kasey and Kelley are busy in the kitchen getting supper ready for their crew. “So, Kel, you know the meeting I had earlier with Courage?” “Yeah, you came home smiling so it must have gone well.” “It did, so well in fact that I’m not going to LA, I’m staying right here where I belong.” “I’m glad, I really didn’t want to leave here Kase, this is where we as a family belong. If we are staying her though, we really should look for a bigger house.” “Agreed, the boys deserve their own rooms and our bank account is healthy enough to afford it.” “You think you are going to go back to singing Kase?” “Not right now, I want to be with my family.” “Good answer.”

Soon enough they are at the airport waiting for Kylie’s flight to be called.

Kasey holds her, “You have everything you need right? You know you can call us at any time.”

“I know Mom, I have everything I need and then some; between you, Ash and Kailen I have enough gloves and cleats to get me through the next few seasons. If I need anything else, I know who to ask, everything will be fine; I love you guys.” Kelley joins in the hug, followed by Konner and Kody, “Love you too Little Wild, knock ‘em dead up there.”

Kylie waves to them as she makes her way to the gate and then disappears from sight.

After sticking around for a bit so the boys can watch Kylie’s plane take off, they head home. The boys watch some TV, while Kasey feeds Kiara. “She’s taking to the bottle really well.” “Thankfully, it makes me feel a little less guilty about not breastfeeding her any longer.” “You can’t play with leaky tits, Kase. It had to happen.” “I know.” “What are tits Mom?” Kasey and Kelley bust out laughing, “I’ll tell you when you get older Konner.”

A few months later, Kasey is back to full training and feeling really good. She walks out of the stadium where she had been practising with some of the Courage players and sees a couple of young fans. She smiles and walks over to them. “Hi guys, would you like me to sign your poster?” They both nod. “Are you going to make your hair blue again?” Kasey has to think about the question before realizing what is being asked. Not playing for the past year, she has let her hair grow out and go back to its natural brown colour. “That’s a really good question, and I’m not sure of the answer just yet. Do you think I should?” They both smile and nod. “I’ll think about it, ok? Bye guys.”

Kasey walks over to her car and is heading back home when she gets a phone call from Kylie. She answers it through her blue tooth, “Hey Ky, what’s up?” “I need some advice. There is a boy at school and he asked me if I wanted to hang out with him.” “Do you want to hang out with him?” “Kinda, but he’s older than me and I’m concerned he might expect certain things from me.” “Like sex?” “Yeah.” “And what do you think about that?” “I don’t think I’m ready for it yet.” “Okay, then perhaps you need to have that discussion with him and let him know that; if he’s a good guy then he will be willing to wait.” “And if he doesn’t want to wait?” “I’m not going to tell you not to have sex Ky, but you need to be ready for it, physically, mentally and emotionally. We’ve had the talk and I know you are already on the pill, if you choose to do it then, please be safe about it and use condoms as well ok? I’m not ready to be a grandmother just yet.” “Okay, Mom, I love you.” “I love you too Ky, so how’s soccer going?” “So good Mom, 3 straight clean sheets; I even stopped a pk!” “Nice Ky! Have you heard from any schools yet?” “Not yet, but there was a scout from UNC at my last game Mom. I talked to him and he said they were very interested in me.” “That’s awesome!”

“I have to go now Mom, but I’ll call you later; give my love to everyone. Bye.”

Kasey walks into the house and is met with the smell of Kelley’s lasagna and a quiet house.

“Where are the kids?”

“At your Mom’s for the night. Now, would you like some wine or a beer?”

‘You trying to get me drunk Kel?”

“No, I just thought it might be nice for us to chill out a bit.”

“In that case, a beer would be good.”

“Coming right up. Supper isn’t quite ready let’s get comfy on the couch while we wait.”

“I spoke with Kylie on the way home; she called to talk to me about sex, with a boy. I think she’s straight Kel.”

“That could always change, look at you and me for that matter. Is she?”

“No, she isn’t yet, but she is interested in someone and scared he will expect it from her. I told her to be upfront with him about it and be safe if she decides to do it.”

“Okay, our girls growing up Kase.”

“Yeah, she also told me that she spoke with a scout from UNC, but hasn’t heard anything yet.”

“She will have faith.”

**BEEP**

“Supper is ready. Grab a seat I will serve.”

“You know I never would have pictured all those years ago when we met that not only would I tame the Kelley O’Hara, but have her serving me supper wearing an apron.”

“If you’re good Kase, I’ll take my apron off along with everything else.”

“In that case, can we skip over supper and get right to the dessert portion of the meal?”

Kelley makes sure the oven is off and the food covered over before grabbing Kasey’s hand and leading her back to the bedroom.

Laying together in the sheets afterwards, “OMG, Kel, that was so good. I needed that so bad.” “Nah Kase we both needed it. We need to make sure we prioritize some us time every now and again.” “Definitely, my sexy wife.” They kiss and hold each other for a bit until Kasey’s tummy grumbles. Throwing on some clothes they both head out to the kitchen and eat their supper.

“Kel, do you think I should cut my hair short and colour it like it was before?”

“Wild Thing is a huge part of who you are Kase and if it takes a cut and colour to bring the beast back out then I say do it. You are back in camp in a few weeks, you are physically ready, maybe a haircut will help bring your confidence back.”

“I think it’s time for the purple beast to come out and play. I’ll call for an appointment in the morning.”

3 weeks later as Kasey is going through all the physical testing requirements the Courage are throwing at her, Kelley and the kids come running in.

“What’s wrong? Why are you here?”

Kelley hands Kasey her phone, “You weren’t answering your phone. Read this email, that Kylie sent on to us.”

OMG!!! SHE DID IT, SHE GOT A SCHOLARSHIP OFFER TO UNC!!!

At this point, Kasey is in tears and all of the Courage staff and players are watching on.

“She got 6 offers Kase! 6 offers! All full ride.” 

“Holy shit!” Kasey looks at her sons, “Sorry guys, don’t say that.”


	5. Chapter 5

** Kylie's POV **

I just got back from training with the Senior team, they have a friendly coming up soon against France and asked me to join them as their #3 Goalkeeper. As exhausted as I currently am, it felt amazing to be on the same field and playing with players with such high skills levels. I caught myself watching on and being awestruck by some of their plays. Their shots are really hard and I got winded taking a shot from Huitema to the gut. Jordyn ran over and made sure I was okay before she continued training, she’s cute and has a nice smile. She makes me question if I really am straight sometimes. I went out with that guy Adam a couple of times and we even kissed, but when I told him I didn’t want to sleep with him he ghosted me. Oh well, I should be focusing on school and soccer anyways, not a relationship.

So back to the team and training, they have taken me in as one of their own; Kailen is uber protective of me and I think that Jessie being the Captain and leader of the team may have told them that they need to look after me. It’s been nice being recognized for my talent and abilities with Soccer Canada and not just because I wear the name Wild O’Hara on my back. That’s always been my biggest fear, being treated differently because of who my Moms are. That’s another nice thing about wearing the red and white of Canada, I’m not in the shadow of one of the greatest US goalkeepers of all time, my Mom, Kasey.

I’m so proud of what my Moms have accomplished in their careers, I mean how can you not be? Between them, they have appeared in 5 World Cups and 5 Olympics, not to mention winning 3 NWSL Championships along with 2 Goalkeeper of the Year awards and an assortment of other accolades; our basement is packed with medals and trophies. And then you have my Moms singing career on top of that and the awards she has won from that. It’s pretty cool walking down the hallway and having gold and platinum records looking back at you. I still play the guitar and write songs in my free time, I’ve never shown them to anyone though, I’m sure they aren’t good enough to be recorded; maybe one day I’ll show them off, but not now.

My Moms have always been supportive of me and my choices when I mentioned moving to Vancouver for the Excel program, they flew up here checked the program out and got me set up with the best schooling, tutors and hosts I could ask for. I’m sure it also helped that they knew Diana and her wife Rhian were going to be my coaches. Momo has always told me, “If you can dream it, you can achieve it.” It’s become my mantra of sorts.

Something you don’t know is that while I was still attending a private school in North Carolina, I was subjected to a lot of bullying and teasing because of who my Moms are. When I was chosen to represent Canada at the U14 level, some of the girls made comments that I wasn’t good enough to play for the US so I ended up playing for Canada. The truth is, it was always my plan to play for Canada; I was born there and spent the first 10 years of my life living here. I’m a proud Canadian, and my dream is to help the red and white team rise up the world rankings to #1, win a World Cup and maybe even an Olympic medal. It would be nice to show those girls how wrong they were about me and my country.

Now that I’ve blabbered on about the past, let’s bring it back to the present and my future.

Over the past few months, I’ve met with and been interviewed by scouts representing schools from across North America gauging my interest in attending their schools and being a part of their soccer team. Diana had to step in on my behalf when it became overwhelming, apparently good goalkeepers are hard to find and considering I have already been representing my country at the U17 level, attended a couple of senior camps, and have a pretty good GPA to boot it helps my case.

My teammates have all been bragging about all the offers they have received so far. I’ve received a few offers so far, but from schools here in Canada and none of them are full scholarship. The schools aren’t known for their soccer programs, so I’ve put them to the side for now. I’m holding out hope on hearing from my #1 choice which is and always has been UNC, I’ve dreamed of being a Tarheels for almost as long as I’ve played soccer and living in North Carolina and being able to watch some games, made me want it even more. Just to cover my bases I also spoke with a scout about attending Momos’ alma mater Stanford, even though I can’t see myself as a Cardinal.

I decide to grab a shower and get something to eat before logging on to my email for probably the millionth time today to check if there are any more offers.

Sitting down and looking at the screen, I take a couple of deep breaths before signing in and I see I have not 1 or 2 new emails, but 10! Holy crap! Looking at the senders' list I see UCLA, Duke, Penn State, Stanford, UVA, and UNC!! I waste no time in opening the email from them and immediately I’m brought to tears when I see, “Congratulations, we are pleased to be able to offer you a full academic/athletic scholarship….” I read over the email 3 times before it finally starts to sink in, I’m going to UNC on a scholarship. I’m in shock, my dream is coming true.

I compose myself and read the remainder of the emails and find I have similar offers from all of the schools, holy shit! I did it!

I need to tell my Moms, I try calling them but they both go to voicemail and I don’t want to tell them like that. I remember that Mom is at camp for the Courage right now and probably doesn’t have her phone on her and maybe Momo turned her ringer off so it wouldn’t wake up Kiara.

Desperate to share my good news with them, I take pictures of the offers, and attach them to an email which I then send to both my Moms and await their response.

Figuring out the time difference, I know I’m okay to call two people who have supported me all the way. No, I’m not talking about my grandparents, but they will find out soon, I promise. I’m talking about Ashlyn and Ali Krieger-Harris.

** _RING, RING_ **

“Hey, Little Wild, how are things going up there in the great white north?”

“Really good Ash, how are you guys?”

“Good, Athena is teething and pretty grumpy at the moment.”

“That’s too bad, make sure you give her a hug and kiss for me, ok?”

“Will do.”

“Is Ali nearby?”

“Yeah.”

“Can you put me on speakerphone please?”

“Sure.”

“Hey, Ali!”

“Hey Ky, what’s up?”

“I have some news to share with you, Ash are you sitting down?”

“Nope.”

“Sit down.”

“Okay, this news better be worth all the hype kid.”

“Trust me it is. I got 6 scholarship offers today.”

“That’s awesome!”

“Just wait, one of the offers was from your alma mater Ash.”

“OMG, You got an offer from UNC?”

“Yep, full-ride academic/athletic scholarship baby!”

“Ky, Ash can’t talk right now, she’s busy balling like Athena has been the last few days. We are so proud of you kid! What did your Moms say about it?”

“I haven’t actually talked to them yet. I’m waiting for them to call me, I sent them a nice little email including all of the offers in it, but highlighting the UNC one.”

Kylie hears screaming in the background.

“Little Wild, we better go, Athena is calling. Congratulations kid, so proud of you. Can’t wait to see you in a Tar Heels uniform. Take soon ok? Bye.”

“Bye Ash.” 


	6. Chapter 6

Kylie is working on homework when she gets a Facetime request from her Mom. She hits the button to accept it and sees both her Moms on the screen.

“Hi Moms, how are you?”

“Considering I now have to redo most of my testing because I couldn’t focus on it, I’m pretty good how are you?”

“I’m good, so what’s going on?” Kylie smiles as she asks.

“You know damn well what’s going on kiddo; Congratulations, we are so proud of you.”

“Thanks, Momo.”

“I can’t believe you got offers from all those schools Ky.”

“I got a few more from Canadian schools as well, but they can’t match those other offers.”

“I guess there’s no chance of you accepting the Stanford offer over UNC eh Ky?”

“Sorry Momo, but it’s UNC all the way.”

“Worth a shot. I just figured if you went there you could apply to the sorority I belonged to because you’d be a legacy and plus it’s a killer school!”

“Kel, our daughter isn’t going to follow in your footsteps and become the next “Frat Daddy O’Hara.”

Kelley kisses Kasey on the cheek, “I’m just going to check on the kids, it’s too quiet.” Before disappearing from the screen.

“So, what are your plans now?”

“I’m obviously going to confirm the UNC offer and keep training with the Senior team. Sinc added me to the roster for their friendly, so I’m going to be able to sit on the bench for it. They assigned me #21 because Kailen is wearing the #1 jersey. It looks weird having a new number after I’ve been #1 since I switched to being a keeper. Kailen said it was because I was Wild Thing version 2.1, better than the original."

“Ky, it’s only a number, don’t let it play in your head too much – work hard and earn back the #1.”

“Says the #1 keeper in the world.”

“Ky, we’ve had this talk before.”

“I know Mom, it’s just hard sometimes you know?”

“I get it. It took me a long time, to prove that I was more than Kelley O’Hara’s wife; I can only imagine the pressure you have on your back. So topic change, have you told anyone else your news?”

“I called Ash and Ali earlier and told them.”

“I’m sure Ash is bouncing off the walls right now.”

“She was pretty happy about it. I think it’s too late to call Grandma K and Papa D with the news and I figured you might like to share the news with Grandma Pat.”

“I already called her on my way home to let her know, she is really happy for you Ky; we all are.”

“KASE, I NEED YOUR HELP!”

“Ky I better go sounds like the boys have gotten into trouble again.”

“They really are O’Hara’s aren’t they?”

“They definitely have Kelley’s energy, it keeps things interesting, to say the least. I love you Ky, I’m so proud of you Little Wild, have a good night.”

“Night Mom, love you.”

Kylie finishes off her assignment before getting ready for bed, holding her phone and scrolling through social media she smiles when she comes upon a post with Alex and Tobin in it celebrating their anniversary.

**New Message**

**Little Wild:** Happy Anniversary Talex. I got into UNC, I’M GONNA BE A TARHEEL!

**Tobs:** CONGRATS!! Al and I both send hugs. Have you told Harris yet?

**Little Wild:** Yeah, she was crying.

**Tobs: **Not surprising, the big bad tattooed keeper has always been a softy when it comes to you.

**Little Wild:** Yeah, Ash is awesome. I’m going to be on Canada’s bench for their friendly against France.

**Tobs:** I know, Sinc told me. We’ll be watching for you.

**Little Wild:** Thanks, Tobs, give my love to Alex and the soon to be little Heath – Morgan.

**Tobs:** I will, night kid.

Days later Kylie walks out onto the field at the brand new Sea to Sky Stadium in Vancouver with her Canadian teammates for warm-ups. The stands are filling up and she is blown away by everything.

Her fellow keeper Sabrina D’Angelo grabs her arm as she walks by, “Welcome to the show kid, now let’s get warmed up.” Kylie follows along knowing she won’t be playing in the game, but it’s an honour even to put the uniform on and sit on the bench.

In the crowd, Kasey and Jen watch on and takes some pictures of Kylie. It worked out that Kasey was in Portland for a game and flew to Vancouver immediately afterwards to surprise her eldest daughter while Jen came to support her wife.

The teams head in from their warmups and Kylie looks at the purple goalkeeper shirt in front of her, running her hand over the Soccer Canada crest and her name before pulling it over her head. This feeling never gets old, she thinks as she takes a seat and waits for the coaches final words. Once they are done they bench players make their way out of the room and the starters lineup in the tunnel.

In front of a crowd of over 20,000 strong the Canadian team goes on to a 3 – 0 victory with goals coming from Prince, Huitema and their Captain Fleming. Kailen makes 5 saves on her way to collecting the clean sheet.

After the game, Kylie gets showered and changed and heads out of the room to be met by her Mom and Jen waiting for her. Seeing Kasey she wraps her arms around her, “I didn’t know you were here.” “Do you really think I would miss seeing you put on the Canadian uniform for the first time?” “I’ve worn it before Mom, but this one definitely felt different.” “I know, the first time I put on the US uniform I felt it; you feel heavy and light at the same time.” “Yeah, exactly. I’m glad you are here Mom and Jen; you didn’t bring Kiara with you?” “Not this time. You’ll see everyone soon at your graduation.” “I can’t believe that in 2 months I’m going to be done high school.” “Now, I feel old.” “Me too.” “Jen, go find your wife.” Jen walks away in search of Jessie.

“It’s still weird to think that those two are married.” “I know eh? It only took Jessie finishing UCLA and Jen bouncing around the NWSL a bit for them to finally get together.”

“Let’s grab a quick bite and then I need to catch a flight back to Portland. Can you drive me to the airport Ky?” “Yep, got my car in the lot.”

Two months later the entire Wild O’Hara clan grabs a flight to Vancouver to be in attendance for Kylie’s high school graduation. They take plenty of pictures as it one of the few opportunities they’ve had when all of them are dressed up. With a little ice cream bribery, the boys are both wearing ties and as Kasey takes a few pictures of her children she finds herself fighting tears. Kelley wraps her arms around her from behind, “You ok babe?” “Yeah, it’s just overwhelming seeing our beautiful family all together.” “I know what you mean, we are blessed.” After enjoying the moment, soon things get back to normal with the boys running around and removing their ties and Kiara crying out for attention. “Rock, paper, scissors for who has to catch the boys?” “Nope, I’m retired from running around; all you babe.” Kelley heads over to get Kiara from Kylie while Kasey tracks down Konner and Kody.

Things start to get back to normal after that or as normal as things can be in the busy Wild O’Hara household. Kylie returns home and is allowed to participate in workouts with the Courage alongside Kasey. She starts getting regular call ups as the Canadian team starts to get closer World Cup qualifying.

Kasey is back to playing at the top of her game, wearing the Captain’s armband and helping the team to remain near the top of the league. Her return to form has meant she also has received an invite to rejoin the US team in their World Cup qualifying attempts.

It’s been difficult for Kelley to watch her two girls continue to pursue their dreams, when her own career ended sooner than she would have liked, as a result of her wonky ankle; after a couple of surgeries on it, she wasn’t able to regain her form and ended up retiring after the 2020 season. Kasey and she started to look into their options for a family and after a couple of failed attempts, Kelley finally became pregnant with the twins.

With her music career going full steam ahead along with playing soccer, for both the Courage and the USWNT team, Kasey wasn’t around as much as she would have liked during the boy’s first two years. When she had to miss their second birthday for a concert in Paris, she told the record that she wouldn’t be resigning once her contract came up; her family was more important to her than the money she was bringing in. Shortly after that decision, she sprung the idea on Kelley of adding to their family and once her schedule cleared up, she let Kelley knock her up. In other words, her wife pushed the plunger that resulted in Kiara. 


	7. Chapter 7

The NWSL season nears its end and the Courage find themselves needing victories in their last two games to secure the last playoff position.

The second to last game of the season finds them in Los Angeles to take on the Stars, led by their Captain, Christen Press and midfielders Jessie Fleming and Jennifer Sheridan who was picked up from Minnesota in a midseason trade. Jen was happy with this trade as it reunited her with her wife who was selected by the with the #1 overall pick in the 2022 NWSL College Draft.

The Courage land at LAX and head to pick up their bags before making their way out to an awaiting bus to take them on to the hotel. Kasey collects Kiara’s stroller and other supplies and stacks them on the baggage cart with the help of her personal assistant/bodyguard Steven. Yep, that Steven, turns out he was tired of being just a chauffeur to the stars, and when Kasey was in LA doing record label stuff, they struck up a conversation and he’s been working for her since and they’ve become really close friends. When Kasey travels, she brings Kiara along with her and he watches her while the game is going on. He is also Kiara’s father, but only a handful of people aside from Kasey, Kelley and he are aware of that.

The bus pulls up at the hotel where they will be staying for the next two nights and the players disembark, removing their bags from underneath and getting their room assignments. Kasey being the Captain and having Kiara is allowed to have her own room, but often opts to room with their Assistant Coach Heather O’Reilly for old times sake. This time around she decided to take advantage of having a room to herself, she gets everything set up for when Kiara gets back from her walk and lays back on the bed to have a quick nap in the meantime.

**KNOCK, KNOCK**

Kasey gets up assuming it’s probably Steven and Kiara at the door but is met by the smiling faces of Christen, her girlfriend Julie Johnston (she dropped the Ertz after her divorce), a very pregnant Alex Heath – Morgan along with her wife Tobin and HAO. Kasey is surprised to see Julie with the group as she doesn’t play for either team, she still is with the Chicago Red Stars.

She lets them in and they assemble on the beds, Christen, looks around and not seeing Kiara is noticeably disappointed.

“She’s not here Pressy, she was a bit grumpy on the flight so Steven took her for a walk, they should be back soon though.”

“Ok.” Julie puts her arm around Christen as she sits down on the bed.

“So, what’s up guys?” Kasey says as she pulls out the desk chair and sits down.

“We came to invite you out for supper,” Alex adds.

“Ok, you couldn’t have just called or messaged instead of coming here and asking?”

“We could have but we are wondering if you pull on a certain Italian restaurant on the strip. Apparently, none of us is worthy of a table and or reservation.”

“How many are we?” Kasey asks looking at the group and no one responds, “Forget it, I’ll just request the backroom, they can’t really turn down the majority owner. I was planning on checking in on it while I was here anyway.”

Kasey picks up her phone and keycard, “I’ll be right back.” Heading out into the hallway, she calls the restaurant. “Mario’s, Keira speaking how may I help you?”

“Hello, Keira, this is Kasey Wild O’Hara calling, please transfer me to the manager on duty.”

“Yes ma’am, right away, please hold.”

“Rocco speaking, how may I help you?”

“Rocco, it’s Kasey. I’m in town and am planning on having supper there this evening with some friends, please make the backroom available for our group at 7.”

“Of course Kasey, is there anything else I can do for you?”

“Could you please let the staff know that in future when my friends call, there are always to be tables available to them.”

“I will do that immediately.”

“Thank you, I’ll see you this evening Rocco.”

Kasey pushes the button to end the call before returning to her room.

“We’re all set for 7 this evening, and don’t worry in future you will have no issues getting tables.”

The group of players catch up for a bit before there is another knock on the door. HAO gets up this time to answer it and lets Steven and Kiara in. Kiara is sound asleep in the stroller, so the players try to be quiet and let it stay that way. Kasey lets Steven know of their plans for later and he leaves to arrange for transportation for them.

Word gets around and soon there are a few more players added to the group for their meal together, mainly veteran players Sam Mewis and Abby Dahlkemper who are still with the North Carolina team and Jessie and Jen rate an invite as well. 

Arriving at the restaurant that Kasey sunk most of the earnings from her second album into, she looks around and sees paparazzi staking out their claim on the sidewalk across the street. They start snapping as Kasey and her group exit their cars, Kasey makes sure that Kiara’s face is covered as much as possible as they make their way inside and to the back area. Inside the restaurant Kasey sees a few of her celebrity friends enjoying a meal. She acknowledges them before carrying her daughter into the back area and getting her situated in a highchair. 

“Wild, you planning on joining the US team for CONCACAF?”

“If extended an invite I was considering it, but I’m not sure they need me. Franch, Campbell and Bledsoe have been doing the job.”

Jessie and Jen look at Kasey, “Wild, the Canadian invites will be extended in two days time, I think you should know that Kylie’s name is on the list.”

“Are you serious Fleming?” Jessie nods and smiles, “Sinc told me, she may even start a game. Please don’t tell Sinc I told you.” Kasey covers her mouth and feels the tears pool in her eyes. “We thought you should know, in case you were planning on turning down the invite. I think everyone at this table would love to see a Wild Thing vs. Little Wild match up on Canadian soil no less. I can just imagine the coverage that would get.” Everyone smiles and nods in agreement.

“That would be absolutely amazing, I’m completely on board for that.”

“That’s good because I happen to know for a fact that your name is on the US list of invitees to camp.” Kasey looks at HAO with a questioning look. “You forget that Foudy, Hamm and I are tight Wild?”

After that the conversation turns back to the game tomorrow and which team will come out on top as well as Alex’s plans to return to the field after giving birth. She figures to be back on the field and ready to go for the World Cup; Kasey lets her know she will have a long road ahead of her to get back in shape. After finishing eating the Courage players head back to their hotel while the Stars players head back to their apartments for the evening.

As it’s the night before a big game and Kasey is starting, she needs her sleep; so after changing and giving Kiara her last bottle, she kisses her forehead and tucks her in the portable crib situated in Steven’s room. Watching as her little angel sleeps, Steven emerges from the bathroom after grabbing a shower.

“She really is perfect isn’t she Kasey?”

Kasey nods before turning towards the door, “Goodnight Steven, call me if you need anything.” She heads down a couple of doors to her room, grabs something to sleep in, changes and gets comfy in her bed.

**New Message**

**Beautiful 1:** I know it’s late and you are probably already in bed asleep, but I just wanted to let you know, I love you. Sweet dreams Kel, I’ll see you in a few days. Hug and kiss the boys for me.

**Sexxy Wife:** I love you too. Kody had a bad dream and woke up screaming, so I brought him into our bed. He just fell back asleep and I’m heading that way as well. See you in my dreams beautiful; night Kase.

Kasey double checks her alarm is set, plugs in her phone, turns off the lamp and is asleep in no time.

At the same time as her Mom is sleeping Kylie and Brianna are stumbling into the latter's apartment in Ottawa after just returning from a party. With Brianna’s parents away for the weekend the two friends decided to crash a party and have a few drinks with kids from Brianna’s school. Kylie being the soberer of the pair helps her friend into her room and get out of her clothes, before turning to strip out of her own skinny jeans. As she sits on the side of the bed sliding the jeans off, she feels Brianna’s arms around her midsection from behind. When Brianna’s hands move under her shirt and she begins drawing on her abs, Kylie is unsure what to do; she just knows she doesn’t want it to stop. Her heart rate starts to increase as her body responds to the touch. This is her best friend and a girl, she tries to rationalize that the response is due to the alcohol in her system; but she needs to know for sure. She turns around and sees Brianna in just her bra and underwear, looking at her mouth and lips, she tries to fight the urge to kiss her friend. Brianna beats her to it pulling her toward closer to her before slowly pressing her lips to Kylie’s. Brianna pulls away when Kylie doesn’t initially respond, but Kylie pulls her back in and rejoins their lips with more force. She hears Brianna let out a moan with the contact and slides her tongue along her bottom lip asking for entrance which she gets. Their tongues make contact and Kylie lets out a moan as she lays down on top of her friend and they continue to make out. After a few minutes they separate and Kylie looks at Brianna, they are both breathing hard and have the same look of uncertainty on their faces. Kylie climbs off of Brianna and makes her way into the bathroom, splashing water on her face and looking at herself in the mirror, she doesn’t know what to think right now. When she emerges from the bathroom, she is thankful that it appears as though Brianna is asleep, she climbs under the covers beside her, closes her eyes and tries to fall asleep; eventually, it comes.

The next morning which was actually only 4 hours after they went to bed, Kylie’s alarm goes off and looking over at the still sleeping Brianna determines that perhaps the early morning run is exactly what she needs to get her thoughts in order that is provided she is able to keep her stomach contents from paying a repeat visit. She gets herself changed and sends Brianna a message telling her where she is, knowing that her friend will check her phone as soon as she wakes up.

As Kylie begins her run, she starts to realize that she needs to talk with someone about what happened. Looking at the time she knows there is one person, who more than likely is already up and should be able to give her the answers she needs. Finding a bench she stretches herself out before taking a seat in the small park. Taking out her phone she sends a message

**New Message**

**Kylie:** Are you awake? I could really use some advice right now, it’s time-sensitive.

**Krieger:** I’m awake, what kind of advice Ky?

**Kylie:** Can I call you?

**Krieger: **Sure. 

**RING, RING**

“Hey Ky, what’s so important that you need advice this early in the morning? And why aren’t you calling one of your Moms?”

“They aren’t awake yet and I want an outside perspective.”

“Okay, what’s going on? You aren’t in trouble are you?”

“No, not yet anyway, I went to a party last night with my friend Brianna and we had a few drinks of the punch they were serving.”

“Putting aside that fact for a moment that you are underage and were drinking, what else happened that has got you spiralling?”

“When we got back to Brianna’s place, we kissed. I kissed my best friend Ali and I don’t know what it means.”

“Did you like the way the kiss made you feel?”

“Yes.”

“Okay, so is the problem you are having because you kissed a girl or your best friend?”

“Because she is my best friend and I don’t want it to make things weird between us.”

“So, not because she is a girl?”

“No, she was actually a better kisser than Adam the guy I went out with a few times.”

“Are you afraid that because you liked kissing her it makes you gay?”

“I’m not gay, I don’t think, because I like boys too. I guess I’m bi then.”

“Sounds like it kid. I think you need to talk with Brianna about things and call your Mom if you still have questions that need answering. Also, no more drinking!”

“Yes Ali, thanks for listening to me. I should probably get back to the apartment now, Brianna might be wondering where I am.”

“I’m always just a phone call away if you need me. I love you Ky.”

“Love you too, bye Ali.”

“Bye.” 

Kylie jogs back to the apartment and sees that Brianna is up and attempting to make them coffee and breakfast. Kylie approaches her, “Can we talk about what happened last night?”

Brianna tenses up and backs away from her, “Just forget it, ok? I don’t want to talk about it.” “Bri, we need to talk about it, otherwise things are going to get weird between us. I’m going to quickly grab a shower and change and then we are going to talk.” Kylie heads in to grab what she needs to shower and change.

A short time later she comes back out and finds Brianna sitting on the couch with a cup of coffee in her hands. Kylie makes herself one as well before taking a spot on the couch beside her friend. Brianna puts her cup down on the table and tears begin to form in her eyes. Kylie seeing this puts her down as well before putting her arms around her friend, “Please talk to me Bri.” “I like you Ky, I always have. I wanted to know what it would feel like to kiss you and last night I guess I was feeling brave enough to try.” “And how did you like it?” “I liked it a lot.” They separate and look at each other. “Do you like girls Bri?” Brianna nods and then looks down at her hands. “It’s okay, you don’t need to be ashamed of who you are or who you like around me. C’mon, I have two Moms, you are still my best friend and I love you, this changes absolutely nothing between us and Bri, I liked kissing you too, but I don’t think it should happen again ok?” Brianna smiles at her and they hug before returning to their coffees.

“Do your parents know?” Brianna shakes her head, “You are the only one.” 


	8. Chapter 8

“Ky, can I ask you something?” Brianna looks at Kylie. Kylie nods indicating she can go ahead with her question, “You said you liked kissing me too, does that mean you like girls? Do you like me?”

“Bri, I like girls and boys. I think you’re cute, but you are my best friend and I would never want to do anything that could jeopardize that. Not to mention I’m heading back home soon and it wouldn’t be fair to either of us to start something now.

“Ok, I don’t want to lose you as my best friend either.”

“Are you planning on telling anyone else?”

“I think I’m going to start with Taylor first and then my Mom. I don’t think she will have an issue with it, she never cared about your Moms. I’m more concerned about how my Dad is going to react.”

“Everything will be ok Bri, I’m only a call away.” Kylie hugs Brianna, “Thank Ky. What time is your Moms game on at?” “7 o’clock our time.” “Cool, let’s watch Brooklyn 99, order pizza and then we can watch the game.”

“Sounds good. The Courage needs to win today to stay in the playoff race, I can only imagine what my Mom is going through right now. She’s going to have to contend with Press and Tobs firing on her today; last time they played she didn’t have a good game and ended up getting red-carded for going after the ref. I’ve never seen her that pissed off during a game, usually, she is locked in. The ref deserved it though, he called a horrible game and called a pk where there clearly wasn’t one. Even the announcers agreed it wasn’t a pk.”

“Should definitely be interesting to watch then.”

In Los Angeles, Kasey finishes up with a team meeting and feeds Kiara some lunch as the remainder of the players and coaches make their way out of the room, to chill for a bit before it’s time to head to the game.

**New Message**

**Sexxy Wife:** How are my girls today?

**Beautiful 1:** Good, we are just having lunch, how about you?

**Sexxy Wife:** At the park with the boys and Buddy, trying to wear them out a bit so I can watch your game in peace.

**Beautiful 1:** Good luck with that! I should go though the princess is demanding my attention.

**Sexxy Wife:** Admit it, you love it!

**Beautiful 1:** I do, I love you and our family Kel.

**Sexxy Wife:** I love you too Kase, good luck in your game Wild Thing; try not to get a red this time.

**Beautiful 1:** Don’t go there Kel!

**Sexxy Wife:** Bye Babe

**Beautiful 1:** Bye

Kasey finishes eating and cleaning up Kiara’s mess before carrying her upstairs, knocking on Steven’s door, he opens it talking on his phone.

“Hey babe, I should go Kasey just got here with Kiara, yes, I love you too, be safe, bye.” Steven tosses his phone on the bed before reaching for Kiara.

“How is that handsome stunt double of yours doing?”

“He tweaked his shoulder again jumping out of a moving car, but other than that he says he is fine. He is done shooting in two days, then planning on taking some time off.”

“Why don’t you stay here with him after we leave, you haven’t spent a ton of time together lately and I know you miss him.”

“Are you sure, I don’t want to leave you with any issues.”

“We will be fine, the new house is far more secure than the old one was. I guarantee we aren’t going to come home to someone random sitting on our couch.”

“Okay, just promise me you will checks all the locks and set the alarm.”

“I promise, now I think someone needs a change and a nap.” Steven looks at Kiara and nods, “I meant me, but it works for her as well. I’ll see you at bus time.” Kasey gives Kiara a kiss on the head before heading back to her room for a pregame nap.

A few hours later she is back up and getting changed into her Courage travel wear. She double checks she has everything for her and Kiara before meeting Steven outside of his room and swapping bags for her daughter; who is now dressed in Courage t-shirt, shorts and little Nikes. Kiara probably could open her own Nike store, after 4 years with Under Armour Kasey switched over to the competition and they have been outfitting all of the kids since.

They make their way on to the bus for the ride to Banc of California Stadium where Stars FC play out of. It’s always a reunion of sorts when Kasey is in Cali and playing the Stars, as the stars come out to watch the games. They have the highest season ticket base and attendance in the NWSL thanks in large part to the ownership pool of A-list celebrities including Taylor Swift and Serena Williams.

Pulling up to the stadium the Courage disembark and make their way inside past the crowd of fans and autograph seekers. Normally Kasey would stop and sign a few autographs and take some pictures, but she isn’t going to with Kiara in her arms and apologizes as she makes her way inside. Once she passes Kiara over to Steven and gives her one final kiss in the head, Kasey puts her headphones on and cranks her playlist.

Some things never change and Kasey gets herself changed and then brings out a couple of tennis balls to play with to get her head in the game. The Stars players slowly enter their home stadium and a few of them stop to watch Kasey go through her routine including Canadian #2 keeper Sabrina D’Angelo who is also the Stars #1.

“I would suggest not interrupting her routine.” Christen appears beside their keeper, “She plays better when she is pissed and we need to be able to score tonight.” They both leave Kasey to do her thing and head in to do their own.

Soon enough Kasey heads out for warmups along with Courage backup Lainey Burdett. They go through their warm-ups and Kasey is feeling really good and confident even with the though of Christen, Tobin and Jessie coming at her all game.

She gets changed into her red goalkeeper kit, not the best combo with her purple hair but still better than the god awful yellow one she has been stuck wearing as of late. Sliding the Captain band into its place she heads into the bathroom for a final check and self-talk. She smiles when she sees the reflection of the name Wild O’Hara on the back of her jersey. Once Kelley officially retired, Kasey added O’Hara to her jersey to surprise her wife on their anniversary. Kasey makes her way back in and picks up her gloves, looking at them until she hears a voice yell out, “Wild” “Yes Coach” “Get your gloves on.” She smiles at HAO as she pulls them on and rips at the Velcro on them.

They line up in the tunnel and Kasey is beside Christen wearing a gold and black uniform and her own armband. They hug and wish each other good luck before making their way out to the field.

Once all the pregame stuff is completed its game on and Kasey is feeling the energy of the sellout crowd of 22,000. She nods to the ref to indicate she is ready and the whistle blows to start them off.

“Bri, come on, hurry up, I’m missing the game.” Kylie and Brianna ended up at the store because they went through their junk food stash sooner than expected. “Nothing usually happens in the first 10 minutes, you’ll be fine.” 

“Stars FC goal scored in the first minute by #17 Tobin Heath assisted by #16 Jessie Fleming.”

Kasey yells at her team in response to their lackadaisical effort in getting back to help her defend. “Get your heads in the game, let’s go NC!”

Kelley is yelling at the screen as much as Kasey is currently yelling at her team. She can’t understand how they just stood there and watched it happen, Kasey was completely hung out to dry.

The game continues and Kasey is being forced to put on a goalkeeping clinic to keep the damage to just one goal against. Her team is being outmuscled and outplayed and she doesn’t know how to get them going. Getting a hold of the ball she signals for her team to head downfield but notices an opening down the right side, running to the top of the box she drops the ball to herself before continuing down the line much to the surprise of everyone, she looks up and sees Jen coming at her, knowing the moves of her friend she cuts around her before passing the ball off to her forward and running back to her goal. As she makes her way back she hears screaming and turns around to find that they have tied the game up. Mewwy comes running back to her and hugs her, “Assist to #1 Kasey Wild O’Hara, what the fuck was that Wild?” “Got tired of watching you guys twiddle your thumbs, decided to take it into my own hands.” 

“Bri, what the heck it’s already tied at 1, told you we needed to hurry up!” Kylie looks at the screen, “OMG that’s my Mom, what the heck was she thinking doing that?” “Looks like they scored from it, so it’s all good. I hope you don’t plan on doing any of your Mom’s fancy stuff for Canada.” “Nah, I’m quite content staying in my box, and I’ll find out tomorrow if I’m going to CONCACAF with the team.” “Stop thinking about it right now and watch the game.”

Kelley is sitting on the couch watching the game with the boys on either side of her, her phone buzzes so she looks down for a minute “Go Mommy Go” she looks up and sees Kasey running the ball and then proceeded to go around Jen attempted tackle before passing off and turning around. The ball is in the net and Kelley screams, scaring the boys. “Sorry guys Mommy just did something really good.”

30 minutes into the game it starts raining and soon the open-air stadium, the grass and players are drenched but play continues as there is no sign of lightning. Just before half time Kasey comes charging out to cut off Tobin, Tobin tries to go around her but slips and falls right on top of Kasey. When the cameras zoom in the keeper stays down and Tobin is calling for the trainers to come to Kasey. It’s then shown that Kasey has blood coming from her nose as a result of taking Tobin’s knee to her face. Tobin watches on clearly concerned for her friends well being. The trainers struggle to get the bleeding under control, walking Kasey over to the sidelines and then down the tunnel to the changerooms. Tobin is told by the ref she needs to change as there is blood on her uniform. The Courage are forced to bring their backup keeper into the game, while the Stars opt to finish out the half down a player. They play possession until the whistle blows for the half and the teams head in. Tobin gets herself changed into a fresh uniform and immediately heads to the visitors’ area to check on Kasey. She is momentarily distracted when she sees the keeper without a shirt on, noticing that she has new ink since they last played together. Looking at her face, she sees the damage for the first time. Crap, KO is gonna kill me, she thinks.

“I’m okay Tobs get back to your team.”

The teams head back out for the second half and it’s downpouring, neither team are able to generate many opportunities on the muddy field. In the 75th minute, Sam Mewis is able to get a shot off from far and it skips past a diving D’Angelo to make it 2 – 1 in favour of the Courage. The game comes to an end with Courage securing 3 points. Kasey is checked out and given the unfortunate news that her nose is broken. After she is fixed up, she looks in the mirror at her swollen face and dark eyes. She gets changed into street clothes and her teammates help her gather up her stuff while she puts ice on her face.

Getting back to the hotel, she is no shape to go out and get something to eat, so HAO is kind enough to bring her something.

“You look like shit Wild.” HAO says as she sits on the bed eating with Kasey, “Have you called your wife yet?” “I messaged her and told her I would call her in the morning, my head hurts and I don’t want to deal with her yelling at me for being careless.” “Wild, it was a complete fluke what happened, Tobs feels horrible about it.” “I know, she has been messaging me nonstop.” “Can you do me a favour and call Ky and let her know I’m ok, her and a friend were supposed to watching the game today.” Kasey hands Heather her phone so she can call Kylie.

**RING, RING**

“Mom? Are you okay?”

“Kylie is HAO, your Mom has a broken nose and her face is pretty swollen at the moment, she just wanted me to call and let you know she is okay, but it kinda hurts for her to talk right now.”

“Okay, tell her I love her.”

“I will kid.”

Kylie turns to Brianna and lets her know what’s going on with her Mom before they decide it’s time to call it an early night as both are currently running on fumes.”

Kelley in the meantime is trying to calm Konner and Kody down for bed after explaining that their Mommy is okay, but is going to have a sore nose for a bit.

HAO heads out of the room to pack her belonging to stay with Kasey in her room that night and at the same time Steven messages her saying he can’t get Kiara to fall asleep. Kasey props her door and then heads to Stevens room to sing her daughter to sleep. It’s uncomfortable for her, but it does the trick and soon the youngest Wild O’Hara is out cold. 

Kasey returns to her room, gets changed for bed and once HAO joins her they watch some TV until both fall asleep listening to the late show.


	9. Chapter 9

Kasey and HAO wake up to her alarm the next morning. Reluctantly they both get up and get moving for breakfast and then a recovery session before boarding a plane back to Raleigh.

HAO looks at Kasey and there is no mistaking the look on her face, “Do I look that bad?” “Your eyes are both black and your nose is swollen.”

“Awesome.”

“Honestly I think you should do up your hair and makeup and own the look. You are Wild Thing after all right?”

“I am, but I didn’t really show it last night.”

“Wild, you got an assist, made a bunch of saves and got run over by the Tobinator and still wanted to continue playing; you showed them why it was the right decision to bring you back and put that band on your arm. Last season was a crap show, Jaelene is a good player but not a leader; she was unable to put aside her own personal convictions and it showed. The players didn’t respect her and ultimately didn’t follow her. I tried to get her to pass the band off to Mewwy or Lynn but she wouldn’t. This team is yours to lead Kase and will be until you leave or retire.”

“I’m not planning on leaving or retiring for at least a couple of years, provided I can keep my health. I would really like to win another World Cup and Olympic medal, so I can match Kelley’s display case.”

“Wild, I’m pretty sure there are more awards in your household with your name on than KO’s already.”

“They are individual awards, and not going to lie I like winning awards and trophies but I’m only 1 part of a team, I like the team awards; because it means we all worked together to win.”

“You sound like a coach Kase, have you thought any further about doing the certifications?”

“You know how Kel and I have been doing camps for the past several years up in Canada, well in order to have them endorsed by the right people you need to be certified. I’m fully certified to Coach pro level in Canada, I didn’t just stop at the basic requirements.”

“Of course you didn’t, you don’t do anything half-assed. How many diplomas and degrees do you have now?”

“A few.”

“So what about US certification Kase? I do courses every year to re-up, you should come.”

“I’ll think about it. Anyways, we need to get down to breakfast; I miss my little princess.”

Kasey and HAO head out to join the rest of the team for breakfast. As they walk in the room, everyone goes silent as they see Kasey’s face. “Yep, I know, I look like shit, now everyone get eating and then get ready for recovery or else you will be running laps for me after practice.”

Kasey grabs her usual breakfast and coffee before sitting at a table with Steven and Kiara. She leans over and kisses her daughter, “Morning cutie.” Before starting to eat. Soon several members of the Courage join her table.

“They are announcing the invites to camp today, you nervous Wild?” Kasey looks at Sam and Abby and shakes her head, “Nope, you?” The players both shake their heads, pretty secure in the feeling that they will get a call later on in the day.

“Who do you think is going to get bumped down to the #4 keeper, Wild? There’s no chance you aren’t top 3.”

“It will really depend on how camp goes I guess, but I’d put money on Aubrey jumping over Jane as she hasn’t been all that impressive in league play this season.”

Kasey finishes eating her own breakfast and then hands her daughter cheerios to eat. “Don’t you need to get to recovery now, Kasey?” Kasey acknowledges Steven’s question with a head nod before standing up, “I packed her bathing suit, maybe she could join us in the water?” “I’ll see you at the pool shortly, I’m sure this little love bug would love nothing more than to splash around for a bit.” “She’s like Kel, she loves the water. I’m waiting for the day Kelley tries to get her on a surfboard.” Kasey kisses Kiara’s chubby little hand before heading up to her room to get changed.

In Ottawa, Kylie has already been up for a couple of hours, been out for a run, showered and is now in the process of getting dressed and packing her bags.

Brianna walks in holding two cups of coffee and hands one to Kylie, “Don’t tell Momo that I’m drinking coffee now ok? She was pretty adamant about it stunting my growth.” “I don’t think that will be a problem Ky, it’s not like I’m in daily contact with either of your Moms.”

They sit down on the side of the bed, Brianna looks over at her friend, “You nervous about today?” “Yeah, it could be my first call up for a major tournament. I know the odds of me playing would be extremely long with Kailen and Sabs in front of me, but I would be content to even just be a cheerleader on the bench for it. To be apart of the Canadian team, playing on Canadian soil is a dream of mine Bri.”

“When you get that call today, I’m going to make sure to bug my parents to get me tickets to the games in Montreal and maybe even the final in Toronto. It’s too bad the US team will be playing their games here and not you guys.”

“You do realize there is a strong possibility that my Mom will be named to the US team right?”

“Now, I definitely need to get tickets and can you hook me up with one of your shirts?”

“I’ll see what I can do. Can we do something to kill time?”

“How about we go to Cora’s for breakfast?”

“Sounds good, I should finish packing first though.” Kylie puts her cup down and throws the last of her clothes in the bag. “Ok done, let’s go!” Brianna laughs at her, “Your Mom is going to hate the fact that you are coming home with a bag full of dirty, stinky clothes just shoved in tight.” “Momo was always pretty bad about packing, so she’s gotten used to it.”

They head off to Cora’s for breakfast.

Kasey back at the hotel in the meantime is growing frustrated as the trainers are limiting the amount of recovery she is allowed to do as she is experiencing some breathing issues due to her swollen nose. She heads to the pool and she sees Kiara and Steven already there waiting. When Kiara sees her, she puts her arms out and mumbles, she’s getting very close to saying her first word and Kasey hopes that they are able to record it. Kasey slides into the pool and after securing her little floaties, Steven passes Kiara over to Kasey before joining them in the pool. Anyone looking on would think they are the perfect little family, and maybe in a different life, they could have been. After they play around for a bit, the rest of the Courage join them and when it’s time for their exercises, Kasey reluctantly passes Kiara back to Steven before she joins them.

Once the pool session is complete the players head back to their rooms to get showered, changed and relax until it’s time to meet the bus to the airport. Kasey heads up and gets cleaned up, changed and makes sure to add a little extra makeup to help balance out the darkness around her eyes, fixes her hair and gets everything packed back up neatly in her suitcase. She heads down to Steven’s room, knocking before he lets her in, and they go about the process of packing up for Kiara. Kasey double-checks the carryon to make sure they have everything they need to entertain the youngster for the roughly 4-hour flight home. Before heading back to her room for a bit.

She is sitting up on the bed scrolling through her phone when there is a knock on the door. She opens it and isn’t surprised to see Tobin, Alex and Christen there. She backs up and lets them in.

Tobin looks and her and puts her head down, “Wild, I really am sorry about what happened.” “Tobs, it was an accident, I’m sure if the grass wasn’t slippery, you would have gotten around me and put the ball in the net.”

“I totally would have.” Tobin grins at her, earning a smack on the arm from Alex, “What it’s true! I’ve scored how many goals on you through the years Wild?”

“Yeah, let’s not go there right now Tobs. So, any word on when they are going to make the calls?”

“Should start anytime now,” Christen adds.

At that moment, Kasey’s phone starts ringing, when she sees the caller id she smiles, “Speaking of the call..”

“Hello.”

“Hi Kasey, it’s Mia Hamm calling.”

“Hey Mia, how’s the family?”

“Good, and how’s everything in the Wild O’Hara household?”

“Busy, but really good.”

“So, Kasey, I know it’s not a secret why I’m calling.”

“No, it’s not.”

“I’m calling to let you know you have been included on the roster for the upcoming CONCACAF tournament up in your home country and actually your hometown if I’m not mistaken.”

“You aren’t mistaken, there will be games played in Ottawa.”

“I need to know your answer, are you accepting the invitation to join the US team?”

“I am.”

“Awesome, I can’t wait to work with you again. We’ll be sending out an email blast later with the full details. See you soon Wild.”

“Can’t wait. Bye Mia.”

“Bye.” 

Kasey looks at her group of friends, “Guess who’s back on the red, white and blue.” Kasey points her thumbs at herself, “This girl.”

“Congrats Wild, it just hasn’t been the same without you on the backline barking orders.”

“Barking huh?” They all nod. “I’m just glad to get the call before I board the plan.”

“I’m sure you were #1 on their list.” Kasey turns towards the very pregnant Alex, “Al, can you please get your wife out of here, before she starts with any more bad puns.” Alex shakes her head, “Nope, I can’t control her, you know that.”

“I do. So how many weeks along are you now?” “36 and counting.” “Oh wow, that’s going to be cutting it close to CONCACAF. The first one’s never usually come on time.”

Tobin puts her arm around Alex, “If anything happens, I will be on the first flight out. Al is going to be staying with her parents while I’m away.”

“Let me know if there is anything I can do to help ok?” They nod.

“Pressy, you’re pretty quiet, what’s going on with you and JJ?”

“We are still taking things slow and keeping it low key. It’s so hard not being in the same city.”

“I think we can all agree with that.”

“Do you think there is a chance of you guys getting married and or having kids in the future?”

“I want too, but Jules is sitting on the fence because of what happened with Zach.”

“I still can’t get over the fact that he had 3 kids with, with 3 different women while they were married; such an asshole. I have faith that things will work out between the two of you Press, you love each other, and love wins right?”

“Okay, as much as I love you guys, you need to get out now, so I can grab a quick nap before the flight. Kiara isn’t a big fan of planes and will probably be awake the entire flight.”

They all hug and promise to be in touch before heading out and on their way. HAO slips in the door as they are leaving, “Mind if I crash here for a bit? My room is currently command central for video replay.”

“No worries, you are always welcome with me. Mia already called me and gave me the news.”

“I know, she messaged me asking what time our flight was, so she could get it in before we left.”

Kasey gets comfy on the bed and closes her eyes with HAO doing the same.

Back in Ottawa, Kylie and Brianna have finished their pancakes topped with whipped cream and fruit and are now trying to decide what else to do to kill some time.

“I got it, how about we head downtown and check out that old music store, you like so much? The one with the CDs and records and stuff.”

“Yes, last time I was there I found a copy of the single/video that Mom did for the World Cup.”

“Do you think she is going to go back to singing anytime soon? I miss the free stuff she used to send me.”

“She promised Momo, she was taking time off to spend more time with us; so I don’t know. There is a room above the garage in the new house that Mom was considering having turned into a recording studio. She is still writing, so maybe it will happen.”

They step off the train in the downtown core and Kylie’s phone begins ringing, “Bri, it’s Sinc.” “OMG, Ky answer it!”

“Hey, Sinc, what’s up?”

“Kylie, I’m calling to invite you to attend our upcoming camp. Congratulations, Little Wild. I’m sure you want to call your Moms now and let them know so I won’t keep you, expect to receive an email later with the full details. I’m proud of you kid, see you soon.”

“Thanks, Sinc, see you soon.”

Kylie looks at Brianna, “You better get those tickets now, I’m going to camp.” Brianna screams before hugging Kylie, “You did it Ky! OMG, my best friend is on the Canadian Women’s National Team!!”

“Not quite yet, I still have to get through the camp, but it looks like it! I need to call my Moms.”

Kylie pulls up Kasey’s contact and hits the Facetime request

“Wild, your phone is ringing. It’s Kylie.” Kasey reaches over and answers the call, it takes a second before her daughter comes into the frame along with Brianna.

“Hi, guys, what’s up?”

“I just got off the phone with Sinc, I’m going to camp Mom.” HAO hearing her, yells, “Congratulations Kylie!” “Is that HAO?” Kasey turns the phone so they can see each other. “Thanks, HAO.”

“Ky, I’m so proud of you; you have worked hard and you deserve this opportunity. Just so you know, I got the call as well this morning.”

“If I make the team we could end up playing against each other then right?”

“Yes.”

“That would be insane!” Kasey and HAO laugh, “That it would be kid.”

They hear an alarm beeping in the background, “Ky, we need to get ready to board our bus to the airport now. I’ll call you when I land okay? I’m so proud of you! Love you! Bye.”

“Bye Mom.”

Kylie’s next call is to Kelley, when the call goes through she sees Konner’s face looking back at her, “Konman, where’s Momo and why do you have her phone?” “I’m right here, Ky, I told him he could answer it.” Konner moves the phone so she can see them all on the couch. “S’up Little Wild?” “I got the call, I’m going to the Canadian camp!” Kelley jumps up from the couch knocking the phone flying out of Konner’s hand, “Shit.” “Don’t say that boys!”

Kelley picks it up as Kylie laughs at her, “Sorry about that. I’m so proud of you Ky, did you call your Mom yet?” “I did, and her face looks pretty rough, she got the call as well. We might play against each other Momo.” “Crap, I don’t know whose jersey I will wear if that happens.” “You’ll be wearing mine!” “I’ve already worn the #1 US jersey a few times, I think it would be a nice change to put a Canadian #21 on. We can figure it out later.”

Kylie turns so Kelley sees Brianna, “Hey Bri, how are you?” “I’m good, heading back to high school soon for my last year, unlike some people who graduated early.” “Bri, have your Mom call or message me and we can coordinate for the games.” “Ok.” “Ky, my phone is dying, I’ll see you tonight at 10 right?”

“Yeah.” “Okay, love you Little Wild, we’ll celebrate when you are both home.”

“Bye Momo, see you tonight.”


	10. Chapter 10

The next weekend finds Kasey and the Courage at home taking on the expansion team from Minnesota Lightning, who’ve struggled with consistency all season long and find themselves at the bottom of the pack. With nothing to lose and bragging rights to be gained by knocking off the 4th ranked Courage team, everyone expects them to come out hungry in search of their 3rd win of their initial season. The Lightning is led by their Captain, Kailen Sheridan.

Sheridan who was earlier this week named to the Canadian roster for their upcoming CONCACAF camp has promised the Minnesota faithful that they will finish their first season on a winning note. Of note for Courage fans is the return to the Soccer Park for longtime Courage player, and former team captain, Jaelene Hinkle who was released by the team prior to the season starting and signed by Minnesota soon afterwards.

Kasey is packing her things and getting ready for the game, “Are you sure you should be playing tonight Mom? What happens if you get hit in the face again?” “Ky, I will be fine. I wore that mask thing all week in practice and it was annoying and restrictive. The doctor cleared me to return; I’m not sitting out a game we need to win.”

“Okay, but please be careful, I really don’t want to see you on the screen again with blood all over your face.” “It was all over my shirt as well, but you couldn’t really see it, because it was red and blended in. Trust me Ky, I will be careful and I know my girls will be overly protective of me tonight.”

“So, practices start soon for you at UNC right?” “Wednesday, but it sounds like the first one will be an orientation and getting to know you session before we really start practising. I’m a freshman and they already have a Senior and Junior goalkeeper, so I’m not even sure if I’ll get to play at all this season.” “Ky, you are just going to have to give 110% in every single practice to show them that you’re ready to play when they need you.” “I plan on Mom, I know how lucky I am just to have the opportunity to put on a Tarheel's uniform.” “I know I don’t say it often enough, but I’m incredibly proud of you and I know how hard you have worked to get where you are. I love you kid.” Kylie and her hug. “Love you to Mom, and I’m proud of you too.”

“I can’t believe my little girl is starting University soon and also competing for a place on Team Canada.” “Yeah, I’m literally just going to get started playing at UNC and then leave for a couple of weeks if everything works out according to plan. That reminds me I have a form for you to fill out and sign because I’m underage.” “What’s it for?” “Medical stuff.” “Okay, I’ll look it over and sign it tomorrow.” 

Kasey grabs her go bag and heads out to their family room. The boys are actually sitting still while watching the sports highlights with Kelley. Kasey pays attention when the NHL preseason highlights come on, she hears a voice, “Momo, can I play hockey when I get bigger?” Kelley turns and looks at Kasey, “How about you ask your Mom, what she thinks about that?” Kody gets up off the beanbag chair and comes over to Kasey, “Mom, can I play hockey?” Kelley lights up knowing how much Kasey has hoped that at least one of the boys would take an interest in her favourite sport besides soccer. “You can definitely play hockey Kody, but first you have to learn to skate.” “Ok, you can teach me.” “That I can do buddy, what about you Konner, do you want to learn how to skate or play hockey?” “I want to be a goalie, so when I fall it won’t hurt because they got those big pads.” Kasey laughs, “We’ll see about that. I have to go now or I’ll be late. Be good for Momo and I’ll see you guys soon, love you.”

Kelley comes over to Kasey and hugs her, “Good luck tonight babe, try not to break your nose again.” “I’ll do my best. Kiara was still sleeping when I passed her room, I made sure the monitor is on. Love you Kel and I’ll see you after.” They kiss before Kasey heads out.

Kasey puts on her usual playlist for the long drive to the park from their new house. 40 minutes later she arrives and turns in the parking lot, that is already starting to fill up with tailgaters. She is waved through and parks in the assigned parking lot. She grabs her bag from the passenger seat of the sponsored black 2025 Chevy Camaro with gold accents and walks towards the player entrance. She hears her name being called and makes her way over to the fence to sign a few autographs and take a few pictures with fans before the game. The security guards all wish her good luck and she makes the familiar trek to the Courage changeroom.

Usually, she is one of the first players to arrive and enjoys some quiet time before the others show, but today she finds that a handful of her players are already there and the music is already blasting through the speakers. She acknowledges a few of the players, before heading over to her stall. She gets herself changed into her warmups, puts her headphones in and playlist on, grabs the tennis balls from the top shelf and heads out and down the hall to the area that is now blocked off for her. She completes her cycle and heads back to the room, seeing that all of the players are now accounted for and getting ready.

Breaking from the usual routine of not talking much before the games, she turns the speaker off and gets their instant attention.

“You all know that I prefer to do my talking on the field. I decided to change things up a bit tonight. This could be our last game of the season and I wanted to take the time to let you all know how much I have enjoyed playing with this group this season and to let you know how proud I am of each and every one of you for rebounding from a rough season last year and giving your all for me this season. I am proud of this team and I’m very proud to wear the Captain’s armband and lead this group onto the field. Now, about tonight, the Lightning are in the last place, but this doesn’t mean we take them lightly; we go out and play our game, not theirs, play smart and we will win, it’s as simple as that.” Kasey turns and puts the music back on before heading to the trainer’s room to get her hands taped up. Once that’s done, she takes the time to fix her cleats and shin guards before grabbing her gloves and heading out for warmups.

As the warmups conclude Kasey grabs a water bottle and walks with her teammates back to the tunnel, Kailen sees her and calls her aside, “Wild, watch your back tonight, Hinkle has promised money to anyone who can take you out.” “Shit, thanks for letting me know.” “I don’t know what the deal is between you two, but that girl has a major dislike for you.” “When Kelley had her miscarriages, Hinkle’s response was that it wasn’t in God’s plans for us to have children through unnatural means and then when I announced I was pregnant and taking the season off, she made a comment that I would probably lose the baby.” “Are you serious?” “Dead serious, one of the conditions of me resigning with the Courage was that she was to be traded or released before it would happen.” “Wow, I’m sorry Kase, don’t worry about her I’ll take care of it. Good luck tonight.” “Thanks.”

Kasey heads back into the changeroom just as the pregame speech is finishing and quickly changed into her teal keeper shirt.

Kailen in the meantime is absolutely furious hearing about what her teammate said to Kasey and interrupts their coaches speech. She asks all of the staff to leave the room so she can talk to the team. Once the room is cleared, she walks over to where Jaelene is sitting, “There are two sides to every story Hinkle and from what I just heard, you deserved to have your ass booted out of here and if it were up to me you probably wouldn’t be in the league anymore. Your words hurt good friends of mine and if I see any of you deliberately going after any member of the Courage tonight, rest assured that I will do everything in my power to make sure you are shown the door as well. Now have a good game everyone.” Kailen puts on her yellow keeper shirt and gloves and heads out the door as the shocked Lightning players talk amongst themselves and head out to lineup behind their Captain and goalkeeper.

Kasey leads her team out and into to the tunnel to the lineup, she notices the Minnesota players all avoiding looking towards them, especially Jaelene Hinkle. She smiles and when she lines up beside Kailen they fist bump, Kasey mouths “Thank you” to Kailen, who nods in return.

They are led out and go about all of the usual pre-game stuff before the teams take the field to start the game. As they await the officials whistle to start, Kasey laughs at the audio guys choice of music as the opening riffs from “Welcome To The Jungle” starts to fill up the stadium.

The whistle blows and the Courage take it right to the Lightning. The first shot on goal results in a goal for Lynn Williams, then soon afterwards Leah Pruitt easily buries a rebound behind Kailen. 10 minutes into the game and the Courage are up 2 – 0. The home team continue to fly while the visitors look flat and uninterested. Kailen is doing her best to keep them in the game, but they look like the life has been sucked right out of them. The Lightning finally get a shot on goal in the 42nd minute, Kasey makes the easy save and runs the ball out to the top of the box, she spots Hinkle wearing the green of the opposition and it gives her more power behind her kick, the next thing she knows is the ball takes a weird bounce and then Pruitt is fishing the ball out of the net as the rest of her teammates surround her. Kasey sees the replay on the scoreboard, “Holy Shit, I just scored.” “Yeah, you did Wild, always the showoff.” “Shut it Mewwy.”

The official blows the whistle to end the half with the Courage ahead 3 – 0 and looking like a good bet to clinch the final playoff spot.

Kasey takes a seat in her stall and hears her phone beep, waiting under the instructions are done, she grabs it and looks at the message.

**New Message:**

**Kailen S:** Let me guess you were picturing a certain someone’s face as the ball?

Kasey starts laughing drawing the attention of her teammates.

**Wild Thing:** I was. Do you think it’s a GotW candidate?

**Kailen S:** God, I hope not, I don’t want to have to keep watching replays of it.

**Wild Thing:** LMAO

The second half starts in a similar fashion as the first with the Courage scoring another quick goal to put them up 4 – 0. Kasey has barely touched the ball all game and is currently positioned well above the box as the Courage continue to play in the Lightning end. A lightning player clears the ball out to centre but Kasey tracks it down and drives it back in deep to Lynn who then proceeds to no one’s surprise score.

In the 70th minute, most of the crowd has started to already leave as it’s highly unlikely the visitors are going to come back from being 5 goals down, especially with only one shot on goal all night. A lightning player takes a bump and the trainers run on, Kasey joins her teammates on the sidelines, “Guys, you know this game is already over, we don’t need to embarrass them by running up the score. Just play possession and kill the clock, let’s get out of this shitshow of a game and on to the playoffs.”

They manage to finish the game and no one feels like celebrating the victory. Kasey walks over to Kailen and hugs her, “Good game, you made some nice saves tonight.” Kailen just shakes her head, “I don’t want to be with this team next year if that’s how they are going to play or in this case not play. I’m glad I have a bit of time off now before camp, I need to regain my focus.” “You know Kailen we have a nice guest room in our new place, you’re more than welcome to come and kick it with us for a few days. I’m sure Kylie would love having you around.” “That sounds really good Wild, let me get cleaned up and clear it with the team; I’ll message you soon.”

Kasey feels bodies wrap around her, “Hey guys, what did you think of the game?” “It was boring, but you scored right?” “I agree it was kinda boring and yes I did score. Where you guys good for Momo?” “Yep, KiKi needed a change, she stinked, Momo she told us to come to you. Ky is there.” Konner points out Kylie over talking to Kailen.

“Do you guys want to kick around a ball, while I get showered and changed?” The boys both nod, so Kasey asks one of the training staff to grab a ball for them. He returns with one and she throws it out on the field for them, “Take it easy on each other, Konner no kicking Kody only the ball, got it?” “Yes, Mom.” The boys take off and Kasey makes eye contact with Kylie, signalling for her to watch them to which Kylie nods.

Kasey walks towards the changeroom and is stopped by HAO, “They want you for an interview Wild.” Kasey looks at her, “Can they get someone else, I’m not really feeling it at the moment.” “They want to talk about the goal.” “Crap, ok, lead the way.” She takes her spot at the table behind the microphone, opening and drinking from the water that is placed in front of her.

**“Kasey, what are your thoughts on the game this evening, how did you think your team played?”**

_“You guys know I’ve never usually one to beat around the bush, my team played as well as they could when the opposition clearly wasn’t interested in the game. It was embarrassing to be a part of this game this evening, and a black spot on the NWSL’s reputation. I’m sure the league will be looking into it and I’m not going to comment anymore at this time about it.” _

**“Kasey, with your goal this evening you now have 5 goals, and 12 assists in your NWSL career what are your thoughts on that?” **

_“If you guys have watched our practices over the years, you will have seen me join the players numerous times during skills drills; I have always been serious about contributing in every way possible to my team and that has included working on my field skills and on a few occasions playing out. My team and coaches have full confidence in my ability to join in the play and have never told me to stay back. Tonight’s goal was only my second from the keeper position and I honestly had to watch the replay on the screen to see it go in; my intent wasn’t to score it was simply to get the ball downfield._”

**“Kasey, with the win tonight the Courage secured the final playoff position. What are your thoughts about playing the Stars in the semi-final?” **

_ “The Stars are a strong team from front to back. They have a good mix of veterans and younger players. I haven’t had the best of luck playing against them this season as my face can attest to. I’m looking forward to the challenge and I strongly believe that our team has all of the pieces necessary to win the Championship.”_

**“Kasey, the preliminary rosters for the upcoming CONCACAF tournament were announced earlier this week and your name is on the US list while your daughter Kylie Wild O’Hara’s name is on the Canadian list, thoughts on that.” **

“I’m looking forward to being back with the US girl’s and working towards securing a position in the World Cup. We are all extremely proud of Kylie, she has worked extremely hard through the years on developing her technique and deserves this opportunity to prove herself.”

**“There is a strong possibility that the US and Canada could meet up in the final, barring any upsets. What would it be like to face your daughter in the final?”**

“Let’s not get too far ahead of ourselves right now, my focus right now is on helping the Courage win the NWSL Championship and then joining the US team. Kylie and I both have to lock down our positions on the final rosters for the tournament first before will think of anything beyond that.”

**“Kasey, last question, is there any truth to the rumour that you have been recording on the down-low and are planning a surprise album release soon?” **

“There is absolutely no truth in that rumour. I am not, nor have I been in a recording studio since I publicly stated I was taking a break from it. I recorded 3 albums over a span of 7 years, and toured all over the world; it became very tiring and I missed my family. I love the fans and I miss performing, but right now my family is my priority, not making music. In the meantime, I’m loving reading the letters my fans keep sending me and perhaps in the near future I may make a few personal appearances.”

Kasey stands up, thanks the reporters and heads off to the change room to get showered and ready to leave.

Checking her phone, she sees a message from Kelley that she and the kids headed home already and another from Kailen that she is back at the hotel with the team, and after recovery tomorrow, she will be free to join the Wild O’Hara clan for a couple of days.


	11. Chapter 11

A few days later, it’s early morning, and everyone in the household is up as Kylie nervously watches the clock in advance of her departure for her first day at UNC.

Kailen, who has been staying with them sits and watches from the table where she and Kelley are enjoying their morning coffee, “How are you feeling about her leaving for college O’Hara?” “Nervous and excited I guess, I’m glad she is going to be living at home, rather than in the dorms or an apartment. She is still a kid, and it’s going to be daunting enough for her to navigate school and soccer.” “KO, she has a good head on her shoulders, you and Kase have done a good job with her, I’m sure she will be fine.”

Kasey comes in the front door with Buddy on his lease after returning from their morning walk. Unhooking Buddy, she looks over at Kelley, “Are we ready?” Kelley nods.

Kasey gets everyone’s attention as Kelley wipes of Kiara’s face and hands, before lifting her out of the seat. “Everyone come on outside, you too Sheridan.” They all head outside and notice a car in the driveway, “Ky, I’m sure you weren’t looking to the idea of Momo or I driving you to class every day or taking public transportation. You have proven to us that you are responsible enough to have your own car. It isn’t new but gently used; look after it, it’s yours to get back and forth to school and wherever else you need to go. We’re proud of you kid.” Kasey hands Kylie the keys to her own 2022 Chevy Cruze, blue in colour.

Kylie looks at the car and then her Moms, “It’s mine?” Kelley and Kasey nod. Kylie runs over and looks at it, “This is so cool, thank you.” She runs back and wraps Kasey in a hug before moving over to Kelley and hugging her as well. “Love you, Moms.” “We love you too kid, now you better get going before you late for orientation.”

Kylie runs into the house grabbing her bag and then right past them to the car, hitting the unlock button before getting in. They watch on as she does her seatbelt up and slowly drives away, waving at them before disappearing down the road. Konner and Kody run to the end of the driveway, waving and yelling, “Bye, Ky, Ky.” Kasey, Kelley and Kailen laugh at the boys.

They head back inside, and Kasey gets herself some breakfast while Kailen sits, and colours with the boys and Kelley gets Kiara changed. “So what are your plans for the next couple of weeks, Sheridan?” “If you don’t mind, I’d like to stick around and watch your next game before heading back to New Jersey.”

Kasey looks at her fellow keeper, “Are you planning on seeing Dom when you get back?” Kailen smiles, “Yeah, we are planning on getting together for supper when I get back and talking through things.” “I hope the two of can work things out, I know how much you love each other.” “Yeah, I guess it will really come down to if she is more receptive to the idea of a long-distance relationship or relocating than before, but that might not be a problem for much longer.” “What do mean?” “I’m not happy in Minnesota, Wild, you saw how easy it was for the team to abandon me, I need out; I’m going to ask to be traded or released in the offseason.” “I’m really sorry to hear that, but I understand you need to do what’s best for you. Do you want to come to training with me today, we could use an extra keeper for target practice.” “Sure, why not, I need to stay on my game for camp soon.”

Kasey calls the boys, and they head back to their bedrooms to get cleaned up and changed before heading to the stadium. Kailen heads into their guest room and changes into her Lightning practice gear and packs her go-bag. 20 minutes later, they are all accounted for, have water and snacks packed and make their way to the stadium in the soccer momobile.

Kelley is waved through by security when they arrive 45 minutes later, the group jumps out, and Kasey helps Kelley get Kiara situated in her stroller. She kisses her daughter on the forehead, and wife on the lips before grabbing ahold of her son’s hands to walk into the stadium with them. Kailen, for her part, carries the bags.

Kailen helps to get the boys into their cleats so they can run around the field and play, while the Courage goes through with a practice of their own. Kasey knows it’s not going to be an intense one today as the semi-final is coming up and it will be mostly fixated on set plays and positioning for both the field players and keepers. The Courage, seeing the Canadian keeper on the sidelines welcome her into the practice with open arms and heavy feet.

As the keepers go through the notions of the practice, Kylie is struggling to find where she needs to be on the UNC campus, she is looking at a map currently trying not to make a bad first impression on her Coach. She bumps into someone and drops the map, bending down to pick it up she feels a hand graze hers as it reaches for the paper as well. She stands up and turns to face the individual and apologize for bumping into them and is met by a tall, handsome looking guy with a smile on his face. “You dropped this.” He hands her the paper. “Do you need some help? I’m a sophomore, so I’ve got this place all figured out now.” Kylie can’t help but smile back at him, there is something about him that she is immediately drawn to. “I’m on the soccer team, and have an orientation to get to, but I parked in a different area than usual, and I’m not sure which direction I need to go.” “I can definitely help you with that, I’m actually on the soccer team as well, well the men’s team obviously but I’m headed in that direction to meet my Coach; walk with me?” Kylie smiles as nods nervously before following him. He reaches his hand out, “My name’s Ben, and you are?” “Kylie.” “Nice to meet you, Kylie.”

They walk silently side by side until Ben stops outside of a building, “This is you, I’m the next one over.” “Thank you for your help.” “No problem, umm Kylie, do you think I could maybe get your number?” “Only if I can get yours too.” They swap phones and numbers, before separating. Kylie watches as he walks away smiling before finding where she needs to be.

She takes a seat and looks around the room in awe of the girls already wearing the UNC colours. Looking down at her phone, she sees the new entry in her contacts and wonders if he will message her, she really hopes so.

“Kylie?” Kylie looks up and is astonished to see Georgia looking back at her, she jumps up and hugs her Canadian teammate, “Gee, What, are you doing here? I thought you committed to Stanford?” “I did, but changed my mind after meeting with the coaching staff and finding out that it was highly unlikely, I would play this season. I didn’t think that would be good for my development and my parent’s agreed, so here I am.”

Kylie and Georgia take their seats, “This is awesome! I’m so glad you’re here; are you doing anything after this? Kailen is actually back at my place right now with my Moms; we could all hang.” “OMG, I totally forgot you are basically from here. I have a meeting afterwards about my schedule, but then I’m free.” “Cool, we’ll hook up afterwards, you can come to my place for supper, I’ll message the Moms and let them know.”

The two girls sit through their first team meeting and orientation and receive a copy of the rules they need to abide by to remain on the team and their weekly schedule. As they walk out, they are looking over the schedule, “I think I may die from the schedule before I even hit the pitch!” “Don’t be such a drama queen Gee, it’s pretty similar to what we were doing in BC.” “Yeah, but so much earlier in the day!” “That’s only on strength days, so we can have the gym to ourselves, and you’re on campus anyway so you can just roll out of bed and walk over; I have to drive. Speaking of which, I got a car this morning!” “Wish my parents would do that for me, lucky bitch!” “Hey! I think it’s mostly because they didn’t want to have to drive me everywhere, and they are pretty busy with my siblings.”

Kylie sits outside reading while she awaits Georgia’s return from her appointment. “Mind if I join you?” She looks up and smiles, “Hi, how was your meeting with your Coach?” “Good, he just went over a few things and gave me a new playbook to review before our practice tomorrow. How was yours?” “A bit intimidating honestly, I’m the youngest player on the team, and they have huge expectations of me.” “Do you mind if I ask how old you are?” “I’m 16, I’ll be 17 in December.” “Oh wow, you are young, I turned 19 during the summer. What position do you play?” “I’m a goalkeeper, you?” “I actually started out as a goalkeeper, but switched to being a midfielder in high school; I needed to be apart of the action.” “I get that being a keeper can be boring at times.”

“Ahem” Kylie knows it’s Georgia without turning around, “Hey Gee, ready to go?” “Yep, but first introduce me to your friend.” “Georgia, this is Ben, Ben, this is my friend and teammate Georgia.” They shake hands before Ben gathers up his bag, “I’ll see you around Kylie, nice to meet you Georgia.” He walks away from the girls. “You are so telling me about Ben on the drive, now let’s go.” Kylie gathers up her stuff, and they make the trip to where her car is and begin the drive home.

“Spill the deets, Little Wild.” Kylie blushes at Georgia’s comment. “His name is Ben, he’s 19, on the men’s soccer team and he helped me find my way to the meeting this morning when I was lost.” “You forgot the part about him being totally hot!” “He is cute eh?” “Yeah, so are you going to make a move on that hottie?” “We’ll see.” 

Supper time conversation in the Wild O’Hara household revolves around Kylie’s first day at UNC, being surprised by Georgia and laying the groundwork for the upcoming Courage and Stars Semi-final game.

“It’s so cool that you’re finally going to get to see my Mom play in person, I know you said before how much you would like too.” “For sure, your Mom is GOAT.” They laugh as Georgia looks over at Kailen, “You’re a pretty keeper as well Sheridan.” “Uh-huh, remind me to make Sinc have you run a few extra laps at camp.” “You wouldn’t?” “Oh, I would!” Kailen laughs at her reaction, “Remember where you are kid, there are 3 keepers surrounding you, you would be wise not to piss any of them off with your wisecracks.” Georgia looks towards Kelley, who shakes her head, “Nope, not getting involved; I’ve learned my lesson.”

As the evening progresses, they decide that Georgia should just stay overnight and Kylie can drive them both to their first early morning workout. Kasey makes sure that she has everything she needs after successfully tucking in the boys and Kiara. Kailen sits in the living room messaging, and Kasey hopes it’s with Dom, she tells her goodnight before heading to her own room to get changed and ready for bed. She gets a few pages into her book, and Kelley joins her after returning from a walk with Buddy. Kasey sets her book on the nightstand, plugs in her phone before turning over to meet her wife’s lips, “Make love to me Kel.” Kelley smiles into the kiss, before reaching back to turn the lamp off. They are far past the need to have a light to show them each other and both have their partner’s bodies permanently etched in the brains.

As things start out, Kasey is a bit loud until Kelley reminds her they have guests across the hall. “Sheridan isn’t going to care.” “Not concerned about her beautiful, more about the teenagers we currently have under our roof.” “Oh, right.”

The following morning the alarm goes off early in Kylie’s room and she and Georgia slowly get up. “Please tell me your Mom’s have coffee.” “Not likely this early, c’mon let’s get moving we can stop on the way.” “Deal!” They get changed into their workout clothing and complete their morning routines before gathering up what they need for the day and heading out the door to make the drive to campus.

Two hours later, as Kylie is being put through the paces of her first workout with her new team, Kiara lets out a scream through the monitor; waking Kasey and Kelley from their blissful sleep. Kasey climbs out of bed and pulls on the clothes that were discarded the previous night, “I’ll get her, you get the coffee.” “Uh-huh.” Kelley climbs out the other side of the bed and searches for her clothes.

A little bit later, they are sitting at the table drinking their coffee as Kiara if fed her breakfast by Kasey. “This is nice, just the 3 of us and quiet.” “Until the boys get up and it gets loud.” “Yep, so what’s on tap for today Kase?” “Recovery day, I was thinking of doing the grocery shopping and then maybe this afternoon we can all enjoy the pool and BBQ supper.” “Sounds perfect, do you need me to write you a list or are you good?” “Maybe write me a list, you know my tendency to get sidetracked while shopping.” “Uh-huh, I’ve never known anyone to come home with bags of clothing and no food when they left for the grocery store.” “That only happened once or twice, it’s not my fault that the grocery store is opposite the kids clothing place I like.” “Our kids have enough clothing to get them through the next few years Kase, thanks to the sponsors.” “I’ll do better I promise.” “You can’t spend money as freely as you used to babe, we have a lot tied up in investments and the houses; and you aren’t making bank like you used too.” “I know, I’m sorry Kel.” “It’s okay beautiful, I love you.” Kelley leans over and kisses her, “Love you too my sexy wife.”

Kasey heads in with Kiara to get her cleaned up and changed and when she returns finds the boys munching down on cereal with Kailen. “Where’s Kel?” “Out with Buddy.” “Oh ok, can you watch her so I can grab a shower?” “No problem, Auntie Kai’s got her.” Kailen takes Kiara from Kasey.

Back on campus, Kylie and Georgia are laying flat on their backs, breathing hard after completing their first session with their new teammates, “I’m dying!” “You can’t die on me Gee, I need you to be with me at camp in two weeks!”

A voice booms through the room, “Wild O’Hara, my office now!” Kylie looks at Georgia seeking support, “Good luck.” “Thanks.” Kylie slowly gets up and walks down the hall towards the coach's office. She knocks on the door, “Come in.” Kylie opens the door, unsure with what she is going to meet with inside, she enters, and her face lights up, “Ash! What are you doing here?” Kylie hugs her. “Was in the area and figured I’d check in on the team.” “Do my Moms know you’re here?” Ashlyn nods, “Who do you think told me where you were?” “Are Ali and Athena here too?” “Yep, they’re at the house with KO right now.” “Sweet!” “Anyways, I should get out of her because your coach needs to speak with you, I’ll see you at home Little Wild.” “Bye Ash.”

“Grab a seat, Kylie.” Kylie sits down, “Did I do something, wrong coach?” “No, in fact, I was impressed by your results today. I wanted to let you know that Mindy informed the coaching staff that she will be sitting out this season, in order to focus more on her academics.” “Sorry, I don’t know who Mindy is.” “Mindy was our #1 last year.” “Ohh, so what exactly are you telling me, sir?” “I know you’re are going to be leaving in a couple of weeks to join Canada, but I wanted to let you know that before you leave, we are going to be splitting the starts in our preseason games.” “Really?” “Yes, now get out of here, and I’ll see you at practice tomorrow night.” “Yes, sir, thank you, sir.”

Kylie runs back to the changeroom and finds Georgia, “Guess what Gee?” “What? You’re smiling, so it’s good news.” “I’m gonna start a game!” “That’s awesome Ky, but aren’t you 3rd on the depth chart?” “Now, I’m 2nd, the former #1 walked from the team.” “Woah, that’s huge!” “I know, but I need to grab a shower and head home now; I’ll call you later K?” “Yep.” 

Kylie grabs her bag and heads in to take a quick shower before heading back home for the afternoon. As soon as she hits the door, she hears, “Congratulations Little Wild!” She looks at Ashlyn who is holding Athena on her lap, “You told them?” Ashlyn shrugs her shoulders, “Sorry, couldn’t wait.” “It’s okay, I don’t even know when I’m playing yet.”

“Kylie, get changed we are all heading out to the pool and going to have BBQ for supper. Also, Sheridan is crashing with you tonight, so Ash and Ali can have the guest room.”

“Ahh Mom, she snores!”

“You can always sleep on the couch with Buddy.”

“No, he’s got dog breath and snores!”

“It’s only for a night Ky, I’m sure you can handle it. Now, everyone else is waiting for you outside.”

“Yes, Mom.”


	12. Chapter 12

Sunday comes, and it is game day for Kasey and the Courage as the take on Stars FC at the Stadium. Kasey is thankful that due to a scheduling issue they moved the game to North Carolina rather than it being played in LA and taking away their home-field advantage.

Kasey sits in the Courage changeroom and gets dressed in her warmups; she is the only player there and is enjoying the quiet as it allows her to go through her visualizations alone and undisturbed. Sitting in her spot she runs through many of the scenarios that could come into play during this evenings game, she reaches up and touches her nose at the moment; hoping that she gets through this game unscathed, unlike the previous matches against the opposition. She reaches for her phone and selects her pregame playlist, inserting her pods before collecting her ever so faithful tennis balls and walking to her spot along the wall. She goes through her process, aware of the others watching and passing by, but not stopping to acknowledge anyone. Completing her routine, she heads into the change room where the rest of the players have now arrived and are getting dressed. Putting the tennis balls back in place, she removes her pods and places them and her phone in the side pocket of her bag. She grabs a water bottle and her gloves and heads out to start her warmup.

As she stretches out, she looks around at the fans already in attendance and reads the signs she can see; she has always gotten a kick out of the ones about her. She finished off her warmup, just having fun with a ball juggling it and doing a couple of tricks in front of Kasey’s Kids. She smiles at them before turning, bending down and picking up her water bottle and then jogging back down the tunnel and into the changeroom. Once there she removes her gloves and sets them down before peeling off her dark blue warmup shirts and replacing it with her light blue keeper shirt and Captain’s band. She heads to the washroom, and checks herself out in the mirror, adjusts her uniform and then runs her hands through her hair making sure it is all spiky and messy looking before washing the gel off her hands and rejoining her team.

She is thankful that some of the other players have stepped up to pump the team up as she isn’t in the mood to talk, she just wants to get out there and play. She knows the pressure is on her to prove that she is still worthy of wearing the #1 on her back for the USWNT. The last two games haven’t helped her out, so she is really hoping for a busy game tonight. Not to mention her family is in attendance, and she never likes to have a bad game in front of them, tonight they are also joined by Kailen, Georgia, Ashlyn and Ali who decided to stick around for the game. Kailen ended up crashing on the couch so Kylie could have her bed and get enough sleep in advance of her first game as a member of the Tarheels. With two games in 5 days, Kylie was informed that she would be getting the start in their second game against Duke University. 

Kasey closes her eyes and focuses on the words being said by the coaching staff, until they stop and she hears her name being called, opening them she looks at HAO. “Wild?” “Yes, Coach?” “Get your gloves on.” “Yes, Coach.” Kasey smiles and rubs her thumb over the tattooed wedding band on her left ring finger before pulling on her gloves and ripping the Velcro three times on each side. She leads her team out of the room and out to the tunnel where the Stars are already waiting for them.

Christen tries to speak with her, but Kasey isn’t interested; instead, she stares straight ahead. Christen looks over, and Sam Mewis confused as to why Kasey didn’t acknowledge her. Mewis mouths “Game mode,” back to her. Christen nods in understanding and leaves Kasey alone to her thoughts. Kasey looks down and attempts to join hands with the mascot beside her, but finds the little girl on the verge of tears. She bends down and offers her a hug, which the girl takes holding on to her tightly. “It’s pretty scary out there eh?” The girl nods, “Do you think you could hold my hand and then neither of us will be scared anymore?” She reaches for Kasey’s hand, “Thank you.” They walk out behind the refs and assume their positions for the anthem and all the pregame stuff. Kasey holds the little girls hand all the way through it, only letting go when it is time for her to leave the field. Kasey and the little girl wave bye to each other as she leaves. 

“That was absolutely adorable Wild Thing.” Kasey looks over and smiles when she sees Jen nearby in the black with gold uniform. “Good Luck, Jen, you’re going to need it.” Kasey gives her a look before picking up her water bottle and making her run to the goal.

Jen looks over at Tobin, “You saw that right Tobs?” Tobin nods her head, “Yep, we’re gonna need to be creative tonight because Wild is feeling confident, and that’s not good unless she’s on your team.”

The teams line up to start the game, and the referee blows the whistle for kick-off. The Stars begin with possession and make their way forward, measuring their passes back and forth waiting for an opening through the strong Courage defence. Jen crosses the ball diagonally to Tobin who is holding on the sideline, Tobin turns and cuts around not one but two Courage players before releasing a quick shot on goal; Kasey sees it all the way and easily cuts off the angle, knocking the ball wide of the goal. The Stars are unable to make anything come of the resulting corner kick.

In the 6th minute, the Courage cause a turnover and take the ball out wide, Lynn Williams decides to strike a shot from distance but fires it just wide of the goal. Sabrina D’Angelo quickly retrieves the ball, and when given the go-ahead delivers a pristine kick to midfield, where Jessie flicks the ball on Christen sending her in alone on Kasey, Kasey comes out to force the shot and Press hesitates sending the ball over the crossbar.

5 minutes later and Press is at it again, this time firing a shot that Abby Dahlkemper gets in front of and sends it ahead to Mewis, who plays a perfect pass ahead of a running Lynn Williams; Williams fires on goal and cranks it off the far post, much to the relief of D’Angelo who was cleanly beaten on the play. 

20 minutes into the game and the Courage are pressing the opposition deep in their end, a quick pull out and Leah Pruitt is able to get the ball past a diving D’Angelo to put the home team ahead 1 – 0.

The play would go back and forth for the remainder of the first half, with Kasey making a handful of routine saves, nothing to write home about.

The Stars looking to change their fortune make a swap at half time bringing in Summer Yates in hopes of generating some movement from the midfield. It seems to pay immediate dividends as right away they get an opportunity and force Kasey to stretch out, making a fingertip save off a shot from Fleming. Heath takes the corner, and Kasey sees her target run into open space looking to get a head on the flying ball, Kasey jumps up and punches the ball out of harm's way.

They come right back, and Heath breaks free, down the line and cuts into the box, where she is taken down by a sloppy tackle from Courage defender Tara McKeown. The referee immediately points to the spot and shows McKeown a card.

Kasey takes some breaths, watching and waiting to still who will step up to take the shot. She is surprised when Jessie picks up the ball and places it back down. The referee reminds her of the rules and she takes her place on the line. Kasey focuses in the player and ball and await the whistle, she hears it then sees Jessie run up and strike the ball to her right; she strikes it hard but not low and Kasey is able to get across to block it before it goes in, and then gets up quickly to block a second rebound shot from Press. She smiles and looks at her USWNT teammate who just shakes her head.

In the stands, everyone is on their feet cheering their keeper and her brilliant saves. Kylie and Georgia are dancing around and having a great time at the game. Kailen for her part is quiet as part of her wants to cheer the save, but the other part of her is disappointed that Jessie wasn’t able to bury it.

In the 67th minute, Pruitt is able to get a cross off to Williams, who turns and fires of shot off the crossbar and in to make it 2 – 0 for the Courage. Two minutes later D’Angelo and her defender get their wires crossed and Williams is able to jump on their mistake and bury it to make it 3 – 0 in their favour.

In the 71st minute, the Courage have another golden opportunity off a corner, but D’Angelo is able to get a palm on the header from Mewis.

Kasey looks at the clock on the scoreboard and sees it hitting the 89th minute, and grows restless as it seems to move slower than usual. Finally, it hits the 90-minute mark, and they have two minutes of extra time left to kill before they are through to the Championship against the Red Stars, who surprisingly knocked off the Thorns in their semi-final match the previous day.

The final whistle blows and Kasey jumps up, raising her arms in the air as her teammates come rushing down the field towards her. She ends up at the bottom of the pile before they climb off her. Looking over at her family in the stands, she has one thing on her mind; she knows she will get in trouble for it later from her coach but she doesn’t care right now. She looks at Kylie and smiles before making a short run and doing a backflip in front of the home crowd.

Kelley gathers up the boys and their belongings in the stands, “I’m going to head home now, I’m sure Pat would enjoy a break from Kiara and Athena. Ky are you and Georgia coming?” Even though she really doesn’t want to leave yet Kylie agrees, as she has as early morning class and still needs to drive Georgia back to the campus.

Kailen, Ashlyn and Ali all stay back as they are going out for supper with players from both sides.

Kelley, the girls and the boys all head out after hugging everyone.

Kasey is on the field talking with Christen, Tobin, Jen and Jessie when one of the trainers comes running over to Tobin with a phone and hands it to her.

“Hello?”

“Tobs?”

“Al is that you?’

“Yeah, I’m on my way to the hospital, I think I’m in labour.”

“Oh shit!” They all look at Tobin, who very seldom ever swears.

“I need you here, now Tobs!” Tobin can hear Alex crying in the background.

“Tobin, honey, it’s Pam; you need to get here as soon as possible.”

“I’ll do my best, tell Al, I love her.”

The line goes dead. Tobin looks at them, “I’m having a baby.” Christen grabs ahold of her before she goes down.

“How are we going to get her to LA in time for the birth?” They all look at each other, then Kasey.

“Get her cleaned up and packed, I need to make a call.” Kasey runs off the field and into the change room where her phone is.

She selects a number on the screen and it dials, and rings 10 times before a voice answers, “Hello?”

“Brice, it’s Kasey Wild, I need a huge favour; can you get me a private jet out of Raleigh to LA, right away?”

“It’ll cost you big time Wild, but it can be done.”

“I don’t care what it costs, there is a little one coming into this world who needs their momma to be there when they arrive.”

“Okay, I’ll make it happen, you know I’m a sucker for babies. I’ll message you the details.”

“Ok, bye.”

Kasey quickly removes her cleats and uniform and changes into the clothes she wore to the game, packing her bag she throws the sweaty clothing in the bin to washed and runs out of the room in search of her friends.

Her phone beeps

**Brice Edwards:** You got lucky there is a jet flying to LA in an hour. 

**Kasey Wild:** Thank you!! LMK how much I owe you.

Kasey finds Tobin and grabs her arm dragging her, “Let’s go, we need to get you to the airport, right now.”

After driving a little over the speed limit, Kasey is able to watch Tobin board a jet bound for LA, she only hopes she will get there in time. She heads home and finds everyone waiting for her there when she arrives, aside from Kylie and Georgia and the kids who are asleep.

They all look at her, “So?” Kelley asks.

“She’s on her way right now, I need a shower and food.”

“Babe, we ordered pizza, there’s some on the counter for you.” Kasey walks over and kisses Kelley on the cheek, “You really should grab a shower first though, you kinda stink Wild!” Kasey pushes her before heading for the bedroom and bathroom to get cleaned up.

Jen, Jessie and Christen grab an Uber back to the hotel soon afterwards and Kylie returns home to hear the news.

They all head to bed and await news of the birth of baby Heath-Morgan.

At 7 o’clock the next morning Kasey and Kelley’s phones both beep with a group chat message and picture

“Our little man is here! Welcome to the world, Christian Xavier Heath Morgan.”

(Insert Picture of Tobin, Alex and Christian here)


	13. Chapter 13

Kylie stands in the changeroom looking at the hook with her #21 black keeper jersey hanging on it. Georgia arrives and watches her friend take it in before walking over to her, “How are you feeling about tonight?” Kylie turns to face her, “I’m nervous, even though I know I’m not going to be playing unless there is an injury. You?” “I don’t expect to play tonight either, I guess we can be bench buddies.”   
“Just what I always wanted, a bench buddy.” Georgia smiles and pushes her away gently, “With any luck, neither of us will be sitting on the bench for long.” “We’re freshies Gee, and according to what the girls have said, freshies don’t get to play that much.”

Georgia turns to face Kylie, “I’m pretty sure that you were the one who told me to work hard, make them take notice and seize the opportunities given. We have been working our asses off in training, I’m remaining hopeful that I’ll get my shot. You already know you are playing the next game.” Kylie reaches to hug her friend, “We will both get our chance, I feel it, now let’s get ready for warmups.”

As both girls are getting changed for warmups, the Wild O’Hara family members, as well as Grandma Pat, are making their way into the UNC Soccer and Lacrosse Stadium. They walk-in and take their seats amongst the sea of Tar Heel blue shirts. Kasey looks over at her wife, who refused to wear the colours opting for a plain white shirt Under Armour shirt instead, “Told you, that you would be out of place Kel.” “Kase, I can’t wear Tarheels colours, you know that.” “Will you wear the colours if we get shirts with Ky’s name and number on them?” “Yes.”

The teams make their way on to the field for warmups and seeing the Heels make their entrance onto the pitch, the crowd gets loud and cheers for their home team. Kasey watches on and sees Kylie at the front of the pack with the team’s other keepers. Kelley looks over at her and sees Kasey wiping away tears from her eyes. They both take out their phones and take pictures and video of their daughter completing her warmup and between the posts. Kelley reaches over for Kasey’s hand and squeezes it. Kelley points down to field level, “Kase, did you know that HAO and some of the girls were going to be here tonight?”

“No, but I’m not surprised, it must be an alumnae thing, as there is quite a few of them down there.” Kasey takes her phone and sends a quick message to HAO.

**New Message:**

**Wild:** How do you rate seats on the sideline and I’m in the stands with everyone else?

**HAO:** You never wore the Tarheel colours; Kylie looks pretty good in them, though.

**Wild:** She does indeed; she’s getting the start on Saturday.

**HAO:** She’s starting? That never happens with a freshman keeper, they must really like her. Am I to assume you are going to be missing our training on Saturday to be here for it?

**Wild:** Yeah, I already cleared it; I’ll be flying to Chicago after the game.

**HAO:** We are being called for pictures; I’ll see you after the game Wild.

Kylie looks to the stands and acknowledges her family as the warmups finish, and the teams head back into their respective change rooms to get ready for the game.

Kasey looks at her sons, “Do either of you have to go to the bathroom before the game starts?” Kody looks over at her, “I have to go pee, Mom.” Kasey smiles, “Of course you do little man, let’s go.” Kasey climbs over Kelley to the aisle and taking Kody’s hand they head up the steps to find the bathroom.

They get back to their seats in time to see the teams make the walk back onto the field. Indiana wearing their red with white uniforms while the #2 ranked UNC is in their white with blue. Kasey looks around and sees Kasey and Georgia sitting on the bench chatting with each other. They get settled in to watch the game, the boys start to get restless when they realize that Kylie isn’t going to be playing, so Grandma Pat takes them for a short walk while Kelley holds a sleeping Kiara in her arms. That doesn’t last long as the home team gets on the board in the 13th minute after the visiting keeper fumbled a shot from the perimeter and the Heels are able to capitalize on it. The crowd is on their feet, cheering, and it wakes up Kiara, much to Kasey and Kelley’s dismay, “Told you we should have put the headphones on her, Kel.” “Yeah, my bad.” Kelley is able to Kiara back to sleep only for the Tarheels to go ahead 2 – 0 in the 18th minute. “Damn it! I’ll take her for a walk and see if I can track down your Mom and the boys.” Kelley leans over and kisses Kasey before carrying their daughter and diaper bag away.

At the half, the boys are fighting not to fall asleep, and Kiara is still pretty restless, Grandma Pat offers to take them all home and tuck them in, allowing Kasey and Kelley to enjoy the remainder of the game, childfree. “When is Steven coming back, Kase? If we want to be able to watch any of Ky’s night games, it seems as though we are going to need to leave the kids at home.” “He’ll be back at the beginning of the week Kel, now shush game is starting up again.” “Yes, dear.”

The game continues without a ton of fanfare until the 81st minute when the home team seals their first victory on the new season with their 3rd goal of the game. Most of the fans begin to head home, feeling assured that the victory is in hand.

The time counts down, and the referee blows the final whistle with the Tarheels taking the victory.

Kasey’s phone buzzes

**New Message**

**HAO:** Do you and KO want to join us on the field and get some drinks?

“Kel, do you want to hang with the girls for a bit, I shouldn’t drink, but you are free to.”

“Sounds good babe, haven’t had a ton of adult bonding time lately.” 

**Wild:** Count us in, see you in a few. 

They make their way down to field level and are greeted by HAO, Jessica McDonald, Crystal Dunn, Whitney Engen, Katie Bowen, and Meghan Klingenberg.

Kelley lights up when she sees her former Utah Royals partner in crime, Bowen. They hug and immediately start to catch up with each other.

Kasey hugs and greets all of the girls before excusing herself for a few minutes to call home and check on the kids.

**RING, RING**

Grandma Pat answers her phone,

“Kasey, the kids are all fine and asleep; go and enjoy the rest of your evening with Kelley. Don’t call again.”

Kasey laughs, “Ok, Mom, love you.” “Love you too, Kase. Goodnight.”

Kasey rejoins the group and Kelley wraps her arm around her waist and kisses her on the cheek, “Kids, good?” “Yes.”

Kylie and Georgia appear in the tunnel and walk on the field. Kylie is swarmed by the former Heels players, that have watched her grow up and now cheer as she plays for their alma mater. Georgia walks over and joins Kasey and Kelley off to the side, watching the interaction.

Kasey hugs Georgia, “It was a good game tonight.” “Yeah, it was, wish I could have played,” “You’ll get your chance, Gee.” “That’s exactly what Ky keeps telling me.”

Kylie walks over and joins them, accepting hugs from both her Moms, “Is it okay if I crash at Gee’s tonight? I don’t really feel like driving home, and we will have recovery in the morning then class.” “It’s fine Ky, just make sure to actually try and get some sleep.” “All depends on how noisy the neighbours and Gee’s roommate are.” “It’s a school night Kylie, I know Mom; and I promise we will sleep, do recovery and go to class tomorrow.” Kasey nods letting Kylie and Georgia know she’s agreeable to it. They hug again before the two young players take off racing each other to the tunnel.

“Kase, do you think there is anything going on between the two of them besides friendship?” Kasey looks at her wife, “You mean like a relationship?” “Yeah.” “Ky hasn’t mentioned anything to me about it, and I’m certain she would.” “Maybe she hasn’t because she is concerned you will take away the freedom she currently has.” “I never thought about it like that Kel, but now that you’ve mentioned it, I should have a chat with her about things.”

The couple joins hands and makes their way off the field to head to Kasey’s car and the bar they are meeting the rest of the former players at.

Kasey and Kelley have a great time catching up with their former mates, even though Kasey has to cut Kelley off after her third beer. “No more babe, I don’t want to have to carry you in the house; you’ve put on weight since you stopped playing and I can’t afford to put my back out.” The comment draws looks from around the table, “Oh no, she didn’t.” Kelley looks at Kasey, “Did you just call me fat Wild?” “Umm, no but you aren’t as defined as you used to be babe.” Kelley shakes her head before standing up and walking out of the bar. “Crap” Kasey sits there for a minute before taking money out of her wallet to cover their food and drinks and setting it on the table, “I’m sorry guys; it’s been great seeing y’all again, but I think right now, I need to go find my wife and take my foot out of my mouth.” Kasey heads out of the bar and begins the search for Kelley, not seeing her right away, she calls her phone but is met by Kelley’s voicemail. “Damn it Kel, where are you?” Kasey continues to send her wife messages and calling but gets no response from her.

After two hours of messaging and calling with no answer, she calls her Mom to check if Kelley has made her way home.

**RING, RING**

“Hey Kasey, are you on your way home?”

“Mom, is Kelley at home by chance? We had a bit of a disagreement, and she left.”

“She is here Kase, but she isn’t happy with you at the moment.”

“I know, I’m just glad she is home safe; I’m leaving now will be home soon.”

“See you soon, Kase.”

“Bye, Mom.”

Kasey makes her way through the dark campus to where her car is parked and begins the journey home.

Meanwhile, not too far away, Georgia and Kylie are curled up and asleep on Georgia’s small dorm room bed.

Kasey arrives back at home and parks her car in the driveway, before grabbing her purse and making the walk to the front door. Opening the door she is met by Buddy wagging his tail at her, she reaches down and pets him, before turning to make sure the door is locked uptight. She finds the house completely quiet and assumes that everyone has already gone to bed, as she makes her way to her bedroom, Grandma Pat emerges from the guest room.

Kasey gives her Mom a hug, “How mad is she is at me?” “I don’t think she is really mad at you, just maybe disappointed; she told me what happened at the bar.” “I forgot how sensitive she is about her body, but to me, she looks absolutely perfect regardless of how much weight she has put on.” “I’m not the person you need to be telling that too.” “You’re right, goodnight Mom, love you and thank you for looking after the kids; they weren’t any trouble were they?” “Kody refused to go to bed until we found Boo bear, thankfully it didn’t take long to find him, but other than that they were fine. Kiara took her bottle and settled in pretty quickly.” “Thanks again Mom, I’m exhausted, I’ll see you in the morning.” “Night Kase.”

Grandma Pat re-enters the guest room while Kasey enables the alarm before making her way into her bedroom. She grabs some clothes to sleep in before heading into the bathroom to get changed and complete her nighttime routine. Once that’s done she climbs into the large bed, turns the light off, kisses her wife on the cheek and then wraps her arms her sleeping wife before falling asleep herself.

The following morning Georgia’s alarm goes off early, scaring them both and sending Kylie flying off the bed and on to the floor below, “Oww!” Georgia sits up and turns the alarm off before looking down at Kylie on the floor, trying not to laugh at the state her friend is in, “You okay?” “Do I look okay, Gee?” “You never look okay Little Wild, but that’s why I love ya!” “Love you too Gee, now can you help me get up?” “Nope!” Kylie throws a shirt from the floor and hits her friend in the face, “Oww! You’re gonna get it now Wild!” Georgia climbs off the bed and lands on top of Kylie on the floor proceeding to tickle her, until Kylie asks her to stop. Kylie looks up at her friend and at the moment reaches up and pulls her in to join their lips. There is no hesitation in Georgia’s response, and soon the pair are seeking and gaining entrance into each other’s mouths and their tongues greeting each other. Kylie can’t help but let out a moan at the contact and reaches to pull Georgia in deeper and tighter to her.

“Ahem,” Kylie and Georgia quickly separate and look across the room at Georgia’s roommate Serena who made the noise. “About time the two of you figured that out, but can you please save it for later and preferably when I’m not in the room as we have breakfast and recovery to get to.”

Georgia climbs off Kylie, and they both stand up, embarrassed at being caught in a compromising position. The 3 girls get changed, before heading to get some breakfast and making their way together to their recovery and recap session.

Seeing Georgia across the room talking to another teammate, Kylie takes the opportunity to question Serena, “What did you mean when you said about us figuring it out?” Serena looks at her and smiles, “It’s noticeable that there is something more than friendship between the two of you. I’m just surprised it’s taken this long for you to figure it out.” Serena walks away and takes a seat across the room while Kylie takes a spot in the back row away from everyone, she needs time and space to process. As if sensing the need to give her space, Georgia takes a seat a row away from her.

**New Message**

**Kylie: **I need to talk to you about something are you going to be home later? 

**Mom:** I have training, and then a meeting should be home no later than 5, everything ok?

**Kylie:** Yeah, I just need some advice.

**Mom:** Okay, we can talk tonight.

**Kylie:** K.

Kylie struggles to listen to the words her coaches are saying and simply nods along with the rest of her teammates. As soon as they are dismissed, she gathers up her stuff intent on heading to grab a coffee before her first class of the day.

“Ky, wait up, please.” Kylie stops and waits for Georgia to catch up to her. “I’m grabbing a coffee, you want to join?” Georgia nods and walks with her, “We should talk about what happened between us earlier, but right now can we just not and talk about anything else?” Kylie smiles and nods, “I’m good with that, I’m still kinda processing things.” The two players have their coffees and muffins, talking about everything but the kiss until it’s time for them to head to their classes. They hug and go their separate ways.

Kylie sits in her class, and types notes as the professor discusses Piaget and his Stages of Development Theory. After sitting through 3 hours of class, Kylie is thankful that she has a break before her next one. She heads in and grabs a slice of pizza and a drink before finding a place to sit and review her notes.

“Pizza for lunch, huh? What would your coaches think?” Kylie smiles, “I’m sure they wouldn’t be too happy with my selection.” “Mind if I join you?” Ben asks. Kylie moves her bag, “Have a seat.” Ben sits down at the table, and they eat their lunches together.

“So, I heard you guys won your first game against Indiana last night.” “Yeah, 3 – 0. I didn’t play. I’m starting our game against Duke on Saturday afternoon though.” “I’ll be sure to come and watch then, we play the night game on Saturday.” “Maybe I will stick around after ours and watch yours.” “I would like that very much.” Kylie enjoys spending time with Ben, he is funny and easy on the eyes; but at the moment she is confused about her feeling towards Georgia and remains a bit distant from him.

Ben’s phone beeps with a reminder, he shuts it off and stands up, “Time for my next class, I’ll see you soon, Kylie.” “Bye Ben.”

Kylie looks at her phone and decides to make the walk to her next class a bit early. Finding the hall empty, she grabs a seat and puts her headphones on to watch some videos online to kill time. She stumbles upon some videos of Kasey performing live and decides to watch them, having not really been able to see many of her Mom’s performances in person. As the class begins to fill up, she shuts the videos off and switches over to her word processing program to take notes. 2 hours later, she gathers up her stuff and makes the trek back to her car and the drive home.

When she gets there, she is greeted by the terrible twosome running away from Kelley, butt naked. She can’t help but laugh at the situation as Kelley is trying to get towels wrapped around them, “That’s the last time I let you guys go in the pool without you Mom here to help me.” Kylie scoops up Konner as he runs by her, “Let’s get you dressed Konman.” Kylie leads Konner into his bedroom and helps him get clothes on while Kelly does the same with Kody next door. They all emerge from the rooms at the same time and the boys take off running towards the living room and television for their favourite show about cars.

“Thanks for the help Ky.”

“No problemo, I take it Ki is with Mom?”

“Yeah, they should be home soon; can you help me finish getting supper ready?”

They head back to the kitchen and are just finishing up when Kasey and Kiara return. Kylie gathers up the boys and helps them wash their hands before taking their spots at the table. Kasey heads in and changes Kiara before setting her in her chair. Then they all sit down as a family and eat supper together.

“How were your classes today, Ky?” Kasey asks as they pass the food around.

“Good, it’s difficult sitting in place listening to the instructor's drabble on about stuff for hours though.”

Kasey and Kelley both laugh at her, “You’ll get used to it kid. How was your recap session?”

“Not bad they just went over some of our positionings from the game and let us know the starting lineup for the next one.”

“You excited about starting Little Wild?” Kylie looks over at Kelley, “I’m terrified!” They laugh, “Kid, you’ve made it through National team camp, it’ll be a cakewalk compared to that.” “I hope so!”

“Speaking of National team camp, do you have your itinerary for it yet Kylie?”

“Yes, I got the email from Soccer Canada this morning.”

“Okay, do you need anything?”

“I’m good Mom, but do you think you can hook Georgia up some cleats, hers are a bit worn, and she refuses to part with her lucky cleats.”

“I’ll see what I can do for her.”

“Thanks, Mom.”

After supper, they all clear the table and put the dishes in the dishwasher before grabbing a seat in the living room.

Kylie looks over at Kasey, who is at the opposite end from Kelley, “Mom, do you think we could have that talk now?” Kasey stands up, lifting Kody up before setting him back down on the couch.

“Let’s go in your room Ky.”

Kylie takes a deep breath before following her Mom into the room. She shuts her bedroom door so they can have some privacy, she isn’t concerned about Kelley hearing the conversation; but she doesn’t want her brothers getting any ideas from it.

“What’s on your mind Ky?” Kylie looks at her, Mom, “I kissed Georgia, and I like it, a lot.” 


	14. Chapter 14

Kasey looks at her daughter, “Okay, and what else Ky, there’s more to it than just that isn’t there?”

Kylie nods and sits down on her bed with Kasey taking the spot beside her.

“I met this guy Ben at school, and I really like him, he’s cute and funny and plays on the men’s soccer team.”

Kasey takes Kylie’s hand, “And you’re confused about what you’re feeling right now, aren’t you?”

“Yeah.”

“It’s going to be okay, Ky. Tell me more about Ben.”

Kasey notices how her daughter lights up when she talks about how she met Ben and how he helped her navigate the campus on her first day. “Ben seems like a nice guy.” “He really is Mom, but I think our age difference concerns him, and that’s why he hasn’t asked me out.”

“He is right to be concerned, it may not seem like a huge difference in terms of numbers, but public opinion is everything. Right now, the two of you are both still trying to find yourself and navigate your way through school and life in general, and the last thing you need is to have the additional pressure of a public relationship to contend with. I think he is in his own way trying to protect you from it. Ky, if you really want to know, ask him, if he is a good guy, then he will talk to you about it. Now, what is going on with you and Georgia?”

“I’m not sure Mom, she is my friend and teammate, I don’t know what to do Mom.” Kasey wraps her arms around Kylie, who is now crying.

“Have you and her talked since it happened?” “We did, but not really, you know?” Kasey nods, “Are you attracted to her Ky?” “I am.” “That’s okay too, Momo actually mentioned to me that she thought there was something more than friendship between the two of you.” “She did?” “Yeah.” “Gee’s roommate Serena was there when it happened, and she mentioned the same thing; is it noticeable Mom? Like, how do you guys know?” “You look at her differently than anyone else, and you are always smiling when you are with her.”

Kylie looks at Kasey, “What should I do, Mom?”

“I can’t tell you that Ky, you need to make a choice on your own; think with your head and follow your heart. Either way know that Momo and I are here for you.” Kylie hugs Kasey, “I love you, Mom.” “Love you too Ky. I’ll see you in the morning before you leave for school, sleep tight kiddo.” “Night Mom.”

Kasey heads out to check on how Kelley is doing with their other 3 children and bedtime. Checking the boy's bedrooms, she finds them both tucked in and asleep. She kisses them each on their head and fixes their blanket before leaving them to sleep. She then heads to Kiara’s room and finds her wife sitting in the rocking chair with their daughter, giving her a bottle. She watches on and can’t help but take a picture of her girls in front of her. Kelley notices her standing at the door, “What’s on your mind Kase?” “Just how lucky I am to have you and our children, you are an amazing friend, wife and mother Kel and I’m sorry for not telling you that more often. I also really sorry about the comment I made about your weight; I never meant anything by it, but I know it hurt you. The thing is Kel, I love you, and every day I fall further in love with you regardless of whether you are still ripped like you were when you were playing or right now when you have a few extras pounds on you. You see yourself as overweight, but I see you as being my perfect sexy wife.” 

“Kase, I love you and thank you for that, now, how about you run us a nice hot bath, and I’ll join you when the little miss is done.”

“Sounds like a perfect way to end the day babe, I’ll see you soon.” Kasey heads across to their room and gathers up some supplies for their bath. She puts on some music, places candles around the room and lights them, before running the water and adding some essential oils to it. Stripping out of her clothes, she throws them in the hamper and climbs in the lavender smelling water. Putting her head back, she can feel the tension in her body start to dissipate as she hears Kelley enter the room, taking her clothes off and climb in the tub with her.

Kasey washes her neck and back before pulling her closer and reaching over to wash her front as she places kisses along Kelley’s neck and shoulders, she hears Kelley let out a moan in response. They get comfy with each other as Kasey holds Kelley in her arms. “Is everything okay with Ky? I know she really wanted to speak with you.” “She’s confused about her sexuality. I told her whatever her choice; we would always be here for her.” “So, I was right about Georgia and her?” “Yeah, but there is also a guy named Ben in the picture as well.” 

“Could be interesting, who’s your money on babe?”

“Kel, if you are even thinking about a bet surrounding Kylie and her sexuality, count me out, and you will be in the guest room if I hear any more discussion around it. The choice needs to be hers and only hers, she doesn’t need us getting involved unless she comes to us with questions or concerns.”

“Really, you don’t think she is leaning one way or another?”

“Drop it!”

“Yes, dear.”

After both women are sufficiently relaxed and the water turns cold, they exit the water and take the time to dry each other off and exchange a few kisses before blowing out the candles and climbing into their bed and getting comfy.

A short time later, they feel movement on the bed and see Kody holding Boo-bear, “What’s up, buddy?” “Got scared, can I sleep with you?” Kasey lifts the covers up for him to climb under, “Why you have no clothes on Mom?” Kelley laughs, “Momo and I were hot, so we took them off.” “I’m hot too, can I take my clothes off?” “Nope, your sharkies stay on, now go to sleep.” “Okay Mom, love you.” “Love you too.”

Kelley looks at Kasey, “Guess we aren’t going to be having any fun tonight.” “Guess not, night Kel.” Kelley kisses her head, “Night Kase, love you beautiful.”

The next morning Kasey’s alarm goes off, and as she turns to reach and turn it off, she is met by an obstacle in the form of her soon to be 4-year-old son. She slowly lifts him off her and climbs over his still sleeping body to turn off the incessant beeping. Turning back she isn’t surprised in the least to see that her wife has slept through the alarm as well.

Getting up, she heads over and gets her training gear on before heading into the bathroom and doing her morning routine. Once that’s done she checks on the remaining two sleepy heads, she finds Kiara awake but just staring at the ceiling and walks over to her, “Good morning princess,” she picks her up and sets her down on the table to get her changed. Snapping her onesie, she picks her up, and they head out to the kitchen, where Kasey makes herself a coffee as the little one plays in her bouncy seat.

Sitting on the couch watching Kiara giggle at the movement, Kasey can’t help but smile at her. Rather than disturb her enjoyment with her breakfast, Kasey decides to take one of her guitars from its stand and starts strumming and singing to her.

At that moment Kelley and Kody emerge from the bedroom, Kelley puts her finger up to shush him as she records the encounter and then posts it on social media:

“No better way to wake up in the morning than hearing my wife’s beautiful voice and seeing our daughter bouncing along to it.” #Blessed.

Once Kasey is done, Kelley lets Kody know it’s okay to join them as she heads in to make her own coffee. “Kel, can you make her breakfast while you’re in there, she hasn’t eaten yet.” “On it.” “Thanks, babe.” Kasey starts singing a song with Kody, Kelley recognizes it as the Thomas the Tank Engine theme song. Kody’s current favourite show.

“Okay babe, breakfast is served.” Kasey finishes singing the song, before scooping Kiara from her bouncy seat and bringing her over to the highchair for her cereal. Kelley kisses on the cheek, “Morning babe.” “Morning.” Kasey takes a seat and starts feeding Kiara and Kelley produces a bowl of cheerios for Kody before she heads in to wake up Konner.

In the meantime, Kylie comes out of her room with everything she needs for school and practice afterwards. “Morning Kylie.” “Morning, I’m probably going to be late tonight; I’m going to see if Georgia wants to talk about things.” Kasey nods, “Okay, message me later and let me know either way ok?” “Yep,” Kylie heads into the kitchen and makes herself a shake before heading out the door for class.

Konner takes his spot at the table and digs into his cereal.

“Kel, do you mind getting her dressed, I want to get to training a bit earlier today, so I can get tapped up before everyone else shows up.”

“You okay Kase?”

“Yeah, just being a bit extra cautious in advance of the final and then US camp.”

“Oh, I spoke with Mom last night, and they are all set for tickets, hotels and transportation for the tournament.”

“Perfect.” Kasey walks over to Kelley and wraps her arms around her wife’s neck as Kelly does the same around her hips, “Have a good session, babe.” “I’ll be a bit later than usual I have a meeting after practise with the coaches.” “They better not tell you that you are playing out in the final.” “No, they know better than that, the team hasn’t played well in front of Lainey this season, she doesn’t take charge of them like I do from the backline. Not to mention, it’s the final!” “I like it when you take charge, Mrs Wild O’Hara.” “Maybe tonight babe, I really should get going now.” Kasey and Kelley exchange a gentle loving kiss and then Kasey gathers up what she needs before saying goodbye to everyone and heading out the door.

Kelley looks around and doesn’t see Buddy, so she starts calling him, and there is no answer, “Kody, did Mommy let Buddy out?” “Yep,” Kelley walks over to the side door and opening it finds Buddy sitting up and waiting to be let back in. He comes in the house all muddy after playing in the wet back yard and leaves tracks throughout the house. After making sure the kids are all safe and entertained Kelley grabs a mop and does a quick wash on the floor before grabbing some breakfast for herself.

Kylie arrives on campus and heads straight to the coffee shop, finding Georgia already in line. “Hey, can we talk after practice?” Georgia nods, “I think we should.” Kylie and Georgia collect their morning caffeine fix before heading to their separate classes. As Kylie is getting her stuff set up to take notes her phone buzzes

**New Message**

**Ben:** Hey, I was wondering if I could take you out for a slice after our game on Saturday?

Kylie smiles before quickly responding to the message

**Kylie:** I would like that.

**Ben:** Ok, it’s a date.

Kylie looks at the last word “date”, and internally has a freakout moment – I’m going on a date with Ben, what do I do about Georgia?

As the instructor arrives, Kylie tries to put everything else aside except her lesson at. that moment. Once the class is over, she quickly grabs some lunch and finds a table away from everyone to sit down and eat before her 2nd class of the day. She stops to refill her water bottle and runs into one of her other teammates, Jaiden and high fives her, “S’up J?” “Not much you?” “Not much, got one more class to go today, you?” “All done, heading back to my room to chill for a couple of hours before practice.” “Must be nice! This is my long day, 3 classes and then practice.” “You could always skip your last one and hang out with me for a bit.” “I appreciate the offer, but I promised my Moms I would attend all of my classes until I leave for Canada.” “Okay, then I’ll see you in a few Ky.” “Later J.”

Kylie makes the trek to her final class, thankfully it goes by relatively quickly and soon she is munching down on a protein bar as she makes her way to practice. Walking into the changeroom, she smiles at Georgia and makes conversation with the others as she dances around to the music playing in the room and gets dressed. She ties her hair up in a ponytail and makes a headband out of pre-wrap, before adjusting her uniform and making sure her shin guards are positioned to her liking and cleats tight. “You ready to go Little Wild?” Kylie gives Georgia two thumbs up, before grabbing her gloves and walking out with her to the pitch.

Kylie joins the keepers as they go through warmups and then drills, but keeps watch on Georgia and the defenders. “If you keep watching her like that, people are really going to start talking,” Kylie’s fellow keeper Katie approaches her during a water break. Kylie takes some water and then turns her focus back to the reaction drills they are currently being bombarded with.

Two hours later and Kylie’s clothes are caked in sweat and sticking to her as the coaches end the session and go through the cooldown process and instructions.

Kylie and Katie walk in together, “For once, I’m actually looking forward to an ice bath!” Katie looks at her like she’s crazy. “I have to do them all the time when I’m with Team Canada, I’ve kinda gotten used to them now.” They strip down to the minimum and grabbing their phones head to the training room and climb into the freezing water. “When do you leave for Canada?” “6 days and then I’ll be away for 3 weeks if I make the team.” “You’ll make the team, you’re good positionally, and you read the movement of the game really well, not to mention that everyone is aware of the possibility of a Mom vs daughter showdown looming, and that’s good for ticket sales.” “Thanks, I guess, maybe you will get some playing time while I’m away.” “Possibly, but I think that Brooklyn has locked up the starter’s position.” “Most likely, but that doesn’t mean you ease up, if you want it, you push for it.” Kylie’s phone beeps and they climb out and dry themselves off before Kylie heads to her stall and swaps out the wet clothing for some dry and warm clothing. She sits down and waits for Georgia to finish her recovery, and once she is changed, they head out together, walking towards her room. “Is Serena going to be there?” “No, she was headed out with some of the girls to grab food.”

Georgia unlocks the door, and they both enter before she closes it behind them. Walking over to the small fridge she grabs to bottles of water and hands one to Kylie before sitting beside her on the bed.

“Gee, what’s going on between us?” Kylie looks at her, “I don’t know for sure Ky, but I don’t regret kissing you; I actually wouldn’t mind doing it again.” “Me neither, I liked kissing you, but it scares me.” “I’m scared too, I’ve never wanted to kiss a girl before, but there’s something about you that makes me want to.” “I need to be honest with you Gee, Ben asked me to go out with him on Saturday after his game and I said yes.” “Then, let me take you out to a movie on Sunday.”

“Is that your way of asking me out, Gee?” “Go out with me Kylie, I want for us to see if there is anything more between us than a really good kiss.” “Okay, I’ll go out with you.” “Good. Now, I should hit up the shower, get some food, review my notes and head to bed.” Kylie stands up and reaches to hug her friend, feeling a bit more relaxed about her current situation. “Ky, can I kiss you?” Kylie looks at her and nods, and soon their lips are gently pressed against each other, nothing rushed or aggressive about it; just feeling each other out. They separate and smile at each other, “Night Kylie.” “Night Gee, see you tomorrow.” Kylie grabs her bags and heads out of the room fighting the butterflies that flying around in her stomach. For her part Georgia is leaning against the closed door, feeling the effects of it as well.

Kylie drives home and sings along with the music all the way as she feels really happy. Arriving home, she sets her bags in her room, before coming back out to the kitchen in search of the leftovers that her Mom promised would be there for her to eat. She finds the plate and throws it in the microwave, before pouring herself a glass of milk to drink alongside it.

Kasey comes in the kitchen and sees her daughter with a smile across her face, “I take it the talk went well?”

“Yeah, but I’m going to need some help picking out what to wear on my two dates this weekend.”

“Two dates?”

“I’m going out with Ben on Saturday night and then Georgia on Sunday.”

“Okay then, that’s one way to figure things out. By the way, I ordered you and Georgia some new cleats in Canada colours, they’ll be delivered to Soccer Canada for you before camp.”

“Sweet, thanks, Mom. Where is everyone?”

“Kiara went down a bit early, and Momo took all of the boys for a walk.” 

Kylie grabs her plate from the microwave and glass of milk, “I’ll see in the morning Mom, I have a few chapters that I need to read and write notes on for tomorrow’s class.” Kylie heads into her room.

Kelley and the boys return from their extra long walk, Kelley’s attempt at tiring them out backfires as soon she is the one who is yawning. After helping the boys get changed into their pyjamas Kasey reads them both a bedtime story and tucks them in.

She heads into her bedroom expecting to find Kelley waiting for her on the bed and is met by an empty room and bed. She returns to the living room and finds Kelley out cold on the couch with Buddy. Grabbing the boys blanket, she covers over her wife and kisses her on the forehead before heading back into their own room and getting ready for bed.

Sitting there alone, she brings her laptop over and begins searching up information on what was discussed with her at the meeting she had earlier in the day.

** _Flashback to earlier in the day and Kasey in a meeting with the Courage Coaching staff. _ **

Kasey walks into the room not entirely sure why they have requested the meeting in the first place, let alone why all of the coaches are in attendance. Looking across the room, she makes eye contact with HAO and based on the fact that she looks away from her, she has a feeling that she is in on it.

“Kasey, I’m sure you’re wondering why we asked you to join us.”

Kasey looks at them and answers with a simple “Yes.”

“I’m not going to beat around the bush, we want you to get your Coaching Certification and we will help you cover the cost and allow you to work alongside our coaches to gain the experience necessary towards becoming fully certified. Now, we’ve been told you are already certified in Canada, but we don’t want to lose you to them. What do you think?”

Kasey looks at HAO, who is now grinning back at her, “I’m on board, when do we start?”

“You can do the first few courses and levels online and then we will work with you on the rest.” 

“Sounds good. Am I good to go now?”

“Yes.” Kasey stands up and heads for the door, “You didn’t put up any fight Wild, I’m disappointed.”

“You knew I was already thinking about it, HAO.” “I did, and that’s why I brought it to everyone’s attention; you will be an amazing coach Kasey, I could see you in the future being the Head Coach of the USWNT.”

“The next Jill Ellis?”

“Why would you even want to say her name?”

“I may not have agreed with some of the decisions she made along the way but she was a damn good coach and she always did me right. She was the one who gave me my shot on playing on the #1 team in the world, I can never thank her enough for that.”

“Even though she always made you and Kelley sleep in separate rooms.”

“We always managed to make it work, if you know what I mean.” Kasey grins and winks at HAO before leaving her grinning at the door.

** _Back to present _ **

Kasey finishes off the introduction course and then calls it quits for the evening, shutting down the laptop and setting it on the desk before curling back up in the bed, checking her alarm and turning the light off. 


	15. Chapter 15

Skip ahead to early Saturday morning at the Wild O’Hara household.

Kasey and Kelley are finishing their packing in advance of the flight from Raleigh to Chicago for the NWSL Championship Game against the Red Stars after Kylie’s debut with the Tarheels. Rather than subject the kids to the travel, Kelley’s parents, Karen and Dan, or Grandma K and Poppa D as the kids call them have driven up from Georgia to spend time with their Grandchildren.

Kasey refused to let her equipment fly ahead with the team, so she is double checking she has everything she needs to play and be styling outside the stadium. She knows that wherever she goes, she always has a ton of eyes on her; so, she does her best to give off a professional image at all times in the public eye. After going through her bags for about the 5th time since packing them, she finally carries them out to her car and puts them in the trunk beside Kelley’s small carry-on bag.

Kylie comes out of her bedroom and watches on as the boys eat their breakfast and Karen feeds Kiara hers.

“Morning Ky, how are you feeling?” Kelley emerges from the kitchen with her breakfast in hand.

“Like I’m going to be sick.”

“That’s pretty normal kiddo, but you should try and eat something.” Kylie nods at Kelley’s suggestion before making her way into the kitchen to make herself some toast with peanut butter and jam and then joining her siblings at the table.

“Where’s Mom?” “She had too much energy, she took Buddy for a walk to try and burn some of it off; I think she is more nervous than you are Little Wild.” “I don’t think that’s possible Momo.” “You’ll be fine kid.”

Kasey returns a short time later and joins them for breakfast. “I wish I could join you in Chicago for the final Mom.” “I know, but it wouldn’t be a good idea for you to hop on a plane right after playing, not to mention I seem to recall you having plans this weekend that don’t involve soccer.” Kylie blushes at her Mom’s mention of her dates. “I hope that I’ll get to meet this Ben guy that makes you smile, sometime soon.” “We’ll see Mom.”

Karen excuses herself and the remainder of the kids to get them ready for Kylie’s game. With the boys nowhere to be seen Kasey takes a moment to talk with Kylie, “Ky, I’ll let you in on a secret of mine and Momo’s, before each game we played together or were with each other, we would exchange a “Good luck kiss,” it settled our nerves, maybe you should find out if that’s something Georgia would be interested in.”

“Is that your way of saying you’re on Team Georgia, Mom?” Kylie grins looking at her Mom as Kelley laughs beside her. “Nope, I’m doing my best to stay out of it, just a suggestion.” “Uh-huh. Love you, Mom.” “Love you too Ky, and I’m so proud of you kid.” They all hug before Kylie heads back to her room to finish getting ready.

Kelley wraps hers around her wife from behind and sets her head on Kasey’s shoulder, “How do you feel about everything, babe?” “I think the last time I was this nervous was the first time I donned the red, white and blue, Kel.” “Do you have any idea how much it turned me on seeing you in goal behind me?” “Oh, I know, I seem to recall that more than once we had shower sex after the games.” “I think we may have scarred Mal for life when she caught us.” Kasey laughs, “We could always ask her tomorrow when we see her and Dansby.” “Let’s not, the poor kid couldn’t look me in the eyes for quite a while after that incident.”

Kasey lifts Kelley’s arms off of her, “We need to finish getting ready now Babe, and I’m sure your Mom could use some help with the boys.” “She is fine, Dad is helping her; he’s not the best at changing diapers, but at least the boys listen to him.” “Aside from Steven, he is really the only male influence they have in their lives, so it’s good that they are spending time together.” “For sure.”

Kasey and Kelley head into their bedroom to put the final touches on their faces and in Kasey’s case hair before returning to the living room area and viewing everyone wearing their Tarheels shirts minus Kylie who apparently left without saying goodbye.

“Boys, you are to be on your best behaviour for Grandma and Poppa while we are away, got it?” They both nod. “Okay, remember that Momo and I are leaving immediately after the game for the airport to fly to Chicago.” “Where’s Shitgo?” The adults laugh at Konner’s pronouncing of the city’s name, before Kelley answers, “It’s a big, noisy city in another State buddy, but that’s where Mommy is going to be playing in the Championship tomorrow. You guys are going to be watching the game on TV tomorrow, and Grandma and Poppa promised they would get you pizza.” “We did?” Karen looks at Kelley and Kelley smiles, “Yep, get a plain cheese pizza, and they will devour it.”

“Round-up time!”

Everyone heads out to the vehicles, with the boys and Kiara fastened in their seats in the Momobile with Karen and Dan while Kasey and Kelley drive in their own car.

Arriving at the stadium, they make sure to hold on tight to the boy’s hands as there is always a packed house when Duke and UNC play each other in any sport.

They take their seats and wait for the players to take to the field for warmups.

In the changeroom, Kylie is dealing with a severe case of nerves and decides that perhaps, she should take her Mom’s suggestion on how to calm them. She signals for Georgia to follow her into the shower area. 

“What’s up Ky?” Kylie looks at Georgia, moving closer to her, “Ever hear of a thing called a good luck kiss, Gee?” Kylie smiles at her friend who now understands what’s going on and reacts by moving in closer and putting her arms around Kylie’s waist, “What are you waiting for Little Wild?” Kylie licks her lips before tilting her head and joining them with Georgia’s. They enjoy each other for a few minutes before being interrupted, “If you two are done, Coach has a few words for us.” They laugh as they separate and then look towards Serena at the door. “We’ll be right out.” “Thanks, Gee.” “You’re very welcome.” The two players blush as they make their way out to rejoin their teammates.

“Are the two of you dating yet?” Serena asks her roommate, “Not yet, but hopefully soon.”

Kylie joins the keepers and heads out for warmups and is met with a loud cheer as they make their way on to the pitch. Looking around, she takes a moment to absorb it all before starting her warmup with Katie and Brooklyn. Once she takes her place between the posts, she bobbles the ball a few times battling nerves. She looks towards the stands where her family is and nods, knowing without it being said that they are telling her to take a couple of deep breaths and focus. She does just that and the next shot she deflects wide of the goal with authority. Her smile grows wider as she gets a better feel for the ball and her nerves start to disappear.

They head back in to get ready for the game and when she looks up Kylie spots Ben in a group behind the bench area. She smiles at him before heading into the changeroom, to switch out her warmup gear for her black game kit. Sitting down, she doesn’t hear a word the coaches are saying, she is focused on making sure everything is perfect; she fixes her hair, pre-wrap, socks, shin guards, cleats, uniform and finally puts her gloves back on unknowingly copying her Mom’s habit of ripping away at the Velcro on them.

Reality sets in when she takes her place in line, to make the walk on to the field behind Jaiden, their Captain for the game. She makes the mistake of sizing up the competition and starts to feel the butterflies come back. The teams head out, and after the pre-game ceremonies, the players take their places on the pitch.

Kylie takes her place in goal, closes her eyes, takes a few breaths and shakes out her hands as she has seen her Mom do a million times, before opening them and waiting for the whistle to begin the game. It doesn’t take long for the Tarheels to show why they are ranked #2 in contrast to the #8 ranked team from Duke. The Heels immediately put the visiting keeper to work and force her to parry a shot over the crossbar in the first 5 minutes of the game. Nothing comes of the ensuing corner, but the Heels continue to press and keep Kylie’s counterpart on her toes.

Approaching the 20th minute of the game Kylie finally gets some action when a shot from the top of the box takes a deflection of her own defender and Kylie has to scramble across the goalmouth to prevent the ball from crossing the line. The save is met with loud cheers from the crowd, Kylie stands up and holding the ball runs to the top of the box looking for her players before launching the ball downfield to one of her forwards.

“Kylie’s got your distance on her kicks, wonder if she will ever make an attempt on goal?” Kasey looks at Kelley and smiles, knowing that she and Kylie have already talked about that previously; with the younger keeper admitting she would like to give it a go at least once. “Don’t know Kel, anything could happen.”

The play goes back and forth with Kylie making a few routine saves and quickly sending the ball back out to her teammates in transition. In the 37th minute, the Blue Devils are caught out of position on one of the long kicks and Jaiden is able to feed Serena the ball behind the opposition defenders, leaving her to take on the keeper 1 v 1, Serena makes no mistake in lifting the ball over the charging keeper to put the home team in the lead.

Kylie seeing the play unfold jumps up and cheers when they score. She runs forward and high fives her players, before making the trek back to her goal.

The whistle blows for halftime with the Heels leading the opposition 1 – 0. The teams head into the changeroom and Kylie is bouncing, she is so wound up. The feelings only increase when it’s mentioned that they are planning on bringing in Georgia during the 2nd half. Kylie grins as the defender matches her grin across the room.

They head back out for the 2nd half, and the Tarheels continue to dominate the possession, in the 52nd minute they are successful at relaying a corner kick into a goal to put them up by two goals. Kylie looks towards the sideline and sees Georgia getting warmed up with a couple of the other girls.

In the 60th minute, Georgia takes over on the right side much to Kylie’s delight. She watches as the defender runs and plays the ball forward, before cutting and receiving the ball back, she dishes it off to Jaiden before moving back into position.

During the remaining 30 minutes of the game, Kylie touches the ball once as the Tarheels go on to defeat the Blue Devils by a final score of 2 – 0. Kylie celebrates the victory with her teammates and shakes the opposition players hands before dashing over to where her Moms are waiting. She hugs them and wishes Kasey luck prior to the couple heading to Raleigh to catch their flight out. “Good game Little Wild, we’ll see you in a couple of days, be good, use protection,” “Kelley!” Kasey smacks her wife’s arm before they head up to say goodbye the boys, Kiara and their parents.

Kylie spots Ben down by the tunnel, and she makes her way over to him, he hugs her, “Good game Kylie.” “Thanks.” “I need to head in to get ready for our game now, but we’re still on for after it, right?” Kylie nods and says yes before turning her focus back to her team and their postgame routine.

Georgia in the meantime witnessed the hug between them and it isn’t sitting well with her. She heads into their changeroom, to listen to the final instructions and completes her postgame without acknowledging Kylie and leaves soon afterwards.

Kylie grabs her shower and changes looking around for her friend but seeing no sign of her. “Serena, did Gee already leave?” “Yeah, she wasn’t happy seeing you hug that guy, so she left.” “Damn it, thanks.”

**New Message**

**Kylie: **You okay? I thought you were going to stick around and watch the game with me.

**Gee:** I’m fine. I’ll see you tomorrow.

Kylie gathers up her stuff and heads to her car to drop the bag off before returning to the stadium in time to watch Ben and his teammates' warmup for their game against NC State University. She joins some of her teammates that have decided to stay and cheer on the men’s team.

As the game gets underway, Kylie finds that she just can’t concentrate on it, she is thinking about Georgia while watching Ben play. Once the game hits the halfway mark, she makes a decision and leaves the stadium, making her way to Georgia’s dorm room. She knocks on the door and Georgia answer it wearing pyjamas, “What are you doing here?” “I came to check on you; I know you saw Ben and I hug, Gee.” Georgia moves to the side so she can enter the small room.

Kylie takes a seat on her bed, and Georgia sits down beside her, “Aren’t you supposed to watching Ben play right now?” “I am, but I needed to know you were okay, and you weren’t answering the messages I sent.” “Honestly, I’m okay Ky, just dealing with some jealousy issues that’s all.” “I’m sorry about that.” “It’s not your fault, you are entitled to hug, and be friends with whoever you want. I just need to wrap my head around it.”

“I should get back to the game now, but I want you to know that I’m really looking forward to going out with you tomorrow Gee and I didn’t get a chance to tell you after our game, but you played really well today.” “Thanks, Kylie.” Kylie reaches over and hugs her friend, whispering in her ear, “Maybe there is something to this whole good luck kiss thing,” before standing up and looking at Georgia, “Goodnight Gee.” Kylie makes her way out of the dorm and makes the walk back across campus to the stadium in time for the game to finish with NC State defeating UNC by a score of 2 – 1.

Kylie waits around and messages with Brianna back in Ottawa about her game. To her surprise, she finds out that her best friend is now kinda seeing a girl from a neighbouring school after they met playing soccer against each other. Kylie is happy for Brianna and sends her a response that she needs to meet this girl when she is in back home.

Soon enough Kylie hears her name being called and is met by a hug from Ben and a group of his teammates and their friends and or girlfriends. “Ready to go?” “Yes.” They head to the local pizza shop and are surrounded by everyone joining them including a few of Kylie’s teammates as well. They grab their food, which Ben pays for and take a spot at an open table. Ben notices Kylie looking around at the people, “What’s wrong?” Kylie looks at him, “I guess I thought that it would be just the two of us and not a group outing.” “Yeah, sorry I should have mentioned that it’s kinda a tradition for the team to come here after a game.” “Oh, okay.” “We could go somewhere else if you want?” “No, it’s okay, we’re here now.”

They talk about their games and school, but Ben avoids talking about his family when the topic comes up; it’s then that Kylie notices her is wearing dog tags around his neck. She is able to find out that he is from Seattle, but chose UNC in order to play soccer and that they both dream of becoming a professional soccer player. By the end of the night, Kylie knows a bit more about Ben, but he still a relative mystery in comparison to her.

Ben walks her back to her car, and he opens the door for her; they hug, and she gets in before making the drive back home.

Her phone lights up on the drive home and seeing the caller, she hits the button to answer it.

“Hey, Ashy.”

“Hey, Little Wild, I just finished streaming your game; you played well kid.”

“Thanks, Ash.”

“What’s up kid, you sound distant.”

“I thought I was going out on a date with someone and it turned into a group outing; just a bit frustrated by it, I guess.”

“That’s too bad, do you think you’ll see them again?”

“I’ll definitely see him again, but I’m not sure if it will be on a date.”

“Him, huh?”

“Yes, him. Ash, I know you and Ali don’t keep secrets, so I’m assuming she already told you about our phone conversation.”

“She did.”

“I’m actually supposed to go out with a girl tomorrow.”

“Really?”

“Yes, Ash.”

“Message me after it ok?”

“You are worse than my Moms!”

“Yeah, but you still love me.”

“I do, give my love to Ali and Athena; I should go, I’m just arriving home.”

“Okay, kid, talk soon, love ya.”

“Night Ash.”

“Night.”

In the meantime, Kasey and Kelley arrive in Chicago and are met by team reps from the Courage and escorted to the hotel. Kasey checks in and is given her room key, knowing that Kelley would be joining her on the trip she asked for and was given permission to have her own room for the trip. They make their way up and into the room, dropping their bags before heading out to join Kasey’s teammates for supper.

After eating, they return the hotel and get themselves changed for bed, knowing that Kasey needs to get a good nights sleep before the final tomorrow.

Kasey sits on the bed and is curious as to how Kylie’s date with Ben went.

**New Message**

**Mom:** How did things go with Ben?

**Kylie: **I wasn’t just us on the date, most of his teammates joined us. We were able to talk a bit, but it was pretty noisy, I got home about a half-hour ago.

**Mom:** Sorry to hear that.

**Kylie:** It’s okay, I’m sure we’ll have another opportunity.

**Mom:** What about Georgia?

**Kylie:** We are still on for tomorrow, she saw me hug Ben and wasn’t happy about it, but I think I smoothed it out. It’s hard Mom, I like both of them, but I think I’m more drawn to Georgia right now; Ben shuts down when the topic of his family comes up, and it’s frustrating because I’m so open about all of you.

Mom: Some people just don’t like to talk about their family for whatever reason, Ky. I’m sure you don’t go around telling people that your Dad is in jail, now do you?

Kylie: No, you’re right, I don’t. I’m tired and heading to bed now, and you should be too! I’ll be at home watching and cheering you on tomorrow, can’t wait to see you host that Championship Trophy again.

Mom: Don’t jinx it! Love you. Night.

Kylie: Night Mom and Momo, who I’m going to assume is probably reading over your shoulder currently.

Mom: She totally was!! Night Ky. 


	16. Chapter 16

The next morning Kasey is up with her alarm and finds a spot on the floor to do some yoga and meditation while Kelley continues to sleep. Once she is done, she heads into the bathroom, grabs a quick shower and gets changed into more suitable clothing. With Kelley still sleeping she opts to head down to the breakfast area by herself and joins up with some of her teammates.

“How are you feeling this morning, Wild?” Kasey looks at Sam Mewis, “I feel like later on this afternoon we will be returning to the hotel with another trophy to add to our collection.”

“If you feel that confident, then that’s a good thing for the rest of us.”

“Mewwy, we have already played this team, we know their game, and if we play ours, we will win; simple as that.”

“Is that your pep talk, Captain?” Kasey turns around and sees HAO smiling behind her. “Damn right it is. You know I’ve never been one for big speeches around games; I prefer to let my play do the talking for me.”

“Where’s your wife?” HAO asks.

“Where else would she be other than in bed asleep?”

“Don’t forget to bring her a coffee.”

“I won’t, it’s one of two ways guaranteed to wake her up with a smile.”

“Do I even want to know the other?”

“Probably not.” HAO walks away shaking her head.

Kasey finishes eating her breakfast and loads up a plate for Kelley along with a coffee to bring to her upstairs. As she opens the door to the room, Kelley comes out of the bathroom, “Coffee!!” She grabs the cup from Kasey’s hands.

“Morning to you too, babe.” Kelley takes a drink, “Morning babe, how’d you sleep?”

“It was nice not having a kid or dog sleeping between us and not being woken up by screaming.” “Amen to that!” Kasey hands Kelley, the plate of food and the former defender, starts pecking away at it.

“I need to be down in the lobby in an hour for the bus.” “That’s fine it doesn’t take me long to shower and get dressed, I’m going to share an Uber with Pat and meet Pressy at the game.

“Oh, I got a message from Allie, her new fiancée will be at the game, and she wants us to meet her.”

“For sure, I’m disappointed that she and Katie couldn’t make things work, but sounds like it was for the better.”

“Kel, Katie cheated on her with a male co-worker and ended up pregnant; I understand completely why Allie couldn’t get beyond it. That little boy was a constant reminder of the choice she made.”

“Yeah, anyways, I should hit the shower now, can you get my clothes out for me, babe?”

“Yes, dear.” Kelley kisses her on the cheek before heading to the bathroom and turning on the shower.

Kasey heads over to her bag and pulls out some jeans, underwear, a bra, socks and finally adds on of her old Courage jerseys to top it off. Running her fingers over the Wild O’Hara on the back, she smiles before setting it on the bed and then getting herself changed for the bus ride. She packs up everything she will need for the game and afterwards, checking to make sure her lucky gloves are in the side pocket as always, before zipping it up. She picks up her phone off the nightstand and returns a couple of messages before Kelley emerges from the bathroom, and Kasey heads in to do her hair and makeup. She finishes off messing up her hair and then washes to gel off her hands before heading back out to check on Kelley’s progress.

Kelley is sitting on the bed ready to go, “You look good in my jersey Kel, you’ll look even better when I take it off you later, and we celebrate a Courage victory.” Kelley looks at her and smiles, “Go Courage Go.”

They hug each other and exchange a good luck kiss before collecting what they need and heading to the elevator and lobby to meet the others.

When they get there, it’s pretty well time for the Courage to leave for Bridgeview. Kelley hugs Kasey one last time, and they kiss before Kasey boards the bus.

“Need a ride?” Kelley looks up, knowing the voice and hugs her friend, “I thought I was meeting you at the stadium?” “I dropped JJ off and figured I’d save you the money for calling an Uber.” “Can we bring Pat along as well, I promised I’d share a ride with him.” “Of course.” Kelley sends the husband of Sam Mewis a quick message and finds out he has already left. “Just you and me Pressy, he found another ride.”

They make the drive to the stadium and catch up on all the latest news and gossip along the way.

“Have you seen Christian, he’s got Alex’s piercing blue eyes.” “He’s pretty cute, Tobs has been sending me photos every day since he was born. She really doesn’t want to leave him to go to camp.” “I know, I was speaking with her about it. She is considering retiring after the World Cup.”

“Kasey and I were talking about when she plans on retiring, if she can stay healthy, she wants to make another run at the Olympics before calling it quits. She is already working on getting her coaching certification, and the Courage have told her she will have a job with them when she decides to hang them up.”

“I guess it worked out well that she didn’t end up in LA after all.” “She isn’t a fan of that stadium.” “It’s no wonder she got red carded in her first game there and then Tobin broke her nose in the second one.”

“She’s supposed to still be wearing that mask while playing, but refuses because it affects her sightline.”

They arrive at the stadium and park in the designated player area thanks to JJ’s pass and make their way into the stadium after showing security their passes.

“How was Julie feeling this morning? Kase was looking and feeling pretty confident.”

“She was nervous, which is weird because she is generally pretty chill ahead of games.”

They head to the family and friends box and take their seats as it nears time for the warmup.

Underneath them, Kasey is going through her usual pre-game routine and is feeling calm about everything. She smiles and dances around with her teammates in advance of the warmups. The players notice how chill the usually reserved Captain of the team is acting and it contagious, they all have fun and loosen up before the game.

Kasey and Lainey head out to do their extended warmups, and everything feels right to her, from the first touch of the ball. She becomes more active as the warmups progress and the remainder of the players join in. Soon the clock counts down, and the players head in to get changed out of their warmups and into their game kits. Kasey remains on the field and crosses her arms, staring down the field at Allie who is the starting keeper for the Red Stars. Allie sees her attempt at psyching her out and returns the pose, causing Kasey to laugh and then jog off the field.

She heads into the changeroom and removes her gloves and top, throwing them in the basket before pulling the yellow keeper shirt and Captain’s armband on. Sitting down she runs her thumb over the tattoo on her ring finger and thinks of her family at home watching.

The Coaches go through their final instructions and then make way for HAO. “Wild?” “Yes, Coach?” “Are you ready to kick some Red Star ass?” “Yes Coach,” “Then get your gloves on and let’s fucking go!” “YES COACH!!” Kasey leads her team out to the tunnel and lines up opposite JJ, the Red Star’s Captain and Allie the starting keeper. Kasey reaches out her hand to fist bump Allie, causing her former roommate and backup keeper to laugh. “Good luck, you’re going to need it.” Kasey turns towards them with her now-famous look.

They head out to the field and complete the pregame ceremonies, Kasey is able to choose the end they are starting in and makes a note of the direction of which way the flag is blowing before choosing.

She makes her run down the field to the goal line and stops, closing her eyes and taking a few breaths before turning around and walking to the 6-yard box, jumping up three times and shaking her arms and hands out as she nods to the referee that she is ready.

Chicago comes out flying and in the first minute, Kasey is put to the test palming a shot and directing it out. Kasey starts barking orders at her team as the Red Stars set up for the corner. The ball comes in, and Julie gets a head on it, directing it past a helpless Kasey to put them up. Kasey becomes more animated directing her teammates as they reset.

“Kase, isn’t happy, going to be interesting to see how the Courage recovers from that goal.”

It doesn’t take long to find out as 5 minutes later, Kasey makes a routine save off a Pugh shot. Seeing Leah Pruitt downfield, Kasey launches the ball high and hard, knowing the wind will take it where it needs to go; Pruitt waits and then pounces on the ball as the Red Stars are caught watching, she fires a laser from distance to the top corner that Allie doesn’t even move for. Less than 10 minutes into the game and it’s tied at 1 goal apiece.

“KO, I would say she has recovered well enough to earn another assist.” Kelley nods when the official announcement is made.

The game continues and starts to get a bit chippy as players on both sides receive warnings and then exchange yellow cards. In the 42nd minute, the Courage comes close, but the Mewis strike dings off the crossbar behind Allie.

During the break at the half, Kasey stands up and addresses her team, “That wasn’t a half indicative of the true talent on this team. We are a team we win, and we lose as a team. I, for one, do not want to lose the Championship because we don’t come together when we need too; we have worked all season for this, and our friends, family and fans worldwide are expecting us to go out there and bring it home. Now, we need to work harder and smarter, use the entire field and find the space; their defenders play high, we have the speed to get behind them.” 

Kasey slides her gloves back on, ripping the Velcro three times and grabbing her water bottle before heading out the door.

“You heard what your Captain said, now get back out there and win.”

The teams take the field for the second half, and it’s an entirely different Courage team from the whistle, they are taking it to the Red Stars and creating scoring chances, forcing Allie to make a few reactions saves in order to maintain the draw.

In the 75th minute the Red Stars charge forward and get deep in the Courage end Pugh attempts to volley the ball into Julie and Mewis beats her to the header but in the process puts it in her own net as Kasey misjudged the moment of the ball.

“We’re not out of this keep going!”

With time winding down, it looks as if the Red Stars are going to take the Championship. The Courage secure a corner in the Chicago end in the 88th minute, and Kasey doesn’t even look at her bench before making the run downfield. She knows it’s now or never and as Abby slices the ball into the box, Kasey out jumps Julie getting her head on the ball and directing it down and past Allie to tie the game up at 2.

“Holy Shit, she did it!” Kelley is a wreck as the final two minutes of regular play and 2 additional minutes of extra time come to a close. Christen is sitting on the edge of her seat as are many of the others in attendance and watching at home.

Kylie is sitting at home watching the game with her family after she and Georgia decided to make their movie date, a movie and meal date, so they could both watch Kasey’s game.

The first 15 minute half starts, and the teams are content just to play possession, both keepers make a couple of routine saves, but nothing comes of the period.

As they grab water, Kasey again speaks up to her team, “Listen, guys, I know I’m pretty damn good at stopping pks but do you think we can end this game before it comes to that?” Kasey looks at her teammates who are all shaking their heads and smiling at her. “Let’s go!” “YES CAP!”

In the 110th minute, Pruitt takes a shot from wide the beats Allie cleanly to put the Courage up 3 – 2. “Just kill the damn clock!”

The Courage is content to do just that passing the ball back and forth until Tierna Davidson intercepts an errant pass and knock it up to Pugh. Pugh is able to get through the Courage defenders and force Kasey to come out and challenge her, Pugh takes advantage of the space between her legs and fires the ball through to the back of the net with 2 minutes left in the game. Kasey drops to her knees and hits the ground with her fist as the Red Stars celebrate around her.

“And for only the third time in the history of the NWSL, the Championship game is headed to a shootout.”

All the fans are on their feet as Kasey grabs her water bottle and takes a long drink as the referee reminds them of the rules.

With the implementation of VAR in the NWSL, it handicaps the keepers even more during the penalty process, and they have to be in contact with the goal line at all times. The works to Kasey’s advantage as she has always played deep and relied on her reflexes to make the saves.

The teams line up on the centre line, arms wrapped over each other’s shoulders.

Allie is on the line first as Samantha Mewis makes the walk to the spot. Kasey stands off to the side and watches Mewwy make no mistake with her shot.

Kasey then takes the line and awaits her first shooter, Tierna Davidson lines up the ball. Kasey remembers she a lefty and guesses she will go bottom left. Davidson makes her run, and with the contact, Kasey dives to her left knocking the ball wide of the goal. Only to have it called back for her jumping the line, she receives a yellow card, and the shot is retaken. Davidson this time catches Kasey going left while she fires right. Kasey isn’t happy with herself for making such a stupid move, but she tries to clear her head for the next shooter.

The veteran Lynn Williams steps up to take the next shot for the Courage. Kasey taps her left leg hoping that Lynn will notice and understand. Williams makes her run and fires hard and low to the left side past Allie. Kasey smiles and nods at her before she makes the run back to the centre.

Next up Mal Pugh lines up for her shot against Kasey. Now having played with Mal for so long on the USWNT Kasey has a pretty good idea where the shot will go, it’s just a matter of staying still until contact is made. Mal strikes the ball and Kasey is able to easily get a hand on it, knocking the ball down and out. She jumps up and does a fist bump in celebration before clearing the goal for the next shooter.

Abby Dahlkemper takes her place, and Kasey questions the logic of her as a choice. Abby strikes the ball and sends it over the crossbar.

A player steps up that Kasey hasn’t seen before and she realizes it’s a rookie that was subbed in close to the end of the game. Damn, Kasey tries to read her body language but isn’t able to get a read as she makes a straight run and sends the ball to Kasey’s right catching her flat-footed.

Leah Pruitt steps up for the Courage, and Kasey shakes her right hand, telling her to go right. Pruitt smiles as she connects with the ball and it ticks of the post and in.

Kasey knows she needs to make the stop on the next shooter and isn’t happy to see Julie placing the ball on the spot. Knowing how hard the midfielder kicks, Kasey hopes she doesn’t get hit by a gutshot. Julie lines up to take the shot, and it seems as if she changes her mind at the last minute where to shoot, Kasey is able to get her hands on the ball and direct it wide.

Heading into the last round of shooter Kasey knows she has the advantage with Allie needing to come up with a save to prolong it.

The next shooter for the Courage miss-hits and sends it right at Allie, so she is able to come up with the easy save.

Kasey takes the line and takes a couple of deep breaths to regain her focus as her USWNT defender Casey Short puts the ball down in front of her. Kasey locks eyes with her as she makes a short run-up, and Kasey blocks it.

Kasey screams as the crowd around her goes nuts, Kelley is being held back from charging the field by Christen. Kasey puts her hand up to stop her charging teammates and looking directly at her Coach runs and does a flip, before being swarmed.

At the Wild O’Hara household, the kids are screaming and going a little wild, but Grandma K, Poppa D and Grandma Pat, who joined them are all joining in on the fun. That is until the racket wakes up Kiara from her nap.

The Courage continues to celebrate before seeking out their counterparts on Chicago. Kasey heads right for Allie and wraps her arms around the sobbing keeper. “You played really well Al, your future is bright; don’t let this bump in the road stop you.” “Thanks, Wild.”

Kasey makes the rounds and hugs her friends and teammates before being called over to receive the MVP Award. She shakes hands and takes pictures, looking at the award in her hands. She turns to show it off to Kelley, and her face lights up as she does so. She passes the smaller trophy off to one of the trainers for safekeeping as the team gets set up to receive their Championship Trophy. Kasey takes her place in the centre of the group and is handed the trophy, she raises it up, and the confetti falls in celebration.

The team heads in to celebrate while she is pulled aside to do an interview with ESPN holding both of the trophies. She finishes it up quickly and heads over to Kelley, hugging and kissing her before heading to the changeroom to join her team while Christen and Julie drive Kelley back to the hotel.

“We’ll do lunch with everyone tomorrow before we fly back to North Carolina.” Christen acknowledges Kelley’s comment while Julie processes the loss.

Kelley heads up to their room and grabs a nap, knowing it’s going to be a long night.

In the meantime, Kylie makes the drive to pick up Georgia for their date. They opt to go off campus for something to eat before catching a later movie.

After they get their drinks (non-alcoholic as neither are of age) the place their food orders and chat while they wait. Kylie can’t get over how different it is being out with Georgia as opposed to her date with Ben. Georgia smiles and laughs at her jokes and is open about her family with Kylie. Kylie assumes that perhaps the difference is based on the fact that she and Georgia have known each other for a longer period of time and are more comfortable with each other. They are definitely friends, but should they try and be more? Kylie watches Georgia dig into her pasta and can’t get over how cute the defender is at that moment with sauce on her face. She takes her napkin and reaches over to wipe it off Georgia’s chin. She gets her answer when Georgia reaches over and holds her hand. This feels right, she thinks as she slowly attempts to eat her own pasta. Kylie tries to pay for her meal, but Georgia insists as she is the one who asked Kylie out. Kylie accepts on the basis that she will pay for the movie and popcorn.

Their hands fit together seamlessly as they make the walk to the theatre, purchase tickets and concessions before taking their seats in the darkroom. As the movie starts, the girls move closer together and soon neither is focused on the comedy playing they look over at each other and soon are making out in the back of the near-empty theatre. The lights come back on, and they separate and smile at each other. “Any idea what actually happened in the movie?” “Nope, you?” “Nope, I was too fixated on the cute girl beside me to focus on the movie.” “Cute girl, huh? Do I know her?” “Funny, Wild, let’s get out of here; do you want to come back to my room before you head home?” “Yeah.”

Kylie drives the back to campus, and they walk to the dorm, Georgia lets them in her room, and they find Serena, Katie, Jaiden and some of the other girls from the soccer team waiting there for them.

“What’s going on here?” Georgia asks them.

“We were all curious how you date went, but judging by the fact you are holding hands; it looks like it went pretty well.”

Georgia and Kylie look at each other, “It definitely did.”

“So, are you guys dating yet?” Georgia looks at her roommate and then Kylie, “Are we?”

“Yeah, I think we are.”

Some of the girls start passing around money between themselves, “You guys bet on us?”

“Of course we did, now if you kiss, I get an extra 5 from J, I’ll share it with you guys.”

“I should head home now anyway, Hey Jaiden, watch this.” Kylie leans in and kisses Georgia in front of them. They separate, and Kylie tells Georgia goodnight before she leaves.

Once she gets to her car, she sits and recaps the evenings' events, sending a quick message before making the trip home. 

**New Message:**

**Little Wild:** Date was amazing.


	17. Chapter 17

The next several days pass by in a blur of action for all in the Wild O’Hara household. Kasey and Kelley return from Chicago and celebrate the Courage’s NWSL Championship as well as Kasey’s “Player of the Match,” win. To no ones’ surprise, Kasey brings home another, “Goalkeeper of the Year” award but also edges out Christen to bring home the coveted “Most Valuable Player” award as well as locking up the Best XI Goalkeeper at the NWSL Awards.

The day comes for Kylie to depart for Team Canada’s minicamp in Toronto, prior to the naming of the final roster for the CONCACAF Tournament. Kasey waits with Kylie and Georgia at Raleigh International for their flight to be called. She can’t help but smile as the two young players hold hands and exchange smiles and laughs. Kasey and Kelley weren’t surprised to find out that the two were now officially dating when Kylie announced it to them. Kylie was somewhat accepting of the new rules put into place as a result of the relationship status. No longer was she allowed to stay over in Georgia’s dorm room and if Georgia was to stay over at their house, the bedroom door was to remain open at all times and also her curfew of 10 was now going to be more strongly enforced. Which essentially meant that Kelley would keep calling and messaging her until she arrived home.

Kasey would be departing a few days later for a US minicamp that would be held in her former hometown of Ottawa. She was excited to be heading back to her old stomping grounds, and it would be only the 2nd time the boys had ever been there and Kiara’s first visit to Canada’s Capital City. With her connections to the city, the USWNT officials had already made a point of letting her know she would be front and centre and take on the majority of media obligations for the players while there.

“Ky, Georgia?”

“Yeah, Mom?”

“I just wanted to tell you how proud I am of both of you. I know how hard the two of you have worked for this opportunity and I really hope to see both of you wearing the red and white next week.”

Kylie hugs her Mom, “Thanks Mom, love you.” “Love you too, Little Wild.” 

Georgia then embraces Kasey and tells her thank you.

“So, Georgia, are your parents going to make the trip to come and see you play?”

“My parents can only afford for one of them to take time off of work, so my Mom will be coming provided I make the team.”

“You tell your Mom to call me if she needs anything, ok?” “I will.”

They hear an announcement, “That’s us, Mom.” They all hug as again, and Kasey watches the couple make their way to the designated gate, show their pass and then disappear.

Kasey heads out to make the drive home and feeling the need to cheat from her diet, stops and picks up some donuts for the family. She knows the boys will be wired from them, but maybe they can offset the sugar rush with some time at the park before bed.

Arriving home, she opens the door and sees Kelley glued to the TV, with Kailen on the screen surrounded by reporters at Pearson International Airport, “What’s going on?”

“Kailen just requested to be released or traded from Minnesota. They asked her why and she listed a bunch of reasons including the fact that she couldn’t in good conscious continue to play on a team with a homophobe. I have a feeling that what happened with Jaelene and us is going to come out Kase.”

“Maybe it’s good if it does, there is no place for that type of mentality in our world, she deserves to be held accountable for her words and actions. We’ve all stayed quiet for too long.”

“The timing is bad for it to come out right now, though.”

“Kel, there is no good time something like that to come out. Anyways, where are the boys? I brought donuts.”

“Your Mom took them out for a few hours, she figured you would be a bit down when you got back from the airport, from the looks of it she was right. You never get donuts Kase, watcha thinking about?”

“How Little Wild is no longer little, she has a girlfriend, is attending University and playing high-level soccer.”

“I really like her and Georgia together, admit it, you do too.”

“I do, I just hope that they don’t rush things.”

“Babe, Kylie is a kid anymore, she is growing up, she is going to have sex, she is going to fall in love, she is going to have her heartbroken and probably even break a heart or two of her own. She’s been raised with a strong foundation and knows wrong from right; the choices are now hers to make. Have faith that she will make the right ones.”

“You’ve been talking with my Mom, again, haven’t you?”

“Yeah, she’s pretty smart when it comes to the whole parenting a teenage girl thing.”

“I’ll tell her you said that.”

“Fine by me. Now what kind of donuts did you get?”

“Come into the kitchen and find out.”

Both women make their chose of sticky goodness and polish them off fairly quickly. As they get comfortable together on the couch, they hear the ever-familiar mumblings of their daughter through the monitor. “I’ll go check on her Kel.” Kasey gets up and heads to the youngest member of the family’s bedroom. Kelley smiles as she listens in to Kasey talking to Kiara through the monitor.

Kasey’s phone starts buzzing, so Kelley takes a look on the screen to see who the incoming message is from.

**New Message**

**Christine Sinclair:** Hey Wild, I just wanted to let you know that as a result of Kailen’s interview, Soccer Canada has decided to up the security around all of the players. Kylie and Georgia’s flight will be met at Pearson, and they will be escorted out of the airport by an awaiting official. I didn’t want you to hear it second hand. Good luck Wild Thing, you and the US are going to need it, our team is loaded this tournament.

Kelley smiles at the last part before bringing Kasey her phone, “Babe, Sinc sent you a message, they are increasing security around the players because of Kailen; assuming it’s just a way to keep the reporters away.”

“Sounds like a good plan, hope the hotel they are staying at is secured as well.”

“I’m sure they have already looked after that.”

A short time later and Grandma Pat and the boys return from their outing. Kasey hugs her Mom, “I know I don’t say this often enough, thank you for everything, and I love you, Mom.”

“You’re welcome, Kase and I love you too. Now, the boys have had lunch so they should be good for a little while longer.”

“So, I have like 5 minutes or so, before they start up again?”

“They’re good kids Kase, just have a lot of energy to burn. Kody told me that you were planning on teaching them how to skate.”

“Yeah, they are both interested in possibly playing hockey, but I told them they need to learn how to skate first. Once I get back from the tournament, I’m going to take the shopping for equipment, and there is a family skate session twice a week at an arena a half-hour away.”

“What about Kelley?”

“She can skate, she just prefers to be on the water in its liquid form rather than froze state.”

Walking back through customs at Pearson, Kylie and Georgia are surprised to be met by Soccer Canada official at the doors. “What’s going on?” Kylie asks him. “I’m under orders to escort you to collect your luggage and then to the hotel.” “Oh ok, do you think we can grab something from Tim Horton’s while we wait? I’m starving, didn’t eat a big enough breakfast.” He smiles, “Make you a deal, we’ll go through a drive-through on the way to the hotel. I could use a coffee myself.” “Thanks.” “My name’s Dean, by the way.” Nice to meet you, Dean, I’m Kylie, and this is Georgia, which you probably already know.” “I do, but I appreciate the introduction.”

After their bags finally show up, they head out to an awaiting team van, and as promised stop for food and drinks on the way to the hotel. On the way, Kylie’s phone starts to blow up with notifications, “Gee, are you seeing this about Kailen?” “They are convening a meeting to determine if she will be eligible to play in the tournament.” “What? What happened?” “Sounds like she went off on a rant about management and players in Minnesota and then proceeded to take a run at Soccer Canada for the lack of support for their players.”

“Oh crap, that doesn’t sound good.”

They arrive at the hotel, and Dean helps them carry in their bags, “Head over to the check-in they have your room assignments and keys. Most of the other players have already arrived, check your emails for an updated itinerary. It’s been nice speaking with you Kylie, I hope I see you again soon.” Dean turns and heads out the door and back into the car before driving off.

“What was that? Nice speaking with you?” Kylie grabs her girlfriend’s hand, “Gee, you really need to tone it down on the whole jealousy act. I only have eyes for you, not to mention he is too old for me.” “I’m sorry Ky, let’s go and get our room assignments.”

They head over to the desk and find out that as the youngest members of the team, they have been paired up as roommates for the duration of the trip. “Wonder what my Moms are going to think of the idea of the two of us sharing a room for possibly a couple of weeks.” “Guess we’ll find out, aren’t you supposed to check in with them once you arrive?” “Yeah, let’s head up to the room and then I’ll make the call.”

Kylie and Georgia pick their sides of the room, but the reality is that they know they are only going to be needing one bed. “Ky, are we going to tell our teammates that we are together?” “We are still really early in this Gee, how about we don’t admit anything unless directly asked. We need to come off as professionals, so no PDA while out with the team. I think that they may make us change rooms if they find out and I really don’t want to be here without you.”

Kylie takes out her phone and dials her Mom’s phone number, it rings 5 times with no answer and then goes to her voicemail, “Hey Mom, just calling to let you know we arrived safely, Georgia’s my roommate, talk soon, love you bye.” Kylie hangs up quickly.

“I predict a call back coming very soon.”

**KNOCK, KNOCK **

“Can you grab that Gee; I need to go to the washroom.” Kylie heads into the bathroom, while Georgia answers the door.

“Hey, Kailen, what’s up?” “Is Kylie here?” “Yeah, she’s just in the bathroom, you can come and wait for her.” “Thanks, um Georgia do you think you could leave the room for a short time, I need to talk to Kylie about something private with her.” Georgia collects her phone and keycard, “Do you know what room Jessie is in?” “Not sure, just check for open doors.” Georgia heads out and leaves Kailen waiting on the bed.

“Gee, can you do me a favour and grab my toiletry bag, I need some lotion.”

Kailen yells back, “Little Wild, Georgia went visiting for a bit, we need to talk.” Kylie comes out of the bathroom and hugs Kailen. “How are you? What happened? I only saw bits and pieces of it.”

“I’m okay, I might be suspended for conduct unbecoming, they are meeting in a couple of days to determine what’s going to happen with me. How much do you know about what happened between your Moms and Hinkle?”

“Not much, I just know that she said a few things that rubbed them the wrong way and that Mom told the Courage owner she wouldn’t come back to play for them until she was gone. Mom doesn’t dislike anyone, but she can’t stand her.”

“From what your Mom told me Jaelene made comments about Kelley’s miscarriages and then went on to say that your Mom was probably going to lose your sister as well because it was against God’s plan.”

“She what?? Now, I want to deck her.” Kailen pulls Kylie back down to a sitting position on the bed.

“Chill, Little Wild, I wanted you to know this because there’s a possibility that it’s all going to come out in the media after my outburst. There were witnesses to it and also to my encounter with her before our last game, and I’m sure some of the girls will have loose lips about it. I really should have thought about what I was saying before I said it and I really hope that they leave you out of the conversation. I know Sinc has added security to prevent the media from getting access to you, I’m really sorry Ky, you deserve to come here and be 100% focused on the task at hand, and I go and fuck that up for you.”

Kylie reaches over to hug the older keeper, “We all make mistakes Kai, and I’ll be with you every step of the way. I appreciate that you came and talked with me about this, I know it couldn’t have been easy to do so.”

“Are you sure you’re only 16? Cause you sound a lot older right now.”

“I’ve been surrounded by positive role models all my life, some of their words are bound to rub off on me at some point. So, topic change, how are things with you and Dom? I know when you left our place, you were intent on winning her back.”

Kailen smiles, “We are back together, and the topic of marriage came up. I think that wherever I end up playing next season will have a huge effect on how we go forward though.”

“You two love each other, you can make it work. I want to tell you something, but I need to know that it will stay between us ok?”

“Ok.”

“Georgia and I just started dating.” Kailen smiles at the younger keeper, “About time kid, I always figured there was something between the two of you. What do your Moms think of it?”

“They put some rules in place, but they are okay with it.”

“That’s good. I need to speak with them about everything, so if you talk to either of them, can you let them know to expect a call from me.”

“Will do.” Kailen stands up and heads for the door, “I’ll see you later kid, be good.”

Kylie gets her stuff unpacked and then decides to get comfy on the bed while waiting for Georgia to return. Her phone starts ringing, and she knows by the ringtone that it’s her Mom returning her call from earlier.

“Hey, Mom, what’s up?”

“Georgia is your roommate?”

“Yes Mom, please don’t make a big deal out of it.”

“I won’t at least not yet, just be smart about things.”

“I will, I promise. I just spoke with Kailen about things, she said that she would be calling you guys soon.”

“How do you feel about everything?”

“I wish you would have told me everything.”

“It wasn’t important at the time Ky.”

“I get it, but remember we made a promise to always be open and honest with each other.”

“I’m sorry, Kylie. Are you excited about the camp?”

“Yes, and also really nervous, especially now that Kailen could possibly be suspended.”

“Just go out and play your game Ky, you wouldn’t be there unless they believed in your abilities.”

“Thanks, Mom, love you.”

“Love you too Ky, I’ll see you soon in Montreal.”

“Bye, Mom.”

Georgia returns to the room and Jessie, and Jen follow her in.

“Is there a Little Wild in the house?” Kylie smiles and gets off the bed, wrapping her arms around her Mom’s best friend, “Hey Jen, hey Jessie.”

“So, your little girlfriend here told us Kailen came by and had a chat with you.”

“How did you? Gee, you told them?” Kylie looks over at Georgia, “I didn’t say anything.”

“Nope, she didn’t, but you just confirmed it Ky.”

“Dammit Jen, how did you know? Let me guess, Mom told you?”

“Yes, and she also asked Jess to keep an eye on the two of you. We came to invite you guys out for supper with us.”

“I could eat.”

“You sound more and more like KO every time I see you kid. Now grab your stuff and let’s go.”

“Do we need to tell anyone we are leaving Jessie?”

“It’s all good, I’ll send Sinc a message and let her know.”

Skip ahead a few days after practice and Sabrina, Kylie and the newest keeper Ashley are called aside after their training session by their Coach, Christine Sinclair. Noticeably absent from the session is Canada’s #1 keeper Kailen, who was in a meeting with team officials earlier in the day.

“I thought you all should hear the news first before I announce it to the rest of the team, Kailen has been asked by Soccer Canada to withdraw from the roster for the upcoming tournament as has accepted the punishment for her actions. She doesn’t want the focus on her to take away from the team and the competition. It goes without saying that as we are required to carry three goalkeepers on our roster, you have all made the team. Sabrina, you will be our starter, Kylie backup and Ashley until you get a bit more experience you are going to be 3rd string. Any questions?” 

They all shake their heads. “Head to recovery, and there will be a short team meeting afterwards, to announce the news to the rest of the team.”

“You think they would let me wear the #1 jersey now Sabs?” Sabrina looks at her, before squirting water at her, “I’m only kidding! I’ve grown to like my number, and I know Kailen will reclaim it very soon.”

With Kylie now knowing that she will for sure be participating in the tournament, she and Georgia grow more nervous the closer it comes to cut day for the field players.”


	18. Chapter 18

Kylie and Georgia lay in bed wrapped in each other after returning from breakfast, neither of them got much sleep last night as they know the final roster will be named this morning; which also means that the players who won’t be a part of the team will be getting phone calls this morning.

Down the hallway, the Canadian Coaching contingent is discussing the final list of players that will be headed to Montreal with them. With an ankle injury to one of the team’s defenders, knocking her out of the competition, they are now re-evaluating a list of 5 players currently still in the camp who could take over that roster spot.

“Who’s your wildcard, Sinc?” Christine looks at her staff, “Georgia. She is young and inexperienced, but the kid has heart and hustle; she has given everything asked of her this past week. She has the speed we are going to need when it comes to breaking down the old guard of the US and their front line of veterans Press, Heath, Pugh and Williams. Also, she and Kylie are extremely close, and I think they will help keep each other in check.”

“I agree, with your analysis, I’ve only heard good things about Georgia and her work ethic; I think she should get our final spot.”

“Okay, now to make the dreaded phone calls letting the other 4 girls know that their time with us is done for now.”

An hour later, Georgia’s phone rings and the two player’s freeze when they see the name on the caller ID.

“You have to answer it, Gee, I’m right here with you.”

Georgia reluctantly answers the phone, “Hello,” “Yes,” “Thank you! I won’t let you down,” “Bye.” She turns to look at Kylie with tears rolling from her eyes, “I made the team.” “Oh my god, you made the team!” They embrace each other tightly before exchanging a kiss, “I’m proud of you, Gee, now you need to call your Mom, and I’m going to message mine and let her know.”

Georgia takes a seat on the bed and calls her parents with the good news, judging by the screaming Kylie heard across the room the news was very well received.

**New Message:**

**Kylie:** Hey Moms, I know you are currently on your way to Ottawa, but I wanted to let you know that Georgia just got the call – she made the team! I’m so happy for her, anyway, call me when you get situated. Love you all. 

Kylie looks at Georgia, and walks back over to the bed, pushing her back and climbing on top of her, “We should celebrate, Gee.” “We can’t drink babe, or we’ll both be booted off the team.” “We’re both underage anyway, wait did you just call me babe?” “Would you prefer bae?” “No, I like the way babe sounds, say it again.” “Babe.” Kylie leans down and joins their mouths together, without having to worry about being interrupted the young couple are enjoying themselves, and soon Kylie feels Georgia’s hands slide under and lift up her shirt, revealing her midsection. The contact startles her at first, but she likes the way it feels when Georgia starts to move her thumbs against her.

Needing air, Kylie breaks the connection between her and her girlfriend. “Gee, can I ask you something?” “Of course.” “Have you ever had sex?” “Yes, with my last boyfriend.” “What was it like?” “We only did it twice, and it didn’t last very long, he came pretty much as soon as he was inside me. It was more awkward than anything, I’m going to assume based on this conversation, you haven’t.” “No, I could’ve when I went out with Adam, but I wasn’t ready. I think now I am; you make me feel weird Gee, not a bad weird, but like a good weird, do you know what I mean? I should just stop talking now.” “You’re cute when you get all flustered babe, and you make me feel weird too.”

**KNOCK, KNOCK **

“Who do you think that is?”

“Don’t know, guess I’ll go find out before they break the door down.”

Kylie opens the door and is pulled out into the hall and hugged by Jen, “Congrats Little Wild, I can’t wait to see you play!” “Thanks, Jen, can you please let go of me now?” “Nope! I promised I would hug you for both your Moms.” “I can’t breathe! Jessie control your wife!”

Georgia comes to the door, “Ky? What’s going on?” “I’m being smothered, think you can help me out?”

Jen finally releases Kylie, “So, whenever my wife is done with you, I came to let you both know there will be team gathering tonight and be forewarned, as you are rookies there may be a bit of fun had at your expense. I would suggest not wearing any clothing that you can’t replace.” “Good to know, thanks, Cap.”

Jen and Jessie start to walk away, but Jen stops and looks back, “You two can go back to what you were doing before we interrupted, just remember to use protection.” “I hate you, Jen!” “No, you don’t, I’m your favourite!” Nope, Jessie is now.” “That hurts, Little Wild.”

“We have our entire afternoon free, how about we invite some of the others to hang out and do some exploring.”

“I think most of them are probably out with their family and friends, why don’t we see if Ashley is around, she’s cool, and her family won’t be around until we land in Montreal.”

“Okay, let’s go, do you know her room number?”

“Nope, half the fun is knocking on doors and seeing who answers.”

After knocking on 5 doors and getting no answer the 6th one opens and Jordyn looks as if they just woke her up from a nap, “What do you want?” “We were seeing if there was anyone left who wanted to go exploring with us.” “Any idea where you’re headed?” “Probably whatever mall is close by do you want to come?”

“Give me a few to wake up and make myself presentable; also next time consider using the group chat to see if anyone is around.” “There’s a group chat?” “Yes, I forgot you two are rookies, send Fleming a message and tell her I said to add you to it. Oh, and check next door, Ashley was looking for someone to hang with earlier. I’ll meet you in the lobby in like 10 or 15 ok?” “Yep, thanks.”

**KNOCK, KNOCK**

Ashley answers the door with a book in hand, “Get ready and meet us in the lobby in 10, we’re going out with Jordyn.” 

“Sweet, see you soon!”

Kylie and Georgia make their way down to the lobby to wait for the other players and run into their Coach while there, “Hey Sinc, sorry Coach.” “Where are you two off to?” “We figured to do a bit of exploring and shopping.” “Little Wild, I can’t let the two of you go by yourselves, there are still media guys around hoping to get a comment, and I promised your Moms I would look after you.” “It’s okay, we aren’t going to be alone, Jordyn and Ashley are joining us.” “That’s okay then, Jordyn will look after you. Just remember, we have a team supper and curfew tonight.” “No worries, thanks Si.. Coach.”

As Kylie, Georgia, Jordyn and Ashley grab an Uber and head out to do their thing, Kasey, Kelley and the remainder of the Wild O’Hara contingent have finally arrived at their hotel in Ottawa.

Once they finish bringing up the bags to the room, that Kelley, Grandma Pat and the kids will call home for the next two weeks, they set the boys up with a show on the television while they put together Kiara’s portable crib and changing area before both lay on the bed opposite the boys.

“I am so glad we were able to rent a van while we’re here, there was no way in heck we’re going to be able to fit everyone and everything in a car.” “That’s for sure, I’m happy that you Mom came along, not sure how I would be able to handle all three of these guys on my own.” “I’ll be around as much as possible Kel.” “I know, any idea who your roommate is yet?” “No, I should get myself checked in now and find out. Call me if you need me, Mom should be back soon with Kiara.” Kasey kisses Kelley before picking up her suitcase and heading out the door.

Making her way back down to the lobby she runs into some of her US teammates, “Got everyone settled in Kase?” “Yes, Kelley is going to have her hands full while we’re here.” “She will have the entire US team to help her out, and from the sounds of things the Canadian one as well, I see Little Wild made the team; you must be beyond excited Kase.” “I can’t even put into words how I’m feeling right now. Honestly, I just want to get back to training with the team.” “Back at it tomorrow afternoon, I think you manage until then.” “I’m sure I can Pressy, and lookey who just came in the door, hi Princess, did you enjoy your walk with Grandma?” Kasey lifts Kiara out of the stroller and kisses her on the cheek, “uma, uma,” “Is she saying, Momma?” Kasey smiles, “She’s getting pretty close to saying it.” “Do you want to hold her, while I get checked in?” Christen reaches out for, and Kasey passes Kiara to her.

“Welcome to Westin, Ottawa, checking in? Bienvenue à Westin, Ottawa, enregistrez-vous?”

“Oui, Sous le nom de Kasey Wild pour les États-Unis.”

“Oh, wow, would it possible to get a photo with you? I’m a big fan, I can’t believe I didn’t recognize you.”

“It’s okay, it’s amazing what a hat can do. Anyways, do you have my room ready?”

“Of course, let me just get you checked in and activate your pass.”

“Would you be able to tell me who my roommate is?”

“Sure, let me just look. You are with Tobin Heath, she has already checked in. Here’s your pass, is there anything else I can do for you today?” “I’m good, thank you.” Kasey takes a quick selfie and heads back to Christen who is playing with Kiara and smiling alongside Julie who has now arrived.

“Can I have my daughter back now Pressy?” “Nope, Jules and I are keeping her.”

“You can keep her for a bit, I’m just going to head up to drop my bags, and I’ll be back ok?”

The couple both quickly nod in agreement.

Kasey catches the elevators back up and finds her room, scanning the pass and opening the door when the light turns green. She walks in and finds Tobin Facetiming Christian and Alex. She doesn’t want to disturb the moment but catches Tobin’s attention when she put her bag down, “Hey Wild.” “Hey Tobs, Hi Al, He’s getting so big. How are you feeling?” “Mostly tired.” “I know that feeling very well, Kiara took a while before she slept through the night. Speaking of her, I need to go rescue her now from Pressy and JJ. Talk soon, Al. Back soon Tobs.”

Kasey makes her way back down to the lobby and finds that Kiara is now surrounded by most of the team. “Can I have my daughter back now, Mewwy? She’s due for a nap soon.” Mewis hands her over, “You and Pat should get to work on your own family.” “We’re having lots of fun practising, not ready for the real thing just yet.” 

Heading back to the elevator again, Kasey decides to make a quick detour back to her room so that Tobin can see Kiara. She knows how hard it is for her to be away from Christian and Alex right now.

“Auntie Toby, I brought someone to visit.” Tobin gets off the bed and immediately takes Kiara from her. Kasey notices how her friend lights up when she holds her. “Thank you, Wild.” “Your welcome, I figured you could use a baby pick me up; I know it’s hard to be away from them.” “Yeah, I’m glad they roomed us together, so I can talk to someone about it.” “I’m always here for you, Tobs.” “Um Kase, she’s asleep on my shoulder, what should I do?”

“We are going to improvise.” Kasey grabs a couple of pillows, and Tobin gently lays Kiara down between them on the bed. Kasey lays down beside her and smiles at her sleeping daughter, before closing her eyes to take a short nap herself.

In Toronto, the girls have returned to the hotel after spending the last few hours out and about. They head to their rooms to get ready for the team meal. Heeding Jessie’s warning Kylie and Georgia both decide to dress down a bit for the occasion.

They meet up with the rest of the team in the lobby and walk the five blocks to the restaurant. Kylie, Georgia and Ashley don’t think much of it when they are directed to sit beside Jessie at the table. A member of the wait staff fills their water glasses, and they place their orders. Jessie takes her drink and stands up looking at the three rookies, “As the Captain it is my job to officially congratulate and welcome you to Team Canada, so cheers to many years and many games ahead in your careers.” Jessie raises her water glass and makes like she is taking a drink, Kylie and Georgia take big mouthfuls of the liquid and spit it out across the table, “What the? You put salt in the water? Is that really the best you could come up with?”

“The night is long Little Wild, just you wait, there is more to come.”

Kylie and Georgia look at each other, “Crap.”

While Kylie and Georgia have to deal with the antics of their teammates, Kasey and Kelley are on a hunt, for Kody’s “Boo Bear,” which he can’t fall asleep without. Kasey sent out an SOS message to all her USWNT teammates, and they are all scouring the hotel and nearby park for the Winnie the Pooh bear. It’s informal team bonding at it’s best, even the coaches are out looking.

Kelley watches Kasey on her phone, “Why aren’t you looking, Kase?” “I’m looking online for any 24-hour stores that I might be able to find something similar for him. There’s nothing outside of grocery and convenience stores.” Kasey grabs the van keys, “I’m going to take the van and see if I can find anything, call me if you find it.” Kasey heads down and starts the drive away from the hotel, then has a lightbulb moment, Kody had Boo Bear with him at the restaurant where they are supper; she turns around and drives there hoping that they are still open at this late hour.

Pulling up the place is mostly in the dark, but Kasey decided to knock on the glass door and spots an employee cleaning up, “We’re closed for the evening ma’am.” “Sorry, to bother you, but I was in here earlier with a large group, and I’m wondering if there is any chance my son left his bear behind.” “Is it a Winnie the Pooh?” “YES! You have it?” “Yeah, we found it when we were closing up, give me a second, and I’ll go grab it.” The young man leaves and returns with the bear, “I don’t know how I can thank you; actually I do, are you a soccer fan?” “My girlfriend is.” “Perfect, I’m Kasey Wild O’Hara from the US team. Do you have your phone on you?” “Yes.” “What’s your name and what is your girlfriend’s name?” “I’m Derek, and my girl is Raina.” “Is it too late to Facetime her?” “No, I’m sure she is waiting up for me.” “Call her.” Derek hits the contact on his phone and waits for it to connect. “Hey babe, why are you Facetiming me?” “I have someone here who wants to say hi.” Derek passes the phone off the Kasey, “Hi Raina.” “OMG, you’re Kasey Wild! You’re my absolute favourite player because you’re from Ottawa and I play at Capital City like you did.” “Thank you, I’m planning on checking in on the Crusaders while I’m in town. I wanted to let you know that Derek has helped me out big time this evening and I’m going to make sure that there are 4 tickets at the box office for our game vs. Jamaica and after the game, I’ll make arrangements for you to meet some of the girls.” “That would be so awesome!! Will Kelley be there?” “Yes, I have to go now Raina, but I’ll see you soon, night now.” “Bye Kasey.” Kasey hands the phone back to Derek. She collects his information before making a speedy return to the hotel and sending out a message that “Boo Bear” has been located.

Once Kody has her bear snuggled in his arms, he is able to fall asleep, much to the relief of Kasey, Kelley and Grandma Pat.

Kasey and Kelley hold each other and exchange a kiss before Kasey makes her return to her room with Tobin for the evening. She’s exhausted and has a double training session to survive the next day plus media responsibilities.

She gets changed, completes her nighttime routine, makes sure her alarm is set and gets comfy in bed. Tobin returns to the room as Kasey sends a message to administration with the request for the tickets and once that’s completed, she posts a message on her social media.

“Thanks to Derek and the crew @theZKDinner for the safe return of Boo Bear. Make sure when you’re in Ottawa to check the place out.”

Kasey plugs in her phone and curls up for the night.

In the meantime, Kylie and Georgia make their way back to their room, laughing and shaking their heads.

“I really hope that was a one night only thing, I don’t think I’m ever going to look at pasta the same again.”

“At least, you didn’t have the farting chair! I don’t know how they managed to pull it all off.”

“Ashley wasn’t happy about her drink ending up in her lap, though.”

“You have to admit it was pretty fun, though, and I feel like we are part of the team now.”

“Yeah, me too, okay if head into the bathroom first? I really want to brush my teeth and get rid of the red dye on them.”

Kylie laughs, “Go for it, Gee. I wasn’t planning on kissing you until the red was gone anyway!”

“With that attitude, there will be no kissing at all.” Georgia smiles as she walks away from Kylie and shuts the bathroom door.

Kylie stands there and is trying to decipher what the fuck just happened. She opts to get herself changed and wait for Georgia to come out, so she can complete her nighttime routine.

Soon they both have checked their phones, and alarms and are snuggled up together in bed, they exchange a kiss before turning the lights off and falling asleep. 


	19. Chapter 19

Skip ahead to the opening of the CONCACAF Tournament

The first game of the tournament sees Panama defeat the team from Trinidad and Tobago by a score of 3 – 0. Next on tap to take to the field in Ottawa is the United States playing Jamaica. The sellout crowd, at Fury Stadium, are expecting the heavily favoured US side to easily handle the Reggae Girls.

With Kasey taking a knock in the pre-game warm-up, the decision is made to remove her from the starting lineup and rest her before they move forward, so instead, Aubrey Bledsoe gets the start between the posts. Kasey sits on the bench with an ice pack strapped to her knee, watching the game play out. She is extremely disappointed not to be playing but understands the decision. The end result is the United States finishing with an 8 – 0 victory. Kasey goes around shaking hands and congratulating Press on her hat-trick and Heath on her brace. She hugs and congratulates Aubrey on the clean sheet, even though her fellow keeper only handled the ball twice during the entire game.

Afterwards, Kasey heads over to the railing where her family is standing front row. She says hi to the boys, before explaining she needs to sign some autographs and take pictures, but that she will be back soon. She is signing autographs when a member from the security team comes over an informs her that there is a gentleman named Derek asking to speak with her. She tells him to allow them down on the field and that she will be right there. Kasey finishes up and walks over to where Derek and the group is, she smiles when she sees a tall girl wearing a US jersey with her name and number on it.

Derek signals her off to the side, so she follows him, “What’s up?” “I was going to propose on Raina’s birthday in a couple of weeks, I have the ring already, do you think you could help me out so I can do it right now?” “For sure, what do you need me to do?” They come up with a quick plan, and Kasey rounds up most of the girls from the US team to come back out and witness the event.

The team comes out with a couple of balls and lines up around the 18- yard box while Kasey walks over to Raina, Derek and their friends.

Kasey greets Raina and explains that Derek informed her that his girlfriend is a keeper with Capital City and she wonders if she would like to have a few shots taken on her by the US players. Raina jumps at the opportunity and immediately asks that her friend film everything. They head to the goal, and Raina takes her place in goal. Tobin lets a soft shot go that she easily stops, then Press, then Pugh, then Kelley sneaks in to take a shot before Derek walks forward and drops to one knee at the penalty spot and proposes, thankfully it is met with a hearty yes and the couple hug and kiss while everyone cheers.

The group of players takes pictures and signs some autographs before heading in to get changed for the ride back to the hotel and recovery. Kasey hangs back and lets the boys run around the field, kicking the balls into the empty goal and cheering. Kelley wraps her arm around her waist and kisses her on the cheek as they hold Kiara and watch the boys screaming and laughing. Soon enough Kelley joins in and starts chasing them around as Kasey sits down on the ground and lets Kiara crawl on the field.

They eventually head back to the hotel, and Kasey gets treatment on her knee before showering and changing into some comfy clothes and heading down to supper.

They get the boys set up with food and Kiara in her own seat, with Grandma Pat helping her eat. Then head over to the buffet and load up a plate for themselves.

“How’s the knee Kase?” “Nothing major, just a bruise.” “Just take it, easy babe, you aren’t as young as you used to be.” “You’re older than me Kel.” “And I’ve got two bum ankles to show for it.”

As they finish up their meal and head back up the hotel room to watch a family movie and settle the kids into bed, Kylie and her Canadian teammates are sitting in a room in Montreal watching a video of the team from Mexico they will be playing against the following evening.

Once the vid session is complete, the players are dismissed with a reminder that there is a curfew in effect. The young players decide to follow along with some of their older teammates and head to a froyo place nearby, for a quick treat before heading back to the hotel for the night.

Sitting on opposite beds in the hotel room, Kylie and Georgia both have earbuds in as they do a bit of catch up on their school work, thankfully most of the information is available online, so they focus in on the reading they need to catch up on. After an hour, Kylie’s head hurts from all the terminology, so she decides to take a break and check out the sports scores. There is a notation that Kasey was scratched following the warmup due to injury, so Kylie sends her a quick message checking in.

**New Message**

**Kylie:** Hey, are you okay? I’m just seeing now that you were taken out of the game for an injury.

**Mom:** I’m fine, took a knock to the knee during warmup, so they pulled me. Are you excited about tomorrow?

**Kylie:** Yeah, I can’t wait. It’s going to suck being on the bench, but I’m hoping that Gee will maybe get some minutes.

**Mom:** Patience kiddo, I know how much it, sucks being on the bench; but it makes it so much better when you do get the chance to play. We should be in Montreal early afternoon, so I’ll see you before the game. Now, get some sleep, it’s late! Love you.

**Kylie:** Give my love to everyone, and I’ll see you tomorrow.

Kylie shuts down her laptop and plugs in her phone, before completing her nighttime routine and getting changed. When she comes out of the bathroom, Georgia is still reading and typing away. Kylie watches her girlfriend and thinks how cute she looks with her glasses on. She sits down beside her and kisses her on the cheek to get her attention, “Time for bed, Gee.” Georgia nods, before closing her own laptop and removing her glasses, she rubs her eyes and yawns. “You look really cute in your glasses; I wish you wore them more often.” Georgia kisses her before getting up and collecting what she needs for bed.

Once Georgia returns and climbs into the bed, they have a make-out session which leads to some wandering hands. Kylie’s breathing hitches when Georgia’s hand grazes her breast, and she lets out a low moan when she squeezes it underneath her UNC shirt. Kylie lays back and allows Georgia to climb on top of her and rejoin their mouths as the older of the two is now sliding up Kylie’s shirt and massaging both her breasts. Georgia breaks their contact and looks down at Kylie seeking permission for more, Kylie nods and lets out a loud moan as Georgia’s mouth makes contact with and begins teasing her nipple, while she continues to rub the other with her thumb. Feeling a throbbing between her legs like never before Kylie tries to move against Georgia in an attempt to alleviate the pressure, she feels Georgia release her breasts and move, so there is contact with Kylie’s centre, resulting in the keeper tilting her head back and letting out a cry.

**KNOCK, KNOCK **

“Room check.”

The two players separate quickly and try to appear as normal as possible as their Coach appears in the room.

Sinc looks at the two of them, smiling knowingly, before reminding them that they have a game tomorrow and need to get lots of sleep and to conserve their energy.

“Goodnight you two lights out.”

“Yes, Coach, goodnight.”

Once their coach leaves the room, they turn off the lamp and settle under the covers together.

“You okay babe?” Kylie feels Georgia move closer to her.

“I’m okay, but I’m kind of glad we got interrupted before things went any further.”

Georgia laughs, “Me too, I really didn’t know what to do.”

“I liked what you were doing Gee, it felt really good.”

“Good to know.”

“I don’t know what I’m supposed to do and it’s not as if I can ask my Moms’ for advice.”

“How about we figure it out together, babe?”

“Okay, night, Gee.”

“Night Kylie.” 

The following morning Kasey gets up early and does a recovery session along with one of the trainers, before heading back to her room, showering, getting dressed, making herself presentable and then meeting up with Kelley, her Mom and the kids for a bite to eat before they start on the slightly over two hour drive down the highway to Montreal for Canada’s game against Mexico.

Arriving in Montreal, they drive to the hotel where Team Canada is staying at to check in on Kylie. The crew takes the elevator up to the floor and room that Kylie sent them, and the boys knock on the door.

“Open up, Ky!”

Kylie smiles, and she opens the door and hugs her brothers, “Hey guys, come on in.” They find Georgia with her head buried in her screen with earbuds in. She looks up and sees them and smiles before taking out the earbuds and closing her laptop. “I would much rather talk to you guys than listen to my instructor babble on about theoretical perspectives, his voice is so monotone it puts me to sleep in class.”

“I’ve had a few of those along the way, it’s when caffeine comes in handy,” Kasey responds to Georgia’s comment. “Coffee sounds good right now.” Kylie looks at Kasey, “Feel like going for a walk, Mom? There’s a place down the block.” “Sure, let’s go kiddo.” Kylie grabs her phone and bag and thinking nothing of it kisses Georgia in front of everyone. “Um, Ky.” “Oh crap!” Kasey laughs as Kylie makes a quick exit from the room.

“Can’t wait to see how Kelley explains that to the boys, I’m sure I’ll hear about it later. So, I take it things with you and Gee are going well?”

“Yeah, I really like her Mom.”

“I know you do, but I need to tell you I received a message from Sinc concerning the two of you.”

“We didn’t do anything wrong, Mom!”

“I never said you did; she was simply asking if I knew that you two were together and wondering why you of all people didn’t feel that you could tell her.”

“I was scared she would separate us Mom, the only way I can deal with things right now, is if she is with me.”

“And that’s what I told her. I also promised her that both of you would act professionally at all times.”

“We will! I totally promise Mom!”

“Good! Now that, that’s settled let’s get some coffee, although I have an issue with you drinking it.”

“I don’t need any right now, I’m wired enough. I just want to get one for Gee.”

“She’s got you whipped already, huh?”

“Yeah. So how is your knee today? Are you going to be able to play the next game?”

“I’m good to go. I already did a water session first thing this morning, and everything feels fine.”

“That’s good. So, I saw that you helped a guy with a proposal, that’s must have been pretty cool!”

“Let’s grab the drinks, and I tell you all about it everything that happened leading up to it.”

Kasey and Kylie get the drinks, and Kasey fills Kylie in how Boo Bear went missing and Derek returned him and then she helped him propose to his girlfriend.

Returning to the hotel, the room is relatively quiet when they open the door, and they notice the boys are missing. “Kel, did you forget the seeking aspect of hide and seek again?” “Nope! They are with Jessie, Jen and Jordyn, wow that’s a mouthful, anyways they’re playing video games down the hall.”

Kylie hands Georgia her Latte and sneaks in a kiss on her cheek. “Aww!” Kasey gives Kelley coffee, “What, I don’t get a kiss?” Kasey shakes her head and then kisses Kelley on the cheek before passing her Mom her drink as well, “Do you want a kiss too?” Grandma Pat laughs and shakes her head. Kasey sits down on the blanket and plays with Kiara as they talk and finish their drinks. “Uh oh, do you guys mind if I change her, she smells a little ripe.” “It’s fine Mom.” Kasey does her thing and gives Kiara a snack as well.

“Ky, would it be a problem for the boys to have a quick nap here before we leave for the game?” “Gee and I were going to curl up for a bit as well, why don’t we keep them here for a bit and you guys can go catch up with Jen.” “Is that okay with you, Georgia?” Georgia nods, “It’s fine.”

Soon the boys return and are given strict instructions to listen to Kylie and Georgia. Making sure the Kody has Boo Bear, Kylie tucks the boys in and curls up in the other bed with Georgia as her Moms, Grandma Pat and Kiara go visiting.

They meet up with Jen in the lobby, and she reaches her arms out for Kiara, “How’s my little namesake doing?” Kiara promptly grabs and pulls on Jen’s hair causing her to yelp and everyone else to laugh. “We have her stroller in the car, we can grab it and then take her for a walk, she should fall asleep with the fresh air.”

Soon Kylie’s alarm is beeping, waking them all up, Kylie likes waking up with Georgia’s arm around her and is reluctant to move until her girlfriend tells her to shut the alarm off before she throws her phone across the room. Kylie shuts it off and then lifting Georgia’s arm gets out of the bed. “I’m going to get changed and ready for the bus, can you put something on for the boys to watch until the Moms get back?”

Kylie goes through her bag and pulls out her travel uniform, smiling at the logo and number on everything, before heading to the bathroom to change. Looking in the mirror once she is dressed, her grins grows as do the butterflies in her stomach. She grabs what she needs for her go bag and heads back out to finish packing up. “All yours, Gee.” Georgia leans and whispers in her ear, “You look super sexy right now, Babe.”

Kylie doesn’t have to worry about her equipment or uniform as everything is already at the Stade Saputo awaiting the team’s arrival including her newly broken in Red and White custom Nike cleats. She makes sure she has any personal items she may need and includes plenty of extra hair ties in the bag along with a roll a black pre-wrap for her hair and tape for her ankles and wrists, even though the trainers always have a ton of the stuff. She zips up the Soccer Canada #21 bag and places it by the door, next to Georgia’s #5 one. She then lays back on the bed and watches cartoons with Kody and Konner until it’s time for everyone to go. Georgia finishes getting ready and joins her on the bed, and soon the propped door opens and Kasey hugs both of the girls, takes a quick picture of them and wishes them luck before taking the boys and heading out.

Georgia puts on her running shoes and zips up her jacket, “Time to go Babe.” Kylie gets her shoes and jacket on, and they start towards the door, “Wait one sec,” Kylie kisses her, “Good luck kiss.” Georgia laughs at her, “Let’s go!” They pick up their bags and making sure they have keycards to get back in their room, head to the lobby to meet up with the rest of their teammates and board the bus.

They arrive at the stadium and disembark from the bus, both of them are mesmerized by the size of the facility and the number of people already there watching the current game being played between Cuba and Costa Rica with Costa Rica already ahead 6 – 0 early in the second half.

Following their teammates down the hallway to the changeroom, they can feel the energy already in the building and knowing it’s only going to grow once the home team hit the field.

They enter the changeroom and looks for their spots. Placing the bag underneath their seat as they begin the process of changing into their warmup gear. Kylie gets changed into her purple kit and black warmup shirt while Georgia puts on a red kit with a red warmup shirt. They can’t contain the smiles on their faces as the reality of what’s about to happen hits them. Kylie grabs her hairbrush, a couple of hair ties and pre-wrap and heads towards the shower area to get herself tidied up for warmups.

The coaches go over some final notes with the team and then the keepers are called out for warmups, while the field players get their assignments for the game.

Kylie walks out with Sabrina and Ashley and looks around at everything and everyone. “Remember to breathe kid.” “Thanks, Sabs, good luck tonight.”

The keepers are about halfway through their warmup when the field players come on to the field and are led through theirs. Kylie and Georgia lock eyes and smile then go about doing their exercises.

As the warmup finishes, they head in to get changed into their uniforms. Kylie swaps out the black warmup, for her purple #21 keeper shirt and Georgia pulls on a red #5 jersey. Final instructions issued and the player starting on the bench are sent ahead, meaning Georgia and Kylie walk together and sit beside each other on the bench, like the bench buddies there are.

They stand as the teams make their way out and take their places for the playing of the anthems, once the anthems are done, Jessie heads over for the coin flip while the remaining players take the opportunity to hydrate before the game starts. Kylie and Georgia head back to the bench and take their seats as the referee blows the whistle to start the game.

3 minutes into the game and Jessie brings the crowd to their feet when the first attempt on goal ends up bulging the netting behind the Mexican keeper. They take the slim lead into halftime and then come out flying in the second half, Nichelle Prince puts two in the back of the net before 60 minutes have passed and then Ashley Lawrence sneaks in on a corner and puts them ahead 4 – 0 in the 75th minute. Canada takes the victory over Mexico with a final score of 4 – 0.

Kylie, Georgia and the rest of the Canadian team hang around after the game signing autographs and taking pictures with fans, before going through the game recap and post-game recovery. They get changed into their travel gear and ready to head back to the hotel for showers and a meal. 

Kylie checks her phone will she waits and sees a congratulatory message from her Moms and they let her know that they left immediately after the game concluded to head back to Ottawa, so that Kasey could get rested and ready for their next game against Panama. Her and Georgia head out to see Georgia’s Mom before the team bus leaves.

Georgia hasn’t told her Mom about her and Kylie yet, so Kylie hangs back and allows space between them. They talk for a few minutes until it’s time to leave and Georgia makes plans to meet up with her tomorrow after recovery.

They take their places on the bus, “Are you planning on telling her soon about us Gee?”

“I’m going to tell her tomorrow, I wanted to tell her in person, not over the phone or internet. I’m certain she already has an idea based on how much of our conversations revolve around you.”

“You talk about me?”

“Of course, I’m proud of you babe.”

“Awww, you guys are so cute!”

“Fleming, go bug your wife!”

“I would but she’s already back at the hotel.”

After eating, showering and changing the two players are feeling rather exhausted now that the adrenaline has worn off and decide to call it an early night. Checking that the alarm is set for recovery, they exchange a goodnight kiss and curl up for the night. 


	20. Chapter 20

The next morning allows for them to sleep in a bit longer than usual and they enjoy every extra minute they get, wrapped up in each other’s warm bodies.

When the alarm finally goes off, they get up, complete their morning routines, get changed into more presentable clothing and then head down to join their team for breakfast before finding out the recovery routine for the day.

Once breakfast is complete, they await their Coach for her daily inspiration quote and or message and also a direction for the balance of the day.

Christine Sinclair stands up and calls for their attention, “Good Morning everyone, I hope you all had a good night’s sleep. A couple of things on the agenda today. We will have the usual recovery procedure, if you played more than 60 minutes in the game, please make sure you complete all of the assigned activities as we don’t need any injuries. For the rest of you, you know the breakdown and completion requirements. Once you have completed recovery the remainder of the day is yours to do with as you please, within reason of course! As a reminder, you are all acting as representatives of Soccer Canada, so be mindful of your actions. Last, but not least, we are going to be making some changes to our starting lineup for the next game, including who will be in goal. Kylie, could you please stay behind. The rest of you, get changed and head to recovery.” “YES, COACH!”

The room starts to empty out and Kylie sees their eyes and smiles towards her. Georgia waits until everyone else has left, “Should I stay?” “Go ahead, I’ll be fine.” Georgia touches her arm before leaving the room.

Kylie takes some deep breath as she walks over to the coaching staff. Christine Sinclair walks over to her and hugs her, “Congratulations kid, you’ve earned it.” “You’re starting me?” “Yes, you will be starting against Cuba.” “Holy shit! Are you serious?” Sinc laughs, “Yes, Little Wild, I’m completely serious. Now, I know that today is supposed to be an off day, but would you be interested in getting some touches in this afternoon?” “Yes, when and where?” “I’ll send you a message when I find a field we can use. Head back to your room and relax for a bit, you don’t need to go to recovery now, you can go later.” “Okay Sinc, I mean Coach, sorry.”

Kylie heads out of the breakfast room and finds that Sabrina has waited for her. Sabrina gives her a hug, “Congrats kid.” “Thanks, Sabs. You’re okay with it?” “Yes, I spoke with Sinc about it last night. They want you to be able to get some experience without a ton of pressure.” “The names on my back are enough pressure most days.” “I get it kid, just think about the name on the front and how much of an honour it is to wear it on the field.” “I don’t want to let anyone down.” “Have faith in yourself and your abilities kid, we all do.” “Thanks, I should go and tell Gee the news and then call the Moms.” “You do that, I’ll see you after.”

Kylie enters her room and immediately feels Georgia’s arms wrap around her and pull her in for a kiss. “Wow, if I step back out and come back in again, can I get another welcome like that?” “You could always try.” Kylie breaks the hold and walks back out the door, turns around and walks back towards her girlfriend. Georgia does the same thing, drawing her into another kiss, they hear whistles and separate, “What the fuck are you doing here Jen?”

“Came to spend the day with my wife, was going to ask if you wanted to join us for lunch, but I think you are already at the dessert portion of the meal.” “Really? I can’t figure out how my Mom has put up with you as long as she has Sheridan.” “She loves me and so do you kiddo! Congratulations on getting the start, Jess told me.” “Thanks, you’re going to be here for the game, right?” “Wouldn’t miss it! Have you called your Moms yet and let them know?” “No, I was planning on doing that right now.” “Get to it, message me if you want to hang out later, love ya kid.” Jen hugs Kylie before exiting the room.

Georgia gets changed for recovery and heads out leaving Kylie behind once she explains about doing a session this afternoon and recovery later. Kylie looks at her phone and hits the Facetime button on her Mom’s contact.

Tobin answers it surprising Kylie, Um, hey Tobs, where’s Mom?”

“She’s right here.” Tobin turns the phone so Kylie can see her Mom just finishing getting Kiara dressed. Tobin takes Kiara from Kasey and passes her the phone. “Shouldn’t you be in or headed to recovery right now Ky?”

“I’m going to be doing it later with Sinc. I have some news Mom; do you think you can go to Momo’s room? I would like to tell you all at once.”

Tobin lets her know that Kiara is fine with her and Kasey makes the walk down the hall to Kelley’s room, knocking and being let in by Grandma Pat. “Okay, Ky, we’re all here what’s the news?”

“I’m starting the game against Cuba!”

Kylie hears Kasey scream and sees the phone hit the floor, “Mom? Momo? Anyone?” Konner picks it up and waves at his sister, “Hi Ky, Ky.” “Hey, buddy are you being good?” “Yep! Momo got us ice cream last night, I had chocolate and Kody had vanilla. Do you like ice cream?” “Yes, I do. Where are Mom and Momo?” “They are hugging and crying, same as Grandma.” “Where’s Kody?” “Right here!” Konner shows Kody sitting on the floor colouring with Boo Bear right beside him. “Hey Kody, hey Boo Bear, what are you colouring?” “A truck! See, it’s red, I like red.” Kylie laughs, “Do you think I can talk to Mom or Momo now guys?” Konner passes the phone back to Kasey, and Kylie sees her Mom has been crying pretty hard.

“I’m so proud of you Ky, I love you. I have a training session to get to, but I’ll call you in a couple of hours okay?”

“Yep! Love you all!” Kylie hears the boys and Kelley yell that they love her before she hangs up.

**New Message**

**Sinc (Coach):** Get changed and meet me in the lobby in 15, ready to train.

Kylie seeing the message quickly changes and packs her go-bag to meet up with her Coach. She heads down to the lobby and finds Kailen with Sinc. She hugs her, “You ready to do some training Little Wild?” “I’m training with you?” “Yep! I can’t practice with the team, so we are going to the McGill and working out with their GC. Let’s go, kid, don’t worry Sinc, already collected your cleats and gloves from the equipment bags, they are in the car waiting. Nice Nikes by the way!” “Yeah, Mom got them for me.”

Kylie looks at Sinc, “Go ahead, be back in a few hours. Have fun and don’t get hurt!!”

The two keepers head out the door and over to Kailen’s rental car before making the drive to the McGill University campus.

“So, what are you really doing here Kailen, I know it isn’t to be my personal training partner.”

“Actually, it is. I made a deal with Sinc that I would be around to help and support you because obviously your Mom can’t be at the moment. Who better to train the future #1 than the current #1? In case you are wondering Sabs knows I’m here as well, she even offered to join us, but Sinc didn’t want to bring any more attention to us than need be.”

They arrive at the campus and follow the signs for the parking. Kailen pops the trunk and they grab a couple of bags from there before making their way to the field.

There are greeted by a gentleman named Theo and once they get their equipment on, he leads them through a warmup. After they are sufficiently warmed up, they begin doing low-intensity drills, “How are you feeling Little Wild?” Kylie looks at Kailen, “Good, let’s go!” Kailen nods and they begin to raise the intensity of the drills. They take a water break and Kylie stands beside Kailen, “What’s next?” “I’ve heard you’ve got your Mom’s distance, how about we do some punting and kicking see if either of us can hit the other net.”

“You’re on! I do this all the time with Mom. Loser buys the winner a coffee?” Kailen nods, “Let’s do it, kid.”

After a half-hour of playing long ball, neither have scored, but Kylie came the closest by Theo’s judgement so she is declared the winner. They help collect the equipment and then complete a cooldown before making their way back to the car and hotel.

Arriving back at the hotel Kailen and Kylie are talking and laughing, “Did our plan work?” Kylie looks at Sinc, “What plan?” “I wanted Kailen to help build your confidence in the long ball. They will never expect it from you, and we can spring it on them during the game. We have speed up front that will be able to track the passes down, and hopefully, create some scoring opportunities.”

“Taking a page out of my Mom’s playbook Sinc?”

“Exactly, it works for her, let’s make it work for you as well. Now, both of you need showers, go get cleaned up and get some lunch. Kylie checks in with the trainers later for recovery.”

“Yes, Coach!”

They head to the elevator and Kailen gets off on another floor, “See you after Kylie.” “Thanks, Kailen.” Kailen smiles at her before the doors close. Kylie heads to her room and there’s no sign of Georgia. She left her phone in her back the entire time she was with Kailen, so she takes it out to see if she has any messages.

**New Message**

**Gee:** Hey babe, my Mom arrived in town and we headed out for lunch. I’ll see you later XO.

Kylie strips out of her clothes and heads for the shower. Once she is clean, she gets dressed into some comfy clothes and realizes she has no one to grab lunch or do anything with as Georgia is out. She decides to head out by herself and get some food and do a bit of exploring before returning and getting to work on an assignment that is soon coming due.

As she is walking, she spots a music store and decides to take a look inside. It’s a mix of old and new as half the store is instruments while the other half is records, CDs, DVDs etc. Something catches her eye in the corner on a stand and she makes her way over to see it. She picks up the guitar and places the strap around her neck. Not having played for a bit, it takes a few minutes to get reacclimated with the fingering. Soon she starts strumming her Mom’s old song “Let It Be Me,” and singing along with it. As she continues a small crowd forms around her and a few of them begin to film her. Once she finishes up, she sees the people and puts the guitar back on the stand before quickly leaving and heading back to the hotel.

She puts in some earbuds and gets started on her assignment, when her phone starts ringing, seeing that it’s her Mom she answers, “Hey Mom, what’s up?’

“I was going through some notifications on social media and was tagged in a video of someone who looked very much like you singing and playing the guitar in Montreal a little while ago.”

“Oh, yeah, I was hoping they wouldn’t know who I was.”

“You had a Soccer Canada jacket on Ky, I’m sure they were able to figure out your identity pretty quick. You aren’t in trouble, I enjoyed listening to you sing; made me think of when we used to jam together. Maybe when we get home, we should start doing that again.”

“I would really like that Mom, I should go though, I’m in the middle of an assignment and don’t want to lose my train of thought.”

“Okay, Ky, love you.”

“Love you too Mom, and good luck tomorrow.”

“Bye Ky.”

“Bye Mom.”

Kylie ignores her phone as now that people have figured out who she is they are tagging and commenting on her in the video.

Finishing up the majority of her assignment, Kylie heads to the trainer's room to find out what she should be doing for recovery. She does some rolling and stretching out and simple yoga exercises and is sent on her way after an ice bath. 

Returning to her room, she opens the door and finds Georgia and her Mom waiting for her. Sensing that Kylie is being a little hesitant to approach, Georgia walks over and hugs her, “How were your session and recovery?” “Good.” “How was your lunch?” Georgia leads her in and they sit on the bed opposite her Mom.

“Our lunch was wonderful Kylie, Georgia shared some news with me about the two of you.”

“Oh, and are you okay with it? Or are you here to tell us to end it?”

“I’m fine with it Kylie, provided you treat each other right and it doesn’t interfere with your schooling. I actually surprised it took this long for it to happen as Georgia talked about you all the time last year.”

Kylie looks at her and smiles, “She did?” Georgia looks away “She did, I honestly don’t know why she stayed with that boyfriend of hers as long as she did, it was clear as day that she was crushing on you.”

“Why didn’t you tell me, Gee?”

“I was with Steve and you and that Adam guy, kinda had a thing. I guess the timing wasn’t right then.”

“I’m glad we are getting the chance to get to know each other better now.” “Me too Ky.” They share a quick kiss before Kylie stands up, “I need to grab a shower, I’m all sweaty and yucky from recovery.” Kylie grabs the clothes she had on previously and heads into the bathroom.

When Kylie emerges from the bathroom, Georgia is on her computer and her Mom has left. Kylie hears singing coming from the speakers and know exactly what her girlfriend is watching.

“You have a really nice voice babe, why don’t you sing more often?”

“Singing and performing has always been my Mom’s thing, not mine. I enjoy it, but I don’t think I could ever make a career of it like her.”

“Promise me that you will sing for me, ok?”

“Deal. Now, can we curl up and watch a movie until supper time?”

“Definitely. We should probably set an alarm in case we fall asleep.” Kylie sets an alarm on her phone before getting comfy under the covers with Georgia. Sure, enough they don’t make I through the movie without falling asleep.

In Ottawa, Kelley is trying to coordinate flights with her parents so they can be in Montreal to watch Kylie’s debut with the Senior team.

“Kase, my parents will be landing in Montreal at 10:30. My dad is going to get a rental and they already reserved a room in a hotel close to where Kylie is for the next days.”

“She is going to be excited about them being there.”

“Should be interesting seeing my parent’s supporting Team Canada.”

“Wonder if they’ll wear the Canadian jerseys we sent them?’

“Guess we’ll find out. I don’t know about you Kase, but I’m starving!”

“Yeah, I need to eat, time to round up the troops for supper.”

Kasey and Kelley head back down the hallway to Kelley and the kids’ room, opening the door they find the boys playing cars on the floor and Kiara content as can be in her bouncy seat. Grandma Pat is laying on the bed reading.

“You two go ahead and get supper, bring us back something.” They nod before heading back out of the room.

Kelley reaches for Kasey’s hand and they head out and down the street so Kasey can load up before her game the next day.

“This is really nice, just the two of us Kase.”

“It really is, we need to bring back date nights when we get home.”

“One night a week, just us, no kids.”

“Sounds perfect. Speaking of kids, did you see the video of Kylie yet?”

“I did, I think she is actually a better singer than you Kase and that’s saying a lot.”

“I think so too, I’m not going to push her towards a music career. It has to be her choice like it was mine. But I think she already has her heart set on turning pro when the time comes.”

“You know being back in Ottawa brings back a ton of good memories, but also a few sad ones as well.”

“I know Kase, I was thinking of him earlier, he would have been so excited to see Kylie play for Canada.”

“I feel him Kel, I know Mario is here looking over us; I miss him so much.”

“How about after your game tomorrow we go and visit the site.”

“I’d like that.”

After they finish their meal, they swing by McDonald’s and pick up a couple of meals for the boys and Grandma Pat.

In Montreal, Kylie and Georgia having been woken up by the alarm make it just in time for their team meal.

“Cutting it close you two, make sure it doesn’t happen again.”

“Sorry Coach, we fell asleep.”

“Uh-huh is that what the kids are calling it these days?”

Kylie and Georgia see the eyes on them and know that their secret is no longer a secret.

They take a spot at the table beside Ashley, “Do you know who told them about us?”

“No one had to tell them, the two of you have heart eyes when you look at each other; they figured it out.”

“Awesome.”

After they finish eating, they end up having a team movie night with the players that are around. Once they make it through the first movie they decide to head to their own room and call it a night.

In Ottawa, Kasey is tucking in the boys, while Kelley splashes in the tub with Kiara.

“You’re getting water all over, Kel.”

“It’s not me, it’s her.” Kelley points at their daughter, “Uh-huh, doubt it. I’m going to head back to my room now, the boys are out. I love you Kel, I’ll see you in the morning.” “Night beautiful, sweet dreams.” 


	21. Chapter 21

The next day, Kasey and the United States easily take care of the young team from Panama with a 9 – 0 victory. Kasey had an easy game and didn’t touch the ball aside from a few pass backs. In the later game, Jamaica defeats Trinidad and Tobago by a final score of 4 – 1.

The next morning, Kasey is once again up super early, to complete a recovery session before making the drive to Montreal to witness Kylie’s debut for the Senior Canadian team. She gets a surprise when she is joined by several of her US teammates.

“What’s going on Tobs? Why is everyone here so early?”

“We had a team meeting last night.”

“Shit, I missed a meeting!”

“No, you weren’t invited.”

“What? Why?”

“Because we were discussing with the Coaches about attending Canada’s game today to support Kylie.”

“Really? And, what did they say?”

“That the bus will be ready at 11:00 for anyone who wants to make the trip, we are all chipping in to cover the cost.”

“Are you serious?”

“Yes, even Mia is going to join us. There should be enough room for all of you guys as well if you would rather ride than drive.”

“That would be awesome, thanks Tobs.”

“You’re very welcome, now let’s get to recovering.”

“I don’t really need it, all I did was work on my tan yesterday.”

“Uh-huh, it’s tough being #1 sometimes isn’t it?”

Kasey laughs, “I’m not really complaining, I just wouldn’t mind a bit more action at times.”

“Well, if we match up with Canada, I’m quite certain you’ll get your action and then some; those kids are flying!”

“I hope they play well in front of Ky today.”

“Little Wild will be fine.”

“I know she will, it’s just Mom mode working overtime.”

A few hours later and about half of the US team and staff along with Kasey, Kelley and the rest of their family are sitting in the bus driving down the 417 on their way to Montreal. The boys are having a great time bouncing back and forth between all of their “Aunts.” Kody grabs a seat with AD and they colour for a good portion of it. The keeper holds a soft spot for Kylie after playing and training with her for the last few years. Konner is currently sitting with Julie and Christen playing a game on one of their phones. Kelley is laying across a couple of seats while holding Kiara in her arms, Kasey can’t resist taking a couple of pictures of her girls.

“Whatcha thinking about Kase?”

“I can’t help but think of James at the moment.”

“Kase, he made a choice, a choice that led to him ending up in jail.”

“I know, it’s just that Kylie and he have really become close over the last few years and I’m sure she wishes he could be there today.”

“I’m sure she does, but the fact still remains that he chose to put his hands on his wife. He deserves to be behind bars, he fell off the wagon and then responded by assaulting her, when she was only trying to help him.”

“I agree completely that he got what he deserved it still sucks though.”

“Yeah, it does. Come here, Babe.” Kelley sits up to give Kasey a spot beside her then leans over and kisses her on the cheek. “I love you beautiful.” “I love you too Kel, and I really love our family.” Kasey leans down and kisses Kiara, who is sleeping.”

“Awww, you guys are so cute together.”

“Shhh! Don’t wake Kiara.”

“Sorry!”

“No worries Mewwy.”

After being let off at Stade Saputo the US contingent is led inside by security. The players stop along the way to their private box and take pictures and sign autographs for fans.

Kasey is flagged down by members of the media and passes Kiara over to her Mom while she answers their questions.

“Que pensez-vous du fait que votre fille débute aujourd'hui comme gardienne de l'équipe nationale canadienne ?” “How are you feeling about your daughter starting in goal today for Canada?”

“Honnêtement, j'en ai discuté avec elle, il y a quelques temps, et je dois vous avouer que je suis plus nerveuse qu'elle.” “Honestly, I spoke with Kylie a little while ago and I'm probably more nervous than she is.”

“Que pensez-vous de la possibilité d'une finale Canada / États-Unis?” “What are your thoughts on the possibility of a Canada / United States final?”

“Je pense qu'il reste encore beaucoup de matchs à jouer et qu'il est trop tôt pour parler de la finale” “I think there is still a lot of soccer to be played, and it's too early to talk about the final.”

“Si vous voulez bien m'excuser maintenant, j'ai quelques personnes avec lesquelles je dois parler avant le début du match.” “If you'll please excuse me now, I have a few people I need to speak with prior to the game starting.”

“Bien sûr, merci pour votre temps, Kasey.” “Of course, thank you for your time Kasey.”

Kelley smiles at her, “I still find it incredibly sexy when you speak French, Kase.” Kasey hugs her wife, “I find you sexy all of time Kel.” Kasey kisses her cheek, before the walk over to where the family members are waiting.

“It’s funny seeing your Mom and Dad wearing Canada jerseys.”

“I know, eh?” “Umm, who’s the Canadian again?” “Everyone except me.”

“I wonder if there will ever come a time when the boys or Kiara have to make the choice which one to represent?”

“Never know what the future may hold.”

“True.”

In the meantime, Kylie is going through the motions of getting herself dressed for warmups. She has her earbuds in and the volume cranked, her teammates start recording her as she bobs and sings along with the playlist.

“Looks like Kylie is feeling pretty good.” Kelley shows Kasey the video that just popped up on her screen.

“Hope it stays that way, I hate to see her make a silly mistake that results in a goal today.”

“As long as she doesn’t pick up a pass back, everything should be fine Kase, just chill.”

Kylie gets dressed and waits until Georgia is ready before making eye contact with her and walking towards the shower area.

She feels arms wrap around her from behind, “How are you feeling Babe?”

“Nervous, but a good nervous if that makes sense.”

“I get it. I wish I was starting with you today.”

“Sinc already told you to be ready to come in during the second half.”

Jessie comes into the room, “Figured I’d find the two of you together. Sinc wants everyone out for warmups.”

“We’ll be right there, Cap.”

Jessie smiles and walks out of the room.

Georgia and Kylie share a good luck kiss before rejoining the team and heading out for warmups.

Kylie can feel the energy in the stands from the home crowd as the team makes their way on to the field. She can’t help but smile all through the warmups alongside Sabrina and Ashley. The teams head back in to change and Kylie pulls on her lime green jersey. She listens to the final instructions but doesn’t really hear them as she goes about making sure that her cleats are tied tight, her shin guards in the right position, socks pulled up, shorts, shirt and hair all good then she pulls on her gloves and rips at the Velcro on them.

The time counts down and while the subs make their way out to the benches, the team stands up making their way to the door and into the tunnel to the lineup. Kylie takes her place behind Jessie and chats with the mascot beside her. They join hands and make the walkout, Kylie immediately starts to feel overwhelmed as the crowd of nearly 10,000 welcomes them on to the field.

“You good Wild?” Kylie looks at her Captain and nods, “Take a couple of deep breaths, once the whistle goes you’ll be fine.” “Thanks, Jessie.”

With the pregame festivities taken care of, the players take their places on the field. Kylie makes the long solo run to her goal, dropping her water bottle down outside the post and then turning to face the field. Kasey smiles when she notices Kylie imitate her jumping up down and shaking out her arms and hands as she awaits the first whistle of the game.

Watching her daughter on the field, Kasey is overcome with emotions and the tears start rolling down her cheeks. Kelley wraps her arm around her and Kasey notices that she too is crying. Kasey reaches over for Kiara’s bag and pulls out some Kleenex for them, to wipe their faces.

“I’m so glad I wore waterproof mascara.” Kelley laughs at her wife, “Me too, cause I’m fairly certain there are cameras capturing everything around us right now.”

The whistle blows and like Jessie said Kylie’s nerves start to slowly dissipate as she watches the ball move around the field. 11 minutes into the game, Jessie gets them on the scoresheet, then two minutes later Jordyn. Kylie stands idly by as the Canadians keep the ball deep in the Cuban end. By the end of the first half Canada is up 5 – 0 and Kylie has yet to even touch the ball. They head into the changeroom and listen to the instructions for the second half. They identify the substitutions that will be coming in and for who and if there are any formation changes required. Kylie lights up when she hears that Georgia is going to make her debut during the game as well.

The two hug, before making their way back out for the start of the second half. It starts out pretty much the same as the first half with Canada dominating possession and finding the back of the net another two times, to give them a 7 – 0 lead. In the 60th minute, Kylie sees Georgia up and getting warmed up. She comes in during a break in play in the 70th minute and takes her place to the right of Kylie.

Up in the box, the Wild – O’Hara’s are cheering the new player making her way on the field. Kelley explains to her parents, that Georgia is Kylie’s girlfriend, apparently, the younger Wild didn’t see fit to tell them that she was involved with anyone, so they are surprised but accepting of the news.

The game continues and finally, Cuba carries the ball towards the Canadian goal, they take a shot from far that has no power behind it, resulting in an easy stop for Kylie. She collects the ball and waits for the players to make the run downfield, she sees Sinc giving her a sign from the sidelines, she knows what it means and nods. Identifying her target downfield she powers the ball to within a few feet of Nichelle Prince, who collects it and then fires a laser to the top corner beyond the surprised defenders and keeper.

The Canadian players swarm their keeper, hugging her before retaking their places. Kylie can’t stop smiling and Georgia has a grin plastered across her face as well.

“Like mother, like daughter, huh Kase?” Kelley looks at her.

“Yep.”

“Did you see that kick Mom the ball went really far.”

“It sure did Kody, that was pretty cool huh?” Kody nods before heading back over to sit with his Poppa.

The game comes to a close and Canada defeats Cuba by a final score of 8 – 0. Kylie gets the win and a clean sheet in her Senior debut. The players sign autographs and take pictures after the game, Kylie is awestruck when kids are calling her by her name and wanting a picture with her.

Georgia and her manage to get in a few pictures together. Kylie and she are heading towards the tunnel, when she spots a sign, “My best friend is Wild! Go, Kylie!” She sees Brianna and another girl holding it up and starts waving and signalling for them to come closer.

“Who’s that?” Georgia turns and asks Kylie.

“You remember I told you about Brianna, my best friend in Ottawa; that’s her and her girlfriend, Kaylee.”

“Oh, ok.”

“Don’t be jealous Gee, she is my friend nothing more. You are my girlfriend.” Kylie takes her hand and leads her over to the stands.

After the introductions, Kylie and Brianna decide to meet up back at their hotel and then catch up over supper. As Kylie and Georgia head into the tunnel, they are met by the US contingent.

After everyone gets their hugs and offers congratulations, they assemble off to the side to allow Kasey and Kylie to have a few minutes before the bus leaves for Ottawa. 

“I’m so proud of you Kylie Jade Wild O’Hara.”

“Thanks, Mom. I’m still a bit in shock, you know?”

“I do, it’ll hit you soon enough, trust me. So, about that assist of yours.” Kylie laughs “I figure anything you can do, I should be able to do better cause I’m younger and more talented than you!”

“And have a bigger ego than I do. Just remember who’s roof you live under. Have you been keeping up with your classes and assignments?”

“Yes, Gee and I are both on top of things Mom, just chill, we got it.”

“You better, I don’t want you to chance losing your scholarship.”

“I promise that all of my assignments are up to date and or submitted.”

“Okay, I love you kid. I’m not going to be able to make it to your next game, I’m doing some media stuff and guest coaching a Crusaders practice. Work hard Ky and I’ll be watching.”

Kasey hugs Kylie, “Love you, Mom.” Kelley joins the hug, “Aww, love you too Little Wild.” “Love you Momo.” Konner and Kody come over and give their big sister a hug before they all make their way out to where the bus is waiting.

Kylie makes arrangements to meet up with Kelley’s parent for lunch tomorrow before she makes her way into the changeroom and is met by razzing by her teammates. Jessie walks over and throws a signed game ball at her, “Congrats Little Wild.”

“Thanks, guys.”

They get changed into comfies, throw their uniforms to be washed and pack up their equipment and personal items, before heading out to their own bus. They get back to their hotel room and Georgia backs Kylie against the wall, joining the mouths quickly in a hard kiss. Kylie lets out a moan as withdraws from her mouth only to start working her way down Kylie’s neck. Georgia starts lifting up Kylie’s shirt and the keeper offers no resistance, she helps her girlfriend remove her own. They remove each other’s bra taking in the sight in front of them.

“Ky, as much as I would like to continue this, we are both in need of a shower, we stink.”

“Agreed, do you want to shower first?” Kylie asks her girlfriend while staring at her bare breasts.

“What about if we shower together? Aren’t we supposed to meet up with Brianna very soon?”

“Yes, we look but don’t touch, ok?”

“Okay, I’ll try and keep my hands to myself, but no guarantees.”

“Gee, what’s going on with you right now?”

“My girlfriend looked incredibly sexy on the field today and I really want to show her how much I appreciate her.”

“Gee, I’m not saying no; but not yet ok? I want our first time to be special, not rushed.”

“I understand, now shower?”

The two girls strip out of their remaining clothes before making their way into the bathroom and shower. They manage to get through it with only minor touching and a bit of making out.

Kylie knows when she steps out of the shower, that they aren’t going to last much longer without having sex. Both of them want it to happen. 

They get dressed and make themselves presentable before heading out to meet Brianna and Kaylee at a nearby restaurant.

Kylie is happy that Brianna and Georgia get along well otherwise it could have been an awkward meal together. Kaylee is pretty quiet, but she does take part in the conversation when it turns to soccer.

After chatting for awhile the two players are tired and they decide it’s a good time to call it a night. After Brianna promises to message her when they get home, they hug and then go their separate ways.

Back at the hotel, Kylie and Georgia complete their nighttime routine and climb into bed together. They get comfy watching a Maple Leafs game and fall asleep before the end of the second period.


	22. Chapter 22

Kylie sits on the bed scrolling through her phone as she awaits Georgia finishing her morning routine, so they can head down for breakfast.

She sees that Brianna indeed did message her when she arrived home, she feels bad that she fell asleep before receiving the message. She responds to it by thanking her friend for the message and also telling her that she really likes Kaylee and that they are cute together.

As she continues on she checks in on how the Tarheels are doing without her and Georgia being there and finds out that they have gone 3 – 0 and remain undefeated on the season. Kylie sends her teammates quick good luck in your game against UNLV tomorrow message and thanks to them for all the congratulatory messages she has received.

“Ready to go Babe?” Kylie lifts her head up and smiles at how cute her girlfriend looks in her glasses.

“What?”

She walks over to her and kisses her on the forehead, “C’mon Gee we better get a move on before we get ribbed for being the last ones to arrive again.”

Walking into the breakfast area, they grab food and take a seat, before checking over the schedule for the day written on the board.

“I guess we are both in for full recovery today.”

“Yeah, at least we have the balance of the day to chill and go out exploring the city.”

“You do remember that I’m spending the afternoon shopping with my Mom and you aren’t allowed to go anywhere alone per Coaches orders, right?”

“Jen has been wanting to spend some time together, I’ll ask Jessie what their plans are for today.”

Kylie finishes eating and approaches Jessie at her table.

“S’up Wild?”

“Is the offer still open to hang with you and Jen? I don’t want to spend the afternoon alone in my room and it sounds like most people already have plans including Gee.”

“Sure, we were just planning on hitting up a café and doing some shopping. The wife has been complaining you haven’t spent any time together, so this will make her happy.”

“Perfect, thanks, Cap.”

Kylie heads back over to Georgia, “All good, I’m hanging with the J’s this aft.”

They head back up to the room and get ready for recovery.

In Ottawa, Kasey wakes up and is startled to feel a body pressed against hers. The familiarness of said body takes over and she realizes that Kelley snuck in the room sometime during the night or early morning. The last time she saw her they were tucking the boys and Kiara into bed. Kasey no sooner got back to her room and changed then she was out cold as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Kelley starts stirring and Kasey wraps her arm around her wife’s waist and pulls her closer. “Mmmm.”

“Morning Kel, when did you get here?”

“Not too long ago, the kids were up early, we had breakfast and when I hadn’t heard anything from you, I came to check on you. Tobs let me in when she was going to get something to eat. You looked extremely inviting, so I could resist joining you in bed.”

“I’m glad you did, I miss waking up with you.”

“Me too, but soon things will be back to normal.”

“Do you want to join me at the Crusaders practice today? I was already planning on bringing the boys along and letting them run around and work off some energy. Mom, has already informed me that she and Kiara are making the rounds today; as she wants to show her newest grandbaby to all her friends.”

“In that case then sure, I’ll need to borrow some cleats though.”

“Got it covered, Nike sent me some new ones. There is even a pair that has a Canadian design on one shoe and American on the other, they came with a note that they are to be worn in the final and then auctioned off for charity.”

“That’s presumptive of them, what happens if you don’t make it to the final?”

“Kel, come on we both know that’s not going to happen. It’s expected to be another Can / Am final.”

**KNOCK, KNOCK**

“Mom? Momo? You there?” Kasey and Kelley laugh, “There goes the quiet.”

Kasey gets up and opens the door for her family, “Hey guys, have you been good for Grandma?”

“Yep! Can we play games with Toby now?”

“Tobin isn’t here right now, how about Momo puts something in the TV for you while I get ready.”

“Okay, can we watch Thomas, Momo?”

“I’m not sure if it’s on right now guys, but we can check.”

Kelley gets the boys set up on the bed with the TV, while Kasey talks to her Mom.

“You’re sure you have everything you need for her? Lots of diapers, wipes, food, drinks.”

“Kase, this isn’t my first go-round. Now, Pauline is waiting for us downstairs, I need Kelley to install the seat for me in her car.”

“Kel?” “Yep, on it.” Kelley heads out of the room, to grab the seat from the rental and relocate it to the car.

Kasey goes down on her knees and kisses her daughter on the forehead and holds her hand, “You be good for Grandma, okay Princess?” “Uma, Uma.” She kisses her hand before standing back up. “Call me if you need anything.”

“Kase, you need to relax. Go and enjoy your day with Kelley and the boys.”

“Thanks, Mom, love you.”

“Love you too Kase.”

Grandma Pat pushes the stroller down the hall to the elevator and Kasey watches until they disappear into it.

Kasey props the door so Kelley can get back in and sits down with the boys on the bed, “Do you guys want to play soccer with some friends of mine today?”

They both nod their heads as they continue to watch the show. Kelley returns to the room and pulls Kasey towards the bathroom, “Kel?”

“There’s about a half-hour left in that show, that gives us plenty of time to have some fun in the shower.”

“Oh god yes, let’s go.”

They quickly remove their clothes and close the door 3/4s of the way, so they can still hear the boys if need be. Stepping under the warm water it doesn’t take long before Kelley’s face is situated between Kasey’s legs and she’s making the keeper moan out in pleasure. Once Kasey gets her legs back, she returns the favour, roughly thrusting her fingers in and out of her wife from behind and causing Kelley to scream out her name. She drops to her knees and laps away at the wetness that has accumulated, before standing and rejoining their mouths in a passionate kiss. Breathing hard and dealing with water that is now starting to turn cold, they finish washing each other and then dry each other once they step out of it.

“You have no idea, how badly I needed that, Kel.”

“Kase, I know you and I know how horny you are once your period is done.”

“I’m that predictable?”

“Yep, like clockwork, babe.”

“Momo, the show’s done. Can we watch another one?”

“Be right there Kody.”

Kelley wraps a towel around herself and set up another show while Kasey goes about getting herself dressed and ready to go.

“Nice shirt Kase.”

“Figured it was appropriate to wear my old Crusaders shirt today.”

Kelley pulls her clothes back on, “I’ll be back in a few, I need to change and make myself presentable.”

“And brush your teeth,” Kasey yells at her as she makes her way down the hallway.

In Montreal, Kylie, Jen and Jessie are sitting in a café enjoying some lunch.

“Thanks, for letting me join you guys. This has been really fun.”

“It has been, makes miss me the old days of watching Netflix and devouring pizza and popcorn on that old couch of your Moms.”

“That couch was so ugly but so comfy! I think Momo shed a tear when they finally got a replacement for it.”

“We’ve had a lot of good times together Little Wild.”

“That we have Jen, you are like a big sister to me.”

“Okay, can the two of you tone it down on the sappy crap now?”

“Sorry, Jess, we love you too.”

“So, what’s going on with you and Georgia, Ky?”

“We’re dating, but you already know that.”

“Have the two of you, you know yet?”

“Not that it’s really any of your business, but you can tell my Mom, that no we haven’t had sex yet, Jen.”

“You’re thinking about it, though aren’t you?”

“Yes, I think I’m in love with her.”

“Well, just know if you ever need to talk to anyone about things me and Jess are only a call or message away.”

“Thanks. Now, can we get to shopping?”

“Yes, we can get to spending your allowance, kid.”

“How did you … oh, I know, Mom told you.”

“Yep.”

“Let’s go Little Wild.”

Now at the dome, Kasey and Kelley are getting warmed up with the Crusader players while the boys kick balls around in the end zone.

They run through some drills with them and turn their attention to shooting and positioning.

Kasey takes her place between the posts and directs the keepers to follow her movements. They go over wall placement, and various other scenarios, before time starts to run out.

“Kasey, we always end our sessions with a pk shootout; apparently it started when you were here and played for Coach. Can we shoot on you?”

Kelley watches as Kasey’s face lights up, “Same deal, you score and you hit the showers, I save, and you run laps.”

“What about me? Do I have to run, if you stop my shot?” Kasey smiles looking at her wife, “I hope you stretched Kel, cause you are going to be running with the rest of them.”

The cameras that are following Kasey around town set up and start filming and snapping as she takes her place on the line and one at a time the players shot on her. She isn’t as quick as she used to be but still manages to knock out her fair share of the shots. Kelley takes her place at the spot, “Best two out of three, loser buys dinner.” “Hope you brought your wallet, O’Hara.” “Big words Wild O’Hara.”

In Orlando, Ash catches the live stream on the USWNT site and sees what’s going on, “Hey Al, come here; you should watch this.”

Ali comes over and looks over her wife’s shoulder and laughs, “I got $20 on Kasey.” “You’re on.”

Kelley backs up from the wall and gets ready, Kasey shakes out her hands in anticipation. The former defender makes her short-run and tries to go low and to the left of her wife, but Kasey shakes her and says not happening as she dives and knocks the shot wide. “That’s one for me, none for you.” “Enough with the trash talk, Wild Thing.” Kasey laughs as she retakes her position on the line. To make it interesting Kasey lets Kelley score on the second attempt. “C’mon, Kase.” “Alright, winner takes all babe.”

Kelley switches up her run up on her final attempt catching Kasey moving the wrong way, but the keeper is still able to get a foot on it and redirect it out. “How the hell did you stop that?” “Don’t know, that wasn’t planned.”

Kasey, Kelley and the boys help gather up the equipment, before saying goodbye to the players and making their way out of the dome.

“Looks like you owe me a $20 Ash.”

“I’ll give it to you after. You would that after all these years I would’ve learned to never to bet against Wild.”

“Speaking of Wild, are you still planning on going to Toronto for the Final?”

“Yeah, I’m in New York for a meeting the day before, and then I’m going to catch a flight to Toronto in the morning. I figure at least one of the Wilds will be in the final, hopefully, both and I want to be there in person to cheer.”

“Be honest, between Kasey and Kylie, who are you going to be cheering more for?”

“Little Wild, it’s the kids turn to rise.”

“You’re not just saying that because she’s a Tarheel are you?”

“No.”

"You're such a softy." 

"Shhh, don't want to ruin the badass, tattooed vibe I got going for me." 


	23. Chapter 23

The final whistle blows and the United States celebrates their 7 - 0 victory over Trinidad and Tobago. The win puts them on top of their group and into the semifinals that will take place in Toronto at BMO Stadium in 4 days time. They await the completion of the two games in Montreal the following day to see who they will match up against.

After their game the US gathers for a team meal, Kasey and Kelley sit down with the boys and Grandma Pat while Auntie Toby insisted that she be the one to feed Kiara her mashed up selection for the evening.

After eating they head back to their rooms, Kasey and Kelley get the boys ready for bed, read them a story and tuck them in for the night. Kasey heads down the hall long enough to change and complete her nighttime routine before returning to help get their little night owl daughter down for the night. Once Kiara finally closes her eyes, Kelley heads into the bathroom to get changed and then climbs into the bed beside her wife.

Their curl up and are soon asleep in each other’s arms as Grandma Pat takes her spot in bed beside Kody. Konner is asleep at the foot of the bed in a cot the hotel provided for them.

Soon the only sounds heard in the room are snoring.

In Montreal, Kylie and Georgia are just closing their laptops after working on school work for the past couple of hours. They each take the time to change and do their nighttime routine before getting comfy in bed together.

“You nervous about tomorrow Babe?”

“Gee, I’m going to be on the bench for the rest of the tournament, Sinc said I would only be starting one game. It’s Sab’s show now.”

“I hope that I’ll get some playing time.”

“I hope so too because I really enjoy watching you and your cute butt run around” Georgia laughs, “And the truth comes out.”

“Ky, you set the alarm?”

“Yep, all good. Night Gee.”

“Night Babe.”

They kiss and then lay watching each other before finally closing their eyes.

The next morning Kasey is up and out of the hotel early for a morning show interview alongside former Ottawa resident and Canadian International, Charmaine Hooper. Once that’s over she comes back to the hotel and helps Kelley and Grandma Pat get the kids changed for some pool time. After the kids, big and little have had their fill of splashing around, they head back to the rooms and get changed and cleaned up for lunch.

Kylie and Georgia return to their room to lay down and relax for a bit before it’s time to get changed to leave for the stadium and game. Soon enough the alarm starts beeping and the pair reluctantly climb out of the warm bed and get changed into their travel wear. They make sure they have everything they need in their go bags and with a final room check, make their way down to the lobby to join their teammates.

Kasey in the meantime has the made the drive to the cemetery where Mario is buried. She lays flowers at the foot of the stone and takes a seat before filling in her old friend in on the latest goings-on. She starts to feel the first few drops of rain and decides its time to head back to the hotel. She tells him goodbye and that she will always love him, before walking back to the rental. Driving back to the hotel, Kasey detours and drives past the old location of the original Mario’s and is disheartened to find that an apartment complex is currently being erected on the spot. After Mario’s passing, Kasey worked with his family towards securing his famous recipes and the new incarnation of Mario’s in LA has many of them on the current menu in memory of her Father figure.

She stops and picks up a pizza for the family to share while watching Kylie’s game on the TV. Kasey is disappointed the US Soccer changed her schedule around on the day otherwise she would have been able to make the trip to watch in person. She drops the pizza to their room and then heads to what she hopes is a quick team meeting. The meeting is just to review some changes to their itinerary, so Kasey is back to the room with time to spare. She quickly munches down the two slices that Kelley put aside for her and they all get comfy as the coverage begins.

“Kylie’s on the TV!” Kasey, Kelley and Grandma Pat all laugh with the realization that this is the first time they have seen their big sister on the screen rather than in person.

“Yes, she is. Remember Canada is the team wearing white, that’s who we are cheering for.”

“Where’s Kylie now?”

“She’s on the bench, she isn’t playing in the game tonight.”

“Do we have to watch it then?”

“Yes.”

With their warmups completed and the pregame festivities taken care of Kylie and Georgia are back to being bench buddies and watching the game from the sideline. The first half goes by relatively quickly with Canada holding a 2 goal lead on the competition from Costa Rica, heading into the second half. In the 57th minute, Jordyn Huitema finds the back of the net to make the lead 3.

Kylie and Georgia are chatting and laughing not really paying attention to the game when they hear a scream followed by Kylie’s name being yelled and being told to get warmed up. They both look downfield and see Sabrina down with the trainers on the field tending to her. “What happened?” Kylie looks at Georgia, “I don’t know, but you need to get moving and get warmed up before Coach gets mad.”

Kylie grabs her gloves and rips at the Velcro before slowly jogging up and down the sideline and stretching out. She follows the lead of the GC as he directs her in what to do as the crowd cheers that Sabrina is now being carried off on the stretcher and directly to the changeroom.

Kylie heads to the 4th official and once allowed makes the run downfield to take her place in goal. The Canadian players tap her on the shoulder and arm as she goes by them. Kylie takes a couple of deep breaths, jumps up and down and then shakes out her arms and hands. The referee drops the ball and indicates it’s her kick, she takes her places and looks downfield as the whistle blows to restart.

“Kylie!” The boys cheer for their sister. Kasey returns to the room after stepping out in the hall to answer a call and sees Kylie on the screen.

“What happened to Sabrina, Kel?”

“She went out charging at a player and it looked like her cleat caught in the turf. They stretchered her off, she was grabbing at the back of her calf and ankle.”

5 minutes after Kylie enters the game the Costa Rican side enters the Canadian end and with some nifty footwork evades the Canadians defenders long enough to let a bullet fly, Kylie get a late read on the ball and dives but she’s not even close.

“As much as I hate the fact they just scored on Ky, that was a beautiful goal.” Kasey nods her head in response to Kelley’s comment.

The Canadians shut it down after the goal, dominating possession for the remaining 20 minutes of the game. The game finishes with Canada taking the 3 – 1 victory and putting themselves at the top of their group.

The Canadians will be taking on the 2nd place finisher, Panama in their Semi-Final match while the United States is lined up with Mexico in their Semi-Final match.

Once the game is over and all the kids tucked in and sleeping, Grandma Pat stays with them while Kasey and Kelley return to her room for some alone time. When they get there, they find Tobin, Christen, Julie, Sam and Abby all laying on the beds.

“What are you guys all doing here?”

“Tobs, told us she was watching the Canada game, so we decided to crash.”

“Ok, games over, time for y’all to leave!”

Sam stands up and salutes, “Yes, Captain Wild Thing.” Abby stands beside her and does the same thing causing them all to laugh.

“Seriously though guys, don’t let the door hit you on the way out. I’ll see y’all in the morning.”

Everyone except Tobin hugs Kasey and Kelley before making their way out of the room.

“I sent Sinc a message asking about Sabs condition, haven’t heard back from her yet.”

“Thanks, Tobs.”

Kasey gets her clothes ready to travel the next day, changes into her sleepwear and completes her nighttime routine before packing up the strays.

“Kel, I help you pack everyone in the morning. I’m going to call Kylie now.”

**RING, RING **

“Hey, Moms.”

“Hey, good game Ky.”

“Thanks, wish I could have gotten that goal though.”

“I wouldn’t have even got to it Ky, it was labelled. Any update on Sabs?”

“They took her to the hospital to do some scans, it doesn’t sound good.”

“How are you feeling about the possibility of being thrown into the #1 position Ky?”

“It was tough coming into the game cold, but I’ll be ready if I’m named the starter for the next one. Kailen already messaged me, she is going to meet the team there.”

“Good, lean on her, she’ll help you through everything. I’m proud of you kid and I can’t wait to watch you play in Toronto. I guess we’ll see each other in a few days, behave and listen, ok? I love you.”

“I love you too Mom and Momo, give the boys hugs for me and Kiara a kiss. I’ll see you soon. Bye, Mom.”

“Bye Ky.”

The next morning as the US team gathers together for an early flight to Toronto, the Canadian team pushes through breakfast and recovery with the knowledge that their goalkeeper is done for the tournament and won’t be playing for some time after tearing her Achilles tendon. She will be undergoing surgery in the next few days, and be in a boot for quite a while afterwards.

All eyes are now on their young, inexperienced goalkeeper, to help lead them into their Semi-Final game and hopefully into the Championship game one as well.

The news has spread quickly and when the Americans land in Toronto, Kasey is met with a group of reporters wanting quotes. Security directs them away so that Kasey, Kelley and the rest of their group are able to get out to an awaiting van. They are sent on ahead and told that the US officials will make sure their luggage is loaded onto the team bus.

Still, in Montreal at the hotel, Kylie and Georgia are being kept out of the spotlight, while the veterans on the team deal with the questions.

Arriving at the hotel the US team cancels the training sessions they had planned to have in the afternoon in favour of team bonding inside the hotel. Which essentially means the players are given the afternoon off. This suits Kasey just fine as she is starting to feel everything and it’s better for her to spend time with her family at the moment.

Kylie and Georgia pack up the contents of the room after having returned from recovery earlier and showering together once again. They are getting closer every day they spend together and more comfortable being naked around each other, it’s only a matter of time before something gives.

The Canadian contingent catches an Air Canada flight out in the evening after supper and heads straight to their hotel. Noticing a crowd around the hotel, the players instinctively surround Kylie and let her go first.

Kylie waits in the lobby for Georgia to grab their bags and hears her name being called. She smiles and walks into Kailen’s arms. “I’m so glad you’re here.” “Let’s get to your room and we can chat.”

“I’m waiting for Georgia, she’s my roommate.” “And?” “And my girlfriend.”

“Good for you kid.” Georgia arrives and with Ashley’s help carries Kylie’s bag over to her. “Thanks.”

“No worries, Babe. Did you get our keycard yet?”

“Yep.”

They all head upstairs to find their room with Ashley going her own way and getting settled in.

“Gee, do you think you could go hang out with someone for a bit so Kailen and I can talk?”

“Of course, I’ll go bug, Ash.”

Georgia comes over and kisses her on the cheek, before collecting her phone and keycard and leaving the keepers to chat.

“Little Wild, I know you and I know what you are capable of. I understand that right now you are feeling overwhelmed and you have every right to feel that way; but just remember you win and lose as a team. Your teammates have confidence in you as do the coaches otherwise you wouldn’t be here. Now, if you want we can go over some stuff tomorrow, we’ll even bring Ashley along and Georgia if that will help you.”

“Thank you Kailen.”

“You’re family kid, I’d do anything for you.”

“Sounds like Sabs is going to be out 6 – 8 weeks possibly even longer. It sucks because she was finally getting her chance to play as well.”

“Injuries happen, it’s part of the job description. You aren’t allowed to get hurt kid, because Ashley is green and I don’t think she would be able to handle what’s about to be thrown at you.”

“Not making me feel good right now.”

“Sorry kid, you’ll see your Moms tomorrow and I’m sure that will help.”

“Yeah.”

“I’m gonna head out now and let you get settled in, call or message me if you need anything ok?”

Kylie nods. She goes about unpacking and then changes into something to sleep in, before completing her nighttime routine and getting comfy in the bed watching a movie playing on the TV. She is just about asleep when Georgia returns to the room, her girlfriend gets herself ready for bed before joining her in bed.

“Did you have fun with Ash?”

“Yeah, she’s pretty cool, even if she does go to UCLA.”

“Did you and Kailen have a good chat?”

“Yeah, I don’t know about you Gee, but I’m exhausted.”

“Alarm set?” “Yes.”

They share a quick kiss and settle in for the night. 


	24. Chapter 24

Kylie and Georgia head down to join their teammates for breakfast before they need to get ready for a light training session.

Sitting around the room the Canadian players are all in good moods laughing and fooling around with each other. The Coaches enter and the volume in the room immediately decreases.

“Good morning everyone.” Christine loads her plate and takes a seat with the rest of the coaching staff. “Good morning Coach.”

Kylie smiles when Kailen enters the room with the Goalkeeping Coach beside her. Kailen grabs a plate and then joins Kylie at her table.

“How’d you sleep Little Wild?”

“Pretty well.”

“I’m sure that had nothing to do with the body beside you in the bed keeping you warm.” Kylie and Georgia both smile and blush. “Thought so.” Kailen smiles at the pair.

“Anyways, I received clearance to be able to train with you and Ashley today.”

“That’s awesome we can always use a #3 for our group.”

“Kid, just because you’re the starter now doesn’t mean you’re the #1, you need to earn it.”

“I know and that’s exactly what I plan on doing. I already spoke with Mom and we are going to make better use of all that fancy equipment at the new place.”

“Good, listen to your Moms and don’t try and overdo things, you don’t need to get hurt. I’ll see you out on the field shortly, I want to get a call into Dom before she heads to work.”

The bus with the Canadian players arrives at the stadium for their training session and watches as the team from Mexico finishes up theirs.

“How do you think they are going to do against the US?”

“I think they don’t stand a chance and that they are going to be playing Panama for third place.”

“Someone’s feeling pretty confident at the moment.”

“Yep, now let’s get our cleats on.”

The young keepers are put through an intensive training session and when its finally over, Kylie’s clothing is glued to her body by sweat. She sits down on the field and enjoys a drink from her water bottle. Looking up in the stands, she notices a familiar face smiling back at her. She stands up and walks towards them, “How long have you been watching, Mom?”

“Long enough, you looked really good out there Ky, just need to watch your positioning on some of the set pieces.”

“Are you guys training today?”

“Yes, I came early to watch and see you and also to invite you to join us for supper tonight, Georgia is more than welcome to join us as well.”

“I’d like that and I’m sure she will as well. I should get to cool down now, but I’ll call you later, love you, Mom.”

“Love you too Ky.”

Kylie and Georgia sit in an ice bath together back at the hotel in their room.

“Mom invited us to join them for supper tonight.”

“That sounds good, provided we can have a nap first, that session was intense.”

“It was, could you hear Kailen yelling at me and Ash?”

“Yep, I’m pretty certain the entire GTA could hear her.”

“Most likely, but she just was doing her part to make sure we were ready for anything.”

The timer goes off so they both slowly climb out of the tub and pull the plug to allow the water to drain.

They strip off their wet clothes and dry their bodies off.

“Nap time?”

“Yes, please.”

Climbing under the covers, the hands start to wander as has been happening a lot lately. Kylie lays back and allows Georgia to climb on top and straddle her. Georgia and her kiss, the intensity and hunger of the kisses gradually increasing until they separate for air. Georgia looks down at Kylie before slowly, tantalizingly kissing down her jaw and neck, stopping to apply suction at her pulse point. She continues to move downward until she comes to Kylie’s breasts and begins squeezing, sucking and nibbling on them. Kylie is beyond turned on and feels an intense throbbing between her legs. Georgia as if reading her mind pushes her knee into her core, causing the keeper to let out a loud moan and a ripple to run through her body.

“Do you want me to stop?” Georgia looks at her questioningly

“Don’t you even think about stopping Gee.” Georgia laughs before reattaching their mouths and moving against her girlfriend. Kylie feels her leg become coated in Georgia’s fluids as the latter continues to grind on her. Georgia moves harder and quicker as the moaning gets louder between them. She feels Kylie’s nails dig into her as the keeper peaks underneath her, she follows soon after and they hold each other tightly as they come down together. Georgia wipes at the tears falling from Kylie’s eyes, “You’re okay, I’m here. I’m not going anywhere.” Georgia kisses her forehead before moving to lay beside her and pulling her in.

“Just sleep now Ky, will talk after.”

Kylie falls asleep wrapped in Georgia’s arms with a smile on her face. A little while later their alarm goes off for a short team meeting and then the couple is heading a short distance away to meet up with the Wild O’Hara clan for supper.

“You okay Ky?” Kylie turns over to look at Georgia.

“I’m okay, that was wow.” Georgia laughs, “It was that and more. I love you, Kylie.”

“I love you too Gee.” They kiss for a few minutes before finally deciding it is time to head for the shower.

They walk hand in hand towards the hotel where the American team is staying, “You know Ky if you think that was wow, I can only imagine what your reaction is going to be when we do more.”

“How about we find out after our final game here.”

“Are you saying what I think you’re saying, Babe?”

Kylie nods, “I’m in love with you Gee and I’m ready to do more with you.”

“I love you, Kylie, more than I can even put into words.”

The exchange a quick kiss before entering the hotel and being met by two charging little boys. Kylie and Georgia laugh and scoop up Konner and Kody.

“It’s about time you guys got here, I’m hungry!”

“Then let’s get to eating, where’s the Moms?”

“We’re here.” Kylie sets down Konner and hugs her Moms and Grandmother, before kissing her little sister.

“So, what’s new with the two of you?” Kelley asks watching for their reaction.

“Not much, just trying to stay on top of our school work and training. It’s kinda exhausting.”

“I’m sure it is. Has the team been keeping the reporters away from you?”

“In order so that I’m allowed to actually leave the hotel without a chaperone, I had to agree to do a sit-down interview after the semi and then after the final.”

“Did they tell you that I’m also taking part in the interviews? It was part of the agreement, that you weren’t to do them alone.”

“No, Sinc didn’t tell me that, I guess she assumed that you would.”

“Are the two of you ready for Panama?”

“I am, but I’m probably going to spend the game watching from the sidelines once again,” Georgia responds.

“You’re young, keep working hard and you’ll get your opportunity Georgia. I happen to know that the coaching staff think very highly of you, otherwise, you wouldn’t have made the roster.”

“Thank you for that, Kasey.”

“You’re very welcome. Remember that regardless of the colours we wear on our back on the pitch, I’m always here if you need someone to talk to. Did you Mom get home alright?”

“Yeah, I really wish she could have taken more time off work, but I understand; at least she got to see me play.”

“Are you family going to make the trip to watch any of your games with UNC this season?”

“I’m not sure, I guess it really depends on the money factor.”

“You let them know that they are more than welcome to stay with us, if they come to town, ok?”

“Will do, thank you.”

After eating they head back to the hotel so Kylie can spend some time with her siblings before bedtime.

Georgia approaches Kasey as Kylie sits and colours with her brothers. “Kasey, would it be possible for me to speak with you for a few minutes alone?” Kasey nods, “Let’s go out in the hallway.” Kasey lets Kelley know where they’ll be if she’s needed.

They head out of the room and into the hallway, “Everything alright Georgia?”

“Yeah, I just wanted to ask you something.”

“Okay.”

“Kylie has a notebook full of songs that she’s written. I’ve read them, and some of them are really, good. I know, she is reluctant to perform in public, but I was thinking of seeing if I could convince her to perform at an open mic night on campus when we get back to UNC. I just wanted your opinion on the idea.”

“You are probably the only person who might be able to convince her to do it, just remember those songs are incredibly personal to her and she may shut down if you push her too hard.”

“I love her you know, and I just don’t want to see her waste the talent she clearly has.”

“I know you love her Georgia, and she loves you. How about you let her focus on soccer right now and then we can revisit this idea after the tournament.”

Georgia nods in agreement and they hug before returning to the room.

A short time later after saying their goodnights, her and Kylie make their way back to their own hotel and get ready for bed.

“What were you and my Mom talking about?”

“I just needed some advice on something, nothing to worry about.”

“Okay.” They exchange a few kisses before calling it a night.

The following day is a recovery one and they spend the morning with their teammates and the afternoon in their hotel room finishing off school assignments and watching movies. In the evening they rejoin their teammates for supper before returning to their room and chilling for the remainder of the night.

Finally, it’s the morning of the Semi-Final game against Panama. Canada draws the early game and Kylie is aware that the American contingent will be in the stands watching their game.

Her nerves are getting to her and even Georgia is giving her space to process everything. They have breakfast and then a team meeting before heading back to their rooms to relax until bus time.

When Kylie gets back to the room after having her own meeting with the coaching staff, she finds Georgia already in their bed. She removes her shoes, and slides under the covers beside her, “I’m sorry for snapping at you earlier, Gee.” “It’s okay, just don’t let it happen again, I know you’re nervous but please don’t take it out on me.” “I promise not to let it happen again, provided you promise not to leave the cap off the toothpaste again.” Georgia and her laugh, “Wow, we’ve turned in to one of those couples already, arguing over small, insignificant things.”

“Well, then how about we turn into one of those couples that kiss and makeup.” Kylie leans into her and they kiss, “That’s much better, now is the alarm set?” “Yep, all 3 alarms are set.” “3?” “Uh-huh, we always snooze the first one, the second one is to tell us to get our asses up and the last to tell us to get out the door before we’re left behind.” “Sounds like a good plan.” “I thought so.”

Sure, enough they snooze the first one, but get up for the second one, get changed and packed up before the third and final alarm goes off. Once it does, they make their way out of the room and down to the lobby to wait and board their bus. On the bus, both players put their earbuds in and listen to their pregame playlist. Making their way into the stadium, the players wave and acknowledge the fans, but are ushered quickly into the stadium.

Kylie finds her chair and gets changed into her warmups while Georgia does the same across the room. They make eye contact and follow each other into the shower area. Holding each other, they exchange a gentle good luck kiss, before making their way back out to retake their spots.

Kylie looks down at the red and white Canada cleats on her feet, she fixes the laces. She then checks her socks, and shin guards before adjusting the uniform she is wearing and checking her hair is done up tightly and her pre-wrap headband in place. She sips from her water bottle and awaits the orders for the keepers to head out for warmups. Once she hears her name being called, she collects her gloves and makes her way out alongside Ashley.

Kylie looks up to the boxes and sees rows of blue jackets taking their seats.

“Get your head in the game Little Wild.” Kylie turns and finds Ashlyn has made her way down to the railing. She leans over the bar and they hug, “What are you doing here, Ash?”

“I’m not supposed to be here, but I made arrangements to tape an appearance, so I could be.” “I’m glad you are, but I should probably get back to warmups before Sinc makes me run laps after the game for slacking.”

“Get to it kid, good luck.”

“Thanks, Ash.”

Kylie finishes off her warmup and feels good and confident, she smiles while making the walk back to the changeroom.

Throwing the black shirt in the laundry, she pulls on her purple #21 game jersey. She checks that everything is still positioned according to how she likes it, checks her hair and then pulls her gloves on, ripping at the Velcro 3 times on each side.

The subs and coaches make their way out to the sidelines and then on Jessie’s command the starting lineup makes their way out to the tunnel. Jessie turns and hugs Kylie, “You got this.” “Thanks, Jess.”

After the anthems, handshakes and coin flip the teams take to the field. Kylie makes her run to the net, places her water bottle and then walking to the 6-yard line quickly completes her jumps and shaking out her arms and hands.

“That looks familiar.”

“It should Mewwy, I’ve only been doing it since I started playing.”

Ashlyn manages to make her way up to the area the US team is sitting in and joins them, holding Kiara in her arms as the game starts.

“Where did the boys and Kel, disappear too?”

“Kody had to go pee.” Kasey laughs, “Some things never change.”

Kelley and the boys return and they each have a foam finger to go along with their Canada jerseys. Kasey can’t help but smile widely when she notices her wife wearing a bright red Canada jersey under her jacket.

“You look good in Canada colours, Kel.”

“Don’t get used to it. Once this game is over, I’ll put yours back on.”

Canada comes out flying from the first whistle and has plenty of opportunities to take the lead, but are unable to convert on any until the 20th minute when Bailey spills a cross and Jessie quickly pounces on the juicy offering and buries it to put the home team ahead.

20 minutes later and Kylie has yet to touch the ball as Canada takes a 2 goal lead with Jessie collecting a brace.

Half time comes and Kylie collects her water bottle before jogging down the field to join her teammates on their way to the changeroom. Georgia and the rest of the subs stay on the field and get warmed up in case they are called upon in the 2nd half.

Sinc goes through some plays with the team while Kylie tries to stay relaxed. She feels a tap on her shoulder, “Go ahead out and take some shots.” Kylie nods, collecting her bottle and gloves before making her way back to the field.

She’s out there for a few minutes playing around with Ashley, Georgia and the other subs before the teams return to the pitch. Georgia hugs her, “I’ll see you soon Babe.” “You’re coming in?” “Yeah, for the last 20 – 25 minutes.” 

The whistle blows and once again the majority of the play takes place in the Panama end. A foul is called against the visitors in the Canadian end and Kylie is called out to finally get her first touch of the ball. She waits and then strikes the ball hard downfield to Nichelle, who weaves through the defenders before laying a pass on a dime for Jessie who makes no mistake in burying the hat trick goal.

With 27 minutes left in the game, Kylie sees Georgia’s number on the screen and her girlfriend runs on the field.

Play continues and not content to let Jessie have all the fun on the night Nichelle finally solves the Panamanian keeper for the home team’s 4th goal on the day.

The Canadians get a corner with 10 minutes left in the game, the ball comes into the box, but Jordyn in beaten to it and the ball is cleared out. Georgia is in the right place at the right time and knocks the clearance down before letting a bullet fly on goal. The familiar sound of the ball hitting the bar rings out as it just clinks off the crossbar and in past the flat-footed keeper.

Kylie screams and starts running towards Georgia before she even realizes the ball went in. The young defender is swarmed by her teammates. Kylie quickly hugs her before running back to the goal.

The crowd takes to their feet as the clock counts down on the remaining extra time. They cheer loudly as the final whistle sounds.

Kylie and Georgia run to each other, “That shot was insane Gee.” “It wasn’t meant to be a shot on goal, I was trying to get it to Jordyn, but I guess I struck it a little too hard.”

“You struck it perfect babe, like a highlight reel, perfect.”

Kasey, Kelley and the remaining US players are on their feet cheering the victors.

“Time to get ready, Wild Thing.”

“I’ll be there in a few minutes Tobs, just want to enjoy the scenery a bit longer.”

“Okay.”

Kasey watches on proudly as Kylie hugs her teammates and shakes hands with players from Panama.

She notices that Kylie and Yenith Bailey are talking on the field, with a woman, possibly an interpreter.

“Let your Mom know I still have the CD, she gave to me so many years ago. It is alongside the picture we took together. She is a very good player and so are you, good luck in the final.”

“Thank you, and I will do that.” They shake hands before Kylie heads for the sidelines and signs autographs and takes pictures.

Kasey hugs and kisses everyone before making her way to the player area to get ready for their game against Mexico.


	25. Chapter 25

In the Canadian changeroom, the players listen to the coaches’ final comments and instructions before celebrating advancing to the Final on their home turf.

Kylie is feeling wiped out and really wants to go back to the hotel room and celebrate with Georgia in bed, but that’s going to have to wait for another few hours, as they will be sticking around for the US vs. Mexico game and then she has the interview after it with her Mom.

She slowly gets undressed, tossing her dirty uniform in the bin and wrapping a towel around herself before collecting her go bag and heading to the shower area to get cleaned up. Georgia sneaks in behind her and they have a quick make-out session before separating and getting washed up.

They eventually manage to make themselves presentable and wearing their Team Canada jackets, they collect the rest of their belongings and grab some food before making their way out to join the Wild O’Hara clan for the next game. The Canadian team heads back to the hotel minus their goalkeeper, a defender and an official who was chosen to stay with the two players.

Kylie and Georgia grab seats between Ash and Kelley. Kylie realizing that Georgia and Ashlyn have never met takes the time to introduce them. “So, you’re Little Wild’s girlfriend huh?” Georgia nods clearly intimidated by the tattooed former goalkeeper. Ash looks over Georgia causing her to sink into Kylie’s side. “Nice work kid, I approve.” Kylie and Ash fist bump as Georgia watches on. “Gee, don’t mind Ash, she’s a bit overprotective of me, but it’s cool, she’s a former Tarheel.”

Ash smiles and looks at Georgia, “That was nice goal kid.” “Umm, thank you.”

“So, what are your intentions with Little Wild here?” “ASH!” They all laugh, “I’m only kidding, it’s nice to meet you Georgia.”

They continue to talk about all thing soccer and UNC until the teams make their way out for warmups. Kody comes over and looks at Kylie, “Can I sit with you, Momo usually yells a lot during the games.” Kylie smiles and laughs, “Sure, buddy.” They all move over so he can sit.

Kelley returns from feeding and changing Kiara and takes her seat. “KO, you have some orange stuff on your nose.” Kelley laughs, before passing Kiara over to Kylie to hold while she cleans the carrot of her face. “Someone isn’t a fan of carrots and was fussy about eating them.” Kiara snuggles up to her sister and soon falls asleep in her arms, so they decide to leave her there at least until it gets loud.

Kelley notices the smile that hasn’t left Georgia’s face as she watches Kylie hold her sister in her arms. There’s no mistaking the heart eyes she sees looking at her daughters.

As the game starts, Kiara gets a bit fussy and the boys are claiming to be bored. Kelley goes to take her youngest from her oldest, but Kylie declines. “Me and Gee will take them for a walk, I need to stretch my legs anyway.” “You sure, you can handle them?” “All good Momo, enjoy the game.” Kylie straps Kiara in her stroller and Georgia takes the boys hands as they walk away with the Canadian official.

“I never had a bodyguard when I was playing.”

“The coverage has been insane since we’ve been here. Good for the game, but not so much for the 16-year-old Canadian goalkeeper who has been dubbed as the next one in the media. The team has done their very best to keep Kylie and Georgia away from it all, so they can just focus on playing and having fun out there.”

“That’s good, they deserve to just be kids playing a game they love. KO, I need to have a sit down with Kasey to discuss business, it would probably be a good idea to have Kylie there as well.”

“What aren’t you telling me, Harris?”

“You know our clothing line KeepersUnite?”

“Yeah.”

“I’m relaunching it, I was in New York finalizing designs for Wild vs Wild, Little Wild and Wild Thing shirts and apparel. As well as revamping some Sharkwear designs.”

“I take it Kase doesn’t know about this.”

“No, but I’m sure she’ll be on board with it. The plan for the clothing line was always for us to donate a portion of the proceeds from sales to charity. I’d like to keep doing that and allow Kylie to choose a charity to direct the funds too. It’s ready to launch as soon as I make a call.”

“What prompted all of this besides the money factor?”

“The hype and money definitely are huge factors, but also between you and I; Ali is pregnant and I want to make sure my kids are looked after and it makes me feel fucking awesome to authorize a big ass cheque to charity.”

“Kriegs is pregnant? How far along?”

“Yeah, 12 weeks.”

“That’s awesome Ash, I’m so happy for you guys; maybe this time you’ll get your boy.”

“I just want a healthy, happy little one, it doesn’t matter if it’s a boy or girl.”

Kelley and Ashlyn turn their attention back to the field, “When did we score three goals?” Ashlyn shrugs, “Don’t know.”

Kasey down on the field in the meantime is twiddling her thumbs having yet to touch the ball and standing watching her teammates dominate the first half of the game. The crowd cheers and it’s now 4 – 0, thanks to Christen’s second goal of the game.

Kylie and Georgia return along with the boys, who now have their faces painted as superheroes and Kiara who has a heart painted on hers.

“I would ask where you were, but I’m fairly certain I know.”

“We got sidetracked by the bouncy castle, games and then face painter. We saw that Tobs scored the first goal who scored the other 4?”

“4? Huh? Crap, they must have scored again.”

The teams head in for the break with the US in control 5 – 0. The second half plays out very similar to the first with the US continuing to find the netting. Final Score 8 – 0 with Tobin and Christen both netting 3 apiece and Lynn Williams with the brace.

“Looks like everyone is getting the final they wanted Canada vs the United States and Little Wild vs Wild Thing.”

They watch and wait until the crowd thins out before making their way down to field level. Security lets them down on the field when they show their passes.

“Good game Kase.”

“I touched the ball once, the entire game, Kel.”

“And still you got a clean sheet, so it was a good game.”

“I was looking for Konner and Kody to give them hugs, have you seen them, Captain America or Spiderman?”

“Mom, it’s us!”

“So, it is, wow I didn’t recognize either of you.” She hugs the boys and takes Kiara from Kelley’s arms.

“Ky, are you okay to do the interview now?”

Kylie shrugs, “I guess so. Can Georgia come with us?”

“Yeah, that should be okay.”

Kasey passes Kiara back to Kelley, before kissing her wife, “I’ll see you guys back at the hotel. Love you.”

“Bye Mom, Bye Ky, Bye Gee.” They all wave as Kelley and Ash lead the crew out of the stadium.

Walking into the media room, Kylie and Kasey are directed to take a seat behind the table with microphones, “If any questions are out of line, I’ll stop them. Just breathe kid, you got this.”

Kylie makes eye contract with Georgia off to the side. Georgia smiles at her.

_“At the table, we have the goalkeeper from our Canadian Women’s National Team, Kylie Wild O’Hara. She is joined by Kasey Wild O’Hara, the goalkeeper for the reigning NWSL Champions, North Carolina Courage and the United States Women’s National Team. You were required to submit all questions in advance, there will be none taken from the floor this evening.” _

** _“Kylie, coming into this tournament you were rated as the #3 keeper on the depth chart for Canada. It wasn’t expected that you would see any game time. With Sheridan’s subsequent withdrawal from the team and D’Angelo’s injury, you are now the #1, how are you feeling about everything?” _ **

“Obviously, like you said I wasn’t expecting to be playing at all let alone starting in the final. It’s been a huge adjustment both mentally and physically but I’m fortunate to have an extremely supportive group of teammates and staff, who have been helping me with it all. My family is only a call or message away and I’m also extremely fortunate in the respect that I have many world-class goalkeepers and players on speed dial if I have any questions or if I just need a kick in the … butt.” Kylie turns to Kasey, “Can I say butt?” Kasey smiles and nods at her.

** _“Kasey, what’s it been like watching Kylie on the field wearing the colours of the opposition?” _ **

“I’m not sure I have the words to adequately describe the range of feelings that I’ve been going through over the past few weeks. I’m so incredibly proud of everything she has accomplished and continues to accomplish. I’ve gotten quite used to seeing Kylie wearing a Canadian uniform from the viewpoint of a parent in the stands, it’s going to be a whole new ball game come Sunday when we lineup against each other.”

** _“Kasey, are you going to ask your teammates to take it easy on Kylie?” _ **

Kasey and Kylie both shake their heads, “Seriously, you let that question through? No, I would never ever ask my teammates to go easy on anyone, let alone Kylie.”

Kylie leans in the microphone, “I don’t want them to take it easy on me or my team, people are paying good money to watch the two best teams compete in the Final and that’s what they are going to see.”

** _“Kylie what are your feeling about matching up against your Mom and the United States in the final?” _ **

“You know I was reading the story of David vs Goliath the other night for a school assignment and this game is not unlike that. The United States team is the perennial number one team in the world, many teams have tried and faltered at taking them down; I have faith in myself and my teammates that come Sunday, Goliath is going down. Now, as for facing my Mom on the field, I have always been told, friends and family off the field, competitors on; it’s that simple.”

** _“Kasey, any thoughts on what Kylie just said?” _ **

Kasey turns to look at Kylie, “I hope you brought your slingshot kid because we definitely aren’t going down without a fight.”

Kylie looks away from Kasey and towards Georgia, needing a bit of reassurance at the moment.

** _“Kylie, a video of you playing the guitar and singing in Montreal went viral, any plans on following in your Moms footsteps and performing?” _ **

“I love singing and playing the guitar. Playing soccer professionally has always been my dream, but I guess it’s always possible to make a go at both, we’ll see what the future brings.”

** _“I’m going to conclude the interview on that note. Thank you, Kasey and Kylie Wild O’Hara for joining us this evening.”_ **

Kylie stands up and walks over to Georgia, giving her a hug. “You looked like you wanted to climb under the table when your Mom gave you her look.”

“I really did, I didn’t expect a response like that.”

“Like what?” Kasey joins them, “I didn’t expect you to one line and turn the look on me.”

“Sorry, but it made for a good reaction for the cameras. Are we ready to go? I want to get back to the hotel before the boys go to sleep.”

“Yep, let’s go.”

They drop Kasey off at her hotel, before heading back to their own for the evening. Opening the door, the walk-in and are met by Jen jumping from the bathroom and scaring them. “What the fuck are you doing in here, Sheridan?” Jessie shows her face and the phone that just recorded it all. “Are you guys kidding me right now?”

“Sorry Little Wild, you Mom messaged and asked us to check in on you.” “So, you thought it was a good idea to scare the shit out of us?” “You were taking too long.” “Fuck off Jen and get out of my room.”

Georgia opens the door and signals for them to leave, “I’ll message you after Cap.” Georgia closes and locks the door, before wrapping her arms around a crying Kylie. “What’s going on in the beautiful mind of yours babe?”

“I don’t know, I think I’m just feeling the stress of everything and reacted. I hate the constant comparisons to my Mom, I’m my own player and I want to be known for my own abilities not the name on the back of my shirt.”

“I really don’t know what to say right now to help you, Babe, I’ll never be able to understand all the pressure that is put on you for your name and parents, but I’ll be here to hold you and wipe your tears away. And also, to help celebrate our win over the US on Sunday. How about we take a nice warm shower together before bed.”

“That sounds really good, but I need to make a trip down the hall and apologize first.”

“Go do that, I’ll be waiting.” They kiss before Kylie heads out of the room.

** _KNOCK, KNOCK_ **

“It better be important if you’re interrupting us.”

“Shut up and answer the door, Jen.”

Jen opens the door with Jessie behind her, she wraps her arms around Kylie, “It’s all good kid, I love you.”

“Love you too Jen, and I’m sorry that was uncalled for.”

“Nah, I deserved it, don’t worry Jess already deleted the vid of it. You okay Ky?”

“Yeah, just frustrated I guess.”

“Girlfriend not putting out?” Jessie smacks her wife, “What?”

“That’s not the problem.” “Ooo.” “No, you aren’t getting any details. It’s just hard living up to the names on my back you know?”

“I get it, kid, you need to remember though that no one that matters sees you as Kylie Wild O’Hara, they see you as just Kylie or Little Wild. Regardless of the outcome of the game Kylie, you have proven worthy of your spot on the Canadian and UNC team. Don’t overthink it, just take it as it comes.”

“You sound like my Mom.”

“She might have been the one to tell me that after I got bounced from a couple of NWSL teams.”

“Yeah, but things have worked out for you in LA.” Jen looks at Jessie and smiles, “They definitely have.”

“I should get back to Georgia now.” Jen and Jessie hug Kylie, “Love you Ky.” “Love you too Jen and you still owe me a girls night.” “Don’t worry, I’m coming to NC for a couple of days to watch you play and hang out with the fam. We can have it then I’m sure KO will be down for a full-on junk food night and you can bring along your girlfriend too.”

“Sounds like a plan, see you in the morning.” Kylie heads back to her room and swipes the card to let herself in. Georgia is talking on her phone, so Kylie remains quiet.

“Yes Mom, I love you too, bye.” Georgia hangs up, “My Mom sends her love.” Kylie laughs.

“You’re back to smiling, I take it your chat went well.” “It did, but I’m done talking right now, let's get out of these clothes.” 

They help each other remove their clothing before stepping into the shower together. They exchange kisses under the water until Kylie backs Georgia up against the tiled wall and attaches her mouth to Georgia’s breast and starts suckling away on it, causing the defender to moan. Kylie’s hand wanders downward and skims across her girlfriend’s core before she licks the liquid off them. Georgia already breathing hard struggles to get out, “I thought we were waiting.” “We are, I just needed to taste you.” “Then, it seems only fair I get a taste of you as well.” Georgia moves her hand towards Kylie’s throbbing core and begins rubbing her, causing Kylie to back away from her quickly and get out of the shower. Georgia sucks her fingers before turning the water off.

Georgia towels off and climbs in bed beside Kylie, kissing her on the shoulder, “I’m sorry.” “It’s okay, it felt really good and I got scared, this is all new to me.” “I know, I just want to make you feel good.”

“Gee, I’ve masturbated before, I know what it feels like, it’s just doing it with someone is completely different.”

“I get that and when you're ready to let go, I’ll be here to catch you.”

“That was pretty bad Gee.”

“Yeah, well my incredibly cute girlfriend just left me with blue lips, so I’m not exactly thinking straight at the moment.”

Kylie laughs, “What’s so funny?”

“You just said girlfriend and straight in the same sentence.” Georgia laughs and kisses her, “It’s late, we need to sleep now.”

“That might be rather difficult at the moment because I’m still incredibly turned on.”

“Well then, how about we do something about that. I don’t mean that. I mean, how about we help ourselves relieve the pressure.”

Moans fill the room as the two girls work themselves to the point of no return. They lay back and catch their breath, “Gee, can you kiss me please?”

Georgia turns over and meets her girlfriend in a demanding kiss. They turn off the lights, get comfy together and fall asleep with the smell of each other in the air. 


	26. Chapter 26

Sunday morning comes and Kylie lays wide awake in the bed as Georgia sleeps beside her. Looking at the time on her phone, it’s too early to go to the breakfast room, so she opts to slide out of the bed, put some clothes on and go for a short walk. She leaves Georgia note on a page in her notebook and leaves it open on the bed for her to see.

Kylie puts her earbuds in as she heads down and through the lobby of the hotel, in search of some fresh air. She passes by a coffee shop a couple of blocks from the hotel and decides to grab a caffeine fix. Walking inside she places her order and waits for it to come up. Once it does, she turns to head back out and smiles when a familiar face meets her on the sidewalk outside.

“Morning Coach.”

“Morning Kylie, you do remember that you aren’t supposed to venturing anywhere solo right?”

“I kinda forgot, I just needed some air.”

“That’s understandable, there’s a lot going on right now. How about you let me grab a cup and we can walk and talk?”

“That sounds good, thanks Sinc.”

Kylie and Christine go for a walk enjoying the sunrise together and chat about a variety of things, nothing serious, just allowing each other the time and space to vent, decompress and reset. They head back to the hotel as Kylie’s phone begins ringing.

“I imagine that’s Georgia wondering where you are.” Kylie nods as she sends it to voicemail. “Thanks for the chat Sinc.” They hug before making their way into the breakfast room to join the team.

Kylie feels arms around her, “Why were you with the Coach?”

“I went out by myself and ran into Sinc, we just started chatting, it’s all good.”

“I didn’t like waking up alone in bed.”

“Sorry Gee, you were sleeping and I didn’t want to wake you, I know I wasn’t easy to sleep with last night.”

“You are kind of a bed hog Babe, but I’ve gotten used to it and I know you have a lot on your mind. Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m okay, Sinc and I had a good chat about everything. After this tournament, Soccer Canada wants me to join the U18 team in the new year.”

“I was actually going to mention to you that when I checked my email this morning, I had an invite for the U18 team as well.”

“I know, Sinc told me, they want both of us to get more international experience.”

They finish eating their breakfast and then listen to the Coaches run through the game plan for today’s match against the United States. Kylie tunes out because all she needs to know is that in order to win she needs to keep the ball out of her net, and of course they need to get through her Mom.

Kylie stands up, “Coach, can I say something?” Sinc nods at her young goalkeeper. Kylie makes her way up to the front of the room.

“I’m not as good with words of encouragement as my Moms are, but I’m going to try, so just go with it okay?” They all nod. “I know a lot of the attention around our team has been focused on me and my connection to the opposition. It’s true, they are my family, but this group is also my family. Over the last few weeks, I have seen everyone in this room step up and look after me, knowingly or unknowingly and I want to say thank you. After today’s match, there will only be one winner, but as far as I’m concerned, we are all winners; we’ve busted our asses and made our teammates, family, country and most of all ourselves proud. Call us all David, because I have a feeling that we are taking down Goliath today. That’s all I got.”

“I think Kylie just said what most of us were thinking, so I’m going to end our meeting now. Go rest up and be ready to board the bus at 12 sharp.”

Georgia hugs her and kisses her on the cheek.

“Aww, young love.” Jessie approaches them, “Nice words kid, maybe you should be wearing the band today and not me.”

“Nope, the band is yours Cap; when the time is right, I’m coming for it though.”

“And now, you sound a lot like your Mom. Jen calls your Mom’s attitude, analytical cockiness. I think you do the same thing, you analyse everyone and everything until you are content that you can anticipate the outcome. It’s what makes her so good on penalties. So, spill Kylie, what do you know that we don’t?”

“All I can give you is that one of their key players is nursing an injury.”

“You aren’t going to tell me who are you?”

“I can’t.”

“I respect that, now get back to your room and rest until bus time. I mean sleep, not play, understand?” Jessie smiles at the two players, who both nod. “Same goes for you, Cap.” “I already sent the wife to hang out with your fam, Wild.” “So, in other words, she is probably colouring, playing cars or video games with the boys.”

“Most likely, I’ll see you in a few hours.”

Jessie makes her way over to Jordyn while Kylie and Georgia await the elevator and then head to their room.

**New Message**

**Brianna:** Your Mom hooked me up with tickets for the final. Kaylee and I are currently on the 401 headed your way. Can’t wait to see you kick your Mom’s ass. Don’t tell her I said that.

**Kylie:** I won’t. Drive safe, see you soon.

Georgia comes out of the bathroom and climbs in the bed beside Kylie, “Who are you talking to babe?”

“Bri, just messaged, Mom, got her and Kaylee tickets for the game.”

“Cool, maybe we can hang out with them after the game.”

“Depends on if we are celebrating with the team or not.”

“What about our own celebration after the fact?”

“Gee, the answer to that question is yes. Regardless of the outcome of our game, I want to be with you tonight, unless you don’t want to, you know.”

“Oh, I want to, I really want too.”

“Good, now we should rest.” Kylie pulls Georgia into her arms and kisses her on the forehead, “I love you, Gee.” “Love you too Babe.”

A short distance away, Kelley, Grandma Pat and Jen are watching the boys as they run around and play in a park. Kiara is back at the hotel with Kasey and Tobin, they are all napping in advance of the game.

“Momo, can you push me on the swing?” Kelley gets up and walks over to the swing, helping Konner get situated and then pushing him. Soon enough Kody comes over and pulls Jen to help him get on a swing as well.

“Have you decided which country you are repping today, KO?”

“Yep, I have one of Kylie’s jerseys that I’m planning on wearing.”

“And the boys?”

“Will have their jerseys laid on the bed and be allowed to choose for themselves which one they will wear.”

**New Message**

**The Mom:** We just landed, should we grab a cab to the hotel or stadium?

**Kelley:** The hotel, they won’t let you in the stadium yet. Message me when you arrive.

“Hey boys, guess what?”

“What Momo?”

“Grandma K, Poppa D and Auntie Erin are on their way to the hotel right, so we should head back now and grab some lunch, okay?” Konner and Kody hop off the swings and take Kelley’s hands as they walk over to the rental.

“Jen, you don’t have a problem with being their chauffeur, do you?”

“Nope, I can’t wait to catch up with Erin.”

They arrive back at the hotel and Kelley runs the boys a bath, so they can get cleaned up before their grandparents arrive. As they are climbing out of the tub, there is a knock on the door. Grandma Pat answers it and opens the door to Kelley’s family.

“Auntie Erin!” A naked Konner runs to his Aunt and hugs him, she laughs and leads him to the bed where the clothes are already laid out. Kelley tosses her sister a towel to finish drying him off before helping him get dressed.

Kody is content to let Kelley help him get dry and then dressed.

Once that is done Kelley hugs her family, “Sorry, we were at the park earlier and the boys got pretty dirty playing in the sand and dirt.”

She takes a step back and looks at the shirts they are wearing and smiles. “Looks like the Canadians are going to have plenty of support today.”

“You and Kasey already have your Championships, it’s time for us to support our Granddaughter.”

“I already told Kase that I’m wearing the Maple Leaf on my chest today and she is all for it.”

“From the looks of things, the boys both went for their blue jerseys.”

“Yeah, but that’s more about the colour than the country they represent.”

“Where is our little Grandbaby?”

“With Kase, they were having an early lunch and then a nap. I would imagine I will hear from her soon.”

** _Knock, Knock_ **

Kelley walks over and opens the door, “Hey Babe, we were just talking about you.” Kelley kisses her wife before they enter the room where everyone else is. Kasey passes Kiara over to Erin as she hugs her in-laws.

“I can’t stay, I need to get ready now, but I’ll see you all afterwards.” Kasey hugs everyone and then pulls Kelley out into the hallway, “Good luck kiss?” Kelley laughs before kissing her wife, “Good luck beautiful, I love you.” “Love you too, Kel.”

Kasey makes her way back to her and Tobin’s hotel room to get ready as Kylie and Georgia hit the snooze button on their first alarm.

“This is a really bad habit we have gotten into isn’t it?” Kylie looks at Georgia, “It’s kept us from being late and I enjoy the extra few minutes it gives me with you.” “Me too.” Kylie leans over and kisses her girlfriend.

The second alarm goes off, “Let’s go Little Wild, the world awaits!”

Kylie and Georgia get up, get changed and make sure their bags are all packed before heading down for the bus. Once on the bus, they put their pods in and hit their playlists up. Arriving at the stadium, they disembark the bus and follow their teammates into the stadium, doing their best to ignore the distractions around them.

In the changeroom, they start to go through their pregame routine.

At the US hotel, Kasey and Tobin are just heading out of their room for the bus. Kasey takes her seat and after putting in her pods, cranks her playlist.

Kelley in the meantime is rounding up the troops and coordinating transportation for everyone. To make it easy Jen takes Erin, Karen and Dan in her car and they drive to the stadium while Kelley, Grandma Pat and the kids load up into the van and make their way to the stadium.

As game time draws nearer, Kasey looks for a spot to play with her tennis balls and smiles when she sees Kylie and Ashley going through some exercises in the hallway. Kasey walks over to them and gets a big hug from Kylie. “Regardless of the outcome today Ky, I love you and I’m incredibly proud of you kid.” “Thanks, Mom, I love you too.”

Kasey smiles as she walks away and lets them continue what they are doing. She finds an area and starts to go through her routine. Once it’s complete she heads into the changeroom and finishes getting ready.

The teams head out for warmups and it’s very apparent who everyone is focused on during them.

“Little Wild, focus.”

“Sorry Coach.”

Kylie takes some deep breaths and gets back into her warmup with the Coach. Kasey is going through a similar warmup at the other end of the field and during a break, she watches on as Kylie works on some jumps.

“C’mon Wild Thing, get your head in the game.”

“Sorry, I’m ready, let’s go.”

The warmups finish out and the field players begin to head off to get changed for the game. Kylie and Kasey both stay back a few minutes longer to get in some extra touches. They make their way towards the tunnel together and walk to the changerooms. Neither says a word before they separate and enter their team rooms.

Kylie and Kasey both get changed into their game gear. Kylie is in her least favourite green and white kit while Kasey wears her yellow with blue kit. Kylie heads into the bathroom to check her hair and headband in the mirror and isn’t surprised when Georgia joins her and wraps her arms around her from behind.

“You look perfect Ky.” Kylie turns around and smiles at her girlfriend, “I think your opinion may be a little biased.” “Oh, it’s totally biased, now kiss me before we get called out.” They quickly kiss before making their way back into the main room. Kylie takes her seat and goes through her process of checking her cleats and laces, socks shin guards and uniform before sliding on her gloves and ripping at the Velcro on them.

Down the hall, Kasey goes through her process as well and awaits the command before putting her gloves on. “Wild?” “Yes, Coach?” “You ready?” “Yes, Coach.” “Then get your gloves on and let’s go.” Kasey smiles as she pulls on her gloves and rips at the Velcro 3 times on each side.

The teams get their final instructions before the subs and coaches make their way out of the room and to the sidelines.

Jessie leads her team down the hall and into the tunnel, while Tobin leads the US contingent down the hall and into the tunnel across from them. Kasey and Kylie break the line and hug each other once more, and several other players hug her and wish her luck as well.

Tobin reaches across and offers the young keeper a fist bump, which makes everyone laugh when Kylie returns it. They take the mascots hands and awaits the order to start the walk.

Above them, all of the family members, as well as Brianna and Kaylee who arrived a short time ago, have found their seats. Georgia is unaware but both her Mother and Father are in attendance for the game and are also sitting with the Wild O’Hara crew.

Ashlyn finds her way to them just as they make their way on to the field. “S’up with the smile, Harris?”

“We sold 1500 shirts in less than 48 hours, KO. We are sold out of the all things Wild, except for one final design that your wife created to be released after the game.”

“Kase, made a design?”

“Yes, it’s a Champions design, will work for either team.”

“Momo, I have to go pee.” Kelley shakes her head, “Kody, why didn’t you go before we got to our seats?” “I didn’t have to.”

Dan stands up, “It’s okay, I got him.” “Thanks, Dad.” Dan and Kody head out to the concourse to the washroom.

The teams make their way on to the pitch and the crowd of almost 30,000 rises to their feet and cheer as the starting lineups are introduced. Kylie’s name and picture get the loudest cheer and Ashlyn videos Kelley’s reaction of watching her girls on the field together. Kiara starts to get a bit fussy with the noise and Kelley goes to take her from her Mom, but Karen shakes her head. She tosses a blanket over her shoulder and starts to rub Kiara’s back, the little one lets out a couple of big burps and spews a bit of formula, before settling down. Kody and Dan return just in time for the anthems.

Kelley notices that Kasey and Kylie both hold their hand over their heart for both of the anthems. Even though she now lives and competes for the US, Kasey still proudly acknowledges her country of birth. Once the Canadian anthem is over, the players line up to shake hands. Kasey and Kylie pause when shaking both knowing that it will be one of several photo ops during the game. They smile as they each go down the line, shaking and then heading over to the sidelines for final instructions, while the Captains complete the coin flip.

Georgia hands Kylie her water bottle and she takes a few sips, “Take some breaths, Babe, you got this.” Kylie nods at her as she awaits Jessie pointing to aside. Once she knows her spot, she waits for her Mom to make her run towards the opposite goal before making a run of her own.

Both drop their water bottles and face the netting, taking a couple of breaths and completing their jumps and arm and handshakes. The players as if being held back, run on to the field to take their spots once the keepers are done.

The United States starts with possession and Kylie takes some deep breaths as the whistle blows to start the game. The first half-hour of the game is a feeling out process, neither are pushing hard for opportunities. That changes in the 35th minute when the US takes possession deep in the Canadian end. Tobin works her magic down the sideline and ‘megs nut one, but two of the Canadian defenders before getting the ball over to Christen, who lets one-timer go before and before Kylie can even move it bulges the netting.

Kylie watches as Christen retrieves the ball, “Sorry.” “Don’t be.”

Kylie calls Jessie over, “Take it to Pugh.” Jessie looks at her and nods in understanding, that the American is the one nursing the injury.

When the whistle blows the Canadian take possession and starts making moves down the right side of the field. With Jessie and Jordyn’s speed and anticipation, they quickly get around her and take the ball towards the corner. Jessie cuts back and lifts a cross into Riviere making the run, she gets her head on it and directs it down and into the corner just beyond Kasey’s outstretched reach to tie the game up at 1.

The teams take the level score into the break.

Kylie once again stays on the field and takes some extra touches during it, assuming there is nothing currently being said that pertains to her. Christine emerges from the changeroom and calls her over, “New plan, we are going to let you start the attack. I want you to watch and when the time is right to launch a bomb upfield. I’m sure you’re Mom will anticipate it, but the defenders are slow and we should be able to beat them to it. Understood?” “Yes, Coach.” “Good, get ready to have the ball at your feet.”


	27. Chapter 27

The Canadian start the second half with their new instructions, let Kylie direct them. It works for a bit until the US players intercept a pass, Kylie readies herself for the shot that she knows is coming from the US #17; she waits until contact is made and dives low to her right, knocking the ball out. She is up quickly as the Americans organize for the corner. The ball comes in and Kylie makes no mistake claiming it in the air. Remembering what Sinc said, she looks downfield and sees Jordyn running a bit behind the US defenders to stay onside. Kylie bounces the ball and then sets herself before letting the ball fly. It lands behind the defenders and Jordyn is able to outrun them, but Kasey comes charging out and clears the ball down and out on the sideline.

Grosso takes the throw-in and passes it to Buchanan, who proceeds to pass it back and let the Canadians reset the attack. Kylie moves up and gets the pass back, she passes it off and then a few passes later gets it back. Rather than going with a short pass, she eyes up Nichelle on the sideline and takes advantage of the space around her to deliver a long pass to her. Prince plays a give and go with Huitema and Jessie sneaks in from the opposite flank, directing the ball through traffic and past a screened Kasey, to put the home team on top.

In the 62nd minute, the American are back in deep, with fresh legs now that Pugh has been subbed out. Lynn Williams works her way down the field, scanning for an opening, not seeing one she passes back to Mewis. Mewis accepts the pass and seeing a shot fires on goal, Kylie having seen her make the shot before expects it and directs it over the crossbar. Heath takes the corner short and opts to pass off to Press, who then tries to draw Kylie off her line with a quick shot. Kylie kicks it out and knocks down the subsequent rebound shot, before landing on and smothering it. Feeling short on breath Kylie stays down and the play stops. The trainers come on the field, to check her out as Kasey watches on from midway. Kylie sees her and gives her a thumbs-up, to let her know she is okay. Kylie grabs a quick drink from the trainers before they leave the field.

“Keeper, you good?” Kylie nods as the ref drops the ball at her feet. She takes a breath and awaits the restart, she gives Jessie a signal before firing the ball over everyone’s heads to her. Jessie outpaces the two defenders and has a clear breakaway only to be taken down from behind by a charging Dahlkemper. The ref points to the spot. The Americans object but the call stands, and Jessie takes her spot behind the ball.

Kylie watches on the screen behind her as Jessie makes the run and Kasey guesses the right direction knocking it down and then clearing out the rebound.

In the 81st minute, Georgia’s number comes up on the screen and Kylie smiles as she makes her way onto the field and runs to her. “Coach says calm the fuck down, we got this.” Kylie laughs and nods looking over at Sinc on the sideline, who is laughing at her reaction.

The Canadians continue to press the old guard of the US and wait for them to make a mistake which they do in the 83rd minute. Jordyn Huitema manages to get her foot on a ball bouncing around the box and direct it through Kasey’s legs, to put the home team ahead by two.

Aware that time is ticking down the Americans move everyone up including Kasey as they restart. They quickly pass it back to their keeper and get into position. Kasey plays the ball long and hard down the left flank and lets Tobin play with the Canadian defender again. Tobin takes her down the end line, before making a quick goal-line pass into the box. The ball pinballs around and Kylie attempts to dive for it but misjudges and Williams seizes the opportunity to put the loose ball behind her.

Two minutes left in the game plus whatever extra time is added and Canada still leads the visitors by a score of 3 – 2.

Jessie comes over to Kylie, who is upset with herself over the last goal and taps her on the arm.

The American take full advantage of the tired Canadians and quickly gain possession in their end once more. Press fires a shot and Kylie dives knocking it wide, getting up and then blocking a second attempt from Williams, before giving up a corner. Off the subsequent corner all players are forward including Kasey. The ball comes in to the box and a head makes contact with it directing it on goal, Kylie reacts in time to get her fingertips on it and Georgia clears it out. The Americans aren’t done quite yet and make one last attempt at levelling the score, Mewis fires another laser from the top of the box, destined for the top corner, but with everything in her Kylie jumps and manages to palm it off the crossbar and out of play. One last ball from the corner comes in and Kylie snags it out of the air as the final whistle blows.

She lands with the ball in her hands and doesn’t immediately clue into the fact that the game is over until she sees her teammates running towards her. Georgia reaches her first and knocks her over and sends the ball flying, followed the rest of the team joining the pile. They get up and continue to celebrate the victory with the roaring home crowd.

Christine walks over to her and hugs her, “You did it, kid, you took down Goliath.”

“Not me, us as a team.”

“No kid, you saved your best for last and kept us in the game. This is your victory, claim it.”

“Yes, Coach.”

Kylie looks at her teammates and smiles at them celebrating, she looks down the field and sees the US players standing and watching including her Mom. She starts the walk down the field, and it met halfway by her Mom and a big hug, “Congratulations Kylie, you outplayed us and deserve this victory, I’m so proud of you.” “Thanks, Mom, but there is something I need to do right now.” “What?” “How did David take down Goliath?” “With a slingshot. Oh, I get it. Do it kid.”

Kylie takes a few steps backwards and puts her arms up as if she is pulling back and firing a slingshot at Kasey. Kasey for her part drops to her knees after the shot is fired.

The teams line up to shake hands and congratulate each other as the organizers bring out the hardware.

They start with the individual awards and Kylie cheers for the players as Tobin claims the Golden Boot Award and Jessie claims the Golden Ball Award. She hears her name being called for the Golden Glove Award and walks up to claim the trophy. She is called back up to receive the next award as well for the Best Young Player. Canada as a team claims the Fair Play Award and Jessie accepts on their behalf.

Next up Panama is recognized for finishing third in the tournament. Then the US team is called forth and one by one they receive their medals. Kylie claps for her American family as she awaits her Canadian one being called up to receive their medals.

The US assembles and takes a quick team picture, before making way for the Canadians, who are receiving their medals. Kylie is held to the end and receives a large cheer when the medal is placed over her head. She shakes the hands and receives the congratulations before joining her teammates for the team picture with the Championship Trophy.

They take all kinds of pictures as a team and then as groupings. Kylie and Georgia manage to get a few taken together. Kasey comes over to them, “How about we switch jerseys Ky.” They pull off their jerseys and switch allowing pictures to be taken of them together.

In the stands, everyone watches on and Ashlyn films Kelley crying as she is overwhelmed by everything.

The family and friends make their way down to the front of the stands. Kylie pulls Georgia away from Ashley and towards the stands, “Mom, Dad, what are you doing here?” “I received a call informing that a room, tickets to the game and flight tickets here and back home were taken care of. That we should be here for our daughter.” 

Kylie looks over at her Mom and smiles, knowing it was all her doing. Kylie climbs up on a chair and hugs Brianna and Kaylee over the railing and then moves down the line to hug everyone else.

“We have to go and join our team now, we’ll see you all back at the hotel right?”

Brianna shakes her head, “We have to head back home now, Kaylee can’t miss any school.”

“Okay, I promise I will call you soon, love you Bri, please message me and let me know you are home safe.”

“I will love you and congratulations Little Wild.”

Kylie and Georgia take each other’s hand and head into the changeroom to celebrate with the team. The handful of players who are too young to drink or don’t drink are handed soft drinks as the rest drink champagne and beer.

As soon as things start to calm down, they are able to access their stalls and get changed out of their uniforms into street clothes. Kylie keeps Kasey’s shirt and stashes it in her bag before collecting the rest of her things.

They all head back to the hotel to get showered and changed to go back out for supper. Kylie and Georgia don’t really want to go, but as part of the team, they are required to make an appearance. They arrive at the restaurant and find their family members already there including Kasey. Kylie hugs her Mom, “Love you, Mom.” “Love you too.”

Kylie and Georgia enjoy having supper with their family and teammates. As the evening progresses it’s soon time for the Wild O’Hara’s to leave in order to tuck the kids in for the night. Kylie and Georgia use that as a good excuse to head out and back to their hotel. They hug everyone and promise to see them in the morning, before heading towards the team hotel.

As they enter the hotel, things start to feel awkward between the two as they wait in the elevator for their floor. “We don’t have to do this tonight if you’re not ready.” Kylie looks at her girlfriend, “I’m ready, just a bit scared.”

“You don’t need to be scared Babe, we’re in this together.”

“Yeah, but you have experience with it, I don’t.”

“I only have a little experience and I mean a little.” Georgia turns and winks at Kylie causing her to laugh at the insinuation. “He was all talk, no show.”

The elevator dings as they reach their floor and Georgia takes her hand and leads her to their room. Opening the door so that Kylie can enter and then closing and locking it.

They stand and look at each other, before moving in to join their lips and mouths. Slowly, they allow themselves to embrace the moment and each other. Separating each of them are breathing hard as they begin to help each other remove their clothing. The shoes are kicked off and piece by piece the clothing is removed and dropped to the floor until they are both naked. They’ve grown accustomed to seeing each other like this, but at the moment it feels so incredibly different to each of them.

Walking over towards the bed, they sit and join their mouths again, letting their hands freely wander over each other’s body. Kylie moves to lay back on the bed and Georgia lays between her legs, as they continue to make out and feel each other. Seeing no hesitation in Kylie’s eyes, only lust, Georgia begins kissing, licking and sucking down her ear lobe, jaw and neck. She continues on a downward path and soon is squeezing, licking and sucking on her breasts. Georgia slides her hand down and begins rubbing Kylie’s upper thigh, the keeper moans under her touch as she continues her descent. Sitting up on her knees between Kylie’s legs she continues to rub and then ghost her core. When she finally runs her fingers over Kylie’s now saturated centre the keeper instinctively pushes towards her girlfriend with the need for more, “Please Gee.”

The defender smiles at her before starting to move her fingers quicker, causing Kylie to let out a loud moan as they rub nerve central. Georgia seizes the moment to spread her legs apart and with a last look runs her tongue over her core, Kylie feels a charge of electricity run through her as Georgia continues lapping and sucking away on her. Georgia as if knowing that Kylie needs some reassurance reaches up for her hand and the keeper holds tight as the first wave of orgasm hits her. “Oh my god, Gee.” Kylie is barely able to get out the words as her girlfriend nibbles away and sends her into a full-blown orgasm. Georgia moves upward and holds and kisses her as she comes down, “You okay?” Kylie doesn’t respond to the question, just pulls her in tighter and deepens the kiss, before moving her on her back.

Georgia lays back and watches as Kylie mimics on her what she just did to the keeper. As Kylie gets her first taste the defender tries to refrain from yelling out her name, but it doesn’t work, “Kylie!!!” She doesn’t last long before being overcome.

They lay in the bed looking at each other, trying to catch their breath, “You ready for more Little Wild?” “Hell yeah.” “It might hurt, it did for me the first time.” “It’s okay Gee, I’m ready.” “You sure?” Kylie nods. They rejoin their mouths and Georgia begins rubbing and circling her again, with the keeper being incredibly wet, Georgia doesn’t waste time as she teases the hole with her finger before slowly inserting it. Kylie tenses up and Georgia holds still, “I’m okay, you can move it.” As Georgia begins moving the finger, Kylie starts to loosen up and she decides to insert two fingers, Kylie moans out with the increased pressure.

Georgia allows her to control the amount of pressure as she guides her fingers in and out, and she can tell that Kylie is enjoying it as she ups the tempo of the movement. Using her thumb she presses and rubs against Kylie’s clit and it doesn’t take long before she feels tightening and spasming around her fingers. She waits until the tightness subsides before removing her fingers and finding blood on them. Not wanting to leave Kylie she opts to wipe it off on the sheet and hold her. She kisses her temple, “I love you, Kylie.”

“Love you too, Gee.”

They stay in that position until the next morning when the alarm goes off.

Kylie reaches over to hit the button on her phone and turn off the beeping and then turns over to look at Georgia, “Morning.”

“Morning, are you okay?”

“I feel a bit sore down there, but nothing I can’t handle.”

“There was blood on my fingers.”

“Gee, I promise you, I’m okay.” Kylie leans over and kisses her, “We need to get showered and ready now for breakfast with our families.”

“Shower together?”

They get out from under the covers and both notice some blood on the sheets and on Kylie’s leg.

“Did you bleed your first time?” Georgia nods. “See, then you know I’m okay. Now c’mon, times a wasting.” 

They shower each other, make out for a bit and then finish getting ready; surprisingly they are only a few minutes late. Walking in the room, the eyes are all focused on them, “What’s going on?” Kylie and Georgia look at each other and then back at their families.

“The two of you look very happy this morning,” Kasey responds. Kylie turns and looks at her, “Why shouldn’t we be? In case you need reminding we knocked off the #1 team in the world yesterday.” Kasey smiles at her, “Come and sit down, we’re hungry.”

They eat and chat and take pictures with their family members. “Have you guys seen the headlines, yet?” Kylie and Georgia shake their heads, and Kelley shows them some pictures of Kylie making a save and another of her in the slingshot pose.

“I’m never going to hear the end of this am I?” Kasey asks, and Kylie and Kelley shake their heads, “Nope, I’m getting some of these pics enlarged, and framed. And I’m going to clear some space in the trophy area when we get home, so Little Wild here can display her awards alongside ours.”

Kylie hugs her Momo, “Thank you.” Kelley looks at her and whispers in her ear, “Nice, just got laid, look kid.” Kylie chokes on-air and Kelley laughs at her. 


	28. Chapter 28

Once they finish eating, Kylie is surprised when Kasey asks to speak with her alone off to the side.

“Everything okay, Mom?”

“I received a message this morning from Elisa, Jacob saw the game on TV and asked her when he could see his big sis. Do you want to spend some time with him before we head home?”

“Of course, I haven’t seen him for like over a year. Maybe the boys would like to meet him as well, he is kinda like a brother to them as well right?”

“Okay, I’ll message her back and see if we can make arrangements to meet up later on this afternoon. I never thought to ask if you wanted to go and visit your father while we are here. Do you?”

“No.”

Kasey notices the change in Kylie’s posturing and hugs her daughter, “I understand, Ky. I’ll message Elisa now, why don’t you and Georgia go back to the hotel and continue your celebrations.”

Kylie looks at her Mom, knowing exactly what she is implying, “Is it really that noticeable?”

“Is what noticeable?” Kasey smiles at her as she walks back towards the group. Kylie laughs at her Mom’s actions but knows there will be a conversation coming up.

Kylie heads back over to Georgia and their families.

Georgia looks over at her, “You okay, Babe?”

“Yeah. Mom just wanted to know if I wanted to spend some time with my brother before we left Toronto.”

Georgia looks on confused, “Your brothers are here, why wouldn’t you spend time with them before we head back and afterwards?”

“Umm Gee, I have a half brother named Jacob, he is 9 and lives in Markham with his Mom.”

“How come you’ve never mentioned him before?”

“Because as soon as I tell people I have a half-brother, the conversation ends up branching off to the fact that my Dad is in jail and I don’t like to advertise that at all.”

“I get it, but remember I’m your girlfriend and I love you, and you can talk to me about anything and everything.”

“I love you too Gee,” Kylie leans over and kisses her. “So, are you planning on spending time with your folks this aft?”

“Yeah, we already talked about it. I was going to ask you about joining us, but it sounds like you have other plans now.”

Kylie nods, “You spend your afternoon with your fam and I’ll spend my afternoon with mine. Tonight’s all ours though.”

“Are you trying to tell me something, Little Wild?”

“Yeah, I’m ready for some more celebrating, if you are.”

“Definitely.” Georgia hugs Kylie, “I’m really not looking forward to heading back to UNC and being away from you.”

“I know, me either Gee, but it’s not as if we are going to be that far apart from each other. We are still going to see each other every day, even if we won’t be able to sleep in each other’s arm at night.”

“Or shower together, or do other things together.”

“We’ll figure it out, I promise. Right now, we need to get back to the hotel and meet up with the team for media and recap.”

“Yay, so I get my picture taken and then get told what I need to work on this season.”

“It’s the same for everyone Gee, don’t take it to heart.”

“If we leave now we have a bit of time for ourselves before we need to join them, let’s say goodbye and head back to our room for a bit.”

“I like that plan.” 

Kylie and Georgia say their goodbyes before heading back to the hotel. Walking in Kylie lights up when she sees Kailen and Christine talking in the lobby. They walk over to them, and Kylie hugs Kailen.

Christine smiles at them, “Georgia, how about you join me for the ride up and let them chat.”

Georgia nods and follows her Coach to the elevator, as the keepers talk.

“You look really happy Kailen, what’s going on?”

“You haven’t looked online yet today have you?”

“No, was a bit busy, why?”

“Someone posted a video of Hinkle going off on a tangent about homosexuality and talking about how the “gays” are taking over the NWSL. Minnesota released her this morning and she is going to be hard-pressed to find another team to play with this season.”

“Do my Moms know this?”

“I’m sure by now the grapevine has relayed the information to them.”

“It’s awesome to finally see her get what she deserves.”

“I went by your room last night to tell you, but it sounded like you were otherwise occupied.”

“We weren’t that loud, were we?”

Kailen laughs, “And now it’s confirmed why you two left the celebrations early, you were busy celebrating on your own. Your absence didn’t go unnoticed, kid.”

“Why do I have a feeling the entire team is going to rib us about it?”

“Because they are. The babies of the team, are no longer babies.”

Kylie looks at her wrist, “Look at the time, I need to go and get changed now. I’ll see you afterwards, Kailen.”

“You’re not wearing a watch kid.”

“I know, but it looked cool, didn’t it?”

“Whatever. See you later, kid.”

Kylie heads to the elevator and her phone beeps with a message from Kasey informing her that Jacob and Elisa will be there at 4:00 and that she is to meet them at Kelley and the boy's room.

Walking into the hotel room, Kylie finds Georgia laying on the bed, playing on her phone. She walks over, leans down and kisses her, “I love you, Gee.” “I love you too, what brought this on?”

“Some good news.”

“You mean about Hinkle?”

“Yes. Be prepared for the team to rib us about leaving last night. Kailen told me the girl’s noticed our absences.”

“Yeah, Coach mentioned it as well. I told her that we felt out of place with the older players drinking around us, so we left.”

“Did she believe you?”

“I think she understood, that we felt uncomfortable being the only ones not old enough to drink. Just said next time to make sure that someone knows where we are.”

“Yeah, I guess we should have told someone instead of just leaving.”

“Yep. Hey Ky, check this out.” Georgia turns her phone around to show Kylie the KeepersUnite website and t-shirt designs, that are all sold out including a last-minute addition of Kylie’s slingshot pose. “Think, you can hook me up with a couple of these?”

“Yes, those are the ones I approved aside from the last one. Hope, I don’t get in trouble for it.”

“I’m certain they wouldn’t have been released without first securing permission from Canada Soccer and NCAA.”

“Yeah, Ash would never do anything without first double-checking it wouldn’t hurt me or my eligibility. She’s like my big, bad tattooed older sister.”

“Not so bad from the sounds of it.”

“No, her and Ali have really been there for me over the last few years. I’m not sure if I could have made it through school, without Ash helping me with the bullying situation.”

“I’m certain, you kicking ass and taking names on the field helped with that as well.”

“Yeah, but you’re one to talk. Ms 2 time Female Athlete of the Year.”

“That was in high school, we’re in the real world now.”

“Gee, when we get back to UNC we are going to help our team win a Championship.”

“Pretty bold prediction.”

“They’ve been playing incredible without us and I think having us back will help shore up the backline even more. I guarantee that we get back they are going to look to us to set an example for the rest of our teammates. We are going to go back, work our asses off and lead by example, I’m done with being known as Kasey Wild O’Hara’s daughter, it’s time for me to start carving out my own path.”

“God, it’s sexy when you act all confident.” Georgia and Kylie start kissing as there is a knock on the door

“Go away!” Kylie yells, causing Georgia to laugh.

“This is your Captain speaking, open the door!” They both laugh, “And what happens if we don’t?”

“I use the keycard in my hand and open it anyway.”

“Then do it.”

Jessie opens the door with Jen in tow.

“S’up Cap?”

“Just came to check on you, we saw the headlines.”

“I’m fine.”

“You're sure?”

Kylie nods.

“Okay, we are meeting downstairs in 15, wear your red suit for the pics.”

Jen walks over and hugs Kylie, “I’m so proud of you kid.”

“Thanks, Jen.”

Jessie and Jen leave the room, and Kylie and Georgia get changed into their red team outfits. Once they double-check their hair and makeup, they head downstairs to meet up with the rest of their teammates.

They do some final interviews, take lots of pictures, sign some autographs and then sit down for their final team meeting.

Christine makes her way to the front of the room and starts talking,

“Once things have calmed down I’m going to send each of you an email with a list of the good, bad and ugly, but today is going to be about celebrating how you all came together and knocked off the #1 team in the world. I would be remiss if I didn’t talk about a few highlights of the tournament and our players. Our Captain led us to the Championship and brought home the top scorer award in the process, Congratulations on a phenomenal tournament Jessie. You know coming into the tournament the biggest concern I had, wasn’t about scoring it was about keeping the ball out of our net. With Kailen stepping away from the team and Sabs subsequent injury, it left an incredible weight on our backline. I’m happy to say that they responded with everything in them, and kept the damage to a minimum. Now, before I end this meeting I want to talk about the team elected MVP of the tournament. This player almost single-handedly kept us in the final, making highlight real saves on some of the top players in the game. She came up big when we needed her most and I am happy to say that the future of Canada Soccer looks incredibly bright between the posts. Our MVP for the tournament is none other than our youngest player, goalkeeper Kylie Wild-O’Hara. Come on up here Kylie.”

Kylie walks up to the front and is handed a trophy with MVP and her name on it. “This is pretty cool. I just want to say thank you to the coaching staff and to all of my teammates for having faith in and supporting me this entire tournament, I really appreciate it. I look forward too many years and hopefully more championships ahead wearing the red and white. Thanks, guys.”

The players all hug and congratulate Kylie before leaving the room. Georgia comes over to her and hugs her, “Congratulations MVP.”

“Did you know about this Gee?”

“I did, it was unanimous, you know.”

“This calls for another picture.”

Kylie grabs one of the trainers and he takes a couple of pictures for them. Kylie looks at her phone and the pictures, “I do believe I have found my new profile picture.”

Kylie selects a picture of her, Georgia and the award clearly on display and switches out her profile.

“Send them to me and I’ll do the same.”

Georgia switches out hers to the same picture of the two players.

“I guess we are now one of those couples that do everything together huh?”

“For now. Let’s grab some lunch and then I’m meeting my parents.”

Kylie and Georgia head out still wearing their Canada gear to a pizza place nearby. As they devour the greasy, cheesy meal, they laugh as a few people take their picture and ask to have their picture taken with them. “Finally someplace that knows how to make a decent slice of Hawaiian!”

After returning to the hotel and changing Georgie heads out to meet up with her parents while Kylie heads to her Momo’s room with her new trophy and medal in hand to show Jacob and the others.

Knocking on the door she is greeted by Konner, who hugs her, “Hey Konman, how are you?”

“Can I wear your medal?”

“If you are really careful with it, okay? And share it with Kody, no fighting.”

“Ok.” Kylie takes her medal and puts it over her brother’s head.

She follows him into the room and smiles when she sees everyone just chilling and talking with each other. Kelley notices her new addition first, “Congrats, kid, looks like you just keep winning.”

“What’s that Kylie?” Kylie looks at Grandma Pat and hands her the small trophy, “They elected me the MVP for the Tournament.”

“MVP?” Kody looks at her and she scoops him up, “It means Most Valuable Player, buddy.”

“Cool. Did you know we have a brother? He’s older than us and his name is Jacob.”

“I did know that I’ve met him before and I’m sure you guys are going to have lots of fun together.”

Kylie heads over to where Kasey and Kelley are sitting on the bed, “You told them he was their brother?”

“Yeah, we spoke with Elisa about it and she was fine with the idea. Are you?”

“Yes, of course. We are family regardless of our bloodlines.”

Elisa and Jacob show up a short time later and the boys get on like fire. The adults watch the boys talk about video games, cars and sports. The boys think it’s pretty cool that their older brother plays hockey as they want.

Elisa asks if she can speak with Kasey and Kelley out in the hallway for a few minutes. They all head out as Kylie entertains Kiara on the floor.

“Why did you want to speak to us out here, Elisa?”

Elisa takes a deep breath, “There is no easy way for me to say this, so I’m just going to my best to be straight forward about it. I’ve been getting headaches for a while and finally went to the doctor to get checked out. He sent me for a scan and they discovered a small tumour on my brain. I’m scheduled to have surgery to remove it soon. I have no one that I trust to look after Jacob if something should happen to me. I spoke with James about it and we agreed that we would ask if you would be up to it.”

“You said it was a small tumour right? That means they caught it early, I think right?” Kelley looks at her.

“Hopefully, I will be okay through the surgery, but there is always the chance that something could happen and that’s why I want to make sure that if it does Jacob will be looked after.”

“You don’t have any other family or friends?”

“After I married James, my family become distant from me and most of my friends are single and struggling to make ends meet, not exactly the best situation to introduce a child into.”

Kasey takes Kelley’s hand and pulls her down the hall, “We’ll be right back.”

Kelley looks at her wife, “You don’t have to say it, Kase, we aren’t going to say no.”

“I love you, Kel.”

“Love you too, beautiful.”

They return to Elisa and let her know they are agreeable to it and will help co-ordinate the legalities of it.

“Do you think we should tell Kylie?”

Kasey shakes her head, “No, let her enjoy herself right now, we’ll speak with her when we get home.”

“Okay, I’ll leave that with you. I know we haven’t always seen eye to eye on stuff in the past Kasey, but you have no idea how thankful I am that you would even consider doing this for me and Jacob.”

“I spoke with Kylie earlier and I think she said it best, “We are family regardless of bloodlines.” Should anything happen to you, rest assured that we will look after Jacob to the best of our ability.”

Elisa hugs them both, “Thank you.”

They re-enter the room and find Jacob wearing Kylie’s medal and the two of them watching some videos on her phone as Kiara sleeps in Jacob’s arms and the boys colour.

Later after Elisa and Jacob leave and they have eaten, Kylie heads back to her hotel room to finish her packing for the flight back to Raleigh, tomorrow.

When she gets there she finds Georgia curled up in bed crying, she moves over to the bed and holds her girlfriend, “What’s going on Gee?”

“My parents told me over supper that they are getting divorced.”

“Ah, shit, that sucks.” Kylie holds her crying in her arms until she falls asleep drained. Kylie slides out from underneath her and as quietly as possible proceeds to take care of their packing, making sure to leave out clothes for them to wear tomorrow, before changing, completing her nighttime routine, checking the alarms are set on her phone and retaking her place in the bed. 


	29. Chapter 29

Landing back at Raleigh Durham International, the players are met by a small crowd of fans. Kylie and Georgia can’t help but smile when they see some of their UNC teammates waiting for them. They walk over and hug them and start to get caught up on recent events. Finding out that the Tarheels have only lost one game in their absence makes Kylie and Georgia realize how much harder they are going to have to work to earn a place in the lineup.

Serena offers Georgia a ride back to the dorm, and she accepts it. She and Kylie hug and exchange a quick kiss before they are separated for the first time in quite a while. The Wild – O’Hara clan awaits their rides home and once they get home, Kasey and Kelley make quick work of tucking all of the kids in for the night.

“Ky, can you do me a favour?”

“Sure. Mom, what’s up?”

“Can you drive over to HAO’s place and pick up Buddy?”

“Yeah, I’ll go and get him.”

“Thanks, Ky, we’re tired from the flight and I promised we would get him when we got home.”

Kylie collects her keys and bag and sets off to collect their four-legged companion. Arriving a short time later, Kylie knocks on the door and hears Buddy barking at the noise. HAO opens the door and scoops Kylie up in a hug, “Congratulations, I’m proud of you kid.” “Thanks, so it sounds as though the ‘Heels didn’t miss me at all.”

“They’ve been playing really well, but having you and Georgia back will definitely give them an added boost.”

“I hope we get to play I’m not looking forward to the prospect of being back riding the bench.”

“You’ll get your chance, just be patient and call Harris.”

“Yeah, she’s been blowing up my phone, it’s been fun sending her to voicemail; she has a very colourful vocabulary.”

“Hopefully that vocabulary doesn’t rub off on the kids.”

“Kids? Oh my god is Ali expecting again?”

“Oh crap, I wasn’t supposed to share that. Act surprised when Ash tells you ok?”

“I will, that’s so awesome. Where’s Buddy?”

“Probably on the couch curled up with Dave, they’ve bonded. Just call him, he’ll come.”

“Buddy, come here boy.”

Kylie laughs as she hears swearing and a thunk followed by nails on the floor and Buddy running at her. She hugs and rubs him, “I missed you boy, you ready to go home?”

“I’ll help you gather up his stuff.” Heather heads towards another room and Kylie follows. They gather up Buddy’s belongings and Dave collapses down his crate and helps carry it out to Kylie’s car.

“Thanks for looking after him.”

“It wasn’t a problem, he listens better than Dave does.”

“Hey!”

“Drive safe Little Wild and have your Mom call me tomorrow, ok?”

“Yep, night.”

Kylie opens the car door and Buddy jumps in the back seat, before trying to make his way upfront. Kylie puts her hand up, “Nope.” After they get home Kylie lets him in the house and he goes running around trying to find his family. She decides to just leave his stuff in the car overnight and deal with it in the morning.

Kylie heads to her room and gets her changed and ready for bed, before climbing under the covers. She checks her phone and alarm for the morning and sends Georgia a message

New Message

Kylie: I miss you, have a good sleep, I’ll see you in the morning. XOXO

She sets the phone down, turns off her lamp and calls it a night. Falling asleep quickly she misses seeing Georgia’s response until the next morning.

Gee: Miss you too. Serena has been asking me since I got back, about us and if we had sex. I tried to change topics, but she clued in pretty quickly, so I’m certain you will be hit with similar questions tomorrow. Love you Ky, wish you were here with me right now. XOXO

The next morning Kylie’s alarm goes off and she doesn’t want to get up, but knows she has to. Sitting up in bed she looks over at her phone and sees Georgia’s message and shakes her head. She walks over to her dresser and hopes that she still has some clean clothes to wear. Finding some track pants and a hoodie she sets them down on her bed, before heading for the bathroom and shower. She finishes getting cleaned up and dressed, makes herself look presentable, light on the makeup, but heavy on the ponytail.

After gathering up what she thinks she will need she heads out to the kitchen to make something to eat, only to realize that there aren’t really any groceries there as they’ve all been away. After making two trips to bring Buddy’s stuff in the house sans crate, she heads off towards campus in her car. Normally she would have an early morning training session, but her and Georgia were both excused from participating but are required to put in an appearance.

Finding a parking spot, Kylie heads straight for the coffee shop, grabbing caffeine and a muffin for her and Georgia. As she is walking towards the door, she sees a familiar face smiling at her.

“Congratulations, Superstar.”

“Thanks, Ben. How’ve you been?”

“Good. We should catch up. How about we grab a slice after the game on Saturday?”

“Ben, I’m seeing someone.”

“I know, you’re with Georgia and you should know that Jaiden and I are together now. We can all hang.”

“Umm, I’ll talk with Gee and see if it’s okay with her and let you know, ok?”

Ben nods

“I have to go now, but we’ll talk soon.”

“Bye Kylie.”

“Bye Ben.”

Kylie makes the quick walk over to Georgia and Serena’s room and knocks on the door. It opens quickly and Kylie hears, “I love you, mmm coffee.”

“I love you too, why aren’t you dressed?”

“Ran out of clothes.” Kylie laughs, “Check my bag, there are an extra shirt and leggings.”

“Sweet, thanks, babe.” Georgia kisses her before pulling everything out of her bag and then pulling on the clothes. She tucks stuff back in and sits down on the bed beside Kylie. They eat and then make their way across campus to the weight room while drinking their coffees.

“It feels weird being back here, eh?”

“Yeah, how’d you sleep?”

“I was out as soon as I hit the pillow, you?”

“Not very well, my bed isn’t nearly as comfortable as the hotel one was and I didn’t have someone beside me to keep me warm.”

“I’m here now.” Kylie leans over and kisses her check “C’mon, we need to get out butts moving. We can talk afterwards about everything I promise to be all ears.”

“You’re cute, Wild.”

“You’re not so bad yourself.”

After their teammates are done with their weight session, all the players sit down for a quick meeting with the coaches to recap the previous weeks’ games and to welcome back / congratulate Georgia and Kylie.

“Wild-O’Hara.”

“Yes, Coach?”

“You ready to play?”

“Always ready, Coach.”

“Good then prove it on Saturday.”

“I will, Coach, thank you.”

Georgia squeezes Kylie’s hand and smiles at her.

“For the rest of you, the starting lineup will remain the same. Now, get out of here and don’t miss class.” 

“Yes, Coach!!”

Kylie and Georgia head out after the meeting.

“So, are we actually going to classes today?”

“We really should, but right now all I can think about is sleep.”

“Wanna come back to my room for a bit?”

“Yes, can we sleep for a bit and then talk?”

“Sounds good to me, let’s go.”

The couple heads back to Georgia’s room and drops their stuff at the door, before laying down together on her bed and falling asleep. A few hours later they wake up to the sound of the door being shut and Serena yelling, “Wake up!”

“Don’t wanna, too tired.” Kylie pulls Georgia into her.

“What time is it?” 

“Almost noon, I just came back to grab a book for class.” 

“Babe, I really should make an attempt at going to my afternoon class.”

Kylie yawns, “Okay, make you a deal; we go to our classes this aft and then you come home with me for supper.”

“I really should do my laundry, I can’t keep borrowing your clothes.”

“Bring it, we can do ours together, I’m sure the Moms won’t mind.”

“Ok, I don’t have enough change for the machines anyways.”

“You coming lovebirds?” Kylie and Georgia laugh at Serena, before finally climbing out of the bed and gathering their stuff. They all head to class and Kylie and Georgia exchange a quick kiss before separating.

Kylie walks alongside Serena, “So, did you and Gee seal the deal while away?”

“No, how was it playing for your country and winning the tournament? Just did you have sex? Really?”

“Some of the girls on the team bet on it happening while you were away, just want to know if I can collect.”

“You guys bet on us sleeping together?”

“Yes. So?”

“What did Gee say, when you asked her?”

“She changed topics.”

“Kinda like this, “So how’s the weather been lately?”

“I’m totally taking that as meaning yes, you did.”

“Whatever, it isn’t anyone’s business but ours.”

“Fair point. Did you know that Jaiden and Ben are dating?”

“Yeah, I ran into Ben earlier and he told me.”

“Is that going to weird for you seeing the two of them together?”

“No, why would it be?”

“It’s no secret that the two of you went out.”

“We did. Ben is a nice guy, but I didn’t feel the attraction to him that I do to Gee.”

“So, you’re gay?”

“No, I’m human and capable of being attracted to someone regardless of their exterior.”

“In other words, you’re Bi. Georgia know this?”

“Yes, and she feels the same way. Any more questions?”

“Nope, I’m glad you’re back Wild. We’ve been winning, but Brooklyn has looked shakey on the backline at times and Katie isn’t ready.”

“Brooklyn is good positionally bit indecisive at times.”

“Yeah, exactly, how’d you know?”

“I know how to read keepers and their body language happens when you hang around some of the best in the world. In watching her during practice and a couple of games I was able to watch online while away, she was reluctant to come out and challenge, not mention she needs work on her distribution.”

“The coaches have been working with her on it the last few practices, maybe she will listen to you more than them.”

“Guess we’ll find out at practice tomorrow night.”

“Yeah, anyway, this is me. See you later.”

“Later, S.”

Kylie finds a spot in the back row of her class and as she waits for it to begin munches down on a PowerBar from her bag. The instructor arrives and discusses the upcoming group assignment, which partners were randomly assigned. Kylie checks the list of partners and isn’t impressed with who she was paired with, but she knows she needs to make it work.

Hours later, she and Georgia are driving back to the Wild O’Hara’s, “How was class?”

“Sooo very long and boring!” Kylie laughs, “Mine too. Was fighting to stay awake through it.”

“Gee, do you need to talk about your parents?”

“I’m handling it, the more I think about it the less surprised I am by it actually. When I was home for the summer, they barely spoke to each other and when they did it was usually yelling. It’s just hard because I don’t know where I fit anymore and where I’m going to be living when I go home.”

“Gee, I love you and regardless of what happens with your parents you will always have a place with me.”

“I love you too, Babe. So did you and Serena have a nice chat today?”

“Enter topic change. We talked about the team and Brooklyn. She asked if we had slept together, did you know the girls were betting on us?”

“Actually I was betting on us as well. I made $20 from Jaiden.”

“You bet on us sleeping together?”

“No, of course not! I bet on us winning the tournament. Maybe I should have bet on us as well.”

“You definitely should have.”

The girls arrive home and Kylie helps Georgia carry in her laundry.

Kelley looks at them questioningly, “Gee has no clean clothes.” Kelley nods, “Do you know how to use the machines?” “Yeah, Mom showed me before, do you?” Kelley laughs, “Not really, that’s why I fold and put away stuff, while your Mom puts in the clothes on to wash.”

“What are we having for supper?”

“Not sure, your Mom is out buying groceries at the moment. Hopefully, she only comes homes with food this time.”

“It’s quiet, where are the boys?”

“Steven took Kiara and them to the park to play for a little while.”

“He’s back?”

“Yep, surprised me too, figured he was going to stay in Cali with his man. But he said he missed the kids.”

Kylie and Georgia head down the hall, and Kelley yells, “Don’t forget, the door is to stay open.”

“Really?”

“No, but if your Mom gets home and it isn’t, I’ll be the one in trouble, not you. Actually, scratch that, close the door, I wouldn’t mind getting into a little trouble.”

“Ewww, Momo, I don’t want to think about that.”

“Oh, c’mon kid, I know what the two of you did or maybe didn’t do in Toronto.”

“Conversation over,” Kylie yells

“Use protection!” Kelley yells back

“Oh my god!” They all laugh.

After gathering up all of Kylie’s laundry and adding it to the huge pile of Georgia’s they separate it and get the first load going before heading to Kylie’s room, to watch some TV.

Once they lay on the bed, one thing leads to another and before long they are engaged in a heavy make-out session.

“Ahem!” They separate and Kylie looks towards the door finding her Mom, “Hey Mom, what’s up?”

Kasey looks at them, “I’ll be right back.”

“Are we getting in trouble, Ky?”

“Don’t think so. That wasn’t her “You screwed up face.”

Kasey comes back in the room with Kelley in tow and they each take a seat at the end of the bed.

“Why do you guys both look so serious?”

“We need to tell you something Kylie, it pertains to Elisa and Jacob.”

Kylie sits up and looks at her Moms, “Are they okay?”

“Kylie, there isn’t an easy way to say this, so just listen ok?”

Georgia takes hold of Kylie’s hand.

“Doctors have located a small tumour on Elisa’s brain and she will be undergoing surgery very soon. Jacob will be staying with a friend while she is in the hospital, but on the off chance something should happen to her, he will be coming to live with us. Do you understand?”

“I don’t want anything to happen to Elisa.”

“Neither do we, but we thought you should know, just in case.”

Kylie nods as Georgia wraps her arms around her.

“Now, next thing. Georgia, I spoke with your Mom and she told me what’s happening with your parents, I’m really sorry to hear about it if you need someone to talk to know that Kelley and I are both here for you.”

“Finally, none of us is naïve, we know the two of you slept together while in Toronto. I’m not going to give you a long-winded speech about it. You are both more than capable of making the right choices for yourselves, I’m only going to remind you that you are both at UNC to get an education, and play for the Tarheels, don’t do anything to screw that up.”

“Good speech Mom, now what’s for supper?”

Kasey shakes her head and Kelley laughs, “Told you, that you didn’t need to rehearse.” Kasey smacks Kelley’s arm.

“Is pizza okay for supper, just because I did the shopping doesn’t mean I feel like making anything now.”

“It’s fine, Mom, we’re teenagers we can eat pizza 24/7.”

“If either of you ever needs someone to talk to we’re only a call or message away, ok?”

Kylie and Georgia nod at what Kasey says before they all stand up and hug, “Thanks, Moms.”

Kasey leaves the room and Kelley stays behind, “Now, it should go without saying that if you need any personal advice and or suggestions, I’m the one to ask not Kase.”

“Momo, that’s so not happening!!”

“Suit yourself, kid, but you’re only young once and experimenting is fun.”

Kylie shakes her head and buries herself embarrassed in Georgia’s arms as Kelley walks out of the room.

“Your Moms are awesome.” Kylie laughs, “Don’t tell them that, it’ll go to their heads.”


	30. Chapter 30

A few weeks have now passed and things are getting back to normal in the Wild – O’Hara household. They received word that Elisa’s surgery was a success and that her recovery is going well.

Kylie and Georgia travel with their team to Boston as the Tarheels continue their winning ways and hand the home team a 3 – 0 while the couple watched from the sidelines. 

“Stupid rules prohibiting us from playing!”

“It’s all good, Gee, the rules are there to make sure we are rested and don’t get hurt.”

“It’s easy for you to say it’s all good because you are starting the next game against Florida State.”

“Yes, and we are both being honoured before the game for winning the Championship.”

“I really don’t feel like I deserve it, I didn’t do very much to help win it, whereas you did.”

“Babe, please don’t ever say that again. You may not have played a lot but you were a difference-maker when you were on the field and you have no idea how much it helped me, having you there with me. I love you, Gee and I’m proud of you.” Kylie leans over and kisses her girlfriend as their plane makes its way back to North Carolina.

“You guys are so cute together, it’s sickening!”

“You’re just jealous, Katie.”

“Damn right I am, why can’t I find anyone. Like seriously look at me, I’m hot right?”

“Sure, you’re hot.”

“So, why can’t I find a boyfriend?”

“Because boys are dumb, don’t wait for one of them to ask you out, you ask them out.”

“Kylie, you’re the baby of the team, how is it that you always got the words on relationships and dating?”

“I’ve learned a lot about people, love and relationships being around my Moms. They’ve never run away when things have become difficult or rough, instead, they’ve worked together to overcome everything. My Mom gave up her music career because of the effect it was having on her marriage and family, her being away all the time. Sometimes you have to make the hard choices because they are the right choice and not because you are scared of them.”

Georgia kisses Kylie on the cheek, “Did I ever tell you how much I like it when you go all Psych major on people?”

“No, but maybe when we get back to school you can show me.”

“You aren’t allowed to stay over with me Babe, that’s one of the rules remember?”

“Unfortunately. But we can still have some fun before I head home.”

“No way! I have an early study group in the morning and I’m not putting on headphones, so the two of you can get in some action before bed.”

“Serena, you suck!”

“No, I don’t, I blow, you’re the one that sucks!” The girls in the immediate proximity bust out laughing at the quick-witted response of their second in command.

“How about this weekend you come over, the boys are going to a party for a kid from their learn to skate group and I think that the Moms are going shopping for stuff for the boy’s birthday party.”

“What are the chances they ask you to watch Kiara while they’re out?”

“I already told them that I was falling behind in my school stuff and was planning on spending Saturday working on it, so it shouldn’t be a problem. We should get a few hours of alone time.”

“I miss our alone time.”

“Me too.” They lean in and begin kissing each other as something comes flying over and hits them, “Oww, what the hell?”

“We have an hour left on this flight, can you please refrain from kissing and making the rest of us nauseous.”

“Okay, J.”

“Thank you.”

Georgia sets her head down on Kylie’s shoulder and they get comfy watching a movie for the remainder of the flight.

The next morning Kylie’s alarm goes off and she gets herself ready to tackle her thankfully short day of classes.

“Morning, sleepyhead.”

“Hey Mom, can I have some coffee?”

“No.”

“C’mon, I’ll be 17 soon. Why can’t I have coffee?”

“Because I forgot to pick some up from the store when I was shopping, so we don’t actually have any.”

“Oh, guess I’ll get one at school then. Where’s Momo?”

“Kiara was up early, so she took her and Buddy for a walk to try and let everyone sleep a bit longer. I need to get the boys up soon for their group. The workers finished in the studio you want to take a quick look before you leave?”

“Sure.” 

Kasey and Kylie walk down the hallway and up the set of stairs that leads to the new studio over the garage.

“This place looks awesome! I can’t wait to play around in here.”

“Are you too cool to jam with your Mom?”

“Never!”

“Ky, can I ask you something?”

“If you make it quick, cause I need to get going.”

“Would you ever consider performing or recording your songs? I know you consider them as an outlet and nothing more, but the ones you’ve allowed me to read are pretty good and it would be a shame for them not to be out there for everyone to enjoy.”

“I don’t know, Mom, they are kinda personal.”

“Think about it, okay? I’ve been discussing with Momo about possibly launching my own record label. I have a bunch of songs that I want to record and release on my own terms and it would be awesome to have you join me.”

“I’ll think about it, Mom. Love you, I’ll see you around supper time.”

“Love you Ky, drive safe.”

Skip ahead to Saturday and Kylie driving her and Georgia back to her place after they finished off an early morning session before their game the next afternoon.

“Alright so the Moms won’t be home until at least 5, so what should we do until then?”

“Curl up and watch a movie?”

“Really Gee? That’s all you got?”

“Nah Babe, you didn’t let me finish my thought. Curl up and watch a movie naked in bed after we you know.”

“You know? What’s you know?”

“You know, what you know is.”

“I do, I just want to hear you say it.”

“After we make love.”

“I like the sounds of that.” Kylie reaches over to take Georgia’s hand.

Arriving back at the Wild – O’Hara household, Kylie leads Georgia back to her room and closing the door.

They look at each other, before moving towards the bed and helping to remove each other’s clothing along the way. Once naked they lay down on the bed and begin kissing and holding each other. “I love you, Kylie.” “Love you too, Gee.”

Georgia lays back with Kylie on top of her, they kiss again before Kylie moves to Georgia’s neck and begins sucking away on her pulse point, she separates and looks down at her work, “You better have some cover-up in your bag Little Wild, cause I don’t.” “Don’t worry, I got it covered and I’m not done leaving my mark.”

Georgia moans out underneath Kylie as the younger girl leaves love marks on her, before moving down between her legs and helping alleviate the throbbing her actions have caused. She continues sending Georgia towards the brink before withdrawing and watching her girlfriend’s reaction. Knowing Georgia can’t take anymore, Kylie finally let her have her release and is met with a guttural moan in response. She fights back the smile as she cleans up her girlfriend, before rejoining her at the top of the bed.

Kylie moves hair out of Georgia’s face and sees tears running down her cheeks. She kisses them before kissing Georgia, “You okay, Babe?”

Georgia nods, “You’ve gotten really good at that.” Kylie laughs, “I may have watched a bit of porn looking for tips.”

“In that case please keep watching porn. Wait, that sounds wrong. From now on you are only allowed to watch it with me, better?”

Kylie laughs, “Not really, Gee, I noticed a lot of them use toys, do you want to try something like that?”

“Well, your Momo did say experimenting was fun. Why don’t we figure out together what we are willing to do and try. Right now though,” Georgia pulls Kylie into her as she runs her hand over Kylie’s wet core. Kylie moans as the fingers ghost her. “Tell me what you want.” “You.” Kylie lifts and moans as Georgia’s fingers enter her and she begins moving inside her.

Lying wrapped up in each other’s arms afterwards, they do indeed put a movie on to watch. “The family is going to be home soon, Gee. We should probably get clothes on and open the door.” They share a kiss before collecting and put their clothes back on, opening the bedroom door and laying back down on the bed.

A body comes running into the room with a balloon behind it, “Look what I got! It’s Spiderman! Konner got one too. Why are you and Gee in bed together?” Kody looks them over, “We were just watching a movie Kodeman, how was the party?” “Awesome! Everything was Super Heroes, even the cake!”

Kody climbs on the bed and proceeds to tell them all about it. Kasey comes looking for him and finds him laying between Georgia and Kylie on the bed watching the movie with them. She leaves them alone and heads back to the kitchen where Kelley is starting on supper. “Did you find him?”

“He’s with the girls watching a movie.”

“Am I too assume that Georgia will be staying for supper?”

“I would think so, I’m not going to tell Ky to drive her back to the dorm now, that wouldn’t be fair.”

Kelley pulls Kasey towards her and kisses her, “You do realize that they’ve had the house to themselves all afternoon. I’m fairly certain they were doing more than just watching a movie.”

“I don’t want them to feel like they need to sneak around.”

“At least we don’t have to worry about any little, Little Wilds coming along unexpectedly.” 

“How long have you been holding on to that one, Kel?”

“Long enough.” Kasey and Kelley hold and kiss each other until they hear, “Mom, Mom, MOM!”

“I think the princess is summoning her servant.”

“Uh-huh, love you, Kel.”

“Love you too beautiful.”

The next morning Kylie wakes up anxious about the game, she lays there and then when she can’t seem to settle her herself down decides to go and seek out her Mom for some help. 

She finds Kasey, Kelley and Kiara all sitting at the table having breakfast while the boys are watching an episode of Thomas the Tank Engine on the screen.

“Morning, you all ready for the big game today?”

Kylie shakes her head, “Mom, I need your help with something, can we talk in my room, please?”

Kasey looks towards her wife before collecting her cup of coffee and following their daughter towards her room, “What’s going on?”

“I don’t feel good, my head hurts and I can’t calm myself down.”

Kasey walks over to Kylie’s bed and sits on it, indicating for Kylie to join her. “What’s going through your head right now?”

“Too much stuff! School, Georgia, soccer.”

“I get it. You have a lot going on right now and you’re feeling the pressure. Usually, when I find myself feeling like that I do some meditation and or yoga, and it helps me regain my focus.”

“I tried doing some breathing stuff already Mom, it isn’t helping.”

“Okay, then let’s try something else. Follow me.”

Kylie follows her Mom up to the studio area. Kasey walks over and picks a guitar up from the rack and then passes it to Kylie, “Still remember the chords, for I Hope You Dance?” Kylie nods, “Good then play it for me.” Kylie starts strumming as Kasey grabs a second guitar and joins in before singing the song. Having sung it together so many times through the years, Kylie instinctively joins in when the chorus comes up. They finish the song and hear clapping, Kelley, the boys and Kiara are all at the door of the room. Kelley is wiping away at the tears running down her cheeks. “That was absolutely beautiful.”

“Another one?” Konner looks at them while Kody nods.

“What do you think, Ky, got time for another one?” Kylie smiles and nods, “Let It Be Me?”

“Hold on one sec, let me cue up some backing tracks.” Kasey heads inside the booth and flicks some buttons before moving the mic stand in front of Kylie. Kylie looks at her, “It’s new I just want to try it out and make sure it works.” Kylie starts playing the song and unbeknownst to her, Kasey recording it through the mic. Kelley catches on when she sees Kasey with a remote in her hand, but doesn’t let Kylie know.

“One more, please, Ky?”

“Alright last one buddy, because I have a game to get ready for.”

“What are you going to play Kylie?”

“One of my own songs, it’s called Shooting Star.”

Kasey having been shown some of the lyrics for Kylie’s songs, knows which one it is and also knows that very soon her wife is going to be a puddle on the floor because she inspired it.

“Kel, you might want to sit down.” Kelley looks at her and sits down beside the kids.

“Ready, Kylie?”

“Yep.” Kasey once again hits the record button as Kylie begins playing

(Owl City – Shooting Star) 

“…. When the sun goes down, and the lights burn out,  
Then it's time for you to shine  
Brighter than the shooting star, so shine no matter where you are  
Fill the darkest night, with a brilliant light,  
'Cause it's time for you to shine  
Brighter than a shooting star, so shine no matter where you are, tonight …)

Kylie finishes up, sets her guitar back on the rack and turns to look at her family, “Was it that bad?’

Kasey and Kelley both shake their heads at a loss for words at the moment. The boys stare at them, not sure what to do while Kiara just claps her hands.

“Kylie, was that song about the conversation we had?” Kylie smiles and nods at Kelley, “You told me I had a future brighter than a shooting star, it stuck with me.”

“It doesn’t happen very often that I’m at a loss for words, but wow, just wow!”

“So, Little Wild, I’ll ask the question again, are you ready for the big game now?”

Kylie nods, “Thank you, Mom.”

“You’re welcome, now you had better get a move on or else you’re going to be late for pre-game.”

Kylie hugs everyone before making her way out of the room and back to her own to gather her stuff and head out the door.

“You planning on telling her that you recorded it all, Kase?”

“Not yet, I want to see if I can play with it a bit first. But right now, I think it’s time we start getting everyone ready for the game.”

“Agreed. Let’s go.” Kelley heads out of the room with the boys. Kasey looks down at their daughter sitting on the floor, “Did Momo forget you again?” Kiara reaches for her, “Mom, Mom.” Kasey smiles as she picks her up and takes her down to get ready.

With it now verging on game time, Kylie, Georgia and the rest of the #2 ranked Tarheels are getting their final instructions before they take to the field against the #5 ranked team from Florida State.

Kylie heads off to the shower area to collect her thoughts and Georgia follows her in, “You okay?”

“I will be once we get this game started. I’m not looking forward to being paraded in front of the crowd.”

“It won’t take too long Babe and I’ll be right there with you.” Georgia hugs her and they share a good luck kiss before rejoining their teammates.

Georgia heads out with the rest of the players who aren’t starting as Kylie lines up behind Jaiden and gets ready for them to make the walkout.

As the pre-game festivities come to a conclusion, Kylie and Georgia are called up and recognized for there achievements with the Canadian team. They acknowledge the crowd and wave as they are handed flowers. Once it’s over they pass the flowers over to one of the trainers who takes them back to the changeroom.

With a few words of final instruction, Kylie and the Tarheels take to the pitch wearing their traditional Blue uniforms and Kylie in her black #21 Goalkeeper kit.

The game goes back and forth with the teams exchanging opportunities in the first half. Kylie isn’t really tested and makes a couple of routine saves, as the team pass the midpoint of the games in a scoreless draw.

The Heels as they are known to do, start turning it on in the second half and ding the ball of the bars twice before finally finding the netting in the 75th minute. 5 minutes later, they go ahead by 2 goals and then with 3 minutes left the ice the victory with their third goal of the game.

Kylie and Georgia celebrate the victory with their teammates before Georgia heads off to spend some time with her Mom, who flew in for the game. Kylie heads out of the changeroom and towards the parking area

“Good game, Kylie and Congratulations.” Kylie turns and smiles, “Thanks, Ben. Jaiden should be out soon. I’ll see you later.”

Kylie carries her stuff including the large bunch of flowers to her car and sets them in the backseat, before making the drive home. Walking in the door, she sees a vase already out on the counter for her.

“Good game, Ky, figured you would need that for your flowers.”

“Thanks, Mom.”

Kylie passes the flowers over to Kasey so she can look after putting them in the vase. “Do you know where Momo is?”

“Last I saw she was playing Lego with the boys.”

“And you left her unsupervised??”

“That only happened once and Kelley promised it wouldn’t happen again.”

“I’ve never seen someone get so competitive when it comes to the height of a tower.”

“Me neither, but it’s Kelley, what can you do?”

“Nothing, I guess.”

Kylie heads to the boy's room and finds Kelley playing with the coloured blocks. 

"Momo, can we talk in private?" 

Kelley gets up and follows Kylie accross the hall to her room. She knows it's serious when Kylie closes the door.

"Everything ok?" 

"You know how you mentioned about being young and experimenting? Well, I need your advice."

"Does Georgia know you are coming to me with this?" 

"Yeah, we talked about it." 

"You made the right choice in coming to me with this, I have so much to teach you, young Kylie Jade."

"And now I'm regretting my decision." 

"Sit down. You might want to take notes." 


	31. Chapter 31

“Are you sure we need all of that stuff, Momo?”

“Trust me, kid, it’s better to have more choices than less. Plus, this way you can find out what works for you and Georgia.”

“I know I’m going to regret asking this, but do you and Mom use this stuff?”

“Sometimes, yes. Your Mom and I love and trust each other, so we feel comfortable trying out stuff with and on each other. Kylie, I know that look, get that picture out of your head, we aren’t into bondage or anything like that, just giving and receiving pleasure.”

“I never figured that I’d actually be having a conversation about sex toys with you or anyone for that matter.”

“It’s okay, I’m glad you felt comfortable enough to talk with me about it. I’m going to place this order after I add a few things for your Mom and me to the cart.”

“TMI! I don’t wanna know what you are ordering.”

“Don’t worry kid, it’s mostly some oils and stuff that your Mom likes. Now, that she has some time off I want to help her relax and enjoy herself.”

“You know that if we win on Sunday against Virginia Tech we can secure the ACC regular-season title. Coach already named the starters and Gee is going to get her chance to show what she can do.”

“Well, you know we will all be in the stands cheering you on. I should probably reappear and help your Mom with supper before she comes looking for me and didn’t you say you had some school work to get caught up on?”

“Yeah, I really wish I could just play soccer and not have to sit through boring classes.”

“It’s going to be your reality for the next few years, so you need to get used to it.”

“I know, it’s just been difficult adjusting to being back at school when weeks ago, I was playing in the biggest game of my life.”

“I get it, it was definitely a challenge for me when I was in school and going back and forth between the National team and the Cardinals, but I wasn’t alone and neither are you; talk to Georgia about things, it will help both of you, trust me.”

“Thanks, Momo.” Kylie hugs Kelley, before Kelley takes her laptop and leaves Kylie’s room.

Kelley puts her laptop back in the bedroom before joining Kasey in the kitchen.

“Everything okay with Kylie?”

“She’ll be fine, just needed someone to talk to.”

“I’m glad she knows she can talk to you.”

“Me too. So, did you hear back from Jen yet as to when she is landing?”

“Yeah, she was able to get on a later flight, so she should be here around 10 tonight.”

“She should have known to leave earlier for the airport, LA is ridiculous for traffic.”

“Well, in all the time I’ve known her she’s never been very good on being on time for anything except meal times.”

“True, whereas you’re the exact opposite, you need to be early for everything!”

“Yep, and that’s why we work together.” Kasey kisses Kelley. “I love you.”

“Love you too, beautiful. Is everything set for the boy's party?”

“Yes, can I just say how much I love the fact that the boys wanted a hockey-themed party, rather than a superhero one.”

“I’m certain having their big brother here for it, may have made that decision easier.”

“I called in a favour and someone from the Hurricanes will be making an appearance at the party.”

“The boys will love that! Any idea who it will be?”

“Possibly, Petr Mrazek, the goaltender. He played for the Ottawa 67’s in the OHL when he was younger.”

“Of course, you would know that.”

“Yep, can you go check on the kids, and get them to wash up while I finish off supper, please.”

“On, it.” Kasey laughs as her wife skips away.

Kelley heads into the boy’s room and finds, Jacob, reading a story to them while Kiara sits listening and watching in her chair. She decides to leave them for a few more minutes and instead knocks on Kylie’s door letting her know that supper is almost ready.

“How’s the assignment going?”

Kylie shakes her head, “It’s super frustrating having to try and coordinate with partners, I’d rather just do it all myself.”

Kelley laughs, “Trust me, we’ve all been there, kid, you’ll get through it. Get washed up for supper.” Kylie nods as she hits the save button and then closes her laptop.

Kelley heads back to the boy’s room and stands in the doorway, “Time to get washed up for supper, now guys.”

“But Jake isn’t done reading yet, Momo.”

“I’m sure that if you ask Jacob nicely that he will finish reading you the story before bed.”

Kody looks at him, “Can you please, Jake? I like that you make the noises.”

“You got it Kodeman, now let’s get cleaned up because I’m hungry!”

The boys all stand up and Kelley walks over to retrieve Kiara from her chair, “Momooo, Momooo.” Kelley laughs at her daughter, before collecting her.

“I think someone, needs more than their hands washed before supper, eh?”

“Momooo.”

“Let’s go princess.”

While Jacob leads his brothers to the bathroom to get their hands washed, Kelly takes Kiara into her room and gets her cleaned up. “Don’t suppose you want to try sitting on the potty yet, huh?”

Kiara just looks at her and smiles, “I guess that’s a no.”

“Noooo.”

Kelley carries Kiara out and gets her set up at the table, before washing her own hands in the kitchen.

After supper, Kylie heads back to her room, to call Georgia and continue to work on her assignment.

“How’s the assignment coming along?”

“I’m pretty well done my part, just waiting for the others to send me theirs so it can be put together.”

“Partner assignments, suck!”

Kylie laughs and agrees with her girlfriends’ assessment. “So, I spoke with Momo earlier about some stuff.”

“Stuff?”

“Yeah, stuff.”

“Oh, and how did that go?”

“Good, I guess? We talked about different things and options and she ordered a few things for us to try out. Nothing major, so don’t worry; I know we aren’t ready to make a big first step.”

“Okay, I trust you.”

“You okay Gee? You sound kinda down.”

“Yeah, I guess the reality of my parent’s divorce is starting to hit me. My Mom mentioned that my Dad has a new apartment and that they are planning on putting the house for sale soon.”

“I’m really sorry Gee, do you want me to come and see you?”

“I’ll be alright, I should get back to work on my assignment. I’ll see you in the morning, Babe, love you.”

“I love you too, Gee. I’ll see you in the morning. Sweet dreams.”

Kylie hangs up from talking with Georgia and heads right to Kasey and hugs her, “Please, don’t ever get divorced.”

Kasey holds on to her sobbing daughter. “Do you want to come to the airport with me to get Jen?”

Kylie sobs and nods. Kasey kisses her on the top of the head, “Let me just check that everyone is in bed and sleeping and I’ll let Momo know that you’re coming with me.”

Kasey walks into the bedroom and finds Kelley laying on the bed playing on her phone, “Everything ok?”

“Yeah, I sometimes forget that under that underneath the UNC sweatshirt lies a kid that still needs her Mom’s shoulder to cry on. Kylie is going to come with me to pick up Jen.”

“Ok, drive safe.” Kasey leans over and kisses her wife before putting her jacket on and letting Kylie know it’s time to leave.

Kasey and Kylie stand and wait for Jen at the airport, “She for sure caught the flight, right Mom?”

“Jessie told me she did.”

“Should we have her paged?”

“Have who paged?”

Kasey and Kylie turn and hug Jen, “About time you got here! What took you so long?”

“Was waiting in the wrong spot for my bag. Found it eventually though.”

“C’mon, let’s get out of here. Kylie has early training and I’m tired.”

“You want me to drive?” Kasey and Kylie both shake their head, “Nope, you are not getting behind the wheel of my car.”

“I’m not a bad driver.”

“That’s not what your wife tells me.”

“In my defence, LA drivers are idiots! They have no chill.”

“Let’s go, Sheridan.”

Arriving back at the Wild – O’Hara house they all decide to call it a night. Kylie gets changed, checks her alarm and then crashes while Kasey does a last check on the kids before joining Kelley in bed. Jen sends her wife a message letting her know she has arrived and then gets herself changed and curls up in the guest room.

The next morning, Kylie’s alarm goes off and she struggles through getting dressed for training and packing her stuff up for the day. After making herself presentable, she heads to the kitchen to grab something to eat. Seeing Buddy watching her every move, she slips him a treat before heading out the door and making her way to campus for the early morning session.

With the team having just played the first of three games in a week span, the Coaches decide to make it a light and short practice much to the player’s relief.

Kylie and Georgia after grabbing a quick shower head back to Georgia’s room for some alone time before they need to head to class only to find Serena sitting on her bed typing away.

“Okay if we curl up for a bit, S?”

“Yeah, just keep it quiet, I need to finish this paper.”

Kylie leads Georgia over to her bed, “We have an hour before I need to leave for class, want to snuggle?”

“Yeah, I miss your arms around me.”

“Come here, then.” Kylie moves back, so Georgia can lay down in front of her. Georgia lays down facing her and the kiss before getting comfortable together on the small bed.

Kylie’s alarm goes off and she notices that Georgia hasn’t moved, she slowly climbs over her still sleeping girlfriend. She kisses her forehead and watches her sleeping before turning to her roommate,

“S, has Gee been getting any sleep lately? She looked tired at practice and her eyes are dark.”

“I don’t think so, I’ve heard her crying a lot lately.”

“Are you going to class?”

“Not until later, when I have to hand this paper in, why?”

“Can you let her know to pack an overnight bag, when she wakes up; she’s coming home with me tonight.”

Serena smiles, “I’ll do that, you really love her, don’t you?”

Kylie looks over at Georgia and smiles, “I do. I need to get to class, I’ll see you later.”

“Later.”

Kylie stops to grab some coffee before making her way to class.

Meanwhile back at the Wild – O’Hara household, Kelley is up with the kids and making sure they all have breakfast before she turns to making breakfast for the adults.

Kasey comes out of the bedroom and reaches for the coffee. Making herself a cup and taking a big drink of the still relatively warm drink. “Morning.”

“Morning, I was trying to let you sleep in.” Kelley kisses her on the cheek.

“I appreciate it, but I’ve got a busy day ahead. Has Buddy been out yet?”

Kelley nods, “Yep, Jacob and the boys took him for his morning walk while I got breakfast ready for them. The boys are really going to miss having their big brother around.”

“Yeah, but they’ll see him over the Christmas holidays. Elisa seems to be responding well to the treatment and Jacob should be with his Mom. He is here to celebrate the boy’s birthday with us, see Kylie play and then fly home on Monday. He’s already missed a ton of school this year and can’t afford to miss anymore or else they might hold him back a year.”

“Sucks, that they don’t take into account extenuating circumstances like a parent having a brain tumour.”

“I know.” Kasey and Kelley hold each other, “Momo, can I have more Milk?”

“What’s the magic word?”

“Please.”

“Be right there, bud.”

“You take care of the Milk monster and I’m going to go see if the little lady is awake yet.”

Kasey heads to Kiara’s room and finds Jen already in the process of changing her.

“I was just coming to check on her, she doesn’t usually sleep in.”

“I heard her talking when I went to the washroom, so I figured it was time for us to get up.”

“You good to finish up?” Jen nods, “Okay, I’ll get us some breakfast.”

Kasey heads back into the kitchen and her and Kelley make them all some breakfast.

“What’s the plan for today?” Jen looks at Kasey and Kelley.

“The boys have a socialization group that they go to for a couple of hours on Fridays. Usually, I take advantage of the time to get a work out in and run errands, however, today my Mom is coming over to stay with Jacob and Kiara while Kel and I have an appointment with my business manager to get to. So, you can hang out here if you want or we can drop you somewhere. Kylie should be home from school later this aft, she already messaged that she was bringing Georgia home with her to stay over tonight.”

“All good if I take Buddy out for a run with me?”

“Yeah, just make sure you use the longer leash otherwise he’ll trip you up and also watch out for squirrels, especially the Red ones.”

“He still chases them?”

Kasey and Kelley both nod, “And tries to climb trees to get them.”

“Good to know. What’s the meeting about?”

“Top Secret.” Jen looks at Kasey, “Kase, we have no secrets between us.”

“Jen, I can’t tell you just yet, it’s in the very early stages. I promise you will know very soon, even Kylie doesn’t know what’s going on yet.”

“Alright, I’ll let you have your secret, for now, Wild Thing.”


	32. Chapter 32

The next morning Kylie lays awake in her bed and watches Georgia sleep beside her. Knowing that Georgia was having trouble handling her parent’s situation and not looking after herself, Kasey allowed the rules to be bent, with the exception of the open door one.

Kylie leans over and kisses Georgia’s nose and hears a giggle, “What was that for?”

“You just looked so cute, couldn’t resist. How did you sleep?”

“Really well, best sleep I’ve had since we got back.”

“I’m glad. I’m not ready to get up yet.”

“Me neither.”

Kylie moves closer and wraps her arm around Georgia before closing her eyes and falling back asleep.

“Should we wake them? It’s getting close to lunchtime.” Kasey feels Kelley’s arms wrap around her waist as she watches them from the doorway of Kylie’s room.

“Let’s give them a bit longer, according to Kylie, Georgia hasn’t been getting much sleep lately and we aren’t leaving for the arena for another few hours.”

“The boys are going to be totally stoked to find out that they’re having their party at PNC.”

“Yeah, so glad it worked out that the ‘Canes had an afternoon game even if it is against the Blue Jackets.”

“Better than the Maple Leafs.”

“Hey, quit picking on my team, Wild!”

“Leafs suck!” Kasey laughs as she yells it.

“They're fighting words!”

“Save it for the field you two. Now, let’s get the kids cleaned up.”

“You think they know we heard everything?”

Kylie smiles at Georgia, “It’s okay, I helped Mom pick out jerseys for everyone, so I already knew we were going to the game. That reminds me do you have a preference, I got both a home and away jersey for us to wear.”

“Whatever, I’m easy.”

“Not that easy.” Kylie leans over to kiss her, “I wish I could wake up every day with you.”

“Me too.”

“We should get up now, I’m hungry and I wouldn’t mind having a hot shower before we go. The showers on campus are always cold by the time I get there.”

“Let’s get food then maybe we can sneak in a shower together.”

The couple makes their way out of bed and after making themselves presentable, they make their way out to the living room.

“Morning.”

“Gee!” Konner and Kody run over to Georgia and hug her, “Are you here for our party? We’re 4 years old now!”

Jen standing behind Kasey watches on, “Wow, they didn’t greet me like that.”

Kasey laughs, “Are you really upset because they didn’t hug you when they saw you?”

“Yes.” Kasey laughs and shakes her head at her friend.

“Now, that you guys are up we can tell the boys were the party is going to be.”

Kelley smiles before making her way down the hall and into her and Kasey’s bedroom, returning with two presents. She hands Konner and Kody each one, waiting until Kasey has her phone recording to tell them to unwrap them.

The paper goes flying everywhere as they unwrap their very own personalized Hurricanes jerseys.

“We’re both #4 like how old we are.”

“You guys want to put them on?” They both nod and Kelley helps them put them on.

Kylie dips back into her room and returns with two big bags full of jerseys. She pulls out one on top that they had customized for Jacob complete with his hockey number #11. She smiles as she passes it to her brother. He looks at it, “This is for me?” “Yep, we each have one. Put it on.”

They pass the rest of the jerseys around and everyone puts one on. The boys still haven’t clued into what it means.

“Guys, where did you say you wanted to have your party?”

“At the big arena, where they play hockey so we could have hot dogs and popcorn and pop.”

“Well, I’m not sure about the pop,” Kasey looks at Kelley as she says it, “but we can definitely do hot dogs and popcorn while we watch the Hurricanes game today, at the arena from our own box. One more thing, Mommy is dropping the puck today for the ceremonial face-off.”

“This is so cool! Jake, we’re going to a hockey game and you’re coming with us!”

The boys run around hugging everyone before it’s decided that Kylie and Georgia need to get something to eat and everyone needs to get cleaned up and ready for the game.

Kylie and Georgia are in her room awaiting their turn to get cleaned up when Jen passes by the room, “Jen, come here.”

“S’up?”

“Do you think you could occupy the Moms, so that we can grab a shower together, please?”

Jen laughs, “You know I’m a sucker for young love, I got you covered kid, but make it fast and quiet.”

“We’ll try.”

Jen walks out of the room laughing.

Kylie grabs Georgia’s hand, “Come on, the coast is clear.”

“You lock the door?” Kylie nods as she turns on the waterfall.

They step under the water and run their hands up and down each other before joining in a kiss. Kylie backs Georgia against the wall and starts kissing down her body as she moves her thumb in circles over Georgia’s clit, causing her to moan out, “Shh!” Kylie moves back up to rejoin their mouths as she slides her fingers in between her girlfriend’s legs and inserts them, moving them quickly in and out as she continues the circular movement over her clit.

Georgia pulls Kylie in tight and deepens the kiss as Kylie feels tightening around her fingers. Once she feels the area relaxing Kylie removes her fingers but continues kissing Georgia, backing up when she needs air. Georgia looks at her before dropping down her knees and taking Kylie’s hips in hands as her mouth and tongue make contact with the keeper’s now throbbing core. It doesn’t take long before Kylie is using her arm to cover her mouth in an attempt to muffle the moans coming out of her as Georgia brings her to her peak.

Georgia stands back up and Kylie tastes herself on her tongue as things continue to escalate, neither content with a single orgasm. Georgia takes a step back and looks at Kylie 

“Babe, we really need to stop or we’re going to get caught.” Kylie looks at her and realizes that she is right. Kylie turns and grabs the shampoo bottle squeezing some in her hand, “Turn around.”

Georgia lets Kylie wash her hair and then body before she returns the favour. They step out of the shower and towel each other off, exchanging a few kisses before turning their focus to actually getting ready to go to the game.

Kylie opens the bathroom door and steps out, meeting Kelley in the hallway. Kelley smiles a knowing smile at her, “You’re lucky your Mom already went ahead with Jen and the boys or else you would probably be getting a lecture right now about breaking the rules. Now, both of you need to get your butts moving, you got 15 minutes or else I’m leaving with your tickets.”

“Okay, thanks Momo.”

Kylie and Georgia quickly finish getting ready, both opting to just put their hair up in a loose ponytail rather than trying to do something with it. They put their clothes on and then top them with their jerseys.

“Come on Gee, you don’t need makeup, you’re perfect, now let’s go.”

They collect what they need and head out to the living room

“Hey, Grandma, I didn’t know you were coming with us.” Kylie hugs Grandma Pat.

“I wouldn’t miss the boy’s birthday party.”

Kelley comes into the room holding Kiara and her bag, “Are we finally ready to go?”

Kylie nods.

“Let’s go then.”

Kylie follows Kelley to the parking area and they all walk in together. After asking one of the staff they are shown to their box. Opening the door, they find the area covered in balloons and birthday decorations with some presents sitting on the table along with two cakes and the boy’s names on them.

Kylie and Kelley both take pictures of the setup. “Where’s Mom? Shouldn’t they be here already?”

“Your Mom arranged a special meeting for them, that why they left a bit earlier than us.”

Kelley’s phone starts buzzing with a Facetime request from Kasey and she accepts it.

Kelley signals for everyone to come and watch the screen. They see the three boys fist-bumping the players as they make their way out to the ice for warmups. The call ends and soon Jen and the boys are led up to the box.

The boys come running in and look around at the decorations, noticing the table with the presents they head for it, “Can we open them now?”

Kelley shakes her head, “Sorry, guys not yet. We have to wait for your Mom.”

Jacob runs over to Kylie and hugs her, “Did you see me?” “I did, you were awesome, bro.”

They get ready for the game to start and await Kasey’s appearance.

“Ladies and gentlemen, please direct your attention to centre ice, where Kasey Wild O’Hara the goalkeeper for our very own North Carolina Courage and the United States Women’s National Team will be performing tonight’s ceremony face off.”

Kasey smiles and waves and then poses for photos with the team Captains before dropping the puck. They collect the puck and hand it back to her to keep. And she makes her way back down the carpet and off the ice surface.

The first period begins and everyone is glued to the action on the ice. 10 minutes go by before Kasey is finally able to join them in the box.

“Sorry, had to take some pictures and sign some autographs. Kel, Jen, Kylie and Georgia if you don’t mind during the first intermission, I promised a young girl, who is a big soccer fan that she could meet all of you as well.”

“Mom, you’re okay to watch the boys for a short time, right?”

“Of course, Kasey. Go and put a smile on the girl’s face.”

Kasey takes Kiara from Kelley’s arms, “Hey Princess, how are you liking the game?”

“I think she likes it, Kase, she was clapping and when you were on the screen, she was calling you.”

“We got ourselves another hockey fan!” Kelley can’t help but laugh when Kiara claps when Kasey says it. “Kase, I really need someone to watch football with, you can’t turn all of our kids into hockey fans.”

“Buddy likes football.”

“No, Buddy likes to chew footballs.”

“True and soccer balls.”

The first period ends scoreless.

Kelly and Grandma Pat get everyone set up with drinks, and hot dogs to eat during the intermission before Kasey and Kiara lead the crew to where Kasey promised they would meet the young girl, her brother and their parents.

They all talk with them before signing a program and taking some pictures together and then returning to the box, for the start of the second period.

7 minutes into the second period, the Hurricanes finally score the first goal of the game, a powerplay marker scored by Sebastian Aho.

“Can we open the presents now?” Kody comes over to Kasey, “How about we wait under the period is done and then we can open presents and have cake too.”

Kody goes back and retakes her spot beside Konner. Kasey holds on to her sleeping daughter in her arms and can’t help but smile when she sees Kylie with her arm around Georgia as the defender has her head on her shoulder and then when she looks across the three boys are all lined up, talking and pointing stuff out to each other. And Jen and her Mom are busy chatting away as well. She feels Kelley sit down beside her and kiss her cheek, “Penny, for your thoughts.”

“It’s just nice to see everyone happy and having a good time.”

“And what about you, Kase are you happy?”

“I have amazing kids, a sexy wife whom I’m madly in love with, my dream job, a nice house and a sick ride, I’m very happy, Kel. So happy, in fact, that maybe once everyone is asleep we can play tonight.”

“Kids are going to bed early tonight!”

Kasey laughs at her wife’s, quick response.

“What about Georgia, is she staying over tonight as well?”

“I think so, they have a big game tomorrow and should both be allowed to relax and get a good night sleep. It’s not going to become a regular occurrence, though.”

“Uh-huh, we’ll see about that. You’re a softy Wild, it’s one of the things that I love about you.”

“I love you, Kel.”

The crowd cheers as the Hurricanes take a 2-0 lead on a blast from the point off the stick of Jaccob Slavin.

The siren sounds to end the period and everyone gathers around for present time.

The boys rip through the presents and find Lego, books, cars, clothes and a helmet.

“Momo and I signed you both up for skating lessons, we’ll see how you do with them and then maybe next year we can find out about signing you both up for hockey.”

“Oh and Jacob, your Mom mentioned that you needed a new pair of skates when you get back home a friend of mine is going to help you get fully outfitted and I expect to hear that you are back leading your team in scoring.”

“I will, I like scoring goals, it’s fun. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

After singing, “Happy Birthday” and blowing out the candles they all have some cake and finish watching the game. 

The game finishes with the Hurricanes earning a 2 – 0 shutout victory over the Blue Jackets. As they are packing up, Kasey’s phone buzzes.

“Hey Guys, I have one last surprise for you. When there is a knock at the door, answer it.”

15 minutes later as everyone anxiously awaits the final surprise, there is a knock on the door. Kody and Konner run to it and open it up, looking at who is standing there, stunned and not saying a word.

Kasey walks over and puts her hand out, “Hi Petr, thank you for coming. Please come in.”

“Guys let him come in.”

“Kody, Konner, Jacob this is Petr Mrazek, the Goaltender for the Hurricanes.”

“You’re really big.”

They all laugh at Kody’s reaction.

“I hear that you are celebrating your 4th birthday today and that you want to play hockey when you get bigger.”

“I want to be a goalie because I like the pads.” Konner adds.

“The equipment is pretty cool, but it takes lots of hard work and practice to be a good player. I brought you guys something.” Petr hands them his game stick which he has already signed for them. “I should get going now, but how about a couple of pictures first.”

They all gather round and have their pictures taken with the Hurricanes’ star goaltender before he heads off.

Later on, that night after one last check to ensure that everyone is either sleeping or in Jen’s case watching Netflix, Kasey and Kelley return to their bedroom, closing the door behind them.

The two women help each other undress and take the time to appreciate each other’s well-muscled bodies. Kasey can’t help but lose her breath at the sight of Kelley’s body; the former defender has been working with a trainer to knock off the relatively few extra pounds she had been carrying since retiring and having the boys. Moving forward she places her hand on Kelley’s abs and their lips join as they slowly make their way over to the bed. Laying down, Kasey pulls Kelley on top of her as they continue to kiss and appreciate each other’s touch.

“Mmm.” They separate and look at each other through love eyes and smiling.

“I seem to recall you saying we could play tonight, what did you have in mind, beautiful?”

“I need you to fuck me, Daddy.”

Kasey turns over and pulls a box from under the bed, handing it to her wife; who then takes it from her, opens it, retrieves its contents and puts it on.

Kelley takes over from that point, kissing, licking and sucking her wife until the keeper is begging to be penetrated. Kelley teases Kasey’s entrance, before finally inserting the entire length into her. Kasey lets out a loud moan as Kelley leans in and begins slowly moving her hips, much to Kasey’s dismay.

She leans down and kisses Kasey as she increases the movement, laughing as her wife moans in her mouth. Pulling away and out, they lock eyes as Kasey knows what her wife wants and gets up on all fours. Quickly Kelley slides back inside her, grabbing her hips as she drives inside her in quick and hard bursts.

Kelley’s hand slides down and she teases her wife’s clit as she pounds away, knowing that soon Kasey will be letting out that familiar sound she makes when she climaxes. After feeling and hearing it, Kelley removes the attachment and laying Kasey on her back proceeds to clean up the wetness between her legs with her mouth and tongue, sending the keeper into another orgasm in the process.

Kelley joins their mouths knowing how much Kasey loves the taste of herself on Kelley’s tongue and before long Kelley is on her back with Kasey nipping and lapping away at her wetness and sending her into a hard orgasm.

They kiss before falling asleep in each other’s arms.


	33. Chapter 33

Kasey wakes up and turns over smiling at her sleeping wife. She gets up, puts away the strap-on with a reminder to clean it, grabs some PJs and heads into the master bathroom to get dressed and perform her morning routine.

Heading out to the kitchen, she puts some coffee on for the household and then checks her messages as she waits for it to brew.

Kylie walks into the room wiping the sleepers out her eyes, “Morning.”

“Morning, how did you sleep?”

“Good. You?”

“Good. I was going to head up to the studio and play around for a bit want to join me?”

“Can I have a coffee first?”

“You know I don’t condone you drinking it, but I’ll allow for today. C’mon, I have something I want you to hear.”

Kasey and Kylie head to the studio as the rest of the household sleeps.

“What did you want me to hear? Did you record a new song?”

“Actually, I did record a song but not one of mine. You know how you sang Shooting Star into the microphone, well I recorded you doing it and have been working on mixing it. Do you want to hear it?”

“You recorded me? That wasn’t meant to be recorded or heard by anyone, Mom.”

“You are incredibly talented Kylie and I’m extremely proud of you and I don’t want you to miss out on the opportunity of sharing your talent with the world. Just listen and if you really don’t like it, then no one else will hear it, okay?”

“Okay.”

Kasey walks over to the equipment and flips some switches, “Ready?”

Kylie nods and Kasey hits the button.

Kylie looks at the speaker and then Kasey, “That’s me?” Kasey smiles and nods. “Wow, is this how you felt when you heard your songs for the first time?”

“It’s awesome, eh? I’d like it if we could try another couple takes of it though because your vocals cut out in some parts of the recording, do you think you’re up for it now?”

“Yeah.” Kylie grabs her guitar from its stand and puts it on.

“Then, let’s do it, Little Wild.”

Georgia comes out of Kylie’s bedroom in search of her girlfriend, she wanders into the living room and finds Kelley, Jen and the kids playing and watching TV.

“Do, you know where Kylie is?”

Kelley smiles and nods, “Did you check the studio?”

“No, I didn’t know if I should go in there.” Kelley stands up and walks with Georgia up to the studio, pointing up “If that light is on, it means they are recording, so don’t open the door.”

“What are they recording?”

“I know what Kase would like to record, but I’m not sure. You’ll have to wait and find out.”

“Is Kasey making a comeback? Because that would be awesome!”

The light goes off and Kelley opens the door, allowing her and Georgia to enter.

Georgia takes in the surroundings and notices that both Kasey and Kylie have guitars in their hands and great big smiles across their faces.

Kelley walks over and wraps her arms around Kasey and kisses her, “Morning, beautiful, how’d you sleep?”

“So well, you?” “Really, well.”

“Did you play it for her, Kase?” Kasey smiles and nods.

Kelley looks over at Kylie and Georgia, “What did you think of it, Ky?”

“It was so awesome!” Georgia looks on perplexed. “Mom, can you play it for Gee?”

Kasey nods, before placing her guitar back on its stand and heading over to the controls. Kylie follows her lead and puts her guitar back in its place as well before the music starts playing.

It takes Georgia a few minutes to clue in to what’s playing and see looks at Kylie, “Is that you?” Kylie smiles back at her, “Woah.”

Kylie holds Georgia, “What did you think of it?”

“I think that both the song and singer are pretty amazing and I love them both.”

“I love you, Gee.” The young couple kiss as Kylie’s Moms watch on.

“They really are cute, together aren’t they?”

“Not as cute as we are, Kase.” Kasey laughs as Kelley kisses her.

“Alright, time for breakfast and we should probably check to make sure the boys haven’t tied Jen up or broken anything or anyone.”

“Yeah, it’s been quiet, way too quiet, somethings up.”

Kasey turns everything off as they head out of the studio and back down to the kitchen and living room area.

Once in the living room, they find the couches torn apart and a pillow fort in place with blankets over top.

“You got room for four more in there?”

“Nope, sorry,” They hear giggles coming from inside the fort.

“Did you at least feed them, Jen?”

“Umm, well we may or may not currently be eating cereal in here.”

“Jen, please tell me you aren’t feeding Kiara, Lucky Charms.”

“Nope, some sort of Banana concoction.”

“Okay, make sure all the dishes end up in the sink when you guys are done eating.”

“Yes, Mom.”

Kasey turns around and heads towards the kitchen, “Guess it’s only us to feed now.”

After eating Kylie and Georgia head back to Kylie’s room to grab a nap and relax before they need to head back to the UNC campus and prepare for their game.

As they are getting stuff packed up and Kylie is getting changed into her team wear, Kasey enters the room with two shakes in hand, “I figured you could use these.” Kylie takes one and she hands the other to Georgia, “Thanks, Mom.” “Thank you.”

“You ready to head back to reality?” Kylie looks over at Georgia who is finishing off her shake, “Not really, I like being here with you guys; it’s nice being around a family rather than being in the dorm alone all the time.”

“I get that, you know you’re always welcome here, right?”

“Yeah, I know. Okay, I’m done, guess we should be on our way now.”

Kylie pulls her on the bed, “Not yet.” They kiss and hold each other, “Now, we can go.”

The couple head out to tell everyone goodbye and Kasey stops them, “Ky, can Jen ride with you guys to the game? With Jacob here, there aren’t enough seats for everyone and I would prefer not to take two cars.”

Kylie looks over at Jen, “If she promises to behave herself.”

“You know that’s not happening, Little Wild; I’m away from the wife, so it’s time to play.”

“Mom, really?” Kylie looks at Kasey who is laughing at her reaction.

“Jen, be good or else I’ll tell Jessie to put you on the couch when you go home.”

“You wouldn’t!”

“Oh, I would!”

“Wild Thing, you used to be a lot more fun!”

“I also used to be younger and hotter than I am now, now get out the girls are on a schedule.”

Jen follows Kylie and Georgia out to Kylies’ car and attempts to get in the front seat, “To the backseat with you, Sheridan.”

“It’s a good thing I love you guys, ‘cause otherwise I would never put up with all this abuse!”

“Love you too, Jen.”

They start the drive to campus and put on some tunes to sing and chill out with. Arriving and parking, they collect their stuff and begin the walk to the dorms. “Are you planning on staying with us until pregame, Jen?”

“Is that okay, I don’t really want to wander around by myself until game time.” 

“It’s fine, I guess. Gee needs to get changed and then we’ll grab a pregame snack and start getting hydrated before we make our way to the stadium.”

Georgia puts her key in the door and unlocks it, letting them in and interrupting Serena’s nap.

“Sorry, S., I didn’t bring my warm-ups with me.”

“All good,” Serena yawns, “Alarm was going to go off in a few anyways. So, who’s your tagalong?”

“This is Jen, my Mom’s best friend, she plays for LA.”

“Nice, so what are you doing with Little Wild?”

“Odd man out.”

“Jen means there weren’t enough seats in the Momobile for everyone so she hitched a ride with us.”

“Wait, you said that she plays for LA?”

Jen smiles and nods, “Yeah.”

“What’s it like playing with Jessie Fleming?”

Kylie, Georgia and Jen all laugh and Serena looks at them questioningly. “Jess is a very talented soccer player.”

Kylie cracks, “Jen also happens to be married to Jessie.”

“Seriously?” They all nod. “Wow, apparently I’m totally out of the loop.”

While Georgia gets changed and packed Kylie, Jen and Serena chat and then once everyone is ready they walk together to the stadium.

“You going to be okay on your own for a bit, Jen? I’m sure they wouldn’t mind if you come in with us.”

“I’ll be fine, Ky, you need to get ready for the game and your Moms will be here soon enough. Love you, kid.”

“Love you, too.” Jen and Kylie hug and then they go their separate ways.

Kylie, Georgia and Serena enter the changeroom and find several of their teammates already there and going about their pre-game routine.

Looking at her spot, Kylie smiles when she sees that she isn’t wearing her regular Black keeper kit for the game but instead a Neon Green one.

“I prefer you in Black, Babe.” Georgia leans in and talks in her ear. Kylie turns back to her, “I prefer you naked, Babe.” Georgia not expecting the comment busts out laughing and draws their teammates attention. They both shrug it off and head to their respective spots in the room.

After getting changed, Kylie puts in her earbuds and grabs the tennis balls from her bag before heading out into the hallway and getting herself focused by juggling and bouncing them off the wall. Once she has had her fill, she heads back into the changeroom and places the balls back in her bag before heading into the washroom and making sure that her hair is and pre-wrap are all in place and ready to go for warmups.

Georgia joins her and after she adjusts her own hair in a ponytail, they hold each other and share a good luck kiss.

“You guys are so cute, it makes me sick! When you’re done doing that, Coach is giving the pregame spiel.” Jaiden turns to leave the room.

“Thanks, J.”

Kylie and Georgia head back out to the changeroom and take their seats. As the Coaches talk, Kylie does her usual check; making sure her cleats, socks, shin guards and uniform are all good, she slides on her gloves and rips at the Velcro 3 times to get them adjusted the way she likes them to be.

They head out for warmups and take in the filling up stands around them, before getting down to business. Kylie alternates getting warmed up and taking shots with Brooklyn, who will be on the bench for the match.

As Kylie stands up from her last warmup dive, she shakes out herself and watches the scene around her. “You good, Kylie?” Kylie turns towards their Goalkeeping Coach and nods.

Jen who has now joined up with the Wild O’Hara clan watches on, “Kase, it’s amazing how much Kylie looks like you out there; even down to the look she just gave her teammate.”

“I know, eh? Kailen was telling me before that she even rips the Velcro on her gloves like I do.”

“So, her and Georgia seem pretty tight. You worried about them or their relationship at all, with both of them being on the young side?”

“Of course, but like Kelley is constantly reminding me Kylie has a good head on her shoulders and I need to trust that she is going to make the right choices. I really do like her and Georgia together, they both support and push each other; I don’t think Kylie would have made it through CONCACAF if Georgia wasn’t there with her. I don’t know if they will end up staying together as a couple long term, but I think that like you and I, they will always have each other’s back.”

“Always got your back, Wild Thing.” Kasey laughs and her and Jen hug.

Kelley looks on, “Did I miss something?”

“Nah, we were just talking about how hot you are for an old girl.”

“I don’t think an old girl would have been able to do what I did to you last night Kase.” Kelley grins at them, before turning to help Kody with his drink.

Jen looks at Kasey who has gone quiet and busts out laughing, “Always knew you were a bottom, Wild.”

“Why are you a bottom, Mom? What’s a bottom?” Kasey's eyes go big when Konner asks the question.

“How about you ask Auntie Jen.” Kasey and Kelley both smile at Jen.

“Umm a bottom is the strongest part of a box, it holds everything up, so, umm, I was calling your Mom strong, yeah, that’s it.”

“Mommy is strong like a box?”

“Yep, Mommy is strong like a box!”

Kasey looks at Jen, “Nice save, Sheridan.”

Kylie follows her team’s lead back into the changeroom, taking off her gloves and then pulling off her warmup shirt, replacing it with a Neon Green one to complete her kit.

She checks herself over from head to toe, adjusting where need be before taking a long drink of water and sliding her gloves back on.

Lining up they make their way back on the field and complete the pre-game necessities.

Kylie can tell that Georgia is nervous and wraps her arms around her, “You got this, Gee, now take some breaths with me and let’s fucking go!”

Georgia follows Kylie’s lead on to the field and watches as her girlfriend places down her water bottle before completing her game ritual of jumps and shaking herself out.

Play begins and Kylie watches on from her 18-yard box at the Tar Heels dominate possession in the first half, taking shot after shot towards goal but unable to hit the target until the 43rd minute.

Off the restart, the team in Burgundy manage to gain space and Kylie handles an easy shot from the perimeter for her only touch in the half.

The Heels take a 1 – 0 lead over the Hokies into the half.

Kylie jogs back out to take her place on the backline for the second half with Georgia playing strong on defence in front of her.

The Burgundy team comes out with a bit more energy to start the second half and Kylie gets a few touches on the ball. She dives out and covers and attempted cross through the box and awaits the players moving out before standing up, looking around sending the ball long to Serena who then feeds it on to Jaiden whose first shot is saved but Serena following behind snags the rebound and chips it over the keeper to put the home team up by two.

The sea of Blue in the stands goes wild as they all know that their team is all the closer to sealing their bid for the regular-season title.

The Tar Heels celebrate and then get ready to finish out the final 20 minutes of the game.

As time winds down the Hokies in an attempt to keep the play forward, move up including their keeper. Seeing the opening Kylie decides to let a long ball fly downfield over the heads of everyone, the opposing keeper sees the ball and attempts to backtrack but trips herself in the process and she can only watch on as the ball bounces and one of her defenders attempts to catch up to it and prevent it from finding the netting. The defender makes a last-ditch attempt to slide but fails to connect with the ball and hangs her head as it lays in the back of the net. 

Looking to the stands Kylie can see her family cheering as her teammates, led by her girlfriend, come running at her and knock her down. The crowd of 3,000 can barely contain themselves at the sight of their young Canadian keeper putting the final nail in the Virginia Tech coffin and assuring the victory. 

Kiara even with wearing headphones screams out at the noise around her, completely unaware that her big sister just orchestrated it all. Kody, Konner and Jacob all run around and dance in the stands for their sister and her team.

Kylie can only watch the time on the big screen count down and hope that it’s isn’t much added time before the final whistle blows.

Jaiden gets the ball in the corner and plays keep away to kill off the final few seconds until they hear the familiar sound of the referee’s whistle.

She raises her hands up and runs towards her teammates as they celebrate winning the ACC regular-season title in style.

After congratulating the visitors on a good game, Jaiden is called up to receive the trophy and they assemble for team photos with it.

Kylie and Georgia can’t stop holding and hugging each other. They walk over to the stands and hug Kylie’s family.

Security allows them down on the field and after a quick trip back to the changeroom and back out with their phones, Kylie and Georgia take a bunch of pictures.

Kelley hugs her daughter, “Don’t get too excited now, you’ve still got aways to go to the Championship, kiddo; but, I can’t wait to see you add more hardware to our family trophy room.”

Kasey hugs Kylie and Georgia, “I’m really proud of you guys. Now, we’re heading home, you don’t need to worry about giving Jen a ride, HAO is, but I expect that you will be home at a reasonable time being as though you both have class tomorrow.”

“Thanks, Mom. Love you.”

Love you too, Ky.” Kasey heads off to rejoin her clan as they make their way out of the stadium.

After completing post-game and showering, Kylie and Georgia opt to join the rest of the team in a post-victory pizza celebration.

Afterwards, Kylie reluctantly walks Georgia back to her room, they hold each other and kiss before deciding its time to part for the evening.

As Kylie makes her way back to her car, she can’t help but laugh when her phone lights up with a call from a certain tattooed former keeper.

“Hey, Ash.”

“Hey Little Wild, Congrats! What is it with you Wilds’ and scoring goals from the backline?”

“Wasn’t planned, just happened; I got the game ball.”

“Kid in case you didn’t know, a keeper scoring a goal isn’t exactly an every game occurrence, and honestly, it was pretty hilarious watching the other keeper fall on her face.”

“Ashlyn!” Kylie laughs when she hears Ali in the background.

“C’mon, Babe, even you were laughing at it.”

“How’s Krieger – Harris 2.0 doing?”

“Little man is doing well. Can’t wait for him to finally arrive.”

“Little man? You’re having a boy? OMG, that’s awesome!”

“Thanks, kid. Anyways, Congrats once again and I’ll see you in a couple of days.”

“You and Ali coming to our game against Miami?”

“Yep.”

“I’m not going to be playing, Ash. Coach is resting me for the Notre Dame game.”

“That’s okay. We are still coming to see you. Gotta go, Athena is calling. Later Little Wild.”

“Bye Ash.”

Kylie hangs up as she arrives at her car, she throws her bag in the back seat and turns the car around to make the drive back home.


	34. Chapter 34

A few days later the Tarheels are in Miami to take on the Hurricanes in their final game of the regular season.

With the team having flown in the previous evening and being in a hotel not far from the stadium, they head down for their morning breakfast and team meetings.

Kylie knowing, she won’t be playing today has already requested and been given permission to spend a few hours away from the team and with Ash and Ali.

They sit down in a restaurant to eat and Ashlyn baulks at Kylie when she attempts to order coffee to go with her breakfast.

“C’mon Ash, Mom lets me, drink it at home.”

“Alright, but you shouldn’t drink it, it’s bad for you!” Ali laughs and shakes her head at her wife arguing with a teenager over drinking coffee.

“I wish you could have brought Athena with you I miss her.”

“She misses you too, she keeps asking for Auntie Ky. We aren’t really sure if she means you or Kyle though when she says it.”

Kylie laughs, “I guess it could go either way.”

“So how are things at school, Kylie? I remember when I was at Penn it was always difficult to balance classes and everything else.”

“I’m doing ok, Gee is pretty organized so she helps keep me on track and the Moms are always there when I need help or a kick in the butt.”

“You and Georgia are good?”

“Yeah.” Kylie smiles thinking about her girlfriend.

“Awww, young love is so cute.” Ali answers.

“How are things going with the two of you? Is Athena excited about being a big sister?”

“We’re good, baby boy Krieger – Harris is good. When we told Attie she was getting a brother her exact words were, “Boys yuck!” Not sure where she got that from.” Ali looks at Ashlyn who pleads innocent.

Kylie laughs at them, “I wish you guys lived closer. I miss hanging out with you and surfing.”

“Why don’t you come and visit for a few days after your term is done, you can bring Georgia along if you like.”

“That would be awesome, Gee has been struggling lately dealing with her parent’s separation and divorce; she doesn’t even know where she will be spending Christmas because they are putting the house up for sale soon.”

“Poor kid. I’m going to assume that your Mom has already extended an invite to her to stay with you guys, right?”

“Yeah, provided we follow the rules.”

“You guys have rules?”

“Uh-huh, mostly from Mom, Momo doesn’t really care if we break them, provided she doesn’t get in trouble for knowingly allowing it.”

“Sounds about right, Wild has always been more of a stickler for the rules than KO. Willing to bet that at least one of the rules is pertaining to you guys having sex.”

“Not specifically, but I’m not allowed to stay overnight at the dorm and when Georgia stays over at home, we have to have to door open at all times. I also have a curfew that I have to abide by.”

“I would say those are pretty fair.”

“It sucks sometimes when I want to hang out with my teammates or friends but I understand they are just looking after me; doesn’t mean to say that Gee and I don’t bend then rules every now and again.”

Ash laughs and reaches up to fist bump Kylie, they bump fists and then put their hands back down.

“Anything else new or exciting going on with you, Little Wild?”

“Well… I’m not really sure if I’m allowed to talk about it, because things haven’t been finalized, yet. But, if you guys promise not to say anything or let on that I told you, then I guess I can let it slip.”

“Quit teasing kid.”

“Mom is working on getting the backing to launch her own private record label. We’ve been working together and recording our original songs.”

“YES, BITCH! I knew Wild couldn’t stay away from the music world forever! Bring it on!”

Kylie looks at Ali who is crying, “You okay, Ali?” Ali nods, “Yeah, hormones. I’m really happy for you guys. Can we hear anything that you’ve recorded?”

“How about when we get back to the car, I’ll play you one of my songs.”

Ashlyn stands up, “Let’s go!”

“Ash, sit back down and finish eating.” Ash sits down and does what her wife tells her to do.

“Whipped!”

“Shut it kid, sounds like you are too.”

Kylie shrugs and finishes her breakfast.

Once they are all done, they head out to Ashlyn’s BMW and sync Kylie’s phone before playing “Shooting Star.”

“Damn kid, that song is lit! You wrote it?” Kylie nods, “Yeah, Momo and I had a conversation one day and it resulted in my writing a song. The only problem is that we need to see if there are any restrictions placed on me through the NCAA before we can release my stuff.”

Kylie’s phone buzzes, “I need to get back to the hotel now for a meeting.”

They pull up in front of the hotel, “Do you want to come in and meet my teammates? HAO is around here somewhere as well.”

Ashlyn parks the car and they all enter the lobby together before making their way to the team room, where most of the team has already arrived.

Ash and Ali make their way around the room and talk with the girls, taking some pictures before circling back to Kylie and Georgia, giving them hugs and wishing them good luck.

The Tarheels settle in and listen to their Coaches instructions and watch videos of their opponents.

Back in North Carolina, Kasey and Kelley are enjoying somewhat of a chill day when a delivery person buzzes the intercom.

Kasey answers it, signs on the screen and collects the box. Closing the door, she gets a closer look at the label on the box.

“Kel, something you want to tell me?”

“What Babe?”

“Did you order stuff from, “XXXcitement.com?”

“Oh, let’s go into the bedroom and talk. The boys are good for a bit.”

Kelley follows Kasey into the bedroom, where Kasey puts the box down on the bed.

“What did you buy?”

“The lotions and oils you like.”

“What else? This is a pretty big box for just lotions and oils.”

Kelley mumbles, “I may have also bought some stuff for Kylie.”

“YOU DID WHAT?” Kasey gives her the look that she makes her weak in the knees after all these years.

“I bought stuff for Kylie.”

“What did you buy her? And why did you buy it for her?”

“Open the box and you’ll see and I bought it for her because we talked about a lot of stuff and she’s curious; I didn’t see any harm in getting her and Georgia a few things to try out.”

“You should have spoken to me, before going ahead and buying her toys.”

“Kase, you and I both know that you aren’t exactly the easiest person to talk to when it comes to anything pertaining to sex and especially toys.”

“That may be the case, but I would have appreciated the chance to at least be a part of the conversation.”

“I get it and I’m sorry; I should have included you.”

Kasey opens the box and her eyes go wide, “Are you fucking serious, Kelley?”

“Kase, calm down, Babe.”

“DON’T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN, WHEN YOU BOUGHT MY DAUGHTER A STRAP ON, A DOUBLE DILDO AND LORD KNOWS WHAT ELSE IS BURIED IN HERE!!!”

“Kase, c’mon, it’s not as if she wouldn’t get the stuff elsewhere if she really wanted and she’s not going to end up knocked up like you did when you were her age.” As soon as Kelley said it, she realized the implication of her words and watched Kasey storm out of the room, grab her purse and leave the house.

Kelley ran out the door after Kasey’s car but her wife didn’t even look back at her.

“Damn it!” Kelley slams the door.

“Momo, why were you and Mommy yelling? And why did she leave without saying goodbye?” Kelley looks at the innocent face of her son and hears Kiara start crying, “Kody, you know how you and Konner start yelling at each other sometimes for silly reasons?” Kody nods, “That’s what happened with your Mom and me, we were just yelling about something silly. Do you want to help me with your sister?” Kody hugs her, “Thanks buddy, I really needed that.”

Kasey drives to Starbucks and after grabbing a Latte sits in her car thinking

New Message

Wild Thing: You up?

Jen S: No, what do you want?

Wild Thing: Someone hasn’t had any coffee yet.

Jen S: Jess decided she wants to go all organic and plant-based – when I got home she had gotten rid of a lot of my stuff including my coffee stash. Now, all we have is organic crap.

Wild Thing: I’m sorry. Should I be concerned about your wife’s current whereabouts or welfare?

Jen S: She right beside me, reading over my shoulder and laughing at my pouting. So why do you need to talk?

Wild Thing: Kel and I got into an argument and I stormed out.

Jen S: What was the argument about?

Wild Thing: Sex toys.

Jen S: Using/Not using? I need details Wild.

Wild Thing: Kelley went behind my back and bought Kylie and Georgia toys. And she made a comment about me getting knocked up with Kylie.

Jen S: Take some breaths, Kase, I understand why you would be mad about the toys and comment; but I’m quite certain Kelley didn’t mean it the way it was said. You know she loves Kylie as though she were her own and that she would only do something like that after talking to her about everything. Kylie is in a loving committed relationship and it’s only natural that they would want to experiment with each other. Now get your ass home from whatever coffee shop you are currently at and take that hot ass wife of yours to bed for some experimenting of your own.

Kasey reads over the message and wonders how Jen knows she is at a coffee place, but then again it seems to be her go-to when she needs a pick me up.

“Ring, Ring”

“Hey Kase, what’s up?”

“Hey, Mom, do you think you could take the kids tonight?”

“Everything ok?”

“Kel and I got into an argument earlier; it’s my fault for overreacting and running away and I thought it would be nice if I made us supper and we had the evening together, so I could apologize. I’m going to stop at the store for some supplies and then head back home.”

“Alright, I’ll come and pick the kids up shortly.”

“Thanks, Mom.”

“Bye, Kase.”

Kasey heads to the store and picks up what she needs to make Kelley’s favourite pasta and then stops to get a couple of bottles of wine as well before heading home.

“Mommy, you’re back!” Kody runs over and hugs her. “Momo was sad when you left.” “Me too, buddy, me too. Where is Momo?”

“Konner took my truck again, so he’s in trouble.”

“Ah okay, so guess what?”

“You guys are going to Grandma’s tonight.”

“Really? I’m gonna go tell Konner.” Kody takes off down the hall to find his brother.

Kasey brings in the bags with groceries and wine and sets them down on the counter. She feels arms wrap around her waist and Kelley kiss her shoulder, “I’m sorry, Kase.” Kasey turns around and kisses Kelley, “I’m sorry too, Kel. I love you and I know you would never say or do anything to intentionally hurt me or Kylie. I guess part of me still sees her as my little girl and I’m in denial about her and Georgia having sex.”

“Speaking of having sex, Kody told me that they were staying at your Mom’s tonight, does this mean, maybe we get to try out some of the new stuff I got for us?”

“Maybe, but first I’m making us supper and I got a couple of bottles of the wine you like.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

“Can you get the boys stuff together while I finish putting away the groceries and then I make sure the princess has everything she needs.” Kelley kisses her before heading to the boy’s room to pack their bags.

Once the kids are picked up, Kasey and Kelley decide just to curl up, watch a movie together and enjoy the quiet.

“Kase, are we planning on watching Kylie’s game?”

“Yeah, I was going to put it on while I was making supper.”

“She isn’t playing though, right?”

“No, she is being rested. Georgia is starting though.”

Meanwhile in Florida, the Tarheels arrive at Cobb Stadium for their game against the unranked Miami team.

Kylie and Georgia go about their regular game day routine even though Kylie will be riding the pine for the duration of the match.

They walkout into an almost empty stadium for warmups before heading back in to get ready for the game. Kylie switches into her Neon Green shirt as the remainder of the Tarheels put on their Tarheel Blue shirts.

As the Coach finishes talking Kylie drags Georgia into the bathroom for a quick kiss before she heads out to the bench with the other subs.

It doesn’t take much for Kylie to pick out Ashlyn and Ali in the crowd of a couple hundred and she waves to them before sitting down and chatting with her teammates.

“Kel, the game is starting.”

“Be right out.” Kelley returns from the bedroom, phone in hand, “Mom sends you her love.”

“Wine?”

“I’ll get it, beautiful, you made supper it’s the least I can do.” Kelley kisses her cheek as she heads into the kitchen to refill their glasses.

With the Tarheels opting to rest most of their stars in favour of less experienced players the game is a tight one. North Carolina holds the clear advantage in the shots on goal department but has difficulty finding the back of the net until halfway through the first half.

Just before half time, with their first shot on goal, Miami manages to find the netting to tie up the game.

Kasey and Kelley are curled up on the couch watching the game as the shot goes in.

“I’d hate to be whoever is beside Kylie right now on the bench, she’s probably telling them all about the drop in coverage leading up to the goal and how she would have saved it anyway.”

“You think?”

“Kase, have you never watched or listened to Ky when she is talking about a game? She reads and sees the game like you do, it’s what makes both of you so good on the backline. You control your teams the same way.”

“I guess I just never thought about it that way before.”

“She is your mini-me, Kase. I’m willing to bet that she ends up wearing the band at some point in her career.”

“Okay, professor the game is back on.”

“Woah, that was a nice shot and goal.”

“Wrong team, Kel.”

“I know but come on, you have to agree with me.”

“I do, but the ‘Heels are now behind.”

Kylie sits on the bench bouncing, wanting so badly to be in the game and knowing it’s not going to happen. She looks to the stands where Ash and Ali are sitting and sees Ash puts her hands up to tell her to sit and calm down.

New Message

Harris: Are you watching the game?

Wild Thing: Yeah, they don’t look good out there.

Harris: Little Wild isn’t taking being benched very well.

Wild Thing: Kel and I were already discussing that. Georgia isn’t playing well either.

Harris: Nope, they are making some subs now, hopefully, that will change the dynamics.

“C’mon Jaiden, shoot!” “YES! Tie game!”

Georgia after being subbed out joins Kylie on the bench and Kylie hugs her then kisses her on the check.

They watch on as Jaiden is fed the ball in the box and hauled down with 10 minutes left in the game. The ref points to the spot and waves a card at the offending player.

The Tarheel's bench stands up and watches as the whistle blows and Jaiden buries the ball behind the Miami keeper to put them in the lead.

The final whistle blows as the Tar Heels finish off their regular season with a victory over Miami.

After shaking hands and getting their final instructions, Kylie and Georgia head over to the stands to see Ash and Ali before they leave.

“Tough game, kid; you’ll get them in the next one.” Ashlyn hugs Georgia.

“Thanks.”

“The offer is there if you want to come and visit once your term is up Little Wild. Stay in touch. Love you, kid.”

“Love you guys, give Athena a hug and kiss for me.”

“We will, bye Kylie.”

Kylie and Georgia complete their team cool down, shower and change before they eat a team provided meal and then head to the airport for the flight back to Raleigh.

Back in North Carolina, as soon as the game was over Kasey and Kelley as well as the remaining wine made their way back to the bedroom and enjoyed some uninterrupted adult time together before curling up and letting sleep take over.

Back on campus, Kylie walks Georgia and Serena back to their room, before hugging and kissing her girlfriend and making her own way back home in the early hours of the morning. 


	35. Chapter 35

A week later and Kylie and Georgia return to her dorm room after training and collapse on the bed.

“Oh my God, what’s got into Coach? That practice was brutal!”

Kylie laughs, “At least you weren’t subjected to Brooklyn and Katie singing, “I Believe I Can Fly,” while we were working on drills together.

Georgia laughs, “Okay, that’s actually pretty hilarious.”

“Neither one of them can hold a tune, it was torture!”

“Then why didn’t you so them how it’s done?”

“You know I’m not big of singing in front of others.”

“I do, but you have an amazing voice and should really show it off. Would you ever consider doing one of the open mike nights at the Clubhouse?”

“I don’t know, Gee.”

“Please consider it, for me.” Georgia gives her puppy dog eyes, which cause Kylie to laugh and then kiss her nose. “Okay, I’ll think about it but not until after our season is over.”

“Deal.” They kiss before Kylie heads back home to get cleaned up, have supper and then tackle the pile of assignments that she has been neglecting.

As she drives home her phone starts ringing and she hits the button to answer the call through the Bluetooth.

“Hey, Momo, what’s up?”

“How long until you’re home?”

“About 10 minutes, why?”

“Get home, please, I need you to look after the boys so I can take Kiara to the hospital.”

“What? What’s wrong with her?”

“She’s been grumpy all day and has spiked a high fever.”

“Okay, I’ll be home soon.”

The line goes dead and Kylie accelerates every so slightly to get home sooner. Walking in she hears Kiara screaming and the boys crying while Kelley tries to calm everyone.

Kylie drops her bag and heads to Kiara’s room where Kelley is getting her changed. She lets Kelley know she is home and then heads back to the living room to see Kody and Konner. She wraps her arms around her crying brothers.

“Is Kiki going to be okay?” Kylie smiles at Kody, “Momo is going to take her to the hospital so that the doctors can find out what is wrong with her; she will be fine, I promise, Kodeman.”

“We’re hungry, Kylie, Momo, didn’t make supper for us.”

“Momo has been pretty busy today from the sounds of it, how about you guys go and watch television and I’ll make us something to eat, okay?”

The boys both nod and return to the couch to watch whatever show is currently on the TV, while Kylie heads into the kitchen to figure out supper.

Kelley emerges with Kiara and lets her know that they are leaving for the hospital and that she will call her when they know anything.

Not really knowing how to make much foodwise, Kylie settles on making them some pasta and sauce for supper and then adds some vegetables for them to munch on with dip.

After they finish eating, she cleans up and loads the dishwasher, before deciding to set up her school stuff on the table so she can keep track of the boys, who are currently colouring.

An hour later, she sees Kody fighting to stay awake and smiles, “I think its bedtime now guys, can you get into your pyjamas and don’t forget to brush your teeth and I’ll be in to read you a story, ok?”

Kylie is surprised that neither of the boys argues about going to bed, but assumes they are probably exhausted after listening to Kiara all day.

She finished what she is working on and makes sure to save it, before heading in to check on the boys and read them a few chapters of the newest Spiderman and friends book they have. She reads until she finds herself struggling to stay awake and looks over to see that her brothers are both sound asleep.

Kylie puts the book back on the dresser, before shutting off the overhead light, making sure the nightlight comes on and then partially shuts the door, stumbling over a sleeping Buddy in the hallway, who looks up at her.

“Come on, time for you to go out.” The Shepherd perks up at the word out and stands up, Kylie rubs his head as she leads him to the door and opens it allowing him to run around in the fenced-in yard, while she puts her school stuff away.

Ring, Ring

Kylie sees “Momo” come up on the screen and answers

“How is she, is she okay?”

“Relax, Ky, they think she has picked up a nasty virus that’s been going around. They have her hooked up to an IV right now and are treating her for dehydration, they gave her stuff and it’s helping with the fever, she’s finally sleeping. I’m not going to home tonight, they are keeping her for observation until the fever breaks; are you okay with the boys or do I need to call someone?”

“We are all fine. I’ll send my Coach a message explaining the situation and that I won’t be there for the morning session.”

“Are you sure, Ky?”

“You look after Kiara, I’ll look after the boys; everything will be okay, Momo, love you.”

“Love you, too, now I just need to call your Mom and convince her that she doesn’t need to fly home from Columbus.”

Kylie laughs, “Have fun with that.”

“Of all the time for Kiara to sick it has to be when your Mom is away for a friendly, Grandma Pat is in Ottawa and Steven is off somewhere with his man.”

“We’ll be fine, Momo, we got this. Now, I need to get to bed; call me if anything changes, okay?”

“Will do, kid. Night.”

“Night.”

Kylie heads to the door and calls Buddy back inside, he promptly curls up on the couch and goes to sleep.

She goes about checking that everything is shut and locked and then activates the system before heading into her room. She sends her coach a message explaining what is going on and he lets her know it’s okay if she misses the session, provided she makes it up. She then sends Georgia a message explaining things and letting her know she won’t see her first thing in the morning.

Kylie plugs in her phone, shuts off the lamp and calls it a night. She is awoken a few hours later by a body climbing into her bed.

When her alarm goes off in the morning she finds she can’t move, that she is sandwiched between Kody and Konner both of whom are sleeping. She manages to wiggle her way out without waking them up and turns off the beeping.

Collecting her phone, she heads into the washroom, to complete her morning routine before heading out to the kitchen to make something to eat and checking her messages.

She smiles when she sees that Georgia responded back to her a short time ago,

Gee: Hugs and kisses for Kiara and you, of course. Do you need help with the boys?

Ky: Morning. I have to drop off a paper later, so I might need someone to watch them for a short time while I do it.

Gee: No worries, just let me know when and where. Love you.

Ky: Love you, too. Have fun lifting.

Gee: Urgh, it’s much more enjoyable when you are here to spot me.

Kylie laughs

Ky: Same. Bye Babe.

Gee: Bye.

Ring, Ring

“Hey Mom, what are you doing up so early?”

“Just wanted to check in on you and the boys before I went to breakfast.”

“We’re fine, Mom. You need to focus on your game against Sweden tonight.”

“I won’t be able to focus until Kelley calls and gives me the all-clear.”

“I know, but the boys and I are fine. Georgia is going to be with them for a short time later while I drop off a paper and I’ll just get the notes for my afternoon class. Everything and everyone will be fine; Kiara is a Wild O’Hara after all and we are all pretty stubborn.”

Kylie hears Kasey laughing, “True. Okay, call me if you need anything.”

“I will, love you Mom and Good luck.”

“Love you, Ky.”

Kylie looks at Buddy and realizing she can’t leave the house to take him for his morning walk, lets him run around the backyard while she gets herself food and then finishes up her assignment, before sending it to print.

Hearing Buddy barking at something she lets him back in and then goes to check on the boys. She finds them talking on her bed.

“You guys hungry?” They both nod. “Cereal?” They both nod again as she heads out to pour each of them a bowl of the ever-popular Cheerios.

A few minutes later, they come out looking guilty.

“What did you do?”

“Konner put the entire roll of toilet paper in the toilet to see what would happen.”

She looks at her brother and shakes her head, “Really, dude?”

“Sorry!”

“Go eat while I clean up your mess.”

After cleaning up the toilet paper expansion project, and decontaminating herself, Kylie heads back out to check on the Kody and Konner.

“Is Momo and Kiara coming home soon? I miss them.”

“I know you do. I’m not sure I haven’t heard from Momo yet, but don’t worry I’m staying with you guys today. I do need you to get dressed soon though, because I have to go to school for a short time.”

“Are we going to class with you?”

Kylie laughs. “No, you’re going to hang with Georgia while I deliver an assignment and then we’ll figure out what we are going to do today.”

“I’m going to get dressed, you guys finish up and then I’ll help you get ready, okay?”

Kody and Konner both nod and continue shovelling cereal in their mouths.

An hour later, Kylie is knocking on Georgia’s dorm room door and getting a good morning kiss from her girlfriend.

“You sure you’re okay watching them?”

“Go hand your paper in. I borrowed Serena’s Switch, so we can play games while you’re gone.”

Kylie kisses her on the cheek, “Thank you. I won’t be long.”

Kylie jogs across campus so she can get her paper in before the deadline, not wanting to give up 10% for being even a minute late handing it in.

Arriving with 5 minutes to spare she places it in the pile and initials beside her name on the list before heading back towards Georgia and the boys.

Her phone beeps and she looks at the screen

Momo: Fever has broken, we should be home later this afternoon.

Kylie sends a quick thumbs up and hearts in response.

She walks into Georgia’s room and sees the boys playing a game as Georgia cheers them on. Once she sees Kylie she wraps her arms around her, “You okay?”

“Yeah, just tired, Adulting is hard work and I’m definitely not ready for it.”

Georgia laughs at her girlfriend as they join the boys. 


	36. Chapter 36

It’s now Sunday morning and things have started to get back to normal as Kasey is back home after being away with the USWNT for a couple of friendlies. Kiara is almost back to herself but still sleeping a bit more than normal, so Kasey and Kelley are keeping watch on her to make sure she doesn’t relapse.

Kylie gets up knowing it’s a game day as they are taking on Notre Dame in the ACC Tournament Quarters later on in the day. She goes about her regular preparation for it, taking the time to do some meditation and yoga to relax and centre herself before the busy day ahead.

Walking out to the kitchen, she sees Kelley with her arms around Kasey holding her tight and then kissing her.

She smiles and then lets out an “Ewww.” Drawing their attention and laughs.

“Pancakes are in progress, Little Wild. You ready to play?”

“I feel good.”

“Good, I expect to see you guys send Notre Dame packing tonight.”

“That’s the plan.”

Kylie eats and checks in with Georgia before heading into the studio to play around for a bit. She puts on her guitar and plays around with some chords.

“Mind if I join you?”

Kylie shakes her head, “Provided you don’t record me without my knowledge anymore.”

“I promise it won’t happen again. Now, I have a new song I’m working on called, “The Best Day” want to hear what I have so far?

Kasey proceeds to pick up one of her guitars and strums along as she sings. Kylie’s face lights up with the realization that the song is about her and Kasey and their relationship. Kasey finishes what she has and Kylie looks at her, “I love you, too Mom.”

“Ky, do you want to help me finish it? I think we should sing it together.”

“Definitely, I should probably lay down for a bit but can you print me what you have so far, so I can look it over and play with it?”

“Of course. Go get some sleep and I’ll see you in a few hours, shake in hand.”

“Thanks, Mom.”

In front of the home crowd, the Tarheels go on to defeat Notre Dame 3 - 0 on the back of 3 second-half goals, with Kylie making 2 saves to earn the clean sheet for her team.

“Good game ladies, take tomorrow off for recovery and I’ll see you bright and early Tuesday.”

“Yes, Coach!”

Kylie sits in the changeroom and watches her teammates strip out of their uniforms.

“Something on your mind, Babe?”

Kylie smiles at Georgia, “I just always feel kinda guilty when I walk away with a W on my record but don’t do anything to earn it.”

“Of course you do, I would expect nothing less from you, but you will make up for it by working extra hard in practice like always, now, get changed and we can go back to my room for a little fun without interruption.”

“Yes, dear!”

Georgia laughs as Kylie quickly begins removing her kit and then pulls on some comfies.

As they walk back to the dorms, they hold hands, stopping along to way to share a kiss.

“So, what exactly did you have in mind for fun, Gee?”

“Not that because, well know. But we can still do other things.”

“I like other things.”

They head into Georgia’s room and have some fun before Kylie needs to make her way home and Georgia needs to hit the shower.

The next few days are back in a routine of training, classes and assignments with Friday evening being their next game against their rivals the 23rd rank team from North Carolina State a team they had difficulties with earlier in the season, only coming away with a slim 1 – 0 victory over them.

Kylie is thankful for her light Friday class schedule so she can go about preparing for the Semi-Final game in her usual manner.

Once the pregame stuff is over and sides are assigned Kylie makes her run towards the goal and sets down her water bottle prior to moving forward completing her customary jumps and shaking her arms and hands out.

The game gets underway with the Tarheels wearing their White uniforms in contrast to States, dark ones. Kylie is excited because Georgia has been inserted into the starting 11 due to a slight injury to one of their defenders that occurred during the pre-game. Kylie and she make eye contact and nod towards each other before the whistle blows to start the game off.

It takes just over 7 minutes for the Tarheels to get the first marker, when Jaiden intercepts a State pass and carries back down the line, sliding it over to Serena who fires a clean hard shot past the keeper and into the far bottom corner.

The team continues to press the opposition and Jaiden looks to have scored the second goal of the game in the 23rd minute only to have it called back on a very questionable offside call.

The ‘Heels carry the one goal lead to the half.

They come out flying to start the second half but are unable to find the netting for their second marker instead hitting the post and sending the ball sailing over the crossbar instead.

In the 60th minute, Kylie finally sees the action coming her way and prepares for the shot, the first one is blocked by Georgia, but they snatch up the loose ball and manage to get another way; Kylie sees it and comes up with the easy save.

Play continues and in the 75th minute, Georgia playing the far post on a corner gets ahead on the ball and flicks it past the keeper, to put them up by two goals.

Kylie comes running up the midpoint of the field to hug her and celebrate before promptly making a quick run back to her end.

As time winds down Serena strips a player of the ball then proceeds to ‘meg her before firing a shot hard and in off the far post.

The final whistle blows and the Tarheels are alive and well and heading to the ACC Tournament Final for the 5th time in the past 6 years.

They wait to find the result of the other Semi-Final game to see who they will be playing and know they are going to be in tough when they end up drawing the #1 seed from Virginia in two days time.

Kylie and her teammates celebrate for a short time, heading out as a group for pizza before they go their separate ways.

“Do you want to come over and hang out tomorrow after we do recovery Gee?”

“Honestly, I would love to, but I have a pretty big research assignment that has been kicking my ass and I should take the time to focus on it rather than on your freckles.”

“I don’t have freckles.”

“Yeah, you do right by your cute little nose.”

“Oh boy, I think you need to get some sleep, babe.”

Georgia laughs, “Yeah, I do. I’ll see you tomorrow, Ky, drive safe, love you.”

“Love you, too. Lock your door!”

Kylie finishes up her breakfast on Sunday morning and then goes about trying to keep thoughts of the importance of the afternoons match out of her head.

Being unable to sleep, she decides instead to join her brothers and sit on the floor, colouring and playing cars with them until it’s time for her to get ready.

Kylie heads towards the kitchen and Kasey stops her, “I’ll make you your shake, go get your stuff together.”

“Thanks, Mom.”

Kylie quickly gets changed and makes sure she has everything and then some in her go-bag before venturing back out to the kitchen, and grabbing the shake that Kasey made for her.

Kasey hugs her and kisses the top of her head, “Crank the tunes and jam out, it’ll help with the nerves. We’ll see you in a little while, good luck, Little Wild.”

Kylie laughs when her Mom calls her by her nickname and then allows herself to be engulfed in a hug from Kelley as well, “Knock ‘em dead, kid.”

The boys run over and hug her and then she hugs and gives Kiara a kiss before heading out the door and making the drive to her Mom’s stomping ground, Sahlen’s Stadium. With a larger than normal crowd expected and the game being covered on ESPN, the game was moved into the larger stadium.

Kylie pulls into the parking lot and makes her way to the security area, rolling down her window and greeting the attendant on duty, “Hey Brad, do I have to dig to find my pass or am I good to go?”

“No worries, Kylie. Good luck out there today.”

“Thank you.” Kylie continues on and finds a spot close to the players' entrance, knowing the layout of the facilities by heart after years of being in and out of them.

She is greeted by security at the door and makes the walk down the hall to join her teammates in the Courage’s changeroom. Walking in she can’t help but smile when she sees her uniform hanging in Kasey’s stall.

“We figure if it was good enough for Wild Thing, it was more than good enough for our own Little Wild.” Kylie laughs at the trainer, “Thanks, I appreciate it.”

She takes a seat in the spot that her Mom has sat in countless times over the years and closes her eyes taking in the feelings and sounds around her, before starting to get herself ready.

She feels arms wrap around her and knows that Georgia and the remainder of the team have now arrived.

“Hi.”

“Hi, yourself. How are you feeling?”

Kylie looks around the room and smiles, “Like I’m home.”

“I could see you playing for the Courage one day, Babe.”

“I think that I’d definitely like that, but right now we have our own Championship to win.”

Georgia heads over to her stall and goes about getting changed into her warmups. Kylie finishes and heads into the washroom to fix her hair, knowing that Georgia will soon follow.

They share their good luck kiss and then return to getting ready. Kylie checks herself over and then waits for the word to head out for warmups. Her and Brooklyn head out together and start getting stretched out and warmed up with one of the coaches as the players go through their own warmups.

It’s almost a surreal feeling for Kasey as she watches Kylie go through her warmup.

“Whatcha thinking beautiful?”

“Just that it seems like forever ago, I made my Courage and USWNT debut here and now Kylie is playing here for a Championship. She posted a picture of herself sitting in my stall with her uniform and name showing.”

“That’s actually pretty cool.”

“Yeah, it is. I hope that the success I have had here translates into a victory for her and her teammates today.”

“She’ll be fine, Kase. She is one of, if not the best young goalkeeper in the game, have faith in her and her abilities like I do.”

“I do.”

“Good, now, Kody needs to go pee and Konner wants a hot dog, so we’ll be back soon.”

“Be quick Kel, the game is gonna be starting soon.”

“Yeah, yeah, it’s not like anything will happen in the first few minutes anyway.”

Kylie shakes her arms and hands out and completes her jumps while waiting for the whistle to blow, she’s ready for the game to get underway and can feel the energy in the stadium on the home teams side.

Off the whistle the Tarheels are flying and send three balls on goal in the first five minutes of the game, earning a corner when the ball is deflected out of the end. Off the corner the ball curls into the box and Jaiden gets a head on it sending it down and squirting past the Virginia keeper.

“How the heck is it 1 – 0 already?” Kelley looks at the scoreboard. “Told you not to be long.”

Play continues and Kylie watches on as Virginia earns a foul just outside the 18-yard box. She directs and sets up her wall and yells at everyone to watch their man. The whistle blows and the ball clears the wall, catching Kylie cheating to the near side and sending her diving back across to knock the shot down, she scrambles and blocks the rebound shot and then manages to get her foot and direct a third shot wide of the goal and out for a corner.

Watching the play unfold, Kasey is brought to her feet cheering the saves as they replay on the scoreboard.

The rest of the half is pretty quiet with North Carolina sending another two balls wide of the target and nothing coming towards Kylie aside from a couple of pass backs.

The second half starts out pretty rough with numerous fouls being called and then settling down somewhat as Virginia earns the first yellow of the match.

In the 70th minute, Virginia gets the ball inside North Carolina’s box and Kylie plays the shooter, not expecting or reacting in time when the ball catches a redirection off of one of her own players legs and sneaks past her to tie the game up.

5 minutes later, Virginia is flying while the Tarheels are looking tired, the subs are waiting on the sideline for the signal as the Cavaliers press and get a player sprung behind the line. Kylie comes out to cut off the angle and takes the shot to the chest before pouncing on the loose ball. She sends the ball back downfield and hopes that her team can generate another opportunity or goal. 

Once the ball is played out of the sideline Georgia comes on as a sub with the Coaches hoping that she will help settle Kylie down and lock down the backline.

It seems to work as Virginia doesn’t get any shots on goal, but unfortunately for North Carolina neither do they and the teams are looking at extra time as the clock winds down.

Minutes into the first frame of extra time, Kylie hears the ball clank off the post beside her and watches as the rebound flies away from danger. The ‘Heels get two chances of their own but send one wide of the goal and the other is blocked by the opposition.

Halfway through, the second period of extra time, Serena and Jaiden work a give and go and Jaiden makes no mistake in sending a hard ball skipping past the keeper to give them the Championship.

Kylie runs down the field to join her team in celebrating the victory as the Wild O’Hara clan stand and cheer in the stands.

They shake the hands of the opposition and receive the trophy. Taking some team shots before allowing the individual players the chance to take some pics with it.

Kylie holds the trophy up and smiles wide as Kasey and Kelley take pictures, “Gee, get over here, we need a pic together.” They pass the trophy off and walk over to where Kasey, Kelley and the rest of the family are waiting and hug everyone.

Kasey hands Georgia her phone and Georgia looks at her, questioning why until she looks at the screen and realizes that her Mom is looking back at her.

“Congratulations, you played really well. I’m proud of you.”

“Thanks, Mom, I wish you could have been here today.”

“I wish I could have been as well, but I promise you that when you guys make the NCAA Final I will be there cheering you on. Now, is Kylie there, I’d like to speak to her for a moment.”

“Yeah, I love you, Mom.”

“I love you, too.”

Georgia passes the phone to Kylie, “My Mom wants to speak with you.”

Kylie mouths, “Why?” and Georgia shrugs in response.

Kylie takes the phone and walks away to have the conversation, returning a few minutes later with a smile.

“What did my Mom want?”

“She just asked that I take you out for a celebratory meal on her. I told her it would be my pleasure to take you out, and that it wasn’t necessary for her to pay for it.”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too Gee. I’m just going to give my Mom her phone back and I’ll meet you in the changeroom.”

Kylie walks over to Kasey and passes the phone back to her, “Mom, is it okay if Georgia stays over tonight? And if we close the door?”

Kasey smiles and nods, “I’ll see you at home, Ky.” She then walks over to join Kelley and the boys.

Kylie walks towards the tunnel, thinking about exactly how she wants to celebrate with her girlfriend. 


	37. Chapter 37

Kelley looks at her, “Kase, did you really just say that it was okay for Georgia to stay over and for the door to be closed?”

Kasey nods and Kelley smiles at her before they start the walk out of the stadium.

Back at home, Kasey and Kelley go through the process of getting the kids ready for bed and tucking them in, when Buddy starts barking.

“No barking, Buddy.”

Kasey carries Kiara out of her room, “Ky, do you think that you and Georgia could take him for a walk while we get everyone else down for the night?”

“We can do that. C’mon Buddy, let’s go.” The dog runs over and sits down by the door awaiting the leash being attached.

Kylie and Georgia join hands as they walk down the road with Buddy leading the way.

Kylie leans over and kisses Georgia on the cheek, “This is really nice, just the two of us, spending some quiet time together.”

“Yeah, we haven’t really had a ton of just us time lately, have we?”

Kylie shakes her head, “No. But our season will be over soon and then we’ll have more time for each other.”

“I’ll be heading home once the term is over and I’m sure you’ll be recalled by Canada in January, whereas I haven’t proven myself, so I most likely won’t be.”

“Gee, I’m sure I will be recalled but both Kailen and Sabrina are back, so the chances of me playing are slim to nil and it’s possible they might give you another look as well, don’t forget the rosters are expanded, so they can bring in more players; we both just need to keep our heads up and work for it. If we both have good NCAA Tournaments then it could go a long way towards both of us securing invites, so let’s focus on that, but not right now. No more shop talk, it’s just you and me right now.”

They laugh when Buddy barks and Kylie adds, “Apparently, it’s you, me and Buddy, he doesn’t want to be left out.”

Buddy looks back at Kylie upon hearing his name, making them smile. They stop and give him some love before turning to make the trip back home.

Once inside they unhook the faithful German Shepherd and after making sure his water and food dish are full make their way towards Kylie’s bedroom.

They hear Kasey call them and they turn and walk towards her bedroom instead.

“S’up Mom?”

“I just wanted to let you know how proud I am of both of you, you played extremely well today and I’m looking forward to your next match. Now, don’t stay up all night, it’s important that you get a good nights’ sleep.”

Kylie walks over and hugs her as does Georgia, “Thanks, Mom. Love you.”

“Love you, too. Oh and Kylie, lock your door unless you feel inclined to want to explain certain things to your brothers.”

“Nope! That’s a negative on that! we’ll make sure the door is locked.”

“Hey, Ky, I know I’m not the best person to talk when it comes to certain things, but I’m always here if you need me or want to talk about them with me.”

Kylie nods and leads Georgia out of the room and into her own bedroom.

“What was that about?”

“You remember when we were talking before about sex and toys? And how we both wanted to try some things out?”

Georgia’s eyes light up, “Dare I ask what happened?”

“I went to Momo for information and advice and she ordered some stuff for us and also them and when the box arrived and Mom found out what Momo had done she kinda freaked out on her.”

“Oh crap! It seems like everything is okay now though, right? Because I don’t want to be responsible for anything happening between your Moms.”

“Everything is okay, although it did involve me having to sit through a rather awkward conversation about how to clean and maintain stuff.”

“What kind of stuff exactly?”

“How about we both get ready for bed and find out after we make sure to lock my door!”

“Agreed!”

They go about completing their nighttime routines before Kylie locks her bedroom door and they sit on the side of her bed.

Kylie takes Georgia’s hand and squeezes it for reassurance.

“Ky, it’s okay, this is new for both of us, but there is no one else I would rather try it out with than you. I love you, Kylie and I know you would never intentionally do anything to hurt me or me, you. So, let’s see what you got.”

“You sure?” Georgia nods. “There is nothing saying we have to use any of it tonight, we can always just look and learn.”

Kylie walks over to her closet and brings over a box, setting it on the bed and opening it so that Georgia can view the contents.

“What do we do now?”

Georgia laughs, “I’m fairly certain you know what we do now, Babe.”

“Not what I meant and you know it.”

“I have an idea, where’s your laptop?”

“In my bag, why?”

“Because we are going to watch some porn and see if it helps to loosen us both up.”

As they watch and listen to the women on the screen, they start to feel the need to touch each other and soon as the women on the screen continue to moan out in pleasure, they help each other out of their clothes and go about getting down to business.

Georgia suckles away on Kylie’s breast as she runs her fingers through her wetness. “Ky, do you want to do what they’re doing?”

“You mean the strap-on?”

“Yes, I want you to do that to me.”

Georgia moves off her, so she can stand up. Kylie lifts out one of two strap-ons in the box, “Don’t suppose you know how to put this on, huh?”

Georgia laughs, “If the blonde on the screen could figure it out then I’m sure we can as well.”

Kylie stands there looking at Georgia, “Now what?”

“Now, we get each other all worked up and you fuck me.”

Kylie shuts the laptop, “I don’t need that to get you worked up.”

After they fool around for a bit, Georgia lets Kylie know that she’s ready for more and Kylie lines up with her entrance, slowly easing inside of Georgia as she lets out a loud moan.

“You okay, Gee?”

Georgia looks at her and nods, “I’m tight, so take it slow.”

Kylie does as she is told and gradually, they both increase the speed of their actions and as Kylie leans over Georgia they kiss as both ride through the beginning of an orgasm. Georgia pulls away from Kylie and demands that she go harder and stimulate her clit as her head tilts back, mouth opens and body pushes towards the keeper as her body reacts and responds.

Kylie feels the wetness drip down her legs as she deals not only with the aftermath of Georgia’s orgasm but her own as well. She waits until she sees Georgia’s body start to relax before withdrawing from her and then dropping to her knees and licking away at the juices that her girlfriend is coated in.

She removes the strap on and drops it to the floor before climbing on the bed to check on Georgia.

She wipes away the hair from her face and sees Georgia crying, “Did I hurt you?”

“No, the exact opposite, that was the most intense orgasm, I’ve ever had, it was wow, just wow.”

They kiss and comfort each other before getting comfortable underneath the covers and falling asleep together. A few hours later, Kylie wakes up with a throbbing between her legs, which only get worse when Georgia’s arm moves across her hip area.

She tries to turn over and hopes it will help, but it doesn’t.

“You okay?” Kylie turns her head to face Georgia, “No, let’s just say if I was a guy right now I’d be pitching a tent.”

Georgia laughs at the analogy, “Need some help?” Kylie reacts when her hand ghosts her core and Georgia removes the covers as she slides down the bed and soon attaches her mouth to Kylie’s core and quickly helps to alleviate the throbbing sensation in favour of tightness and release.

Georgia cleans her up, before making her way up beside and kissing Kylie with everything in her. Things soon get even more heated and with Kylie’s permission, Georgia puts on the other strap on and soon finds herself kissing Kylie as she slowly penetrates her with it.

They separate and Georgia watches and feels for any signs of discomfort as she begins slowly moving in and out of the younger girl underneath her. She kisses down Kylie’s jaw and throat before stopping to suck away on her pulse point and then continuing down to her collarbone and breasts. She hears Kylie let out a loud moan and lifts up her hips as she buries herself deeper, she teases her nub and is taken aback by how hard Kylie’s legs squeeze as she falls apart under her. Kylie lets out an “Oh my God” as she discharges fluid on Georgia and then lays back breathing hard.

Kylie starts laughing in between struggling to breathe and Georgia can’t help but ask what’s funny.

“I was just thinking about you saying wow, earlier and that’s exactly how I’m feeling, right now.”

Georgia laughs, “I guess that means we’ll be doing this again, huh?”

“Count on it, but not right now, now, we sleep.”

Georgia undoes the apparatus and climbs back into position beside Kylie, kissing her as they both drift off once again.

The next morning they are awoken by one of the boys banging on the door, “Kylie, it’s time for breakfast, why is your door locked?”

Kylie laughs, “We’ll be out soon, bud.”

Georgia laughs, “I guess it was a good thing we locked the door.”

Kylie nods, “Yep, especially because of what is currently on the floor.”

“You okay with what happened last night, Babe?” Georgia looks at her and Kylie leans over and kisses her, “I’m more than okay with it; we are definitely going to be doing that again and I can’t wait to try out the other things in the box.”

“Me neither. I love you.”

“Love you too, Gee.” They kiss before getting up and putting their PJs back on and making sure that the toys are tucked away. After completing their morning routine they head out to the kitchen and join the rest of the Wild – O’Hara clan for breakfast.

Kelley looks at them, “You guys want to join me on a run today?”

They both shake their heads and she laughs, “Did you have a good evening?”

“Momo, whatever you are trying to get out of us, stop!”

“Ky, I think you just confirmed what she was wanting to know.”

Kelley laughs and nods, “You guys ok?”

They both nod.

“Ok. So, we were planning on going for a family walk in the park in a bit, you guys are welcome to join.”

“I think that we would like that very much, Kelley,” Georgia responds and Kylie nods in agreement.

“Good, finish eating and get yourselves ready to go in about an hour or so.”

After finishing their breakfast and dealing with the dishes, they head back into Kylie’s room to get changed. Kylie giggles when Georgia takes one of her shirts out of the drawer and puts it on.

“Laundry time again?”

“Yeah.”

“How about after the walk, we head back to the dorm and collect your laundry; I need to do some of my own and we can watch a movie or do some schoolwork while were waiting.”

“That would be awesome.”

“I’m sure you’d much rather end up with some of my clothes mixed in with your stuff rather than some random boxers again.”

“That’s for sure.” 

After spending a few hours with the family, they drive back to Georgia's dorm room and collect her laundry along with what she needs for the next school day and head back to the Wild - O'Hara household to complete laundry and work on assignments until supper and bedtime. 

They sit at the table working until it gets late and Kasey comes out to check on them, tapping Kylie on the shoulder to get her attention because of the Airpods she currently has in. 

"S'up, Mom?" 

"I think it's time for the two of you to call it quits for the night." 

Kylie looks at the time on her screen, "Crap! I didn't realize it was so late." 

"Don't forget to set the alarm, I'll see you in the morning and the door stays open tonight." 

Kylie nods, "Night, Mom." 

Kasey heads into her and Kelley's bedroom while Kylie gets Georgia's attention and they head off to bed soon afterwards.

When the alarm goes off the next morning, they both struggle to get out of the warm bed but know that they must in order to be on time for training and to begin preparations for their Saturday matchup against the Belmont University Bruins. 


	38. Chapter 38

It’s now Saturday morning and after having been busy with training, practising and doing school assignments the last few days, Kylie is ready to get back on the field for some game action. She collects and packs what she needs in her go bag and heads out to the kitchen.

Kasey hands Kylie a shake, before hugging her, “Take some deep breaths, you got this, love you Little Wild.”

Kylie laughs, “I’m not so little now, Mom.”

“True, but in my eyes, you will always be little, like your brothers and sister, well maybe not like Kiara size but you know what I mean.”

“I do Mom and don’t worry I’m not planning on going anywhere anytime soon. I love you.”

“Love you, too. Hey Ky, wait a minute I have something for you.”

Kasey heads into the bedroom and Kylie’s eyes start to water and she sees what is in her Moms’ hands.

“Are you sure, Mom?”

“I am. They have been with me for a long time and helped me through some tough times and many championships, it’s time for time to be passed on; I hope they bring you the luck and comfort I always found in them.”

“I totally feel like I need to call Kailen now and tell her.”

Kasey laughs, “How about you focus on the task at hand, which is winning your game today and I’ll send Kailen a message letting her know that her gloves have now been passed on to the next generation. I want to check in on her and see how things are going anyway. I’ll see you at the game along with your cheering section.”

“You letting the boys get their faces painted again?”

“It brought you luck last time, so why change it; not to mention Kelley was the one who ended up cleaning them up and not me, so I’m good if that happens again.”

Kylie laughs, “I’ll see you later, Mom.”

“Drive safe, Ky and good luck!”

“Thanks, Mom.”

Kylie sets Kailen’s gloves on the passenger seat of her car and then makes the drive to Chapel Hill. Parking her car, she unzips her bag and places the gloves inside, before rezipping it, collecting her shake and making the walk to Georgia’s dorm room.

She knocks on the door and is met by Serena, “S’up S?”

Serena lets her in, “Not much, ready for today?”

“Yep, complete with a secret weapon.” Serena looks at her but doesn’t question it. “Where’s Gee?”

“Washroom.”

Kylie takes a seat on Georgia’s bed, “Gee, has been okay lately, right?”

Serena nods, “Yeah, she is back to being herself, which is really good for me because I was exhausted from her not sleeping and crying all the time.”

“Let me know if she starts to slip again.”

“I will don’t worry. She’s really lucky to have someone like you in her life, I wish I did.”

“We could always make room in our bed for another if you’re interested.”

“I can’t believe that you’re suggesting a threesome right now, Wild. Here I am baring my soul and all you’re thinking about is sex.”

“I actually wasn’t thinking about sex at all, S, I was thinking that I know how comforting it is to hold and be held by someone and was offering for you to join us, you’re the one who’s head went in the gutter.” Kylie laughs at her teammate's reaction.

Georgia enters the room and looks at the two of them, “What did you do now, Babe?”

Kylie looks at her, “What makes you think I was the one who did or said something?”

Georgia looks at her, “Fine. I merely suggested that if Serena was lonely, she was more than welcome to join us for our pre-game nap.”

“Something tells me that you didn’t use those exact words.”

“Oh, she didn’t, I totally thought she was inferring we have a threesome.”

Kylie covers her eyes and shakes her head as they all bust out laughing.

“For what it’s worth Jaiden is more my type that you are Serena.”

Kylie looks at Georgia as she says it with her mouth open wide.

They set the alarm and Kylie and Georgia lay down together for their pre-game nap with Serena in her own bed.

An hour later and the alarm sounds, they all go about collecting what they need before heading to the stadium together.

Once at the stadium and changeroom they go their separate ways and go about getting prepared for warm-ups.

Kylie gets changed and then heads out with her tennis balls, throwing them against the wall and catching them as she tries to get herself focused on the task at hand.

She walks back into the room and puts the balls back inside her bag, before taking a seat and pulling out the gloves. She looks at them and smiles before deciding to pull them on, she closes her eyes and focuses on her breathing for a few minutes before opening her eyes back up and looking over at Georgia and smiling.

“New gloves, Wild?”

Kylie turns to look at Jaiden, “New to me, but old to others.”

Jaiden notices the name on them, “Are those THE gloves?”

Kylie smiles and nods, having already told some of her teammates previously the story of Kasey’s magic gloves, “My Mom gave them to me this morning.”

Jaiden smiles and nods, “Then we are definitely winning today.”

Kylie takes the gloves off and places them on the shelf in her stall before she goes about completing her routine. She heads into the washroom to fix her hair and soon Georgia joins her. They exchange a kiss and hug before joining the team in getting some instructions before heading out for warmups.

As they walk off the field, the coach calls for Kylie, “Yes, Coach?”

“I just wanted to give you a heads up that depending on the score, I might pull you and send in Brooklyn for the second half. Make no mistake, you are our #1, but with Brooklyn graduating this year, we want to give her some playing time.”

“Okay, Coach. I understand.”

“I knew you would, now get in there and let’s get ready to kick some Bruin ass!”

Kylie laughs as she jogs back to the changeroom.

While the Coaches talk the players get layered up for the game. Most of the players are opting to wear long sleeves with the colder temperature of the evening games.

Kylie switches out her top layer for her game jersey and checks herself over from top to bottom, before taking a drink from her water bottle and then sliding her gloves back on, ripping at the Velcro three times on each side before settling in to listen.

As they conclude the pregame festivities in front of the crowd of just over 1,000 who have chosen to brave out the cold evening to watch, they do their team cheer and then Kylie makes her run to the goal. She places her water bottle in it’s spot to the side of the goal before completing her ritual of jumping up and down and shaking out her arms and hands in advance of the opening whistle.

It’s very apparent in the first minutes of the game that the visitors are overmatched by the competition as they continue to gain space, pass and send balls towards the goal. Kylie stands above the penalty arc and watches the game go on, wanting badly to get a touch on the ball.

Finally, in the 21st minute, Jaiden finds the target and get them on the board, then a minute later Serena, not to be outdone adds a marker of her own to put them ahead by two.

Five minutes after that Amy another Senior getting some playing time finds the back of the net to make it 3 on the board.

As time starts to wind down on the first half and Kylie assuming she will be pulled at the half, grows more restless with the need to be a part of the game.

She sees a chance when one of the Bruins players clears the ball out of her end and runs out to trap it, seeing space to dribbles ahead a bit before planting and sending a long hard ball towards the 18-yard box, where a few of her teammates will be able to presumably catch up to it. Instead, the opposing keeper decides to come out and attempt to play the ball, but mistimes her jump and can only watch as the ball bounces behind her and is stopped by the netting in the back of the goal.

The fans in the stands go nuts including the Wild O’Hara clan and cheer on as Kylie runs over to the touchline and high fives her teammates jumping up and down and then is knocked to the ground by her teammates on the field including Georgia.

They allow the keeper back up and Kylie hugs Georgia before making the jog back to her goal.

10 minutes later the referee blows her whistle to indicate the end of the half.

Kylie collects her water bottle and takes a long drink as she walks to the sideline with Georgia.

“Nice goal, babe.”

“It was supposed to be a pass, not a shot on goal.”

“Uh-huh, sure it was.” Georgia laughs. “Honestly, it was!”

The Coach signals Kylie to come over and she leave Georgia, “Are you sure you don’t want to play out?” Kylie shakes her head, “No, Sir.” He laughs, “Good game, Kylie, Brooklyn can finish this one out.”

As the rest of the team head to the changeroom, Kylie stays out with the GK Coach and they go through the process of getting her stretched out and cooled down. Once they return for the second half, Kylie heads inside to put on warmer clothing before returning and taking her place on the bench, beside Georgia.

The Tarheels continue to send balls towards the Bruins goal in the second half but only succeed it finding the netting once more. The game finishes off with the Tarheels having sent 44 attempts towards the goal and the Bruins keepers dealing with 19 of them between them.

The teams shake hands and exchange the obligatory “Good game,” to each other before completing their postgame.

Kylie heads inside and grabs a quick shower and gets redressed before most of her teammates join in.

She holds Georgia in her arms and kisses her, “Good game, Gee.”

“I got an assist and you scored another goal, I would say it was a great game, Babe.”

“It was. Listen, I’m feeling a bit tired, do you mind if I just head home to sleep rather than hanging out with you tonight?”

“Of course, you okay?”

“Yeah, just tired, I hope I’m not coming down with that bug the boys picked up.”

“Go home and get some rest, and stay hydrated!”

“I’ll try, call me tomorrow.”

“I will love you.”

“Love you, too.”

Kylie makes her way home and drops her bag at the door, drawing Kelley’s attention.

“Hey kid, awesome game today, nice goal, although it looked to me like you were trying to hit the diagonal cross pass.”

“I was, I’m going to bed; don’t feel good.”

Kelley walks over to her and touches her forehead, “You’re running a fever, how long have you been feeling like this?”

“Wasn’t feeling the greatest during the game, but made it through.”

“Is that why you were pulled?”

“No, they wanted Brooklyn to get some playing time. I’m going to bed.” Kylie walks towards her bedroom and Kelley yells, “I’ll check on you in a bit.”

Kylie gets herself changed, climbs into bed and passes out.

Kasey returns from a walk with the kids and Buddy and finds Kelley sitting at the table looking concerned.

“What’s wrong, Kel?”

“Kylie was looking more than a little green when she got home and running a fever. She’s in bed sleeping right now, I checked on her and made sure she had water and a bowl nearby. I think she picked up the bug the boys had.”

“Poor kid, the last thing she needs right now is to have to deal with a stomach bug.”

Kasey wakes up through the night and goes to check on Kylie, she notices that some of the water is gone from the bottle and the bowl has been moved. Checking Kylie’s forehead she still feels warm and Kasey pulls down her thick comforter to try and cool her off.

As she walks towards the door, Kylie’s phone starts buzzing. She stops and walks over to the nightstand to see who would be calling so late. Seeing Georgia’s name she answers and hears crying in the background.

“Georgia?”

“Yeah, where’s Kylie?”

“She’s sleeping, what’s wrong?”

“I don’t feel good, I’ve been throwing up and my head hurts and I need someone.”

“Okay, pack a bag and I’ll come and get you. It sounds like you’ve got the same thing as Kylie. I’ll be there shortly.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

Kasey puts the phone down and heads into her and Kelley’s bedroom.

She nudges Kelley awake and tells her what is going on and where she’ll be, before throwing on some comfies and making the drive to the campus.

She parks in the visitor spot and quickly makes her way to the room, knocking on the door. A very tired and pissed off looking Serena opens it.

“Gee, your ride is here.”

Kasey collects Georgia’s stuff and helps her out to the car. “Put your head back and if you think you’re going to throw up, let me know so I can pull over.”

They arrive back at the Wild O’Hara household and Georgia starts to make her way to Kylie’s room, but Kasey stops her, “Guest room, kid, you both need to be able to sleep.”

Georgia nods and gets herself situated in a strange room with Kasey’s help.

“Call out if you need anything, okay?”

Georgia nods, “Thank you.”

Kasey smiles at her, “Any time. Get some sleep.”

4 days later, and with neither of the two yet back to 100%, their Coach makes the tough decision to tell his stars they can either watch the game against Colorado from the bleachers or online because they won’t be playing in it.

They opt to stay at home and watch the stream on the television from the comfort of the couches.

Georgia looks at Kylie, “I’m really sorry that you're missing out on the game today.”

“It’s okay. At least I get to spend today with you and I’m sure the girls got this under control.”

They kiss and hear Kelley yell, “There will be none of that on my watch, that’s probably how the two of you got sick in the first place!”

They laugh, “Probably not, but point taken. You joining us, Momo?”

“Yep, just need to get Kiara her supper. Your Mom and the boys are going to eat with Pat, so it’s just us. You guys feel up to eating?”

“Yes!”

“Good, because I already ordered pizza, can you get it when it comes, please.”

Kylie laughs, “Yep.”

A short time later, Buddy starts barking at the door and Kylie heads over to collect and pay for their supper.

They sit down and watch the game, “Damn, we look flat against these guys.”

The first half finishes and the teams are scoreless.

“I’ve got an idea!” Kylie gets up and collects the gloves from her bag, before putting them on.

Georgia laughs at her, “You think that will work?”

Kylie shrugs, “Worth a shot.”

3 minutes into the second half the Tar heels put one on the board. “YES!!”

“Nice save, Brooklyn!”

“We got this, 5 minutes left, c’mon guys.” Kylie rubs the gloves on her hands.

One last shot is blocked by the Tar heels defender and knocked out of the end before the whistle blows to end the match up with the team escaping with a slim 1 – 0 victory.

They watch and listen is as they find out the next team, they will face is Michigan on Sunday afternoon. 


	39. Chapter 39

Kylie watches on as her teammates go about their regular pre-game routine. She laughs at some of their dance moves before collecting her tennis balls and heading out to her designated place and beginning the process of tossing them against the wall.

Kasey watches her daughter from afar as she goes about getting her head in the game in a similar fashion to herself. Not wanting to disturb Kylie, she passes her phone off to one of the trainers and asks if they can make sure she gets it because she knows how imperative it is to her pregame preparation.

As Kylie finishes up, she feels somewhat off without having her normal music playing in her ears. Being in a rush out of the house, she forgot her phone on the counter, realizing too late to turn around and instead asked her Mom to bring it to her while she borrowed Georgia’s. Returning to the room, the trainer passes her, her own phone and she gets her playlist up and ready to go, setting Georgia’s phone in her stall to return to her afterward.

She cranks the tunes and gets herself dialled in, watching the clock until it gets closer to pregame warmups and then getting changed into her kit. Taking out the lucky gloves she slides them on and closes her eyes to do some visualizations and self-talk, before tucking them back safely into their place and heading to the washroom.

As she goes about checking her look and fixing her hair she sees a familiar face watching and smiling back at her in the mirror.

“Like what you see?”

Georgia moves closer to her, wrapping her arms around her, “Definitely. Coach is ready to give his spiel.”

They share a quick kiss before taking their spots and listening to the final instructions before heading out for warmups.

With the warmup period over the teams head back to their respective changing rooms and get set up in their game gear.

Kylie swaps out her blue warmup, for her black game shirt and adjusts it along with her shorts, socks, shin guards and finally double checks her laces. She heads to the mirror to double-check that her hair is still in place and then returns to her seat, squirting some water in her mouth before sliding on her gloves and smacking them together.

“Kylie?”

Kylie looks up, “Yes, Coach?”

“It’s good to have you back.” Kylie smiles and nods.

“The rest of you listen up, Michigan may only be ranked at 19, but that doesn’t mean we can take them lightly. I expect you to go out there and make them work for every ball, understood?”

“YES, COACH!!”

“Alright, subs to the bench, the rest of you get lined up and we’ll see you out there.”

Kylie smiles across the room at Georgia in recognition of the latter’s position in the starting lineup.

Jaiden draws everyone’s attention, “Let’s go!”

Kylie follows her Captain out and lines us behind her as the remainder of the players follow suit. The team from Michigan sporting their yellow tops and blue shorts join them and they all look at and size each other up nervously.

They make their way at and complete the pregame ceremonial stuff in front of the crowd of just over 3,000 in the stands before forming a circle on the touchline and sharing a team cheer.

Collecting her water bottle and towel, Kylie makes her run to the goal. Setting the bottle and towel down, before walking out and completing her jumps, and shaking out her arms and hands.

Kelley laughs watching her, “She really is a mini version of you, Kase.”

Kasey smiles and nods, knowing that it’s true, the more she watches her daughter play, the more she sees her own mannerisms; not that that is necessarily a bad thing when your Mom is one of the top at her position in the world.

“Has she given her answer about whether she wants to attend the U20 camp in Mexico or not yet?”

“We talked about it and Rhian understands if she wants to wait until after the NCAA Tournament is over to commit to it. It really depends on the fatigue factor Kylie has been playing a lot of ball lately.”

“What about Georgia?”

“She has already committed to attending.”

“Momo, I have to go pee!”

Kasey laughs, “Told ya, you should have stopped before we got to our seats.”

Kelley shakes her head, “Okay Kodeman, let’s go. Konner do you have to go?”

Konner shakes his head.

Kelley leans in and kisses her daughter on the head, “What about you missy, do you need to be changed?”

“Probably wouldn’t hurt, I can take her if you want, Kel.”

Kelley grabs the bag and then reaches for Kiara, “It’s easy we’ll just use the family washroom, it has a changing area.”

“Okay, hurry back.”

Kelley leaves with Kody and Kiara while Kasey picks up Konner and sits her on her knee. “Mommy, how come Ky has a different number on her shirt than you do?”

“You remember how you and Kody got to pick numbers for hockey?”

“I picked 5 like Momo weared for soccer.”

“Yep, well Kylie wears 21 because that’s the number she was given to her when she played for Canada.”

“When her team beat yours?”

Kasey laughs, “Yes, when her team beat mine; how did you remember that?”

“The picture on the wall.”

Kasey nods remembering that they had one of the pictures of them from the game framed and put it on the living room wall for all to see.

“Okay, bud, games about to start how about you take your seat now.”

Konner jumps off her knee and takes the seat next to her as the whistle blows.

The Tar Heels come out flying off the first whistle and it takes less than 2 minutes before Serena sends a ball over the goal.

Minutes later with the centre of the field congested, Amy is able to dig out the ball and send it back to Georgia, who has jumped up on the play; seeing space ahead of Jaiden she plays a beauty ball right in front of her Captain who in turn dishes the through ball over to Serena who makes no mistake in slotting it past the keeper to put them up by a goal only 6 minutes in. 

Kelley and Kody return, "They scored already?" 

"Yep. Georgia sent a nice ball up to Jaiden and Serena put it in." 

"That'll be good for her confidence." 

"Hope so." 

Michigan takes over from the restart and starts working the UNC zone, attempting two shots on goal, with both being blocked by defenders and quickly sent out of harm's way. 

A minute later, Kylie needs to look sharp as a Wolverine's shot from far skips through some legs and seems destined to find a place just inside the post until Kylie stretches out to get a palm on it and direct it out of the end zone for a corner, 

Kasey and Kelley cheer, "Nice save Kylie!!" 

Kody and Konner hold up the signs they made in support of their sister while Kiara just looks around and claps. 

After taking the corner short, Michigan resets and keeps the Tarheels on their toes with their passes back and forth while looking for an opening in the White and Tarheel Blue line of defence.

When a shot finally does make its way through, Kylie is all over it and quickly sends her team back out on offence with a long throw to Serena. 

"Maybe Ky could show you how to throw them out like that Kase." 

"Hey, I may not have the distance I used to but I can still get 'er done when need be. I'd like to see what you got O'Hara." 

"Challenge accepted, Wild." They both laugh before turning their attention back to the game. 

35 minutes into the first half, the referee blows her whistle and points to the penalty spot after Zoey is taken down in the box.

Jaiden steps up to the spot and places the ball, before backing up and awaiting the signal. The whistle blows and she sends a ball low but not far enough away from the keeper who manages to get her leg on it, but in the process sends the rebound right back to Jaiden's feet and with nothing but an empty net in her sights she makes no mistake in putting them up by two. 

The whistle blows to indicate half time and Kylie collects her bottle and towel before joining Georgia for the walk over to the sideline. 

"Go! Kylie Go!" Kylie smiles and forms a heart with her hands towards her brothers and cheering section. She grabs Georgia's arm, "Wait for it." 

"Huh?" 

Kylie gives them a thumbs up and they flip the sign to say "Go! Gee Go!" She smiles as she watches her girlfriend with tears in her eyes. Georgia touches her chest and says thank you to them before they head inside. 

"Your brothers are awesome." 

"Sometimes, I may have helped them with the sign a little though." 

"Of course you did." 

Kylie wraps her arm around her, "I know how hard is it for you being here and not seeing your family except through a screen, but I want to know that you are a part of my family now and one call or message and we will be there for you if you need any of us." 

"Thank you." 

Kylie kisses her on the cheek, "Welcome, now we better get in there before a search party is sent to find us." 

Five minutes after the whistle blows to start the second half, North Carolina adds their third marker of the match with Zoey out jumping everyone to connect on the service from Jaiden. 

Michigan refuses to kneel down and continues to try and get on the board, sending a few balls wide of the goal and over top. 

In the 67th minute of the game, Jaiden puts the final nail in the Michigan coffin after Serena flicks a ball on from Georgia and the Captain makes no mistake with it. 

In the 78th minute, Michigan earns a corner off a bad clearance. Kylie yells at her teammates and when the service comes into the box, she takes it upon herself to jump up and get her gloves on it before the opposition can connect with it. 

UNC gets a few more shots on goal but is unable to put any more past the Michigan keeper. 

With minutes left to play in the game, Michigan is able to intercept a pass just outside the 18-yard box and Kylie can only watch as the player cuts back and then sends a bullet off her left foot that looks destined to bulge the netting. She takes a breath and her training takes over as she flies through the air to redirect the shot wide of the goal. 

Laying on the ground, she shakes her hand trying to get rid of the sting from getting hit on her fingertips. 

Her players look at her unsure what to do and she gets up to signal that she doesn't need the trainer as she continues to shake out her hand. 

"You okay?" 

Kylie looks at Georgia and nods, "Just a stinger, I'm okay." 

With the final whistle sounding the UNC Tarheels defeat the visiting Michigan Wolverines by a final score of 4 - 0 to advance to the Elite 8. 

They celebrate as a team, shaking the hands of the opposition before making their way over to the sidelines. Kylie and Georgia make their way over to Kasey, Kelley and the rest of the Wild O'Hara crew. 

"How's the hand, Little Wild?" 

"It'll be fine after some icing, Momo." 

"Take off your glove and show me." 

"Really?" Kelley gives her a look that she knows better than to questions further and she removes her gloves, flexing her fingers and hands in front of them. 

"Georgia?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Do you think she is telling the truth?" 

Georgia looks at Kelley, Kasey and then Kylie, "I think I hear the Coach calling me." Georgia jogs away. 

"Now, tell the truth are you hurt?"

"I took the shot off the tip of my finger, so it's a bit sore but nothing I can't handle." 

"Get the trainer to look at it all the same, okay, kid? We don't need you hurting yourself." 

"I will, I have to go; love you guys and I'll see you at home." 

Kylie jogs away and joins her team in some cooldown exercises. 

Kelley shakes her head, "Stubborn, like her Mom." 

Kasey laughs, "And her Momo." 

Kasey looks at her crew, "How would you guys like to hit up the park before we head home?" 

"Can we go to the one with the swings?"

Kasey nods, "Kel, can you grab the bag for me, please." 

Kelley grabs her bag and they head out to Momobile to load up and make the drive to the park. 

Kylie walks with Georgia back to her dorm room after indulging in the obligatory after game pizza party at the local place. 

"I still can't believe you abandoned me in my time of need earlier, Babe." Kylie hip checks Georgia making her laugh. 

"I knew you would be fine and have you seen your Mom's look, it's intimidating as heck."

Kylie laughs, "Really? That's your excuse." 

"Yep and I'm sticking to it." 

"Is Serena going to be in your room?" 

"Don't think so, she mentioned having a date earlier and I didn't see her at the pizza place." 

"Good, then we'll have the room to ourselves for a bit." 

"Ky, I'm kinda tired, do you think we could just make out and snuggle?" 

"And maybe watch some Netflix?" 

Kylie takes her hand, "That sounds good, I promised the trainer I would ice my hand anyway, just in case." 

They spend the next few hours doing just that a little bit of making out, coupled together with snuggling and watching Netflix. 

Kylie's phone buzzes and looking at the time, she knows she had better get going in order to be home before her curfew. 

She and Georgia hug and share a short kiss before Kylie makes her way across the campus to her car and starts the drive home. 

Ring, Ring

Kylie looks at the screen, before hitting the button on her console to answer the call. 

"Hey, Kailen."

"Hey, Saw your game earlier, you made some nice saves; congrats on the win." 

"Thanks, so what's up?" 

"Was just calling to check in and see how you were doing, noticed you shaking your hand out and wanted to make sure it was nothing that would keep you from playing." 

"Had the trainers check it out and iced it, seems like it's all good." 

"Did you tape your hands, like I showed you?" 

"Yep, always. And I always wear your gloves during pregame." 

Kailen laughs, "Who would have thought that when I gave your Mom a pair of my gloves all those years ago that they travel to the World Cup, Olympics, countless other matches and tournaments and now be a part of your run to an NCAA Championship." 

"Yeah, I'm sure if they could talk they'd have a few stories to share." 

"Wonder what they would say about your Mom, saving 3 out of 5 pks to win the Gold for the US at the Olympics?" 

"They wouldn't say it was luck, they would say it was skill and preparation." 

"Yeah, your Mom is definitely one of the hardest-working players I have ever met, possibly the hardest working keeper I've ever met aside from myself that is." 

"What am I chopped liver, I've been working my butt off as well, you know." 

Kailen laughs, "I know, I've seen the videos of your sessions at the Keeper Institute and I know your Moms work hard. How's Georgia?" 

"She's doing okay, had an awesome game today." 

"How come you guys didn't play in the last game?" 

"Stomach bug knocked us both on our asses and Coach didn't want us playing if we weren't 100%." 

"Been there. Glad you weren't benched." 

"No, nothing like that, thankfully. I'm just pulling into the driveway, so I should probably go." 

"Okay, Little Wild, be good, watch your positioning and ask your Mom to give me a call." 

"I will, bye Kailen." 

"Bye, kid." 

Kylie grabs her bag out of the backseat and walks into the house. It's completely quiet which she appreciates, she grabs some water from the fridge and heads into her room, getting changed for bed. 

New Message

Jen S: Congrats on the win, kid. 

Little Wild: Thanks, Jen. How's Jessie?

Jen S: Good. I'm actually flying solo at the moment, she's visiting some former UCLA teammates of hers.

Little Wild: And she left you alone? Wow, she must really trust you not to burn the place down. 

Jen S: I'm only allowed to use the microwave while she's away. 

Kylie laughs when she sees the message.

Little Wild: Maybe you should have just stuck to hot dogs and Kraft Dinner

Jen S: Probably. Anyways, what's new with you?

Little Wild: Not much, I'm really liking my classes and instructors. 

Jen S: That's good to hear, Jess mentioned a camp in Mexico, are you going to it?

Little Wild: Possibly, I've been invited; it all depends on how I feel once our season is over. Mom doesn't want me to get burned out from playing too much.

Jen S: Makes sense, listen to your Mom, she knows what she's talking about in that regard. Have you guys recorded any new songs? 

Little Wild: I haven't yet, been busy, but Mom has a couple of songs ready to drop as soon as the label stuff is all sorted out. 

Jen S: I can't wait to hear her on the radio again. 

Little Wild: Me neither. It's getting late so I'd better go. Love you. 

Jen S: Love you too, kid. Night.

The next day after completing a recovery session, Kylie sits and watches the screen as the #9 seed from USC takes on #20 seed from Santa Clara in the PAC-12 with the winner set to take on the Tar Heels on their home turf on Friday evening.

It takes until the 40th minute of the game for the first and only goal of the game to be scored with a player from USC putting home a one-timer after Santa Clara fails to clear the ball out. 

Kylie takes down some notes on their marquee players and scoring threats and tries to get herself set up in a good place for the next game.

Once it's over she tries to put soccer out of her mind and focus on schoolwork for the next few hours until Kody comes to retrieve her for supper. 

"Kasey!" The yell echoes through the house and everyone comes running to find Kelley with Kiara. 

"What's wrong?" Kasey looks at Kelley, who is crying. Kelley throws her Kiara's stuffed elephant. 

"Call her, Kase." 

"Kiki, come here." Kasey shakes the elephant and watches as Kiara attempts to stand up before falling and then getting up once more and leaning against the chair begins to slowly take a few steps away from it without support. 

Kylie watching from behind is the only one who had the foresight to hit the record button on her phone as her little sister takes her first steps towards her beloved stuff elephant and Mom. 

Kiara doesn't quite make it before falling, but Kasey picks her up and hug and kisses her as she holds on to her stuffy. 

Kasey smiles at Kelley and mouths, "Thank you." 

"Now, that the excitement is over how about we eat some of Momo's famous Lasagne." 


	40. Chapter 40

Normally when her alarm goes off to tell her it's time to get up for their early morning sessions, Kylie isn't happy and like most normal people hits the snooze bar to grab an additional few minutes of shut-eye; but not on this Thursday morning, she is up and at 'em as soon as it sounds out. 

She heads into the bathroom and completes her morning routine before, getting changed into her workout clothes. Once that's all done, she packs her bags, making sure she has everything she needs for her classes as well as a change of clothes, towel and toiletries, so she can shower after working out and not turn her classmates off by smelling up the place more than their one instructor who no matter the time of day always has pit stains. 

"Ewww" Kylie cringes at the thought of being stuck at the front of his class like she was the one and only time she was late to arrive. Since then she has made a point of never being late for the class. 

She collects her bags and heads out to the kitchen to make her customary shake to drink while making the drive to school and finds Kasey already in the kitchen working on it. 

"Morning, what are you doing up so early?" 

Kasey hands her the drink, "I haven't actually been to bed. You know the song I've been working on, that I was having trouble with the chorus?" 

"Yeah." 

"Well, I ended up having a creative breakthrough and finished it; at least I think I did, need to re-read it and make sure it makes sense before I record it." 

"Do you want me to look it over after school?"

"If you don't mind, Kel has a tendency to tell me everything sounds good even if it's crap." 

Kylie laughs, "You do realize that Momo does that because it means you are happy, which means she gets lucky, right?"

Kasey looks at her daughter, "What? And now it makes sense why she kept insisting that "Blue Sky" was going to be a chart-topper even though it was by far the worst song I've ever written. The question is how do you know about Kelley getting lucky?" 

Kylie smiles and laughs, "She told me a few things about your relationship when we were talking about Georgia and me and our future, including unfortunately a little bit too much info on your sex life. So you have a daddy kink, huh?" 

Kasey's eyes go wide, "I'm going to kill her!" Kasey takes off down the hall towards her and Kelley's bedroom as Kylie collects her stuff, loads it in her car and then makes the drive to the UNC campus. 

Arriving and parking, Kylie makes the walk to Georgia and Serena's room and knocks. Her girlfriend answers the door looking a bit frazzled and she notices Serena running around the room behind her looking for something.

"S'up, babe?" 

"Alarm didn't go off." 

Kylie smiles and gives her a hug before letting go off her, "What do you need?" 

"I'm good, Serena can't find her lucky shirt; you know the one with the four-leaf clover on it."

"You mean the one that she is currently wearing backwards?"

Georgia looks over at her roommate and sure enough, she is wearing it. "Serena, can you stop trashing the room long enough to look at what you are currently wearing?" 

Serena looks at them and then her shirt before realizing that she is indeed wearing her lucky shirt backwards. 

"Sorry, Gee, I'll clean up the mess after class." 

Georgia yawns and nods before finishing getting ready for training. 

The three players make their way to the weight room together before breaking up and completing their workouts, being careful not to overdo it with having a match the following evening. 

Once Kylie is done her sets she waits for Georgia to finish up and they head in and grab a quick shower together before getting dressed and heading towards the cafeteria to grab some breakfast and coffee before they have to head to their classes.

They enjoy a few minutes of peace and quiet together before Kylie knows she needs to leave in order not to be stuck in the front row of Mr. Pits' class as the students call him even though his name is actually Lawrence or Larry as he says they can call him. 

Kylie and Georgia hold each other and share a few kisses before going in opposite directions for the next several hours. 

Kylie races to the lecture hall only to find a notice taped on the door that the class is cancelled for the day "Due to a family emergency." 

Knowing that Georgia will already be in class and not having another one of her own until 1:00, Kylie decides to just head to the library, put in her Airpods and get down to work on some of her outstanding assignments as she doesn't want to have to be concerned with struggling to finish them should her team secure the victory against USC tomorrow night which will send them to the College Cup in San Jose the following week. 

While she is working on one of her assignments, she gets a notification from Brianna and immediately accepts the request to chat from her longtime friend. 

Kylie: S'up Bri?

Brianna: Not much, supposed to doing an assignment and can't get my head into it. You?

Kylie: My first class was cancelled, so I'm currently sitting in the library working on my Abnormal Psychology assignment; it's quite fascinating really. How are things with you and Kaylee?

Brianna: We're good. Are you and Georgia still going strong? 

Kylie: Yeah, Gee is awesome. 

Brianna: You coming to Ottawa anytime soon? 

Kylie: Not that I'm aware of, but my Mom has been looking into reopening a Mario's in Ottawa, so perhaps I might see about joining her if she makes any trips there to scout locations. 

Brianna: Awesome. So, I see you guys have a game against USC tomorrow, feeling confident about it?

Kylie: It's going to be a tough match, they are a good team. We've been training hard this week and I've been doing some extra work at home with my Mom to make sure I'm both mentally and physically ready. 

Brianna: I'll be watching. I should get back to procrastinating now, miss you Ky, call me soon, okay?

Kylie: I miss you a ton Bri, stay out of trouble and say hello to Kaylee for me. 

Brianna: I will, good luck tomorrow. 

Kylie: Thanks, bye Bri. 

Brianna: Later, Ky.

Kylie gets back to working on her paper and soon finishes out writing the 10-page paper and after reviewing it and double-checking all her sources and references, she submits it to her instructor. 

Looking at her phone and realizing it's getting close to lunchtime, she heads out of the library to get some lunch and to refill her water bottle. She passes Jaiden and Ben in line and gives them an acknowledgement wave before finding a spot at a table and putting on some Netflix to watch while she eats. 

The table moves and she looks up and smiles when she sees that Ben has joined her. She closes her laptop and removes her Airpods and turns her attention to Ben. 

"Hey, long time." 

"Hey, Kylie, hope you don't mind me joining you; Jaiden had to go to class and I didn't want to eat alone." 

"No worries, it's fine. How are you?" 

"I'm good." 

"Sorry to hear about you guys being knocked out by Syracuse in Pks." 

"Yeah, it was a tough way to go, but we gave it a good run and Jaiden assures me that her team is going to bring home the trophy that we couldn't." 

Kylies smiles and laughs, "She's right we are going to bring home the trophy and then all the pizza we can eat will be on you guys." 

Ben laughs, "That's not going to happen, I've seen how much some of you can scarf down, and I'm pretty sure if we can't afford to cover the cost of it. I would say I'd buy you a drink, but I guess I can't do that either." 

Kylie shakes her head, "Nope, I'm too young to drink." 

Ben smiles, "Make you a deal when you finally turn 21 look me up and I'll buy you a drink."

"I'm not sure how your girlfriend and or wife will view you buying me a drink." 

"I'll explain that we are friends from way back and a promise is a promise." 

Kylie laughs, "Are we friends?" 

"I thought so, I know we didn't work out as a couple but I always had fun hanging out and chatting with you, Kylie." 

"Me too even if you can't play mini-putt to save your life!" 

"That was Jaiden's fault, she screamed because there was a spider." 

"Really? That's the excuse your sticking with for 18 holes of patheticness."

"Is patheticness even a word?" Ben and Kylie look at each and laugh. "Not sure, but if it isn't then it should be Mr. Stevens."

"Okay there, Wild O'Hara." 

Ben looks at the time on his phone before standing up, "I'm meeting up with some group members for an assignment before class so I should get going, see you later, Kylie and good luck tomorrow." 

A little while later, Kylie heads to her afternoon class and then makes her way back to Georgia's room to spend time with her girlfriend. 

She and Georgia are laying on the latter's bed making out when the door slams and they jump apart from each quickly, sending Kylie flying and landing on the floor beside with a thud. As Kylie sits up and rubs her now sore hip, they both look at Serena. 

"What the hell, S?" 

"If I'm not getting any action than neither should you." Serena slams her bag down and kicks her shoes off. 

Kylie sensing that perhaps now isn't the best time for a snide comment or remark holds back her thoughts at the moment in favour off being a supportive friend. She gets up and collects Serena's stuff that has gone astray and sets it on beside her on the bed. 

"What's up? Anything I can help with?" 

Serena starts crying and Kylie kneels down to take her in her arms and holds her as Georgia watches on feeling helpless. 

"Gee, why don't you take my card and get us all something to eat and drink?" Kylie turns to look towards her girlfriend sitting on the side of her bed. Georgia nods and after going in Kylie's bag and grabbing her card heads out to do as mentioned. 

Kylie sits down in front of Serena, "It's just you and me, whatever you say will stay in this room; talk to me, what's going on." 

"I'm struggling with a couple of my classes and one of my instructors kept me after class to remind me that if I didn't do well on my next assignment I could possibly fail the class and that might affect my scholarship." 

"Shit, why haven't you asked for help if you found yourself struggling?" 

"Stubbornness, I guess."

"Stupidness, more likely. Okay, let's figure this out. What are you taking again?" 

"Environmental Sciences and Engineering." 

"And now I feel stupid. Wait! Momo took something like that at Stanford, maybe she can help you." 

"Really?" 

"Worth a shot, she is always going on about how brilliant she is, so let's put her to the test. How about you come to my place tomorrow after your class and you can go over stuff with her. I'll talk with her when I get home and make sure it's all good with her and doubt worry I'll swear her to secrecy about it." 

"Thanks, Kylie, I'm sorry if I was grumpy earlier." 

"We'll figure it out, but next time you are having issues make sure to address them sooner, okay?" 

Serena nods and smiles before answering the door for Georgia returning with her hands full of food and drinks. 

Kylie kisses her and the three sit down to eat their mostly healthy supper together.

Georgia walks Kylie back to her car while holding her hand, "Thanks for whatever you said or did for Serena, she hasn't been herself for the past few weeks and she was smiling and laughing when I got back with supper."

Kylie kisses her on the cheek, "I love you, Gee." 

"I love you, too. Message me when you get home, please." 

They share another kiss before Kylie climbs in her car and makes the drive home. 

Walking in she finds the boys and Kelley drawing and colouring on the table and Kasey playing with Kiara on the floor. 

She greets her family and makes sure to bend over and give Buddy some loving as he comes running over to her. 

"Hey, Momo, can I talk to you about something in my room, please?" 

"Everything okay, Ky?" Kylie nods in acknowledgement to her Mom's question.

"Hope so."

Kylie heads into her room and pulls out her dirty, sweaty clothes from training throwing them in her wash basket before pulling out her clean clothes in preparation for game day tomorrow and then makes sure to message Georgia that she is home. 

Kelley comes in a few minutes later, "You summoned?" 

"You did environmental stuff at Stanford, right?" 

"Yeah, why?" 

"Georgia's roommate, Serena is having difficulties with some of her classes and I mentioned to her that perhaps you might be able to help her out. She's going to come over after her morning class tomorrow if that's okay with you." 

Kelley smiles, "I'll definitely, see what I can do to help her; we don't need one of your leading scorers in a funk before your big game." 

Kylie laughs, "Thanks, Momo, oh and can you keep this between us, please." 

"I don't keep secrets from your Mom." 

"That's fine, just don't tell anyone else." 

"Honestly, who would I tell? I spend most of my days in the land of planes, trains, automobiles, cartoons and nursery rhymes." 

Kylie laughs, "True. I don't know how you do it, I barely made it through one day with just the boys." 

"It's all about keeping a schedule and filling it with love." 

"Wow, you've really gone all to mush now haven't you?" 

"Shut up, kid! There's still a little bit of the old KO underneath it all, mainly my abs of steel and my wit." 

"Uh-huh, anyways doors that way and I'll see you in the morning." 

"Rude! Get lots of sleep Little Wild, love you kid." 

"Love you, too. Night, Momo." 

Kelley heads out of the room, shutting the door behind her and Kylie finishes getting everything ready for the next day and then changing and climbing into bed to watch some television and chill out before bed. 

Once it gets to be later on in the evening, she completes her nighttime routine and then after making sure her alarm is set, shuts off her lamp and closes her eyes. 


	41. Chapter 41

The next morning Kylie gets up and ready for her lone class on the day, grabbing her school bag and heading out to the kitchen to grab some breakfast and finding the boys and Kelley are already up and eating. 

"Morning, Momo." 

"Morning, Ky; do you want some eggs?" 

"Yes, please and fruit too. Oh, so, Serena will be here around 11:00, but she can't stay very long because it's game day."

"Yep, oh and Kylie, I thought we were keeping that conversation we had about your Mom and I to ourselves." Kelley looks at Kylie. 

Kylie turns to face Kelley, "Sorry, it just kinda came out, I hope I didn't get you into too much trouble with Mom." 

"She wasn't exactly thrilled with the revelation, but I told her to go ahead and buy some piece of equipment she was wanting for the studio, so I'm back in the good books." 

Kylie mumbles, "For now." 

"What was that?" Kylie laughs, "Nothing, Momo."

Kylie sits down with her brothers as they eat, "You guys excited to cheer for me and the team tonight?"

Kody and Konnor both smile and nod, "Yep, you going to score another goal?" 

Kylie smiles at Kody's question, "Probably not." 

"Why?" 

"Because goalies don't usually score goals, bud; we are out there to try and keep the other team from scoring." 

"Oh, okay." 

Kelley slides a plate in front of Kylie, "Eat up, kid." 

"Thanks, where's Mom, shouldn't she be up by now?" 

"Studio, tweaking with her latest recording."

"And Kiki is with her?" 

Kelley shakes her head and shows the monitor on the counter, "Your sister is still sleeping." 

"Wow, that's got to be a first." 

Kelley smiles and nods, "Yep, now that she is walking around more, she is sleeping more." 

Kylie finishes eating her breakfast before putting her dishes in the sink and then walking over to where her brothers are sitting on the couch watching Thomas. She gives both of them a hug before giving Kelley one as well. 

"I'll see you in a couple of hours." 

"Drive safe, Little Wild." 

Kylie smiles and nods before making the walk out to her car, cranking the stereo and making the drive to campus. 

Knowing that she will see her girlfriend in a few hours, she opts to just stop and grab a coffee before heading to her class and grabbing a seat, propping her laptop open and getting ready for the lesson. Once that's done, she takes her phone out and sends Georgia a quick message. 

New Message

Ky: Morning! Have a good class and I'll see you soon. XOXO

Gee: XOXO

A few hours later after finishing up with her classes for the day, Kylie makes her way over to Georgia's room and meets Serena on her way out. 

"Morning, S." 

"Morning, Kelley knows I can't stay long today right?"

Kylie nods, I already told her and she knows it's a game day." 

"Okay, I'll be heading that way shortly then, see ya, Wild." 

"Later, S." 

Kylie knocks on the door and smiles when Georgia opens it, "Hello there beautiful." 

"Someone's in a good mood today." 

Kylie wraps her arms around her and kisses her gently on the lips, "Why wouldn't I be, the sun is shining, I have the person I love most in the world in my arms and it's game day!" 

"How much caffeine have you had?" 

"Not that much, I'm just happy is that a crime?" 

"Nope, guess not." 

Kylie and Georgia spend the next few hours hanging out, watching some videos and trying to keep their focus off the importance of the game later that evening. 

When the alarm sounds out on Kylie's phone, she gets up, leans over and kisses Georgia, "I'll see you soon; I'll be the one in the crappy Grey kit with the #21 on my back." 

Georgia laughs knowing how much Kylie hates that particular kit, "Bye Babe." 

Making her way back home, Kylie is surprised to find Serena's car still parked out in front of the house and makes her way inside to find her teammate and Momo sitting at the table reviewing stuff and smiling. 

"Hey, everything good?" 

Serena smiles, "Yes, thank god; I understand things better now, Kelley is an amazing teacher." 

"Oh please don't inflate her ego too much S., or I'll never hear the end of it." 

"Your Mom's the one with the big ego, not me!" 

"Difference being Mom is awesome and you're not!" 

"You do realize that I have the power to ground you right, kid?" 

Kylie laughs, "Ground me for what, speaking the truth?"

"She's got you there, Kelley," Serena speaks up and Kelley looks at her, "You do want me to keep tutoring you, correct?" Serena nods, "Then I would stay out of jabs if I was you." 

Serena and Kylie laugh, "Be nice, Momo. I'm heading to bed for a bit. Serena, you should do the same." 

"Kelley said it was okay if I crashed in the guest room for a couple of hours rather than driving back to the dorm. I have my bag with me, so it's all good." 

"Okay, then I'll see you in a little while." 

Kylie heads into her room and takes very little time in getting changed into some comfies, checking her alarm and curling up for a nap. 

She wakes up a few hours later to her brothers calling her name and nudging her in bed and smiles before opening her eyes and scooping them up in her arms and tickling them. 

"Ky, stop, please!" 

Kylie stops, "What's up guys?" 

"Mom said to come and wake you." 

Kylie looks at her phone and sees her alarm is scheduled to go off in 5 minutes anyway, so she gets up following her brothers out of her room and over to the guest room, finding it empty. 

Walking down the hall she finds Serena playing with Kiara. 

"Did you even sleep?" 

Serena nods, "For a little bit, too excited about tonight, I guess." 

The two sit down and grab a snack and shake before heading back into their respective rooms and getting changed into their team wear. 

After saying goodbye they both head out to their cars and make the drive back to the campus. Serena heads back to her dorm room to drop off her school stuff, while Kylie puts in her Airpods, cranks her playlist and begins the process of getting into the game mode. 

Walking into the stadium, Kylie is as always one of the first to arrive and goes about getting changed into her warmups and grabbing her tennis balls before making her way out to her spot. Her teammates begin to trickle in but they know not to disturb their star keeper while she gets focused. 

After getting warmed up and stretched up with the GK coach, Kylie begins taking some balls and shots to get her moving more. Soon the team joins her on the field and begin their own warmups. As Brooklyn takes a few shots, Kylie grabs a drink and watches her girlfriend get warmed up. 

As the warmups finish they head back to the changeroom to and get on the game kits. Kylie, as has become her ritual, put on her Mom's old gloves and listens while the Coaching staff give their final instructions.

Once they are done talking she takes off the gloves and puts them back in their spot, picking up her own and then heading to the bathroom to do her final check and await Georgia for their kiss before heading out to play. 

She feels arms wrap around her and she fixes her ponytail and smiles. "Hey." 

"Hey, yourself. You were looking pretty good in warmups today." 

"I always look good!" 

"Yeah, you do." They share another hug and brief kiss before rejoining their teammates and heading out to the field. 

Kylie makes her run down the field and drops her water bottle in its spot, before completing her game ritual and jumping up and down 3 times while shaking out her arms and hands as she awaits the opening whistle. 

In the stands, her Moms have made sure that her brothers are decked out in North Carolina colours and cheering their big sister and her team on while Kiara is at home with Grandma Pat watching the game on TV. 

Kasey looks at Kelley and laughs, slowly over the season she has managed to get her wife to start wearing UNC colours, but she still refuses to put on a shirt even if it does have her daughter's name on it. Once a Cardinal, always a Cardinal, she likes to say as to why she won't wear the colours. 

The whistle sounds out with the Tarheels taking the kickoff in their dark blue uniforms in contrast to USC's white ones. 

The Tarheels put the USC keeper to work early making her come up with her first save of the game less than 5 minutes into the game and then another a few minutes later. 

A few minutes later the Trojans are able to break the backline of the Tarheels, but Kylie comes running out to scoop the loose ball and prevent the play from going any further. 

USC gains a corner a few minutes after that and Kylie is quick to get in front of and catch the ball of the head of an attacking player, before sending the ball back downfield to spur her own teammates on the attack. 

A minute later, the Tarheels believe they've scored and begin to celebrate only to have it cut short when the referee signals that upon review the ball was deemed as not having entirely crossed the line, so there's no goal on the play. 

The Trojans capitalize on some sloppy passing by the Tarheels and orchestrate a counter-attack, Kylie has no choice but to come out to try and cut off the angle as a USC player outmaneuvers her last defender, unfortunately for her, the shot comes before she's ready and she can only watch as it bulges the netting behind her to give USC the lead.

The goal against seems to provide the Tarheels with a much-needed kick in the backside and they begin to tighten up on their play and send a few more shots towards the opposing net. 

With the first round of substitutions, Georgia finally makes her way on to the field and 3 minutes later on a brilliant solo run, Jaiden is able to cut back on the defenders and send the ball far post past the USC keeper to level the score at 1 goal apiece. 

Kylie does her part to keep the score level coming up with a nice diving save off a shot destined for just inside the post in the 44th minute.

After taking a breather and regrouping during the break, the Tarheels come out flying to begin the second half sending ball after ball towards the Trojan end but being unsuccessful in breaching the strong defensive unit on full display during the game. 

In the 53rd minute, the Tarheels earn a corner in the USC end and all the work they put into set plays during the practices leading up to the game come to fruition as Serena is able to break her coverage and direct a header past everyone to put them on top 2 - 1. 

With 60 minutes gone in the game, the Trojans send a high long short, sending Kylie up and away in an attempt to punch it over the goal, but she hears the ball clank off the crossbar and as she struggles to get back into position for the rebound shot the Trojans are able to send the ball into the vacated goal to tie the game up once more. 

Kylie curses herself for being out of position and allowing them to score their second marker of the game as the UNC substitutions roll out from the sidelines and on to the field. 

Georgia comes running back to her, "Still plenty of time left, Ky, we got this; take some breaths and calm down." 

Kylie nods as Georgia gets ready for the game to continue. 

In the 69th minute of the game, the Tarheels earn a free-kick and Georgia is able to send the perfect ball into Serena as her roommate out jumps everyone and sends the ball bouncing past the diving keeper to put them back on top. 

With 5 minutes left in the game, the Trojans have one more chance to even the score but Kylie makes herself big and comes up with a solid kick save on the play. Off the ensuing corner kick, Kylie jumps up and gets a glove on the ball, sending it out of harm's way. 

With the final whistle sounding out Kylie drops to her knees and pumps her fists, knowing that they are heading to College Cup in San Jose and only two wins away from an NCAA Championship.

As her teammates swarm her and they celebrate, her family celebrates in the stands. 

"Guess we had better make some travel arrangements for Cali, huh, Kase?" 

Kasey smiles, "I already did as well as securing a block of tickets for us and some of the girls."

"I'm sure Tobs will want to come and Alex, Jen and Jessie, maybe Ash if Ali lets her out of the house." 

"I'm sure she will, she knows how much Ash loves Kylie and wearing her UNC colours." 

Kasey laughs as her phone starts ringing, she shows Kelley the screen and Kelley laughs, "Well, that didn't take long." 

"Hey, Ash, what's up?"

"Seriously? You're kidding me, right? Little Wild is going to the 'ship!!" 

Kasey laughs, "And?" 

"Do you think Kylie could call Ali and tell her that she wants me to be there? Because Ali is full-on hormonal at the moment and kinda scares me and I don't want to ask."

Kasey and Kelley both laugh, "Seriously, Harris; you've really gone soft, what happened to the tattooed badass keeper?" 

"What's a badass keeper, Momo?" Kelley laughs and looks at Kasey who covers her mouth, before leading the boys away from the conversation.

"Umm, you kinda took over that persona, Wild, just saying and well Athena happened." 

"Yes, we know that your daughter has you wrapped around her finger. I'll see what we can do, but no guarantees." 

"Thank you! Tell Little Wild I'll call her a bit later after Athena is gone to bed." 

"Will do, bye Harris." 

"Bye."

Kylie and her teammates head into the changeroom and celebrate their victory before grabbing showers and then heading out with their family and friends for supper. 

Kylie and Georgia walk hand in hand to the restaurant of choice, stopping along the way to share a few kisses and hugs. "What's up Gee?" 

"I just wish my Mom was here." 

"I get it, but I'm here and so is my family and they all love and support you." 

"I know but it's not the same. She promised that she would come to a couple of games this season and because of everything going on with my Dad and cutbacks at work she hasn't been able to." 

"How about you asked her to come to San Jose for a couple of days, the semi and final are only two days apart, so she wouldn't have to miss much work and I'm sure knowing my Mom she has already made plans ahead of time for them to make the trip, so your Mom wouldn't be alone." 

Georgia lets Kylie wrap her arm around her waist and kisses her on the cheek, "I love you." 

"Love you too, Gee, now let's get to eating some pizza before Jaiden eats it all." 


	42. Chapter 42

As Kylie and the rest of the UNC team make their way into the hotel lobby in San Jose, she smiles as she looks at Georgia and squeezes her hand. 

"It kinda feels like a dream doesn't it?" 

"Yeah, it does." They hug each other and then listen to the spiel about professional conduct while representing their school at the Championship. 

As the room keys are passed out, Kylie is disappointed to find that she and Brooklyn are sharing a room, knowing that the Senior keeper is one for the rules and the chances of her being able to sneak Georgia in or out of their room are slim. At least Georgia and Serena are roommates, so she'll be able to spend time with her girlfriend in their room. 

"Alright ladies, I know you are all excited to be here but we've got our work cut out for us if we want to bring home the trophy and this isn't the time to take our foot off the gas and relax. I expect you all to get situated in your rooms, then meet down in the conference room in one hour's time, we will have a team meeting and go over some clips of Washington State's previous games as well as our own and then have supper together as a team. A curfew will be strongly enforced this weekend and if you break it, you won't be playing, simple as that. Does everyone understand? Any questions?"

"Yes, Coach!" 

They all head upstairs to their respective rooms and get unpacked and organized. 

Kylie follows Brooklyn into their room, "Any preference on which bed?" 

Kylie shakes her head, "Not really." 

"Okay, then I guess I'll take the one near the window and you can have this one." 

Kylie opens her suitcase and she has to laugh at the fact that one of Kody's stuffed animals made the trip inside it along with a drawing of their family and a note that she opens up to read, 

"You have no idea how incredibly proud we are to call you, our daughter. Best of luck this weekend, bring home the Championship, Little Wild. Love always Mom and Momo." 

She laughs when she sees that Kelley has added something else to the note, "Make it to the final and I will wear UNC, Blue." 

New Message

Little Wild: You better have your double blue ready to wear; because I didn't come here to play for anything less than the championship.

Momo: Good! Love you kid, kick some grass.

Kylie and Brooklyn head down to the meeting together and Georgia takes the empty seat beside her. 

"What's up, you look like you were laughing"

"I had a few presents in my suitcase when I opened it, Kody sent along Ruff, Konnor drew me a picture and the Moms left a note." 

"I wish my Mom could have come this weekend." 

As the meeting drags on and the players begin to fidget, the coaches finally decide to call it quits. 

"Remember, there is a curfew and a member of the coaching staff will be checking each and every room; so you better be where you're supposed to be. Dismissed." 

"Thank god, I thought they would never stop talking!" 

"You do remember that you, Brooklyn and Katie have your own meeting in the morning, right?" 

"Urgh! I'd much rather sit in the front row of Mr. Pitts's class than sit through a keeper meeting. What are the odds that any of these games are going to go to penalties, anyways?" 

Georgia looks at her with her wide open as she says it, "Crap, I just jinxed us, didn't I?" 

"I really hope not. Come on we have a bit of time, want to hang in my room?" 

"Actually, we have plans." Kylie leads her out of the hotel and they climb in the back of an Uber. 

"I'm going to assume we are meeting up with your fam?" 

"Yeah, they didn't want to be a distraction, so they are staying at a different hotel than us." 

The car stops and they climb out. Kylie stops and makes a call. 

"Hey, I forgot to ask your room number." 

"Okay, we'll be right up." 

Kylie leads Georgia over to the elevator and they get out on the 5th floor, walking down the hall and knocking on a door. She takes a step back as the door opens, "MOM!" Georgia jumps at her Mom and wraps her arms around her. "I thought you weren't coming." 

"There wasn't a chance in hell that I was going to miss this." 

"It's so good to see you." 

Kylie watches on and smiles as Georgia and her Mom talk in the hallway before she decides to leave them alone to chat and makes her way down a couple of doors and knocks. 

"Hey Ashy." 

Ashlyn wraps her arms around Kylie and leads her inside the room, where she is surprised to find Tobin sitting on the bed. She walks over and hugs the U.S. and L.A. Stars, player. "No Alex?" 

Tobin shakes her head, "Christian is running a bit of a fever, so she didn't want to leave him; don't worry she'll be at your game tomorrow." 

"How are you doing, kid?" 

"Okay, I guess, I mean just being here is a dream come true." 

"It's a pretty amazing feeling isn't it?" 

"Yeah, I just wish the butterflies would take a chill pill in my stomach." 

"That'll go away with your first touch of the ball, kid." 

"Hope so. Anyways, how are you guys?" 

Tobin, Ashlyn and Kylie chat for a bit before there is a knock on the door. 

"Sorry, Tarheels only beyond this point. No Cardinal allowed." 

Kylie laughs knowing it must be Kelley at the door, "Ash, let her in." 

Kelley hugs her, "Nice to see where your loyalties lie, you come and see Harris before checking in with us." 

"I just saw you this morning at home, Momo and I haven't seen Ash since Florida and Tobin, well since she played the Courage." 

"I get it, I was just checking in to make sure you had everything you need." 

"I'm good, but I should head back to the hotel soon, don't want to be late for curfew." 

"You need a lift? I'm gonna head home now." 

"That'd be awesome Tobs, Georgia is here as well, is that okay?" 

"No problem." 

"Okay, I'll go and get her and meet you down in the lobby." 

Kylie hugs everyone before making her way back to collect Georgia and heading down to the lobby. 

"Why are we just standing here, Babe?" 

"Waiting for our chauffeur and here she comes." 

Georgia smiles when she sees Tobin step out of the elevator and walk towards them, "Ready to go?" 

Tobin drives them the short distance back to their hotel, "You want to come in, Tobs?" 

"Not tonight, I should get home and check on Lex and Chris." 

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow, give my love to everyone." 

"Will do, kiddo." 

Kylie and Georgia make their way inside and up to their floor, hugging each other and sharing a kiss before entering their rooms. 

Kylie goes about getting herself ready for bed and then gets some reading in before Brooklyn returns and they decide to call it a night, knowing that the next few days are going to be long ones. 

The following afternoon, the Tarheels disembark their bus outside of Avaya Stadium and make their way inside to get ready to take on the surprising team from Washington State. 

Kylie bobs her head along with the tunes playing in her AirPods as she walks along beside Georgia and into the changeroom. 

After a quick wardrobe change, Kylie heads into the bathroom to adjust her hair and ponytail and looks in the mirror at herself, willing herself to play a good game with her team. 

She grabs her favourite tennis balls and looks for a spot on the wall where she can just focus and get into game mode. After tossing them around for a bit she heads back inside and finishes getting ready for warmups. She pulls on her Mom's old gloves and closes her eyes, feeling a connection to her Mom which helps to settle her down. 

The keepers head out before the players do to get warmed up and Kylie takes a moment to look around and appreciate where she is as her and Brooklyn cycle through their warmups with Katie and one of the coaches. 

The players jog out onto the field and start getting warmed up and stretching out as the intensity of the keeper's warmup increases. Kylie feeling it, yells out for more and more shots, wanting to get to work already rather than having to wait for another 10 - 15 minutes until the game starts. 

Everyone heads back inside and gets changed into their game kits and Kylie makes her way back to the bathroom to check her hair, and get her good luck kiss from Georgia before they listen to the final instructions and lineup alongside the starting lineup of the opposition. 

With the pregame festivities, complete Kylie makes her run to the goal, placing her water bottle down carefully before finishing out her routine of jumping up and down and shaking out her arms and hands as she awaits the opening kickoff. 

The Cardinal press of the kickoff sending two shots off target in the opening minutes of the game. 

Off a clearance from their box, Washington State carries the ball downfield and a long ball is sent behind the Tarheel backline, leaving Kylie no choice but to come charging out to clear it. As she makes contact with the ball she feels cleats making contact with her ankle as well and it knocks her down while the ball is safely directed out of danger. 

Feeling pain she debates staying down and getting treatment, but with only minutes played in the game she gets up and tries to fight through it. 

Minutes later, she's still feeling the effects from the first contact and with Washington setting up for a corner, she is called upon to collect an airball and comes down hard on her back after being clipped by a player. She stays down this time and lets the trainer's come on to the field to tend to her. 

"Where's it hurt?" 

"Winded and ankle, just hit it with the freeze, I'll be fine." She sits up and tries to catch her breath as the trainers pass her some water and check out her foot and ankle. She stands up with a little help and winces as her ankle continues to hurt. 

The trainer looks at her and shakes his head. "I'm fine." 

"You aren't, but that's going to stay between us for now, but don't get hurt anymore or else it could be my job on the line, okay?" 

Kylie smiles and laughs, "Think you could tell the other team to stop taking me out?" 

"Doesn't work that way kid, now walk it off." 

Kylie retakes her place as the trainer leaves the field and Georgia watches her from the sidelines. 

The referee hands her back the ball to resume play and rather than punting it, she drops it and passes the ball off to her defender. Her teammate dribbles the ball forward and then as she attempts to make a pass off, the ball is stolen from her and a Cougars player sends a hard low shot that Kylie is able to get a piece of but not stop it before it crosses the line. 

She punches the ground in frustration before standing up and walking over to grab a drink from her bottle and attempting to collect herself. 

UNC finds themselves in unfamiliar territory being down a goal so early in the game and it serves to motivate them as they start playing to their ability. 

After being unsuccessful on several attempts, the Tarheels are able to draw level in the 23rd minute of the game on a brilliant solo run by Jaiden. 

They keep pressing the Cougar defence and take the lead in the 37th minute with Serena directing a header past the frozen keeper. 

With the substitutions, Georgia finally gets her chance to play and helps lock down the Tarheel end of play for the remainder of the half. 

Kylie makes her way over to the sideline during the half and the trainer signals her to come over so he can check her ankle out.

"If this was any other game, I would be telling them you're done for the day." 

"Please don't." 

He nods and walks away. 

"You okay, Babe?" Kylie looks at Georgia and nods, "Yeah, he was just checking that my ankle." 

"And you told him you were fine when you really aren't." 

"It's just a sprain, Gee, I got this, I promise."

The second half starts and the teams play possession back and forth. In the 66th minute, the Cougars are able to break the Tarheel's line and strike a hard shot on target, which Kylie is able to dive across and direct the ball over the crossbar with her glove. 

"Good hands, keeper!" Kylie smiles as she hears it being yelled and then gets set for the corner. 

Minutes later, the whistle blows as Georgia takes down a player just on the edge of the box. Kylie yells and directs her wall and then waits for the shot that she knows is coming. She sees the white sphere makes its way around the wall and seek out a spot just inside the post, but she's ready for it and comes up with the huge save to keep her team on top. 

She comes up with the ball and looks downfield, noticing that the opposing keeper is playing fairly high, she decides to send a little wakeup call her way and sends the long ball down the field. The keeper takes her eye off the ball as she turns to check her positioning and is forced to chase down the ball as it takes a bounce and skirts past her. She lunges towards the ball at the last minute and prevents it from crossing all the way over the line or so it seems. She stands up and punts the ball back towards the midfield, where it's directed out of play. 

As Serena waits to make the throw in the referee blows her whistle and puts her hand up. 

Kasey, Kelley and Ashlyn all look at each other, "You don't think." 

"No way, the keeper got it right?" 

They watch the replay on the scoreboard, "That looks pretty close to me." 

Kylie grabs a drink and waits for the play to get back underway, not immediately realizing that the game has been brought to a standstill as they review a possible goal. 

Georgia and Serena jog back and join her, "You do know that they're checking the goal line to see if the ball crossed over, right?" 

The referee points to the centre circle and indicates a goal and Kylie is swarmed by her teammates and knocked to the ground, before being helped back up.

"What is with you Wild's and your need to make the rest of us keepers look bad, by scoring goals on a regular basis?" 

Kasey and Kelley both start laughing. "Must be the Canadian in us, eh, Harris?" 

Ashlyn shakes her head, "It really is a shame that Kylie chose to rep, Canada."

"And why exactly is that?" Kasey gives Ashlyn a look and Kelley smirks as the former keeper submits to the current one. 

Kasey turns her focus back to the game as Kelley leans over to Ashlyn, "You best remember we fly both the Canadian and American flags proudly in our household." 

As time starts to wind down, the friends, family and fans of both teams become restless and when the final whistle sounds out it's like an explosion of cheering is set off by the close to 10,000 in attendance for the afternoon game. 

Kasey fights back tears as she watches Kylie with her arms in the air as she gets surrounded and celebrates with her teammates. 

Kelley reaches over to hug her wife, not being shy at all about the tears running down her face. They both laugh as Ashlyn joins their hug and tear session. 

On the field, Kylie lines up and congratulates the Cougar players on an outstanding game, before apologizing to the opposing goalkeeper and wrapping her arms around her. 

"Good game, keeper." 

"Good luck in the final." 

"Thank you." 

As they make their way into the changeroom, Kylie locks eyes with the trainer and follows him into another room. She takes of her cleat, sock and shinguard and lets him check her movement, wincing as he turns it. 

"I think it's just a low-grade sprain, get changed and then we'll get it wrapped up with some ice." He walks over and takes a set of crutches that another trainer has brought in and hands them to her. "Stay off it and when we get back to the hotel, keep it elevated." 

Kyle takes the crutches and maneuvers her way back to her chair, changing out of her kit and back into some comfies for the bus ride. 

"What did he say?" 

"I'm grounded." Georgia laughs, "I really shouldn't be laughing, but you make it seem like it's the worst possible thing to happen." 

"Now, the worst thing would be if he doesn't clear me to play in the final." 

"Well, then we're going to make sure that doesn't happen."

Georgia grabs her bag and leads her out to the bus, where Kasey is waiting for her. 

"I'm okay, Mom. It's just a precaution, where's Momo and Ash?" 

"Watching the Stanford and UCLA warmups along with Tobin, Alex, Jessie, Jen and your Mom, Georgia; I mostly came to check on and congratulate you. By the way, they took the goal away from you, and are now saying it's an own goal because the keeper helped it cross the goal line." 

Kylie shrugs, "I need to get off my feet now, Mom." 

"I already cleared it with the Coaching staff for all of us to join you for supper, so I 'll see you shortly at the hotel. Make sure you call home and check in with your brothers; they watched the game with Karen and Dan." 

"Will do. Thanks, Mom, love you." 

"Love you, too. See you in a bit. Maybe you should get Georgia to help you shower because you need it!" 

"Yeah, well that's what happens when I end up wearing the black kit in the sun, I was melting out there! Probably the only time I would have rather worn the grey one." 

"At least the final is in the evening so you won't have to worry about the sun."

Kylie nods and hugs her Mom before Georgia helps her hop up the steps and on to the bus.

After they get showered and cleaned up, they make their way downstairs to have supper and find that they have been moved to the larger room in order to accommodate the larger numbers of guests as most of the girl's family member have been invited to join them as well as Kylie's rather large extended family. 

She and Georgia spend the next several hours eating, talking and laughing with their family and friends. Her favourite trainer even went out of his way to borrow a couple of pillows from a chair in the hallway so she could prop her foot and ankle up.

Eventually, it gets late enough and Kylie is feeling exhausted, so she says her goodbyes to everyone before making her way back up to her room for the night. 

As she opens the door, she finds Brooklyn is already back and watching a movie on her laptop. 

"Do you need any help?" 

"Do you think you could grab the ice pack out of the fridge freezer for me, I'm supposed to ice again before bed." 

Brooklyn gets up and grabs the pack and a towel before handing them to Kylie. 

"Thanks." 

Kylie gets situated, "Brooklyn, can I ask you something?" 

"Yeah." 

"Does it bother you that I keep getting the starts when it's your Senior season and our next game will presumably be your last at UNC?" 

"Of course I want to play, but I also realize that I'm not good enough to lead this team to a Championship and you are."

"Don't undersell yourself, we wouldn't have gotten this far without you. I love Katie, but let's be honest she's nowhere near ready to be the #1." 

Brooklyn smiles and nods, "She's improved a lot this season with your help and guidance, she'll be ready to back you up next year. I'm going to get changed." 

Kylie nods as her roommate heads towards the bathroom with some clothes in hand. She put her head back and closes her eyes, waking up in complete darkness a few hours later and realizing that someone ensured that the ice pack was removed and her ankle elevated for her. 

She isn't sure if it was Brooklyn or Georgia, but either way, she is thankful and soon falls back asleep. 


	43. Chapter 43

The following morning, after eating breakfast, they have a short team meeting where their schedule and responsibilities for the next two days are laid out for them in advance of playing UCLA in the final after they upset the Cardinal in the semi-final. 

"Kylie can you stay behind, the rest of you are dismissed." 

Kylie stands up and crutches over to the Coaching staff before taking a chair. 

"How's the ankle?" 

"It's okay, nothing I can't handle." 

"We need you to be able to play tomorrow night, so you're aren't going out with us today. Instead, you will be staying behind and resting as much as possible. One of the trainers will stay behind to check-in on you." 

"But..." 

"No buts, I spoke with your Mom already this morning and she agrees with the decision. She also said to inform you that she will be here and staying with you today." 

"Okay, but what about the media stuff I'm scheduled to do, with the team?" 

"We've already arranged for you to have a sit-down interview after lunch with a couple of reporters rather than being a part of the media session." 

"Doesn't that make it sound like, my ankle is worse than it actually is?"

"Perhaps, but we are going to have a chat with your teammates on the bus letting them know that if any questions are asked about your current status, they are to respond that it's just a cautionary measure and you will be available for the game."

"Will I be playing?" 

"If you do as you're told for the next day and a half, I don't see why not; I've already been informed that the training staff believe it just to be a slight sprain, and I plan on waiting until the last possible minute to announce the starters for the final. Now, head back up to your room and someone will check on you in a bit."

"Yes, Coach."

Kylie makes her way back up to her room and finds Georgia sitting on her bed along with Brooklyn and Katie on the other one. 

"So?"

"Don't worry, I was just being informed that I'm bound to the hotel today and probably tomorrow as well. They want me off of my feet and ankle as much as possible, so that I can be cleared to play in the final." 

Georgia wraps her arms around her, "I'm going to stay with you." 

Kylie shakes her head, "You can't, I'll have one of the trainers and also my Mom will be here soon; I'll be fine. Guess it's a good thing I brought school stuff with me to work on. You guys should get a move on, you need to be poolside soon." 

Georgia kisses Kylie, "Message me if you need anything. Love you." 

"Love you, too. Don't have too much fun without me." 

"I won't." 

Katie and Kylie hug before she makes her way out with Georgia to get ready.

"You're seriously stuck here today?" Brooklyn asks as she gets changed. 

"For the most part, I'm supposed to do an interview later but that's it. I have to wonder if it's because of the name on my back more than my injury as to why they're keeping me away from everyone."

"Kylie, it's never been about the name on your back; it's about you and your soccer sense. You have more talent in one hand then I could ever dream of having in both and everyone knows it and wants to ensure that you are around for years to come. I'm not ashamed to admit that I was one of those who bought a Little Wild shirt after you guys knocked off the US in the final. I'm proud to call you a teammate and friend and I can't wait to see what the future holds for you. Right now though you need to lay down and rest because I expect to be lifting a championship trophy with you tomorrow evening."

Kylie hugs her, "Thanks, Brook and for what it's worth I'm proud to call you a teammate and friend as well." 

As Brooklyn heads out to join their teammates, there is a knock on the door and soon it opens and the trainer walks in to check on Kylie. 

After he examines it and checks her range of motion, he smiles and lets her know that everything looks good. He wraps it up and heads on his way as Kasey comes into the room. 

"Hey, Mom. No Momo?" 

Kasey shakes her head, "No, she's visiting with Tobin, Alex and Christian. So, it's just you and me. How are you feeling?" 

"I've been on lockdown for like an hour and I'm already bored!"

Kasey laughs, "You aren't on lockdown."

"Sure feels like it! I want to go out and explore with Georgia and my teammates and experience everything there is with being in the NCAA Championship, not be stuck in bed." 

"I'll make you a deal, you chill for a bit and then we can go out somewhere for lunch before the interviews." 

"Alright, I guess I can I can live with that, can you do me a favour and pass me my laptop, please?"

Kasey stands up and collects the computer and charger along with headphones before handing them off to her daughter. 

"What are you planning on doing while you're babysitting me?" 

"Call and check in on the kids and perhaps see if I can finish the song that I've been working on." 

"You want to call them now, I didn't call last night because it was late." 

Kasey moves over and lays down beside Kylie before Facetiming Karen, who along with Dan and her Mom are watching the kids so that Kelley and she can be in California for the games. 

"Morning, Karen." 

"Morning, how's Kylie doing?" 

"How about you ask her." Kasey turns the phone to show that Kylie is beside her. 

"I'm doing fine Grandma K, I'll be good to go for the final. Where are Kodi and Konner?" 

"Out in the yard running around and playing with Buddy and Kiara and Pat are gone for a walk." 

"Oh, can you make sure to tell them that I'm okay." 

"Will do. So, what are the two of you up to today?" 

"Not much, just chilling, maybe working on some school stuff and doing an interview." 

"Hold on one second, the boys just came in. Buddy!! Oh crap! I need to go, Buddy and the boys were apparently playing in the mud and have know tracked it all over the house. Dan? Where are you? Love you, best of luck tomorrow, Kylie." 

"Thanks, Grandma. Love you. Bye." 

"Bye." 

Kylie looks over at her Mom who is shaking her head and laughs, "Aren't you glad that you stocked up on cleaning stuff before you left?" 

Kasey laughs, "Yep. Those boys are a handful on the best of days, hence why the double team of Grandparents." 

"Must be the O'Hara in them, because I was an angel as a kid." 

Kasey looks at her and gives her a look, "An angel with slightly tarnished wings perhaps. I'm going to head down to the lobby and grab a drink and some snacks; be back in a few." 

Kylie gets herself set up and starts her readings and working on her homework as Kasey returns with her hands full. 

"You do know that I'm not supposed to eat junk food, right?" 

Kasey tosses her a bag of chips, "Well, I'm your Mom and I'm giving you the go-ahead to allow yourself to indulge. One small bag of chips isn't going to hurt you, so lay back, eat and enjoy and don't tell your Coach on me." 

Kylie laughs, "That sounds like something Momo would say." 

"Yeah, well, considering how long we've been together, some things are bound to rub off, both good and bad."

Kasey and Kylie spend the next few hours chilling, working on school work and then watching a movie to kill some time. 

Brooklyn returns to the room long enough to shower and change before they all head down for lunch. 

Kasey takes Kylie out for lunch as promised before they return to the hotel, in order for her to get cleaned up and ready for her interviews. 

When it's time, she is led down to the breakfast room, where a table and chair are now set up along with a small group of reporters. She smiles when she sees Kelley off to the side holding a little man that she assumes to be Christian in her arms. 

She takes a seat and Kelley comes over to her and introduces Christian to her. "He's even more handsome in person than in the pictures that Tobs is always posting." 

"Yeah, he is. Wanna hold him?" 

"Totally, where's Tobs and Alex?" 

"Being interviewed, the reporters wanted some former player's opinions on who they thought would prevail tomorrow." 

"And who did they say?" 

"It's not important what they said. I promised you that if you were to make it to the final I would wear UNC Blue and I don't break my promises, so expect to see me proudly rocking one of your shirts tomorrow." 

"Thanks, Momo."

"You're welcome, now make sure you keep your wits about you and don't give the reporters any information on your injury." 

Kylie nods and hands Christian back to Kelley, who walks over to Kasey and gives her a kiss on the cheek. 

"Ready to get started?"

Kylie nods.

"Kylie, how's the ankle?" 

Kylie smiles, "I was waiting for that question" she looks over at Kasey and Kelley before responding, "Just a minor knock, nothing that will keep me out of playing in the game tomorrow." 

"What are your impressions of your competition?" 

"They are a very well rounded and talented team and we will have our work cut for us tomorrow; however, I believe that when that final whistle sounds out we will be the ones holding the trophy not UCLA." 

"Are you planning on joining Canada's U20 team next month in Mexico?" 

"The Coaches have been very understanding about the amount of soccer I have been playing recently both with UNC and the Canadian Women's team and have left the door open for me to join the team for the friendlies; I haven't decided yet as to whether I will take them up on the invite or not, ask me again in a couple of days."

"Do you have any final comments in regards to being named as the leading candidate to win both the Freshman of the Year and Goalkeeper of the Year?"

"It'd be pretty cool to win one or even both of those awards, but right now my focus isn't on them or the awards ceremony it's on bringing another Championship home to UNC."

The media person calls a close to the interview and Kylie makes her way out of the room with Kasey, Kelley, Tobin, Alex and Christian in tow." 

"Ky, do we mind if we lay Christian down on your bed for a bit? He had a rough night last night, he's cutting some teeth and feeling pretty miserable at times." 

"No problem, Alex; it'll give us time to catch up before supper." 

They head back upstairs and Kylie swipes her card to let them in, before being reminded by her Moms that she herself needs to be resting. 

She lays down on Brooklyn's bed and gets comfy as Alex lays down with Christian on the other bed. 

She closes her eyes for a bit as the others chat around her and soon falls asleep. When she wakes up she finds her Moms on the opposite bed along with Georgia laying in bed with her. 

"Hey, how long was I out for?" She asks as she yawns. "A couple of hours. Alex and Tobin left a little while ago."

"Is it supper time yet, because I'm hungry." Kelly laughs and Kasey shakes her head, "Did I miss something?" 

"Your Moms were just discussing the fact that Kelley's tummy was rumbling so they should get something to eat." 

"Oh, so can we?" 

"You and Georgia can join your team for supper, Kel and I are going to have our own supper." 

"In other words, while the kids are away ... the adults will play!" 

Kelley shrugs her shoulders and laughs, "She's not wrong, beautiful. We'll see you tomorrow, Ky, take it easy." 

"Love you guys, see you tomorrow." 

After eating with their teammates, Kylie and Georgia along with Brooklyn return to the room and watch a couple of movies before calling it an early night.

The trainer checks out Kylie's ankle the morning of the big game and after having her do a few exercises, lets her know that provided her ankle is tapped he'll allow her to play. But also indicates that if it were a regular game he wouldn't think twice about removing her from the lineup as it's still swollen. 

She and Georgia hold hands as they make their way back to the hotel room after lunch and without Brooklyn having arrived back yet, make use of the empty room to share a few kisses and touches before getting comfy in bed together.

After waking up, Georgia heads back to her room to get changed and ready while Kylie does the same in her own room. 

She packs her bag and then puts in her Airpods, turning on her playlist and not wanting to hear anything around her as she makes her way down to the lobby and waits with her teammates, most of whom are doing the same. 

They load on to the bus and make the short drive to Earthquakes Stadium. As they descend the bus the players are well aware of everything that is going on around them and acknowledge their fans as they enter the building. 

Once in the change room, they each take a seat in their stall and observe a few moments of silence before beginning the process of getting ready. 

Once she has her kit on, Kylie heads to the trainer's office and gets her ankle taped up before finishing putting on her black socks, putting on her cleats and ensuring they are all knotted up and then slips in her shinguards, wrapping a strip of black tape around to keep them in place. 

She finds a spot and takes out her tennis balls, beginning the process of bouncing and throwing them against the wall and getting her head into the game, before making her way back to the changeroom, putting them away and then heading into the bathroom to look in the mirror and fix her hair. 

Georgia doesn't say anything, instead, she wraps her arms around her and holds her tight, before kissing her gently on the lips and leaving her to continue her routine. 

Returning to her seat, she takes out the gloves and slips them on her hands, before closing her eyes and asking for a good game and result. 

She takes some deep breaths and then places the gloves in their place before sliding on her own and watching as the clock counts down until warmups. 

Soon the coaches enter and speak, but she tunes out most of what is said until she hears her name being called and told to head out to get warmed up. 

She follows the GK Coach along with Brooklyn and they make their way out onto the field for their first glimpse of the over 15,000 already in the stands. 

"Woah!" Brooklyn stops and looks around before Kylie grabs her arm and they make their way towards the goal.

They begin their regular routine to get warmed up and Kylie winches when she puts all of her weight on her still tender ankle. She stands up and takes a breather as the remaining players make their way onto the field for warmups. 

Watching from the front row, Kelley having struggled through her own ankle issues knows the look on Kylie's face and knows that she is hurting but being stubborn like her Moms she is going to try and plow through.

They head inside to switch over to their game kits and Kylie pulls on her Black #21 kit as her teammates pull on UNC's trademark double Blue shirts. 

The subs make their way out to the sidelines, followed by the coaching staff as the starting players lineup across from their competition.

Kylie walks out behind Jaiden and they lineup facing the stands and waits for the pregame ceremonies and anthem. 

Once everything is complete, she grabs her water bottle and makes the run downfield to her goal, placing the bottle down before assuming her regular position and completing her routine of jumping up and down and shaking out her arms and hands. 

With the first whistle blown, the game begins and right away the Bruins earn a corner kick. Kylie commands her teammates and as the ball comes in and a head makes contact she reacts lightning fast to kick out her foot and block it from crossing the line. The Tarheels send the ball out for another UCLA corner and Kylie is already feeling frustrated with her teammates minutes into the game. This time the ball is directed out and she collects the ball and sets it down for a goal kick. 

Wanting to test her ability to plant and kick she decides to send a long ball rather than just passing it forward to her defender and after it clears the center circle, she feels a bit of pain but nothing major and tries to put it out of her head. 

Minutes later, the Bruins gain the end once more and Kylie is able to get in front of a shot earmarked for the top corner and knock it wide of the goal. 

It takes the Tarheels until the 24th minute of the game to register their first shot on goal when Jaiden sends a shot on target, but the Bruin keeper comes up with it. 

Each of the keepers is called into action once more during the first half, but the teams remain scoreless as the whistle blows after 3 minutes of added time. 

The second proves to be more of the same and neither team is able to get on the board, forcing them into extra time. 

10 minutes into the first period of extra time, Kylie makes an insane diving save to keep her team in it and then sees their attempt on goal be directed wide of the goal. 

With both teams and players showing signs of exhaustion the second period of extra time ends without a single shot on goal and once the whistle blows both teams head to the sidelines knowing that the game is going to end in a shootout. 

Kylie downs a couple of mouthfuls of water and gets some instructions from her coach, before Georgia mouths, "Love you" and she jogs over to join the referee and the opposing keeper. 

In the stands, Kasey and Kelley are holding each other, knowing that their daughter is about to be put front and centre in ESPN's coverage. 

"She's got this, Kase; we know how good she is with pk's." 

"I don't want her to get all this way and lose, Kel." 

"I know you aren't big on praying but I think right now is a pretty good time to be asking for a little help." 

They both close their eyes and pray for a positive outcome as the players head towards the centre line and wrap their arms over each other's shoulders. 

Kylie walks forward and towards the first shooter, looking her in the eyes until the referee tells her to take her line. She smiles as she backs up and gets ready. 

As the ball leaves the player's foot, she is all over it and knocks it wide of the goal. Pumping her fist as she stands up and walks over to the side. 

"You got this Jaiden, let's go big J!" 

The Tarheels Captain steps up and makes no mistake in sending the keeper the opposite way as she buries it to put them up by a goal. 

Kylie makes the walk back and retakes the line, trying to get into the head of the second shooter by staring her down as well. 

She guesses right but doesn't get enough of a touch on the ball to keep it from going in and she scowls as she hears it hit the netting behind her. 

Amy makes her way to the spot for the Tarheels and sets the ball down, before waiting for the whistle and sending a laser to the top corner. 

"Yes, Ams, way to go!" 

Kylie retakes the line after squirting some water in her mouth and watches as the opposing keeper takes to the spot.

The keeper runs straight at the ball and Kylie misjudges it and can only watch as it hits the netting beside her. 

Serena makes the long jog from centre and is handed the ball, she looks at Kylie and takes a breath before placing the ball down and backing up. 

She smiles as the keeper completely bites on her fake and she sends it into the empty net, winking at Kylie before turning and jogging back to centre. 

Kylie can only laugh at her cockiness as she once again makes her way to the line. 

The Bruins Captain steps up and buries her shot far post on Kylie. 

Georgia makes the run and sets down the ball, Kylie knows her girlfriend lacks confidence in her kicks and hopes for her fortunes to change as she sends her shot on target. But it isn't meant to be as the Bruin keeper reads it all the wall and is able to get her body in front of it. 

The next Bruin's player steps up and makes Kylie look silly as she sends it to the opposite side. Kylie makes her way back over to the side of the goal and tries to shake away the stinging sensation that is currently rippling through her foot and ankle after planting it hard. 

She watches as hopes that Sarah can find the mark to keep the shootout and the season going. 

She pumps her fist as the Senior completes her mission with a left-footed shot into the netting. 

Kylie walks back to the goal noticeably favouring her foot and ankle and the referee checks in with her. She tells her she wants to keep going and the referee signals for the next kicker. 

She gets lucky as the kicker doesn't make good contact with the ball and knocks it down and smothers the rebound, forgetting that rebounds don't count in shootouts. She passes the ball off to the referee and starts towards the sideline before hearing her name being called as the next shooter for UNC. 

"Crap, I forgot about that." 

She makes her way slowly to the spot and looks at all her teammates especially Georgia cheering her on before turning, collecting the ball and placing it down at her feet. 

She thinks back to all the times she watched her Mom take pks and remembers how Kasey always liked to send it hard and low just inside the post.

Kasey squeezes Kelley's hand in the stands and the crowd rises to the feet in anticipation. 

The whistle blows and Kylie feels no pain as she plants and sends the ball hard and low just inside the post to give her team the NCAA Championship. 

She screams out as her teammates and coaching staff pile on her in celebration and her Moms in the stands allow the tears to flow, knowing that she just made history. 

Jaiden helps Kylie to her feet, "Need some help?" 

"Yes and no. I made it through the game on one ankle, I think I can manage a bit longer."

After congratulating the players from UCLA, Kylie heads over to the sidelines and get the trainer to hit her ankle up with another shot of cold stuff to help offset the pain she's currently feeling. 

The teams assemble and Kylie's name is announced as the MVP of the game, she makes her way over and collects the award before returning to her team and awaiting the Captain call for the Championship Trophy. 

Jaiden very quickly makes her way over and shakes hands before being handed the prized object and posing for a few quick photos. 

She makes her way over and passes the trophy to Kylie, "Go show it off, you earned it." 

"Thanks, J." 

For the next hour players and their family members assemble on the field and take pictures together. Kylie smiles wide as Georgia and her Mom pose for a photograph with the trophy and then joins them for one before Kasey and Kelley take more pictures with everyone. 

After things calm down, the players head into the changeroom and strip of their sweaty, grimey uniforms, taking the time to recognize the Seniors in the room and their contribution to the team. 

They all take turns getting cleaned up and changed into the team wear before heading back to the hotel for a celebration meal. 

Kylie smiles as the trainer passes her back the crutches, "Go and celebrate, but afterwards, we're taking you to the hospital to get a scan done to make sure that you didn't cause any real damage." 


End file.
